L'envers du décors
by Typone Lady
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'on tombe amoureux? Un regard, un geste, des mots doux? Ou alors c'est tes mains sur mon cou qui petit à petit m'enlève la vie? Au final c'est que des conneries tout ça... Sorte d'extension à l'histoire ' D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...' n'est pas une suite à proprement parlé. Yaoi. En cours de relecture.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

Titre : L'envers du décors...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : Sorte d'extension à l'histoire '' D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...'' n'est pas une suite à proprement parlé. Histoire qui sera composé d'une mini-fiction sur les Supernovae ainsi que plusieurs one-shots sur la vie des autres personnages. Yaoi.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Ce que veulent les hommes...parti 1

Shanks se tenait debout les yeux accrochés à un point quelconque sur le mur blanc derrière le bureau de Roger. Le Roux n'avait jamais aimé ce bureau, peut-être parce que toutes les fois où il était venu on lui avait soit annoncé des mauvaises nouvelles ou soit c'était pour le réprimander.

Shanks avait toujours été un enfant difficile et surtout réfractaire à l'autorité. Se tenant à l'écart des autres il avait espéré ainsi rester seul et ne pas avoir d'attaches. Il n'en voulait pas, il trouvait ça bien inutile et puis si c'était encore pour être déçu ce n'était même pas la peine… Abandonné par ses parents pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Shanks se disait que peut-être il n'était pas un enfant désiré ou encore que ses parents n'avaient pas les moyens de s'occuper de lui. Au fil des années le Roux avait développé une sorte de rancune contre les gens qui l'entouraient. Les enfants de l'orphelinat, les adultes en général et surtout contre lui-même. Il ne pouvait avoir confiance en personne et surtout pas en lui-même.

Il y avait aussi le fait que la plupart des autres enfants se moquaient de lui, tout ça n'avait rien arrangé, loin de là. Peut-être qu'au fond c'était eux qui l'avait mis à l'écart...peut-être mais Shanks préférait largement penser qu'il c'était mis à l'écart tout seul. C'était moins triste.

Heureusement le Roux n'était resté qu'une dizaine d'années à peine dans cet orphelinat, à l'âge de 11 ans un homme était venu le chercher. Grand, quelque peu baraqué et un sourire insolent aux lèvres. La joie ne l'avait pas vraiment submergé, Shanks avait du mal à imaginer un père en lui. L'homme en question était assez jeune et semblait plus du genre à s'amuser qu'a écouté les doléances d'un adolescent perturbé. Mais peu importe, ce n'était pas comme si l'adolescent avait son mot à dire là-dedans. Surtout s'il voulait sortir de là et il le voulait. Plus que tout.

De toute façon que cet homme soit finalement un bon père ou non l'importait peu, un père ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. C'était trop tard maintenant lui ce qu'il voulait c'était tout autre chose.

Quand Roger l'avait emmené au QG, Shanks c'était de suite douté que les choses n'allaient pas être simple pour lui. Après un trajet qui l'avait fatigué plus qu'autre choses – de par sa longueur mais aussi en grande partit à cause d'une conversation à sens unique qui l'avait quelque peu énervé - tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir, la musique à fond dans ses oreilles.

-Ta chambre est au deuxième étage, troisième porte à droite. Repose-toi bien et après rejoins-moi au salon j'ai du monde à te présenter.

À peine Roger avait-il fini de parler qu'il était c'était éclipser, se dépêchant de monter à l'étage. Shanks fit à peine attention aux personnes qu'il croisait sur son chemin. Plus vite il serait dans un bon lit plus vite il pourrait dormir.

Shanks s'était réveillé en fin d'après-midi et comme '' son père '' lui avait demandé il était descendu. Quel n'avait pas été sa surprise de tomber sur 9 enfants et presque autant d'adultes ! Le Roux fronça les sourcils et recula d'un pas, les sens en alerte. Était-il tombé sur une sorte de réseau de prostitution ou quelque chose comme ça ? Concentré sur les personnes qui lui faisaient face Shanks sentit seulement au dernier moment Roger approché derrière lui. Son tuteur posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'adolescent qui se crispa aussitôt.

-Les enfants je vous présente celui qui deviendra votre futur chef. Celui qui deviendra dans quelques années le numéro I des Supernovae.

Shanks ouvrit de grands yeux il avait peur de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais ce rassemblement d'hommes dangereux, ces armes disposées ici et là ne pouvait pas l'induire en erreur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'avait foutu l'orphelinat !? Ne s'était-il donc pas renseigné avant de le faire adopté par cet homme qui avait tout à fait l'air d'un mafieux ?

L'étonnement du se lire sur le visage du roux car Roger se pencha avant de lui parler d'une voix forte.

-Je suis Gol D. Roger. Je dirige l'organisation des Supernovae et à partir de ce jour tu deviens mon élève et je deviens ton tuteur. De ce fait je m'engage à te protéger et subvenir à tous tes besoins, je vais également faire de toi un homme et t'apprendre tout ce que je sais. Roger esquissa un large sourire avant de reprendre d'une voix un peu plus douce. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Shanks se renfrogna se disant qu'il était un peu tard pour lui demander son avis. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'étaient les Supernovae ? Qu'attendait cet homme de lui exactement ? Pourquoi lui ?

Si Roger l'avait choisi c'était sûrement qu'il avait quelque chose de plus que les autres, qu'il n'était pas inutile. Au moins pour lui... Mais le voulait-il vraiment ? Shanks n'était pas sûr car s'il avait bien compris, ce dont il était pratiquement certain maintenant, c'est que Roger lui proposait clairement de faire partie d'une sorte de mafia.

Normalement Shanks aurait juste dit '' cool pourquoi pas ? '' mais bon ce n'était pas des choses à prendre à la légère. On était dans la vraie vie et non pas dans jeu de réalité virtuelle et puis ces choix avaient des conséquences.

Des questions plein la tête, le Roux commença à se gratter l'intérieur de son poignet gauche, anxieux. Avait-il vraiment le choix ? Après tout s'il ne voulait pas, Roger pouvait toujours le tué pour le faire taire à jamais. Ça sonnait vachement comme un truc du '' genre soumets-toi ou meurt ''. Est-ce que Roger était un adepte des jeux de rôle ou alors était-il porter sur le sadomasochiste ? Pourquoi pensait-il à ça il était en train de s'égarer !

Soudain Shanks sentit une main chaude lui prendre son poignet quelque peu meurtri. L'adolescent plongea alors dans les orbes onyx de l'homme qui quelques minutes plus tôt lui avait fait une proposition inimaginable. Roger continuait de lui sourire et toutes ses incertitudes fondirent comme neiges au soleil. Cet homme ne lui ferait jamais de mal il en avait la certitude.

Et c'était tout ce que Shanks voulait, quelqu'un qui serait toujours à ses côtés et qui ne l'abandonnerai jamais. Shanks voulait juste être libre et aimé...

-D'accord c'est cool.

Shanks esquissa à son tour un sourire qui fit s'agrandir celui de Roger. Et sans que l'adolescent ne si attende son tuteur le prit dans ses bras pour une forte étreinte.

-Allez les enfants venez dire bonjour au nouveau membre des Supernovae.

Il eut un petit moment de flottement où chacun des enfants se jetèrent des coups d'œil pour savoir qui irait en premier. Puis quelqu'un s'avança vers Shanks qui en profita pour l'observer un peu plus, se fichant complètement de ne pas être discret. Des cheveux mi-longs et raides qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, des yeux dorés avec quelque chose d'animal au fond et une bouche pleine, Shanks se fit la réflexion que cette fille était vraiment très belle. Une sorte de kimono noir assez léger et un katana beaucoup trop grand à la main, le Roux se fit qu'elle devait tout de même être dangereuse. Et à voir son froncement de sourcil ainsi que la lueur intense dans ses yeux que Shanks ne sut pas trop comment interpréter, elle devait être très dangereuse et extrêmement forte.

Il inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage. Comme l'avait souligné Roger tout à l'heure il était celui qui allait diriger les Supernovae alors il n'avait pas besoin de se stresser. Il n'était plus à l'orphelinat où tous ces pouilleux comme il aimait les appelés se moquaient de lui. Ici personne ne se moquerait de lui ils étaient tous dans le même bateau après tout.

Et puis il avait envie de s'intégrer...

-Tu es très belle. Q-quand je serais le chef je t'épouserais.

Le visage du roux se fendit d'un large sourire fier de sa réplique. S'il était chef il lui fallait absolument une épouse pour régner avec lui, non ?

Malheureusement Shanks perdit vite son sourire, les gens autour de lui semblaient bizarrement tendu Roger avait les poings crispés et le regard fixé sur la fillette au kimono noir.

Shanks voulu lui demander ce qu'il se passait mais un poing s'abattue sur sa joue et l'envoya voir les étoiles en moins de deux.

 **xXx**

Quelques années avaient passé depuis et Shanks était devenu un mercenaire aguerri. Il c'était bien intégré au groupe et s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Baggy '' le clown '' où plutôt celui-ci le détestait parce qu'il adorait le taquinait. Oui vraiment il se sentait incroyablement bien auprès des Supernovae et ne regrettait aucunement d'avoir dit oui à Roger quand l'occasion s'était présentée. Le seul petit hic était qu'une sorte de rivalité s'était installée entre Mihawk et lui, rien d'exceptionnel c'était plus du genre bon enfant. De toute façon les deux hommes savaient très bien que Shanks était celui qui serait à la tête de l'organisation plus tard. Le _**I**_ qu'il avait de tatoué sur l'une de ses fesses était là pour le rappeler. Mihawk n'était pas jaloux de Shanks et n'allait certainement pas bouder son _**II**_ tatoué sur l'une de ses clavicules. Il aimait tout simplement se mesurer au Roux qui était pratiquement le seul de la nouvelle génération, à pouvoir lui tenir tête.

-Dépêchez-vous !

Baggy énervé appuya frénétiquement sur le klaxon. Aujourd'hui c'était sortie à la plage, Roger avait trouver le moyen de permettre à tout le monde de vivre normalement au moins un jour. Parce que les missions ça allaient bien un moment mais pas tout le temps. Ils avaient beau être des mercenaires eux aussi avaient besoin de vacance. Il était sûr qu'une journée de détente comme ça ravirait tout le monde et encore plus les plus jeunes. Les apprentis mercenaires ne sortaient pratiquement jamais de la base, ils ne voyaient pas beaucoup de monde et s'amusait comme ils pouvaient avec ce qu'ils avaient, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose…

Roger ne pensait pas être quelqu'un de bien, loin de là, de toute façon quand on avait autant de sang sur les mains c'était chose impossible. Mais il voulait faire plaisirs à ses enfants, les voir sourires au moins une fois dans sa vie.

-Ouais c'est bon j'arrive !

Shanks arriva habillé de son simple maillot de bain à rayure rouge et noir. Sa grande serviette reposait mollement sur son épaule droite, cachant ainsi une bonne partit de son torse et ses abdos forgé au fur et a mesures des années d'entrainement. Shanks était suivit de son meilleur ami Ben Beckman, tout le monde étant enfin présent les trois voitures se mirent enfin en route.

Roger qui conduisait était concentré sur la route, mais ça ne l'empêchait cependant pas de chanter de temps en temps et de sortir une ou deux blagues grivoises qui ne faisait d'ailleurs rire personne. Mihawk quant à lui dormait à poings fermé et ne semblait pas du tout dérangé par le boucan que faisaient à l'arrière le trio infernal, qui était composé de Baggy, Ben et Shanks.

Ils arrivèrent très vite et les plus jeunes ne perdirent pas de temps et se jetèrent tout de suite à l'eau. Roger quant à lui alla s'allonger sur le sable histoire de bronzer un peu, il savait très bien que s'il y avait un problème Rayleigh pouvait s'en occuper. Son rôle de chef des Supernovae le fatiguait beaucoup, il y avait toujours tellement de choses à faire. Il voulait profiter de ce rare moment d'accalmie pour se reposer un peu, plus tard il irait s'amuser un peu avec les autres, lui aussi voulait profiter de cette sortie.

Hélas un ballon le frappa en plein visage l'empêchant d'atteindre se repos qu'il désirait tant, il se redressa alors brusquement en se massant le front. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu mal mais ce n'était jamais vraiment agréable quand ce genre de choses vous arrivait.

-Excusez-moi !

Une jeune femme les cheveux roses pales s'approcha de lui en courant. Elle portait un charmant bikini bordeaux avec un paréo noir assez léger qui laissait deviner ses formes en dessous. Une fleur rouge dans les cheveux et un sourire timide aux lèvres Roger ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était vraiment splendide.

-Est-ce-que vous allez bien ? Fit une voix de femme inquiète non loin de lui.

-Heu...Oui bien sûr !

Il se leva et fit quelques acrobaties pour montrer à la jeune femme qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Malheureusement sa petite mise en scène n'eut pas l'effet escompté, la jeune femme se demandait même si l'homme en face d'elle n'avait pas reçu le ballon un peu trop fort sur la tête. Peut-être même qu'il avait des neurones en moins maintenant... Pourquoi agirait-il ainsi ou sinon ?

-Si tout va bien alors...Répondit-elle mal à l'aise. Elle commença à partir avant d'être interrompu par Roger.

-Je m'appelle Roger et je vais sans doute vous paraître bizarre mais bon tant pis ! Il avait les joues rouges et se gratter l'arrière de la tête. Je crois que je viens d'avoir le coup de foudre pour vous. Quelque chose s'est passé quand ce ballon m'a frappé à la tête et puis je vous ai vu.

La jeune femme le regarda un peu perdu alors que Roger continuait son monologue. Le brun la dévorait des yeux et avait une telle passion qui l'animait alors qu'il parlait d'elle, il semblait réellement y croire. Elle éclata alors d'un rire franc sous les yeux médusés du chef des Supernovae. Elle s'essuya les coins des yeux avant de finalement reprendre la parole après son fou rire qu'elle avait eu du mal à refouler.

-Excusez-moi c'est juste que c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça.

-Je le pense vraiment ! Insista-t-il un peu vexé de ne pas être pris au sérieux.

-Oui sans doute. Se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Elle esquissa un sourire touché par le personnage. Mais vous ne connaissez même pas mon nom. Sourit-elle.

-Dites-le-moi ? Tenta alors Roger.

-Hum je ne sais pas...Si je ne compte pas vous revoir je n'ai aucunement besoin de vous donner mon nom. Hésita-t-elle.

Roger eut une grimace qu'il réprima difficilement. Il pouvait dire adieu à cette charmante femme, il allait sûrement mettre plusieurs semaines à se remettre de çà. Son coup de foudre était sur le point de mourir alors que l'orage n'avait même pas encore eu le temps d'éclater.

-Boss on a un problème !

Roger se retourna pour tomber sur Shanks qui tenait la main de Corazon. Celui-ci avait un bout de verre planté dans le front, il ne saignait pas abondamment mais la blessure restait toute même impressionnante de par la taille du bout de verre en question.

Corazon était arrivé il y avait tout juste 3 ans. Après Shanks, Roger ne comptait pas recruter d'autres Supernovae, estimant que 10 mercenaire était largement suffisant. Mais lors d'une mission qu'il avait effectué dans la ville de Minion où il avait trouvé cet enfant blessé et en larmes, sa résolution avait craqué. Il ne pouvait décidément pas le laisser cet enfant seul et abandonné de tous dans cette ville ravagée par la misère. Le chef des mercenaires l'avait alors naturellement pris sous son aile et l'avait alors intégré aux Supernovae, ces mercenaires de l'élite. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit pensant juste à sauver cet enfant, un enfant tout simplement, il n'aurait jamais pensé à faire des recherches sur Corazon si Rayleight ne l'y avait pas poussé.

Il avait alors découvert que ce petit garçon pas plus haut que trois pommes s'appelait Don Quichotte Rossinante, un ancien membre de la noblesse mondiale. Il en avait découvert des choses sur cet enfant, tellement de choses, trop de choses. Bien entendu Roger c'était demander pourquoi Corazon avait mentit. Et puis il avait compris en quelque sorte, il le comprenait au fond, son passé était douloureux et en parler l'était encore plus.

De plus Corazon s'était montré très doué dans son apprentissage, aidé des autres enfants qui le considérait comme leur petit frère, il avait vite progressé. Il était pourtant loin d'être un mercenaire aguerri, l'enfant était très maladroit et enchaînait les bourdes. Il arrivait même à s'enflammer tout seul ou encore à se prendre un bout de verre dans le front comme c'était le cas à présent. De nature jovial et enthousiaste les autres Supernovae l'appréciaient énormément, cependant à part Roger ils ignoraient tout de son passé et encore plus la raison de son intégration à leur groupe. Même son vrai nom ils l'ignoraient, Corazon n'était qu'un nom d'emprunt après tout.

-Aie aie aie...Comment tu as fait ton coup cette fois Cora ?

-On m'a poussé.

-Il est tombé tout seul. Ajouta le Roux voyant que Corazon n'avait pas trop envie de s'épancher sur sa maladresse.

-Une main m'a fait tomber. Nuance. Cette fois-ci Shanks retint avec difficulté un éclat de rire. Ça pique Boss. Se plaignit le plus jeune

Corazon ferma son œil gauche à cause du sang qui coulait doucement de sa blessure jusqu'à son menton. Ledit boss s'avança et observa plus sérieusement la blessure pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

-Attends on va essayer de voir pour retirer ça...Roger toucha doucement le bout de verre sans le bouger pour autant.

-Tss. Ça fait mal ! Siffla Corazon.

-Hum j'ai à peine touché pourtant. S'inquiéta Roger.

-Poussez-vous.

La jeune femme qui jusque-là était restée silencieuse se manifesta enfin. Elle poussa le chef des Supernovae et se fit d'autorité une place auprès de l'enfant. Elle fixa pendant quelques secondes Corazon avant d'enlever son paréo dans un geste sûr et maîtrisé. Roger quant à lui ne put s'empêcher de glapir avant d'observer celle pour qui il avait eu le coup de foudre essuyé le sang qui coulait sur le visage de Corazon tout en lui parlant calmement. Certainement pour le rassurer, Roger et Shanks trouvait cela inutile puisque Corazon avait connu bien pire et que contrairement à ce que la jeune femme pensait, l'enfant était très calme. Il avait juste mal.

-Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital tu as besoin de point de suture. Fit-elle inquiète. Et bien qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Roger sortit in extremis de sa léthargie et put voir qu'elle s'adressait à lui. Il soupira intérieurement, Corazon ne pouvait pas aller à l'hôpital...

-Votre fils est blessé. Appeler une ambulance, non allons-y directement ce sera plus rapide. Décida-t-elle. Elle se retourna et recommença à parler à Corazon. Ça va la tête ? Elle ne tourne pas trop. Ne bouge pas. Dit-elle quand Corazon essaya de faire non de la tête.

-Écoutez c'est très aimable à vous mais je vais m'en occuper. Et Cora n'est pas mon fils, je suis son tuteur.

Roger se demanda bien pourquoi il avait rajouté cela... Il s'approcha de Corazon lui demanda de garder le paréo sur son œil pour éviter que le sang ne souille cet endroit avant de le porter.

-Merci mademoiselle et à très bientôt je l'espère.

Roger était un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec la jeune femme mais bon la pause était finie. En plus celle-ci semblait inquiète, peut-être que la blessure du plus jeune était plus grave qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

-Je m'appelle Rouge.

Roger s'arrêta avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Rouge. Celle-ci le fixait le regard imperturbable, ses cheveux volant au vent Roger se fit la remarque qu'elle avait l'air d'une sirène. Elle avait dû l'envoûter avec son regard qui lui racontait tant de chose.

Ou peut-être pas. Après tous les sirènes chantaient pour envoûter les hommes. Alors c'était réellement un coup de foudre.

Roger esquissa un sourire avant de partir Shanks juste derrière lui.

 **xXx**

-Fais attention.

-J'essaie.

-Je ne te demande pas d'essayer mais de faire attention.

Shanks grogna tout en maugréa contre son ami beaucoup trop exigeant, avant de reprendre sa tâche. Mihawk tranquillement installé sur son fauteuil lisait un livre pendant que Shanks lui peignait les cheveux.

-Appliques-toi.

-Pardon...

Shanks passa le peigne plus doucement dans la chevelure de son ami. Les cheveux de Mihawk étaient doux et d'un noir profond. Il lui arrivait aux omoplates et sentait merveilleusement bon. Shanks se demandait pourquoi le sabreur ne les coupait pas alors qu'il était évident qu'il demandait beaucoup de temps et d'attention. En plus c'était toujours à lui de s'en occuper le brun était tellement exigeant. Bon il était aussi vrai que même si Shanks n'avait pas des doigts de fée il était un des seuls à ne pas lui faire des nœuds.

-Tu vas les laissés poussé jusqu'à où ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu vas les coupées quand alors ?

-Quand tu seras le chef.

Shanks arrêta de peigner les cheveux de son ami et fronça les sourcils. Était-il sérieux ? Le Roux éclata de rire s'attirant alors un regard noir de Mihawk.

-Tu vas attendre encore longtemps mec ! Le boss a encore de longues années devant lui et à cette allure, tes cheveux seront aussi long que ceux de Rapunzel quand je serais le boss.

Shanks retourna à sa besogne alors que Mihawk fermait son lire n'ayant plus vraiment envie de lire.

Le brun ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les gestes du roux. Ses mains sur lui avait un bon effet, ça lui faisait du bien et Mihawk s'imaginait même que petit à petit ses mains pouvaient le caresser doucement...peut-être même amoureusement ?

Shanks faisait constamment l'imbécile et il était très difficile pour le brun de savoir exactement ce à quoi pensait le Roux.

Il n'était même pas sûr que Shanks l'appréciait. Pas comme lui en tout cas...

La première chose qu'il avait pensé en voyant Shanks était qu'il était bizarre et faible. Et puis idiot quand celui-ci l'avait pris pour une fille, déclarant même qu'il l'épouserait plus tard. Quel enfant censé ne savait pas reconnaitre une fille d'un garçon ? Suite à cela Mihawk avait gardé ces distances avec ce garçon un peu spécial, mais par curiosité il avait tout de même gardé un œil sur lui. Il l'avait surveillé, il l'avait vu devenir plus fort il l'avait observé à chaque instant de sa vie s'étonnant à la vitesse à laquelle le Roux progressait. Pourtant il était impossible pour lui de se souvenir du moment exact où il avait craqué pour cet imbécile qui s'amusait à mettre des serpents dans le lit de Baggy et qui n'était même pas de lui peigner les cheveux correctement.

Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais m'épouser avant ?

-Hum...tu te rappelles encore de ça ? Demanda Shanks sincèrement surpris.

-Comment je pourrais oublier…Soupira-t-il.

-Pfff ouais. Mais n'y pense plus j'étais un peu paumé et j'ai fantasmé sur un avenir idyllique en tant que chef de l'organisation avec une belle femme à mes côtés. Faut dire qu'avec tes cheveux et ton espèce de kimono ça portait à confusion.

-Dis plutôt que tu étais bête. Ne pas savoir différencier une fille d'un garçon c'est à la possibilité du premier abruti venu, sauf pour toi apparemment.

-Te fous pas de moi. Surtout que c'est plus le cas maintenant en plus tu es plus musclé que moi alors...

Mihawk inspira un grand coup avant de reprendre sa lecture essayant ainsi d'oublier le pincement qu'il avait au cœur.

-Appliques-toi un peu plus.

-Oui...oui.

 **xXx**

-Mihawk tu sais où il est le tatouage de Shanks ?

Mihawk jeta un regard dédaigneux par-dessus son livre aux autres membres de l'organisation, avant de retourner à sa lecture. La plupart des membres de la nouvelle génération se trouvaient dans la salle de jeu, ils s'étaient tous réuni d'un commun un accord après la violente crise qu'avait eu le boss le matin même. Aucun d'eux ne savait exactement ce qu'il c'était passé mais ils étaient tous d'accord pour dire que c'était loin d'être la première fois.

Des bruits de couloir avaient même commencé à courir. Certaines personnes disaient que le chef commençait à devenir fou à cause de tout le sang qu'il avait versé et que les fantômes de ses anciennes victimes revenaient le hanter. Mihawk la trouvait complètement stupide surtout qu'elle venait de Baggy cette espèce de clown et que le seul à le croire était Corazon. Mais bon il était encore jeune et facilement influençable...et puis il avait peur des fantômes.

D'autres disaient qu'on lui avait découvert une maladie qui doucement l'emportait dans l'au-delà et que de désespoir, il commençait à perdre la tête.

C'est celle que le plus de monde avait retenu de toute façon la dernière qui laissait entendre que depuis qu'il fréquentait une certaine jeune femme il avait complètement perdu la tête était complètement invraisemblable.

Perdre la tête à cause d'une femme Mihawk trouvait cela complètement aberrant. L'amour c'était que des conneries. Ça n'existait pas réellement c'était simplement quelque chose qu'on disait pour que les gens gardent espoir en un bonheur fictif auprès d'une personne. Une envie de se surpasser pour cette personne...de briller à ses yeux.

N'importe quoi !

C'était que des conneries l'amour ça n'existait pas et surtout pas pour des gens comme eux. Les membres des Supernovae étaient destinés à finir seul, sans famille - à part les autres membres de l'organisation - sans enfant et sans amour.

C'était là leur châtiment pour prendre la vie des gens et d'endeuiller ainsi des centaines et milliers de personnes.

Peut-être que Roger avait été maudit par toutes les familles de '' ses victimes '' qui réclamaient réparation ?

Mihawk eut un petit rire désabusé à cette pensée. Personnes ne savaient pour l'existence d'une organisation telle que les Supernovae et encore moins qu'elle était dirigée par Gol. D Roger. Pour la plupart des habitants du pays cet homme était un mafieux de la pire espèce qui tuait et volait '' d'honnête citoyen ''. La police avait du mal à l'arrêter et plus le temps passait plus les citoyens se demandaient ce que les forces de l'ordre faisaient.

Mais les gens se trompaient Roger n'était pas qu'un mafieux...il était plus que ça.

Bien plus...et encore.

-Je ne sais pas. Demande-lui si ça t'intéresse tant que ça. Lança le sabreur las de se faire dévisager par tous les autres.

-Hum. Fit le clown lancer dans une intense réflexion.

Baggy avait lancer ce sujet avec l'espoir de détendre un peu l'atmosphère et de penser à autre chose qu'à la santé de leur chef.

-Vous pensez qu'il a son tatouage dans le dos ou alors sur les cuisses ? Avec des vêtements ça ne se verrait pas. Yassop hocha frénétiquement la tête d'accord avec les propos de Corazon avant de prendre à son tour la parole.

-C'est mon ami peut-être que je peux lui demander de me montrer je suis sûr qu'il voudra bien en plus.

-Te montrer quoi ?

Shanks fit son entrer accompagné de Ben Beckman. Son ami alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre et sortit une cigarette de sa poche, Shanks quant à lui alla s'asseoir sur la table où Mihawk était en train de lire.

-On voulait voir ton tatouage. Commença son ami.

-Pourquoi vous voulez le voir ? Vous savez à quoi il ressemble vu qu'on a tous le même modèle.

-Tu peux nous dire où il est alors ? Continu Yassop bien décidé à avoir le dernier mot.

-Hum…non. Fit-il semblant d'hésité.

-Mais pourquoi ? Chouina presque Baggy.

-Croyez-moi les gars vous ne voulez pas savoir. Fit le Roux nonchalant.

-Pourquoi tu l'as fait dans un endroit qu'on ne peut pas se voir aussi. Bougonna le plus jeune.

-Vous savez les gars de base le tatouage des Supernovae personne ne doit le voir. Alors vous êtes un peu bête mais ce n'est pas en vous le faisant dans le cou...Shanks montra Mihawk ou son tatouage était clairement visible avec sa chemise ouverte. Que vous allez être discret.

Il eut un petit silence où chacun n'osa rien dire.

-Hey mais t'es pas idiot finalement. Plaisanta Ben Benckman.

-Hé qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

 **xXx**

Roger regarda amoureusement la femme de sa vie boire son chocolat chaud. Cette femme qu'il avait rencontrée deux ans plus tôt et qu'il avait alors dragué maladroitement. Rouge n'avait pas été facile à conquérir, femme indépendante elle avait un fort caractère et même si elle avait accepté de donner son nom au chef des Supernovae elle n'avait pas pour autant accepté de le '' revoir ''.

Roger n'avait pas abandonné il avait fait des recherches sur cette belle sirène qui l'avait envoûté de son regard et charmé de sa magnifique voix. Il connaissait pratiquement tout d'elle grâce à cela mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'en découvrir chaque jour un peu plus.

Il l'avait alors courtisé dans des lieux publics faisant comme-ci ils se croisaient par hasard, si Rouge savait qu'il l'espionnait elle aurait à raison prit peur. Roger avait ensuite commencé à lui rendre visite sur son lieu de travail, sa gentillesse et son charme avait ému les collègues de la jeune femme qui l'avait poussé à accepter un rendez-vous avec ce bel étalon.

Le cœur de Roger avait effectué un bon dans sa poitrine mais ce bonheur avait été minime par rapport à leur premier baiser.

Son bras droit Rayleigh l'avait mis en garde, sa relation avec Rouge pouvait tout aussi bien être sa plus grande force mais également sa plus grande faiblesse. Roger la mettait en danger en étant en couple avec elle, il le savait mais il l'aimait d'un amour infini et pour une fois il avait eu envie de se montrer égoïste.

Rouge avait petit à petit baissée ses barrières pour se donner pleinement dans cette relation. Bien sûr elle avait fini par découvrir la véritable identité de son bel apollon.

Un mafieux.

Un criminel.

Son prince charmant n'avait eu de prince que le nom mais charmant il l'était réellement. Rouge n'en avait pas été moins bouleversé par cette révélation. Devait-elle le fuir ? Le pouvait-elle vraiment ?

Elle ne c'était pas attaché qu'a cet homme mais également à ces enfants dont il s'occupait. Elle les connaissait et aimait s'occuper d'eux même si la plupart étaient déjà trop grands pour avoir besoin d'être materné.

Non elle ne pouvait décidément pas juste partir comme ça. Son cœur appartenait à présent à Roger et ce serait pure folie que de vouloir partir sans.

Et puis elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse qu'à ses côtés.

-Tu voulais me voir mon cœur. Roger prit les mains de sa belle dans les siennes avant d'esquisser un sourire nerveux.

-Je...

Rouge avait du mal à parler, elle ne savait même pas par où commencer. Et à force d'être anxieuse elle avait réussi à rendre Roger nerveux. Elle devait pourtant être contente, elle l'était mais elle avait peur qu'après avoir annoncé cette fameuse nouvelle à Roger son état d'esprit change. Elle avait peur de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait, généralement ce genre de chose avait tendance à faire fuir les hommes.

-Tu m'inquiètes mon cœur...ça va ?

-Oui oui ne t'inquiètes pas c'est juste que ce n'est pas facile à dire.

Rouge prit une grande inspiration avant de plonger son regard dans celui inquiet de sa moitié.

-Je suis enceinte Roger.

 **xXx**

Shanks se tenait debout les yeux accrochés à un point quelconque sur le mur blanc derrière le bureau de Roger. Le Roux n'avait jamais aimé ce bureau peut-être parce que toutes les fois où il était venu on lui avait soit annoncé des mauvaises nouvelles soit c'était pour le réprimander.

Roger le fixait de ses orbes onyx et le Roux aurait aimé pouvoir échapper à ce regard. Être partout mais certainement pas ici. Le mieux serait de pouvoir retourner à cette époque bénie où il était encore un gosse qui jouait à colorier les sourcils de Baggy ou encore coiffer les cheveux de Mihawk.

Il voulait encore apprendre à Corazon à crocheter des serrures et rigoler avec Ben et Yassop en matant les filles de la ville au bain public.

-Je suis désolé Shanks.

Désolé ? Il pouvait l'être désolé ! Comment allait-il faire ? Y arriverait-il ?

-La police est constamment sur mon dos et avec la grossesse de Rouge...Je dois faire attention je ne suis plus seul. Cet enfant aura un père.

Et nous ? Pensa Shanks amère.

Roger ne supportant pas la détresse qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son protéger baissa la tête.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que je regrette d'avoir fait. Les Supernovae reste une de mes plus grandes fiertés, ces années ont sûrement été les plus belles de ma vie. Rouge est un trésor dont je veux pouvoir prendre soin. Je veux lui offrir la vie de princesse qu'elle mérite. Je veux me réveiller à ses côtés tous les matins et entendre mon fils m'appeler '' papa''.

Sa voix se fit chevrotante à la fin et Shanks sentit son cœur se serrer face à l'émotion que ressentait son chef.

-C'est tout ce que je veux.

Le Roux regarda son chef avant de détourner le regard le temps que celui-ci se reprenne. Shanks le comprenait et ne pouvait lui en vouloir...il ne pouvait plus. Lui aussi désirait vivre ça un jour si ça lui était permit.

-Shanks tu sais pourquoi je t'ai choisi pour être le numéro _**I**_? Le Roux haussa les épaules ne connaissant pas la réponse. Je t'ai observé quand tu étais encore à l'orphelinat, je te trouvais spéciale. Tu restais dans ton coin et passais ton temps à fusiller tes camarades tu regards. Pourtant dès qu'ils avaient besoins d'aides tu étais là près à les aidés. J'avais trouvais ça plutôt atypique et ça m'avait donné envie de t'observer encore plus. Et puis j'ai juste compris que c'était juste une carapace. Que tu restais seul par peur de t'attacher. Tu ne veux pas souffrir Shanks.

-Ce n'est pas très glorieux...si c'est censé être un compliment c'est rater Boss. Roger ricana amuser par les propos du plus jeune.

-Tu m'avais fait pensé à moi Shanks. Je sais que tu peux y arriver tu as ce truc en toi qui fais qu'on a envie de te suivre. Et puis si j'ai pu y arriver il n'y a pas de raison que ça ne marche pas.

-Vous n'êtes pas croyable.

Shanks esquissa un sourire se sentant moins crispé qu'au début de cet entretien. Roger avait confiance en lui et il avait confiance en cet homme qui avait forgé au fur et à mesure des années la personne qu'il était maintenant.

-Shanks j'aimerais que tu veilles sur mon enfant si un jour je me retrouve dans l'incapacité de le faire.

-J'y veillerais comme à la prunelle de mes yeux.

-Bien c'est ce que je voulais entendre.

Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire avant que Shanks ne se tourne pour partir.

-Shanks.

-Oui ?

-Une dernière chose : Les personnes au quels tu tiens prend en soin. Leur valeur est inestimable.

* * *

Voila le premier chapitre, peu de chose on changer en soit juste quelques paragraphes ici et là pour aider à la compréhension et décrire un peu plus l'environnement et les personnages. J'espère aussi qu'après cette relecture il ne reste plus trop de faute.

Merci d'avoir lu! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

Titre : L'envers du décors...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : Sorte d'extension à l'histoire '' D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...'' n'est pas une suite à proprement parlé. Histoire qui sera composé d'une mini-fiction sur les Supernovae ainsi que plusieurs one-shots sur la vie des autres personnages. Yaoi.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Ce que veulent les hommes... parti 2

-Applique-toi. Je te rase la tête si ma coiffure ne me convient pas.

Mihawk confortablement installé sur son canapé, observait d'un œil distrait le film qui passait à la télévision.

Roger était parti. Et le brun pouvait très clairement entendre les larmes coulées silencieusement sur les joues de Shanks.

Mihawk pouvait le comprendre, Shanks avait tout juste 19 ans et diriger les Supernovae représentait une grande responsabilité. Un lourd poids pesait sur ses épaules à présent. Shanks avait beau être un mercenaire fort et aguerri il n'en restait pas moins encore un peu un enfant et pas complètement un adulte.

Heureusement les membres de l'ancienne génération seraient encore présents pour l'épaulé et le guider jusqu'au moment où Shanks aurait pris ses marques. Le roux serait alors en capacité de gérer cette organisation.

Et puis tous les membres de la nouvelle génération avaient pleinement confiance en lui, ils le suivraient jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait.

C'était ça les Supernovae.

-Si tu n'es pas content vas chez le coiffeur. J'en ai marre de m'occuper de tes cheveux. Bougonna le roux qui attristé par ce qu'il c'était passé, avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de son ami.

-Si tu poses ses ciseaux ce n'est pas que tes cheveux que je vais raser.

Le Roux pesta avant de reprendre sa besogne. Un peu plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'il était officiellement devenu le chef et Shanks était forcé de constater que le brun tenait sa parole.

Le chef posa les ciseaux une fois son œuvre fini et observa son ami. Mihawk était si calme. Shanks lui enviait cette attitude, il aurait aimé être pareil et pouvoir gérer ça convenablement. Mais la vérité c'était qu'il était si triste que Roger parte. L'homme était son modèle et se départ précipité, il avait du mal à s'y faire. Mais Roger avait confiance en lui, Shanks ne pouvait se permettre de faillir.

Et pour ça il devait arrêter de pleurer comme un bébé.

Alors que Shanks commençait à tirer sur la manche de sa veste pour s'essuyer le visage, il sentit Mihawk essuyé de son pouce une de ses larmes. Le Roux resta complètement interdit plonger dans les orbes dorés de son ami.

Ses yeux ils les avaient toujours trouvés magnifiques. Elles avaient un effet apaisant sur lui, il avait l'impression d'être spécial, d'être fort quand ses yeux là le regardaient. Le jeune homme détourna les yeux mal à l'aise, il se sentait un peu bête de ne pas savoir quoi dire. C'est alors qu'il sentit son ami se rapprocher de lui et lentement déposé un baiser sur le coin de sa paupière droite avant de lécher une larme qui commençait à couler.

-Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Bégaya-t-il complètement décontenancé.

Shanks était tout rouge et Mihawk trouvait cela marrant, le contraste - ou plutôt le manque de contraste - de ses joues avec ses cheveux. Shanks vexé voulut protester, juste pour la forme, avant d'être de nouveau interrompu par son ami. Le sabreur le fit taire d'un baiser sur ses lèvres...C'était intense et si réconfortant Shanks n'était pas sûr de comprendre son ami.

Essayait-il de le réconforter ?

Il devait vraiment être tombé bien bas si même le si froid Dracule Mihawk se mettait à le prendre en pitié. Il voulait lui changer les idées…

-Arêtes. Souffla-t-il toujours aussi perdu.

-Tu ne veux pas ?

-...Ce n'est pas...Enfin je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas un peu bizarre ?

Shanks s'éloigna légèrement du brun et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Cette question, Mihawk aussi se le demandait.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

Pourquoi se rabaissait-il à ça ?

Il voulait Shanks il avait beau ne pas croire en l'amour il ne pouvait ignorer le fait que son cœur battait plus fort quand il pensait au numéro 1 des supernovae, ni qu'il le cherchait toujours du regard dès que celui-ci entrait quelque part.

Au final c'était que des conneries tout ça…Tous ces beaux discours sur l'amour et sur le bonheur c'était que des conneries. Ou alors il n'en serait pas là, à devoir se contenter des rares instants que Shanks pouvait lui accorder ou encore lui proposer de partager sa couche pour éveiller son intérêt. N'était-il pas pathétique ? Ou alors c'était lui qui ne savait pas si prendre, c'était lui qui ne savait pas abandonner quand il le fallait.

Qu'est-ce qui faisait qu'on tombait amoureux ? Un regard, un geste, des mots doux ?

Ou alors...

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Shanks était énervé à présent, il lisait bien la peine dans le regard du brun. Alors c'était ça Mihawk avait pitié de lui et voulait juste le réconforter ? Il ne voulait pas...pas comme ça.

-Arêtes...tu vaux mieux que ça.

-Et si j'en avais envie ?

Shanks ne savait plus quoi dire et encore moins quoi faire. Il était perdu et n'arrivait pas à comprendre Mihawk il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi de toute façon. Et si comme il le disait, il en avait vraiment envie ?

Ses mains sur lui, ce regard brûlant de désir et cette bouche tentatrice…

Peut-être qu'au fond lui aussi en avait envie.

Doucement Shanks sentit son ami l'étreindre et poser ses lèvres dans son cou avec une telle tendresse que ça le fit frissonner. Fébrile il chercha les lèvres du brun avant d'échanger un baiser fougueux. C'était maladroit pas forcément super, mais si bon. Leurs désirs étaient si grands que leurs gestes se faisaient pressants, leurs dents n'arrêtaient pas de se rencontrer, de s'entrechoquer durant leurs échanges buccaux.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils étaient passionnés. Le feu de la passion ne faisait que grandir en eux, ce qu'ils faisaient leur apparaissait comme une évidence à présent.

Mihawk poussa Shanks jusqu'au mur le plus proche avant de se jeter de nouveau sur ces lèvres qu'il avait toujours rêvé possédées. Le brun poussa un petit gémissement en sentant Shanks lui empoigner fermement les fesses et le rapprocher de lui. Le brun fut heureux de sentir la preuve du désir de son ami pour lui.

Bientôt les baisers furent insuffisants et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent très vite nus.

-Aah...

Shanks se mordilla le poing pour ne pas faire trop de bruit mais ce fut peine perdu. Mihawk savait y faire et cette langue sur son téton droit lui faisait voir des étoiles. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était de tenir les cheveux de son ami pour ne pas perdre pied.

Le Roux inspira un bon coup avant de baisser la tête et de regarder son ami le caresser et suçoter allégrement un de ses tétons.

Mihawk était beau, une beauté froide avec des yeux dorés qui lui glaçait le sang quand il était plus jeune. Shanks n'avait jamais osé dire au brun que celui-ci lui faisait affreusement peur auparavant. Fort et solitaire, Shanks n'arrivait pas à le cerner, Mihawk n'avait jamais été très bavard ce qui faisait que beaucoup de personnes se méprenaient sur lui. Ils avaient été nombreux dans la nouvelle génération des Supernovae à penser que le sabreur était une personne arrogante, qui ne voulait pas se mélanger aux autres parce qu'il les trouvait trop stupides ou autres.

Mais Mihawk n'était rien de tout ça, il était effectivement solitaire mais il n'était pas arrogant, loin de là. Il appréciait chacun des membres de l'organisation comme beaucoup d'entre eux, les Supernovae était ça seule famille.

Shanks se sentait en quelque sorte privilégié de pouvoir voir les autres facettes de sa personnalité, d'autres expressions se dessiner sur son si joli visage. Il voulait prendre tous ce que Mihawk avait à offrir. Le roux tira légèrement sur les cheveux de son ami afin de lui relever la tête et d'échanger un baiser impatient avec lui.

Il le voulait tellement...

Il pressa son ami un peu plus contre lui alors que doucement, comme animé d'une volonté qui leur étaient propres leurs hanches commencèrent à se déhancher en rythme.

-Putain c'est mieux que la branlette...

Shanks éclata de rire face au regard noir que lui jeta le sabreur après sa réplique pleine de romantisme...Le numéro _**I**_ des Supernovae ne put rire très longtemps enivré par le plaisir qu'il ressentait il poussa un gémissement de pure satisfaction. Mihawk était en train de lui faire un suçon et Shanks mentirait s'il disait que ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Et puis soudain il le vit ce _**II**_ sur la clavicule du brun et ceci ne fit qu'accroître son désir pour le sabreur.

Il était à lui, pour ces quelques minutes le si froid Mihawk s'abandonnait dans ses bras. Ils n'étaient pas censés avoir ce genre de relation entre membres de la '' même famille '' et ce goût d'interdit ça excitait grandement le chef.

-Hum...Préviens la pro-prochaine fois que tu fais ça. Ah !

Les doigts enduits de salive - faute de mieux - Shanks fouillait le brun de l'intérieur, il sentait Mihawk se resserrer autour de lui. C'était si plaisant. Et d'après les bruits que celui-ci laissait entendre ça lui plaisait également. Le roux aurait pensé trouver plus de résistance mais les chairs de Mihawk s'étaient écartées presque naturellement, lui permettant ainsi de rentrer aisément et de titiller le brun.

Mihawk qui c'était fait si fougueux auparavant était à présent tout mou dans les bras du roux. Voyant que son ami n'était pas du tout crispé Shanks se permit de rajouter un deuxième doigt qui fit glapir le brun. Le chef des Supernovae avait eu envie d'en rire tellement ce n'était pas commun pour le numéro _**II**_ de faire des bruits aussi mignon. L'ascension du troisième doigt ne fut pas aussi simple, mais malgré la légère crispation du brun, rien n'indiquait qu'il avait mal. Shanks dû tout de même s'armer de patience et d'attention pour que Mihawk retrouve un état d'excitation proche de ce qu'il éprouvait au début de leurs échanges. La douleur qu'avait engendrée l'intrusion du dernier doigt l'avait légèrement refroidi.

Et alors que le brun était appuyé sur le bureau les jambes écartées attendant que son ami veuille enfin bien l'honorer, Shanks se demanda comment Mihawk pouvait être aussi désirable.

La passion les animait de nouveau et dans ce déferlement de plaisirs ils avaient du mal à se contrôler. Shanks allait toujours plus loin, plus fort et faisait crier Mihawk de plaisirs alors que lui-même gémissait bruyamment.

Des baisers échangés...

Des promesses silencieuses et un plaisir partagé...

Et le retour à la réalité...douloureux.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'on tombait amoureux ? Un regard, un geste, des mots doux ?_

 _Ou alors..._

 _Ces tes mains sur mon cou qui petit à petit m'enlève la vie ? Tes baisers qui brûlent mes lèvres et qui glace mon cœur ?_

 _Au final est-ce vraiment de l'amour ou le début de ma perte... ? »_

 _._

 _._

OoOoO

.

.

Shanks était assis sur son bureau et feuilletait les derniers contrats qu'il avait reçus. Il n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour prendre de jeunes enfants sous son aile, il n'avait pas prévu de former une nouvelle génération de Supernovae aussi vite. Mais au cours des différentes missions que l'organisation avait effectuées chacun d'eux c'étaient pris d'affection pour un enfant, ou alors y avait vu un potentiel certain pour devenir mercenaire.

Shanks après sa période de '' dépression '' ou plutôt suite à son gros coup de blues comme il aimait lui-même l'appeler, c'était vite ressaisie et avec l'aide de ses amis, avait redressé les Supernovae. Ce qui avait alors permit à l'ancienne génération de se retirer sans craindre pour le futur de leur ancien protéger.

-Boss...

Ce fut la voix de son '' secrétaire '' qui le sorti de ses pensées peu glorieuses au sujet d'un certain brun taciturne qui avait récrément décidé à se laisser pousser la barbe. Yassop le regardait des étoiles plein les yeux il adorait accueillir de nouvelles recrues. Apparemment '' il '' était réveillé, Shanks jubilait et ne faisait rien pour masquer le sourire qui ornait son visage. Il se dépêcha de ranger tous les documents qui traînait sur son bureau. À cette vision son '' secrétaire '' eut un petit sourire, son patron était si transparent. Enfin pour ceux qui le connaissaient vraiment car depuis que Shanks était devenu le chef de l'organisation il avait un peu changé. Il c'était un peu éloignés de ses amis, juste un peu, ses responsabilités l'y avait en quelque sorte obligé.

-Dépêchons !

C'était au rythme du pas de course qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre de leur nouvelle recrue. Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre ils c'étaient arrêté quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la porte. Le patron de l'organisation s'avança d'un pas digne vers le lit où un petit enfant reposait. Celui-ci tourna légèrement la tête vers l'homme à côté de lui. Groggy par les médicaments il arrivait à peine à bouger, mais il put tout de même s'asseoir sur son lit. Il refusait de se montrer faible devant quiconque. Il put voir que derrière l'homme à ses cotés il y avait un autre homme tout aussi austère.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Ton nouveau maître. Je t'ai sauvé de la merde dans laquelle tu vivais.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Le patron de l'organisation eut un petit rictus amusé, il aimait bien ce garçon. Ça se voyait qu'il était promu à de grandes choses, il avait du talent et il comptait bien l'utilisait.

-Je vais t'entraîner et tu travailleras pour moi.

-...Qu'est-ce que je devrai faire ?

-Beaucoup de choses, notamment tuer.

Le petit enfant tressailli à ces mots, son interlocuteur l'avait remarqué mais n'en montra rien.

-Et si je ne veux pas.

-Tu ne veux pas ?

-...Ça ne me dérange pas.

-Alors la question ne se pose pas.

Le plus âgé se leva laissant l'enfant digérer ce qu'ils venaient de se dire. Il se dirigea vers la porte faisant signe à son '' secrétaire '' qu'ils partaient. Mais avant de franchir le seuil de la porte il se retourna et regarda l'enfant d'à peine 4 ans qui l'observait également.

-J'aimerais te souhaiter une bonne année mais maintenant que tu fais partie des Supernovae je pense que tu ne passeras plus de bonne année. Alors je vais m'abstenir.

-Je n'ai jamais passé de bonne année alors je m'en fous.

Il ne put que sourire face cette réplique, cette enfant était vraiment prometteur.

-Reposes-toi ton entraînement commence à 6h00.

-Je ne suis pas fatigué.

-Reposes-toi quand même. Shanks leva les yeux au ciel les gosses tous les mêmes.

-Ne me donnez pas d'ordre.

L'homme ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre il savait que son message était passé.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que Roger était mort. Et si la nouvelle avait été accueilli avec joie par la plupart des citoyens de leur pays, les Supernovae avait été endeuiller par la perte de leur ancien chef et fondateur de leur organisation. De plus les causes de sa mort n'y avaient rien arrangé.

Roger avait été poignardé en prison et n'avait malheureusement pas survécu à ses blessures. Et bien sûr personne n'avait rien vu ni rien entendu, fin de l'histoire. Shanks était sûr qu'on avait tendu un piège à son ancien mentor, que son meurtre avait été prémédité et que la police n'y était pas totalement exclue. Tout le monde réclamait la tête du plus grand criminel de tous les temps sur une pique. La pression c'était fait tellement forte que la police y avait cédée avec plaisir.

Shanks en était certain et il n'était pas le seul.

Et dire que Roger s'était rendu proclamant que son temps était fini qu'il était temps de se retirer. Que la nouvelle génération était là et qu'elle était capable de s'en sortir sans lui. Il allait sûrement finir sa vie en prison mais ça lui importait peu...maintenant qu'il avait perdu la femme de sa vie.

Il y avait également sa maladie qui prenait de plus en plus de pas sur lui...doucement il basculait dans la folie.

Shanks soupira avant de se servir un verre de saké. Après tout ce qu'il c'était passé il trouvait ça déplacer que Sengoku et Tsuru viennent le voir '' pour une petite visite de courtoisie ''.

Assis nonchalamment à son bureau il buvait son saké tout en observant d'un œil inquisiteur ses deux interlocuteurs. Ces hommes derrière lui arrivaient sans mal à mettre mal à l'aise les deux représentants de l'ordre.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Demanda Shanks avec un dédain non feint.

-Nous savons que Roger a eu un enfant et nous le voulons. Exposa Sengoku calmement.

-Oh rien que ça ? Et qui te dis que je sais qui et où est cet enfant ?

-Ne joue pas au plus malin Shanks. Nous pouvons te coffret à tout moment. Fit Tsuru acide.

-C'est vrai qu'il est difficile de vous mentir, mais je sais aussi que si c'était vrai vous ne sauriez pas là à boire tranquillement avec moi. Shanks posa son verre vide sur son bureau avant de reprendre énervé. Je sais qui c'est effectivement admit-il au bout d'un moment. Mais ne compter pas sur moi pour vous le dire. Vous ne toucherez pas à cet enfant !

Sengoku serra les poings de rage avant de taper du poing sur la table. Les hommes de Shanks dégainèrent aussitôt leur armes, prêts à intervenir.

-Je sais que tu penses que nous voulons du mal à cet enfant mais c'est faux. Nous voulons l'aider et l'éduquer pour qu'il devienne un représentant de l'ordre. Si nous ne le prenons pas en charge dès son plus jeune âge il tournera mal et fera autant de dégâts que son père. Cet enfant partage le même sang maudit que Roger, tu sais que si les gens apprennent son existence il serait en danger. Sengoku serrait les poings, énervé, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le roux hésitait à coopérer.

-Raison de plus pour garder son identité secrète, Sengoku. Nous nous occuperons très bien de lui. Quelqu'un de confiance est déjà sur le coup.

-Espèce de petit effronté ! Cria Tsuru exaspéré par l'attitude du jeune chef.

-Je pense que cette entretient est maintenant fini. Ben ? Fit Shanks ignorant superbement la vieille femme.

-Oui Boss ?

-Veux-tu bien accompagné nos '' invités '' jusqu'à la sortie ?

-Hum. Ce fut la seule réponse laconique de son bras droit.

N'ayant pas d'autres choix que d'obtempérer c'est plus en colère que jamais que Sengoku et Tsuru quittèrent les lieux.

-Mihawk reste.

Le retint le Roux alors que la plupart de ses hommes quittaient le bureau. La porte se referma sur Baggy qui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à ses amis.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

-Hum...non pas spécialement. J'ai juste envie de penser à autre chose. Pas toi ?

Shanks esquissa un sourire plein de promesses que Mihawk n'eut aucun mal à interpréter. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de commencer à enlever sa veste, à présent habitué aux humeurs de son supérieur.

-Non. Pas la peine de te déshabiller j'ai un rendez-vous juste après...je pense même qu'on n'aura pas le temps pour des préliminaires non plus finalement. Ajouta t-il précipitamment après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

Le brun haussa un sourcil l'air de lui demander si le roux était vraiment sérieux. Shanks lui fit un simple sourire pour l'encourager à venir plus près de lui. Le chef des Supernovae avait enlevé son pantalon, ses chaussures ainsi que son sous-vêtement.

-Allez-viens j'ai envie de te sentir en moi.

Mihawk sentit son corps chauffé face au désir que son ami était en train d'éveiller en lui. Assis sur son fauteuil avec juste une chemise sur lui et une posture des plus désirable Mihawk eut du mal à résister au roux. Le brun pouvait clairement voir l'effet qu'il avait sur Shanks sa virilité dressée qu'il caressait distraitement agissait comme un appel sur son amant.

-Hum...Bon qu'est-ce que t'attend ? J'ai pas toute la journée moi !

-Tu sais Shanks j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais plus mignon quand tu te la fermais et une fois encore tu viens de me donner raison.

Shanks éclata de rire alors que Mihawk enlever sa ceinture.

-Fais-moi taire alors...

Shanks souriait mais Mihawk n'était pas dupe. Ce n'était pas tant de ses caresses que le roux voulait, ce n'était pas ses baisers qu'il recherchait...

Tout ce que Shanks voulait c'était oublier.

Oublier que dorénavant plus rien ne serait jamais pareil.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

Corazon se tenait debout au fond de la pièce et observait Law maintenant âgé de 8 ans essayer de se défaire de ses liens. Chronomètre à la main, il regardait le petit enfant essayé de se libérer par tous les moyens de ses liens qui le retenaient prisonnier.

L'entraînement des Supernovae se divisait en trois étapes. La première consistait à forger le corps ainsi que l'esprit à l'aide de moyens très simple comme la musculation, augmenter son endurance et bien d'autre chose encore. Mais également l'esprit et l'intelligence. Pour faire partie de l'élite, il ne fallait pas seulement avoir les muscles ou le cerveau, mais les deux et si on était chanceux c'était encore mieux.

La deuxième était l'apprentissage de technique dite '' professionnelle ''. Pendant cette étape les futurs mercenaires apprenaient à devenir de véritable expert dans des domaines tels que : se libérer s'ils étaient faits prisonniers ou encore forcer des serrures et surtout élaborer des plans infaillibles entre autres.

Et la dernière étape était pour ainsi dire de réussir ces missions. Il y avait des règles à respecter et la réussite de la mission était la première. Si on n'était pas sûr de réussir une mission on ne l'acceptait pas c'était aussi simple que ça.

C'étaient des professionnels et en tant que tel ils se devaient d'obtenir des résultats à la hauteur de leur réputation.

Corazon était d'ailleurs en train d'enseigner une de ces techniques à Law. Ils étaient tous déjà passé par cette étape et il n'y avait jamais eu de problème. Le cas de Law n'aurait pas dû être différent pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas. C'est paniqué que Corazon emmena Law à l'infirmerie et ce fut dans un état proche de la crise de larme qu'il accueillit la nouvelle de la maladie de Law.

Bien sûr le plus âgé avait fait de son mieux pour rassuré son protégé. Il lui avait répété qu'il n'était pas seul et à quel point il tenait à lui. Cora espérait juste que Law s'en souviendrait.

Il avait ensuite été manger une glace avec Law et maintenant il se trouvait dans le bureau de Shanks pour lui parler de ce qu'il c'était passé.

-ICD tu dis ?

Corazon hocha la tête laissant Shanks tout à ses réflexions.

-Il faudra le surveiller de très près. Et lui apprendre à faire attention.

Shanks soupira inquiet pour Law.

-C'est moi qui voulais l'intégrer au Supernovae je prends l'entière responsabilité de ce que la maladie de Law implique. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir choisi il a le potentiel p-

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne remets pas ton jugement en doute. Le coupa Shanks. J'ai confiance en toi et si tu me dis pouvoir t'en charger alors c'est bon.

Corazon put enfin se détendre il avait eu peur que Shanks veuille se débarrasser de Law, il savait que ce n'était pas le genre de son ami mais...Les Supernovae avant tout. Et puis la santé de Law n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère.

-Dis-moi Corazon, pourquoi lui ?

-Il a quelque chose de spécial Shanks je le sens. Doflamingo lui a fait beaucoup de mal et je me sens responsable de lui. C'était comme une évidence.

Corazon avait les yeux qui pétillait c'était toujours la même chose quand il parlait de son protégé. -Et puis je ne te demande pas pourquoi tu as choisi Kid pour être le numéro _**I**_. Plaisanta t-il.

-Oh m'en parle pas...ce gosse est en train de me rendre alcoolique.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

Kid grogna énerver de devoir travailler ses cours. Il faisait beau dehors et s'il n'avait pas spécialement envie de jouer dehors, il aurait bien aimé aller s'entraîner dehors avec les autres. Mais au lieu de ça il était coincé dans le bureau de Shanks, obligé de travailler. Et tout ça sous la surveillance du roux qui, installé de l'autre côté du bureau, consultait les rapports de missions de ces hommes.

-Lis à voix haute que je puisse t'entendre Kid.

-Pff...

-Tu sais plus vite tu t'y mettras plus vite tu auras fini.

-Mais j'y arrive pas et ça m'énerve.

-Essaye au moins. Si tu bloques sur un mot je t'aiderais.

Kid serra les poings avant de commencer à lire. L'enfant souffrait d'une légère dyslexie et avait de ce fait un peu plus de mal que les autres pour ce qui était de l'apprentissage scolaire, notamment en ce qui concernait la lecture. Il fallait dire que Kid n'y mettait pas vraiment du sien non plus, préférant l'action au fait de rester assis derrière un bureau plus de la moitié de la journée pour travailler.

-Questionnement.

-Qu-questionnement. Répéta le garçon.

-Ne te presse pas Kid ça ne t'aideras pas. Et après tu grogneras parce que tu n'arriveras pas et après tu vas être découragé, grogner, t'énerver, tout jeter par terre pour finir par pleurer.

-N'importe quoi ! Shanks esquissa un sourire amusé.

-Aller recommence. Et prends ton temps cette fois.

Kid soupira avant de recommencer à lire son texte, il buta sur certain mot mais Shanks l'aidait dans ces cas-là.

-Dis Shanks ?

-Kid je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

-Ouais et toi je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais toujours rêvé pour que je t'appelle Boss.

-Un jour je vais te coudre la bouche Eustass.

Kid fit comme si de rien était, si Shanks croyait qu'il avait peur de lui ! Lui il n'avait peur de personne et était bien décidé à devenir le chef le plus fort que les Supernovae est connu.

-Pourquoi tu m'as choisi pour être le numéro _**I**_?

-À ton avis ?

-Parce que je suis parfait dans ce rôle ?

-Non pas vraiment.

Kid fixa son mentor avec des yeux ronds, surprit par ce que celui-ci venait de dire. C'était sympa pour lui...

-Enfaîte je t'ai choisi parce que tu es très différent de moi. Tu cherches constamment la présence des autres mais tu n'es pas forcément le genre de leader que les gens recherche. Tu n'en fais qu'a ta tête et agis souvent sans réfléchir. C'est pour ça que je t'ai choisi je voulais quelqu'un de différent quelqu'un qui serait capable de changer les choses. De faire ce que je n'ai pas été capable de faire...

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

Kid avait réussi à échapper à la vigilance des adultes et avait de ce fait décidé de se promener dans la ville. De toute façon il s'ennuyait trop au QG et puis personne ne voulait jamais jouer avec lui. Il regrettait juste de ne pas avoir pris de l'argent pour pouvoir s'acheter des bonbons. Toutefois Kid ne s'en faisait pas trop s'il voyait quelque chose qui lui faisait vraiment envie il pouvait toujours le voler.

L'enfant tout à ses pensées continua son chemin jusqu'à une aire de jeu, où de nombreux enfants accompagnés de leurs parents étaient présents. L'apprenti mercenaire aurait aimé y aller mais il y avait définitivement trop de monde. Si Shanks l'apprenait il allait lui passer un de ces savons qui allait sûrement durer des heures ! Le chef voulait qu'il se fasse discret et qu'il ne sorte pas s'il n'était pas accompagné par un adulte. Kid trouvait ça complètement stupide il pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul.

Et il était bien décidé à le lui montrer.

Content de lui il continua sa petite promenade et vola même quelque chose quant à midi son estomac se manifesta. Il fit tout de même attention à rester discret et quand le chauffeur de bus le vira du transport en commun faute de titre de transport Kid cassa la vitre arrière avec un caillou avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Cette espèce d'abruti l'avait traité comme un voleur - ce qu'il était - et lui avait manqué de respect. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de se venger. Et puis le chauffeur de bus pouvait s'estimer heureux il était resté relativement sympa.

Bien décidé à continuer son petit bonhomme de chemin pour oublier ce '' petit incident '' l'enfant continua sa route. La journée passa très vite et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il était déjà l'heure de manger.

-Bonsoir.

Kid releva la tête et fixa la personne qui venait de lui parler. Le jeune mercenaire essayait depuis presque une heure maintenant de rentrer au QG seulement il avait un peu de mal à retrouver son chemin. La nuit était à présent tombé et Kid avait de plus en plus de mal à distinguer les chemins qu'il prenait. De plus il se trouvait dans les quartiers chics de la ville c'est à dire à l'opposé de l'endroit où il souhaitait se rendre.

Kid observa un peu plus l'enfant qui depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre le fixait, en tout cas c'est ce que le roux supposait, l'enfant plissait les yeux pour essayer de mieux le distinguer. Kid s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'obscurité de la nuit pour ne pas que l'enfant puisse le voir.

-Ça fait quatre fois que tu passes devant ma maison, tu es perdu ?

-Non je me promène.

Le jeune mercenaire serra les poings énervés quand il entendit l'enfant rigoler. Lui aussi se moquait de lui. Rien d'étonnant pour un enfant de bourge de prendre les autres de haut. Kid les détestaient tellement parce qu'ils se croyaient mieux que tout le monde. '' Les dragons célestes '' étaient ce qu'on appelait la haute aristocratie et à voir la maison de l'enfant il en était un ou alors il n'en était pas loin. Kid entendait quelquefois Corazon et Shanks en parlait et le nom de Don Quichotte Doflamingo revenait souvent lors de ses conversations mais où sinon il n'en savait pas plus.

-Je pense qu'en quatre fois tu as eu le temps de faire le tour et de te promener. Ici à part les grandes maisons il n'y a rien à voir. C'est mort et ennuyeux...

Kid décela une petite pointe de tristesse dans la voix du garçon avant que celui-ci ne la dissimule derrière un sourire factice. Le roux en profita alors pour détailler le garçon, pour le regarder vraiment.

Ils avaient l'air d'avoir un peu près le même âge et alors que Kid avait les cheveux rouge sang, l'enfant avait les cheveux blonds comme les blés. Le jeune mercenaire ne put cependant voir la couleur des yeux du garçon. Celui-ci avait une bonne petite bouille d'ange et Kid était prêt à parier qu'on lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession.

-Je vais bientôt retrouver mon chemin...je sais déjà que c'est pas par là.

-Pourquoi tu te rapproches pas ? Je te vois pas.

-...Pourquoi tu veux me voir ? T'en as pas besoin.

-Bah tu me vois je veux te voir aussi.

-Rêves toujours.

Le garçon soupira avant de faire la moue se résignant à ne pas avoir gain de cause, Kid le trouva mignon à bouder comme un gamin tout ça parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir.

-Pourquoi t'es dehors tout seul alors qu'il fait déjà nuit ?

-Je me promenais je t'ai dit.

-Tu veux que j'appelle la police comme ça tes parents pourront venir te chercher ?

-Non !

Le blond observa Kid surprit par tant de véhémence dans ses propos. Il plissa les yeux pour une nouvelles fois essayé de distinguer le garçon mais non il n'y avait rien à faire, il faisait beaucoup trop noir.

-D'ailleurs je vais rentrer. Fit le roux après quelques secondes de silence.

-Hein déjà ? Tu m'as même pas dis ton nom !

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir mon nom ? Fit Kid septique.

-Bah au cas où la police trouve ton corps mort pas loin d'ici je pourrais leur dire qui tu es. Asséna le blond comme si c'était une évidence.

-N'importe quoi.

-Moi c'est Sabo.

-Je m'en fous.

Kid s'éloigna doucement de la maison bien décidé à rentrer le plus vite possible, Shanks devait l'avoir cherché toute la journée, ou pas ou sinon il l'aurait déjà retrouvé, mais dans tous les cas le jeune mercenaire allait en prendre pour son grade.

-Fais attention d'accord !?

Kid s'arrêta surprit par le ton inquiet de Sabo. Sabo s'inquiétait pour lui vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Il c'était parler à peine 10 minutes ce n'était pas comme ci ils se connaissaient vraiment. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose qu'est-ce que ça allait changer à la vie du blond ?

Kid n'arrivait pas à y croire au QG il n'avait personne pour s'inquiéter pour lui. Il devait être fort pour pouvoir diriger l'organisation de mercenaire plus tard. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les sentiments...il n'y en avait jamais eu. Ils ne pouvaient s'attacher à personne car ils pouvaient mourir à n'importe quel moment, si c'était pour laisser ceux qu'ils aimaient derrière ce n'était même pas la peine. Shanks le lui avait assez répété.

Pourtant Kid ne put empêcher un sourire de venir fleurir ses lèvres, enhardi par l'attitude joviale du blond il lui fit un petit signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir. Il baissa la tête gênée quand Sabo lui répondit par de grands gestes de la main.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

Kid une clé à molette dans la main observait Zoro qui dormait tranquillement sur son lit. Cela faisait seulement quelques semaines que Zoro avait rejoint les Supernovae enfin plus si on comptait toutes les fois où le garçon s'introduisait - ou plutôt quand Shanks le laissait rentrer – illégalement au QG. Le petit garçon c'était vite intégré au petit groupe et Mihawk qui n'avait pas encore de disciple était chargé de le prendre '' sous son aile ''. Jewerly qui avait juste un an de plus que le vert c'était alors auto-proclamé grande sœur.

Elle était l'une des plus jeunes du groupe et était contente d'avoir quelqu'un à s'occuper surtout que le petit bretteur avait séché pas mal de cours et avait quelques retards au niveau de sa scolaire. Kid était également plus jeune que la jeune fille, il avait d'ailleurs 9 ans comme Zoro, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter et se parlaient à peine.

Il était à présent complet et allait bientôt recevoir leur tatouage. Alors que certain appréhendait ce moment le roux lui était plutôt enthousiaste, Kid avait hâte de pouvoir admirer son _**I**_ qu'il voulait se faire au niveau du bas-ventre.

Zoro gigota un peu dans son lit ce qui sortit Kid de ses pensées. Le roux serra sa clé à molette dans sa main et esquissa un sourire au fait que l'autre garçon n'est même pas senti sa présence. Alors qu'il était pourtant rempli de mauvaise attention...enfin mauvaise sa dépendait.

Zoro avait une dent qui avait commencé à bouger mais le garçon avait un peu peur de se l'arracher. Kid voulait juste l'aider. Un bon coup dans les dents et tout était joué. Zoro aurait mal à peine une seconde et comme ça au moins c'était fait.

Il était plutôt gentil en plus il aidait Zoro.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Kid sursaute légèrement et se retourne alors brusquement pour voir apparaître Law. Le roux essaya de cacher sa clé à molette quand il remarqua que Law louchait dessus mais il était trop tard l'adolescent l'avait vu.

-Tu essayes de tuer Zoro ?

-Pff n'importe quoi !

Kid trouvait que des fois Law était complètement stupide et bizarre. Le garçon ne parlait pas beaucoup et était toujours fourré à l'infirmerie à lire des livres bizarres qui n'avaient même pas d'images. Les seules personnes dont l'adolescent semblait être proche étaient Corazon, mais Corazon était gentil alors c'était normal, et Zoro. Pour le dernier Kid était sûr que cela était dû au fait qu'ils allaient bientôt être amenés à effectuer des missions en duo.

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Aboya le plus jeune quand il ne put plus supporter le regard critique du brun sur lui.

-Rien. Je viens récupérer quelque chose.

Kid soupira avant de sortir de la chambre il n'allait plus pouvoir faire ce pour quoi il était venu maintenant qu'il avait été interrompu. Il repasserait plus tard peut-être aurait-il plus de chance. Dire qu'il voulait juste aider.

Le jeune mercenaire retourna dans sa chambre et sauta dans son lit, il s'ennuyait beaucoup et repensait énormément à sa sortie de la dernière fois. Ça avait été plaisant de pouvoir sortir se balader sans avoir forcément un adulte sur le dos surtout qu'il avait pu faire tout ce qu'il voulait et seulement ça. Et puis il avait même pu parler avec un garçon qui avait un peu près son âge, qui avait en été très gentil avec lui.

Kid ressentait de plus en plus l'envie de renouveler l'expérience mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir. La dernière fois déjà il avait été fortement réprimander par Shanks qui n'avait mais alors, pas du tout apprécier sa petite balade.

Kid soupira il voulait retourner se balader dehors. Tant pis si Shanks le sermonnait encore...tant qu'il pouvait de nouveau revoir Sabo...

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

-Shanks ne me dis pas que tu es vraiment sérieux ? Fit Mihawk acide.

-Écoute ma décision est déjà prise et je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter maintenant.

Shanks se leva de son bureau ignorant superbement son ami près de lui pour aller se servir un petit remontant. Il avait eu une journée assez chargée et boire un peu n'allait pas lui faire de mal. Surtout que Mihawk ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire et puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux têtus ça allait sans doute mal finir. Sauf que Shanks était tout de même le chef et que Mihawk n'avait pas à contester ces décisions comme ça.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas se disputer avec son ami...

-Je sais que tu es contre mais je me suis déjà engagé auprès de Tiger.

-C'est de la folie et tu le sais...Soupira le brun.

-Peut-être mais c'est quelque chose que je veux faire. Je ne t'oblige pas à venir...je n'oblige personne à m'accompagner. Ce n'est pas au titre de mission pour l'organisation que je l'ai accepté mais pour venir en aide à un ami. Aucun membre des Supernovae n'est obligé de venir, personne ne te jugera si tu es le seul à ne pas y aller.

-Tu sais bien que je viendrai.

Mihawk observa brièvement son chef avant de tourner les talons. Il avait voulu s'entretenir avec Shanks pour être sûr que celui-ci mesure les risques de ce que Tiger et lui s'apprêtaient à déclencher.

Et peut-être qu'au fond il voulait également être rassuré, que Shanks lui montre qu'il avait confiance en la réussite de la '' mission '' que le roux ne serait pas blessé ni personne d'autre.

 _'' Une mission réussit c'est :_

 _Quand la tâche a été mener à bien sans complication. Que le client est content et qu'il n'y a pas de blessé._

 _On accepte jamais une mission si on n'est pas sûr de la réussir. ''_

Oui Shanks savait certainement ce qu'il faisait...attaquer Marie-Joa n'était pas sans risque après tout.

* * *

Et un autre chapitre de corrigé. Je sais que je prends du temps avec la relecture de cette histoire mais il faut dire que mon autre fic me prend beaucoup de temps...

Je ne sais pas s'il y a beaucoup de gens qui lisent encore cette fic mais si c'est le cas sachez que je m'en occupe toujours et que vous pouvez me faire part de vos avis, surtout si vous l'aviez déjà lu avant ( quand il y avait encore des fautes ^^' ). J'essaierai de poster les chapitres corrigés plus vite.

A bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour,

Titre : L'envers du décors...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : Sorte d'extension à l'histoire '' D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...'' n'est pas une suite à proprement parlé. Histoire qui sera composé d'une mini-fiction sur les Supernovae ainsi que plusieurs one-shots sur la vie des autres personnages. Yaoi.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Ce que veulent les hommes...parti 3

.

.

Corazon, les yeux fixés sur la route, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au groupe parti pour attaquer Marie-Joa. Bien sûr il n'avait pas pu venir...Shanks avait argué qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un surveille les enfants.

Ce qui était vrai en soit.

Bien sûr Corazon avait protesté, ne voulant pas être mit à l'écart mais son chef avait insisté et Corazon n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'obéir, c'est comme ça que ça marchait dans l'organisation. Oui mais voilà, des fois Corazon avait l'impression que Shanks le voyait encore comme le petit enfant qu'il avait été et qui se blessait pour un rien et dont le Roux prenait soin.

L'ancien Numéro XI s'inquiétait pour eux et il allait certainement imaginer le pire toute la journée.

Corazon jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur intérieur. Zoro dormait pendant que Kidd et Killer discutait bruyamment, Law quant à lui, assis côté passager, lisait un de ses nombreux livre. Derrière eux, la voiture que conduisait Capone les collait au train, encore une personne qui n'était pas partit avec les autres à Marie-Joa.

Dès que les autres étaient partit, Corazon avait réveillé les gosses en criant - histoire de bien les réveillés - et il leur avait annoncé tout guilleret, qu'ils partaient au sky. Autant dire qu'il avait décidé ça sur un coup de tête, s'ils restaient là autant qu'ils puissent s'amuser.

Les enfants avaient un peu rechigné mais c'étaient tout de même empressés de se préparer. Aucun d'eux - sauf Capone - était déjà partit à la montagne et bon la neige la glisse et les batailles de boules de neiges les enfants aimaient ça généralement. Sauf peut-être Law qui agissait plus souvent comme un vieillard de 80 ans que comme un ado de 14 ans. Mais Law était différent il avait vécu des choses trop durs pour son jeune âge et vivait dans la seule optique de pouvoir tuer Doflamingo et ainsi vengé sa famille, son père, sa mère et sa petite sœur. Tous morts à cause de son grand frère. Corazon soupira et serra un peu plus fort le volant inquiet.

Law ignorait le lien qui l'unissait à l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde mais Corazon ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il finirait par l'apprendre et autant dire qu'il avait peur...L'ancien Numéro XI savait que si Law venait à découvrir la vérité celui-ci le détesterait, le haïrait même pour lui avoir caché la vérité. Peut-être penserait-il alors que pendant tout ce temps il lui avait menti.

Corazon tenait énormément à cet enfant il l'aimait et il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Mais malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour que Law passe à autre chose, se construise une nouvelle vie, il savait que jamais ce petit garçon détruit à cause de son frère ne renoncerait à sa vengeance.

Tout était si compliqué et si dur...sans parlé de l'attaque de Marie-Joa, sa ville natale.

-Oh putain ! Oh putain vite ferme ta fenêtre. Paniqua Killer.

-Trop tard. Fit Kidd dans le même état que son ami.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Fit Corazon après que Killer et Kidd se soient agités à l'arrière.

-Y a une abeille ! Cria le roux complètement hystérique.

-C'est un bourdon. Commenta Law après que l'insecte soit passé tranquillement devant lui sans rien faire.

-Quoi sérieux !?

Law jeta un bref coup d'œil à son mentor, blasé de le voir dans le même état que les plus jeunes...et dire que c'était un tueur aguerri.

-Ouvrez vos fenêtres ou sinon il ne partira jamais. Continua le brun sans se départir de son flegme.

Les autres acquiescèrent et s'empressèrent alors d'ouvrir leurs fenêtres. Mais loin du résultat escompté d'autres insectes pénétrèrent dans la voiture.

-Fermez les fenêtres ! Fermez-les vite ! Paniqua à son tour Corazon. Il était passé d'un insecte à 4, merci à Law, et personnes ne semblaient à l'aise avec ces bourdons autour d'eux.

-Bien joué Einstein. Lança Kidd sarcastique.

-Ne bouger pas et ne faites pas de gestes brusque. Elles ne vous piqueront pas si vous ne les embêter pas.

Corazon n'en était pas sûr, il était même tenté de s'arrêter mais il devait d'abord trouver une bande d'arrêt d'urgence ou alors une aire de repos. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'insecte qui flirtait à moins de 5 centimètre de son oreille et reporta son attention sur la route. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il envoie la voiture dans le décor...

Il ne se passa rien de concret pendant presque six minutes, ce fut juste après que Killer poussa un petit cri après s'être fait piqué une fois. Puis une seconde fois quelques instants plus tard.

-Kora ! Gémit-il pitoyablement.

-Okay okay...

Corazon tourna à droite et s'arrête brusquement sur une aire de repos.

-Enfin. Allez tout le monde dehors !

Law, Kidd et Killer n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus pour s'exécuter. Seul Zoro était toujours dans la voiture, paisiblement endormi, la bouche légèrement ouverte laissait échapper son souffle chaud sur un des insectes près de lui. Cependant il ne tarda pas à se réveiller, il papillonna des yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de regarder autour de lui. Il était seul dans la voiture et c'était plutôt bizarre il tourna la tête et aperçu ses amis et Kora dehors et chose assez étrange ils le regardaient bizarrement.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question qu'un bourdon le piqua à la paupière gauche. Zoro ne cria pas comme Killer, trop endormie pour vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il écrasa simplement l'insecte avant que celui-ci ne revienne à la charge. Son geste avait été d'une habille précision. Mais malheureusement il attira juste les autres insectes sur lui et il se fit piqué quelques fois, cependant Zoro vint tout de même à bout de l'ennemi, ce n'était que des insectes après tout. Zoro s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon avant de bailler et de se rendormir.

-Dégueu...lâcha Killer avant de voir Law tranquillement reprendre place dans la voiture.

-Grouillez-vous on n'a pas toute la journée. Fit Law en s'installant pour dormir lui aussi.

Corazon les observa, amusé. Et bah c'étaient de sacrés énergumènes qu'il avait là.

.

.

oOoOo

.

.

Shanks nonchalamment assis sur son lit, feuilletait le gros album photo des Supernovae. Chaque génération avait son album photo et le Roux devait être nostalgique parce qu'il avait passé sa journée à regarder celui de Roger, le sien et maintenant celui de la génération actuelle. 2 ans avaient passé depuis l'attaque de Marie-Joa et s'il n'y avait pas eu de perte de son côté, dans les rangs de Tiger ils n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Tiger lui-même avait succomber après s'être battu vaillamment pendant des heures, il c'était éteint, entouré des siens.

Marie-Joa était une petite ville gouvernée par les Tenryubito, Les Nobles Mondiaux, ils avaient les pleins pouvoirs de par leur richesse et leur lignée '' sacré ''. Pour ces nombreuses raisons, la police fermait les yeux sur leur excès et les laissaient gouvernés leur petite ville. Peu importe ce qu'il arrivait à Marie-Joa, il n'intervenait pas, peu importe que des centaines - peut-être même des millier - de personnes étaient réduites en esclavages et vivaient dans des conditions exécrables.

Fisher Tiger avait lui aussi fait parti de ces esclaves, marqué au fer rouge par les agissements immondes de ces Dragons Célestes, après son évasion il avait voulu aider tous ceux qui souffrait encore des agissements des Tenryubito. Shanks pouvait le comprendre, tout le monde savait ce qu'il se passait à Marie-Joa, Tiger avait au moins eu le mérite d'agir. Sa mort avait attristé beaucoup de monde, Shanks avait eu du mal à s'en remettre lui aussi.

Tout c'était passer tellement vite. Leur groupe avait pénétré Marie-Joa et c'était ensuite séparé en deux groupes, un qui libérerait les esclaves et un qui ferait diversion en brûlant et en saccageant le plus de choses possibles. Bien évidemment la police était intervenue car s'il ne pouvait rien faire contre les méfaits des Dragons Célestes, il était tout de même tenu de les protéger. Et ceux encore plus que les honnêtes citoyens. Les Tenryubito étaient au-dessus de tout et même des lois et de la morale.

Shanks soupira et reporta son attention sur l'album photo il n'aimait pas vraiment se rappeler de la mort de Tiger, c'était un de ses grand amis et penser à lui avait le don de l'attristé.

Le Roux esquissa un sourire en observant la photo ou Law au ski, très concentré il essayait de ne pas tomber. Shanks aurait aimé que tout le groupe puisse partie au ski surtout qu'il était très peu à avoir eu la chance de descendre une piste. Bon il était allé à la mer c'était déjà pas mal...

Shanks tourna la page avant de relever brusquement son nez de l'album photo en attendant des pas lourd se rapproché. Il ferma l'album photo et le posa à côté de lui, il fronça alors les sourcils un peu inquiet.

Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

Il eut la réponse quelques secondes plus tard quand Kidd ouvrit violemment la porte et se jeta dans ses bras comme un bébé koala. Shanks ne put retenir une exclamation de douleur quand sa tête se cogna violemment contre le mur derrière lui.

-Kidd...qu'est-ce que... ?

Shanks essaya de le repousser pour pouvoir le voir mais Kidd s'accrochait à lui désespérément et tirait sur ses cheveux quand il essayait de l'éloigner.

-Parle-moi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-J-je...

Shanks pouvait clairement l'entendre pleurer dans son cou et ça l'inquiétait encore plus. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état ? Shanks inquiet essaya une fois de plus d'éloigner Kidd pour pouvoir le voir. Shanks serra les dents quand il sentit Kidd lui arracher une poignée de cheveux.

C'était dur pour le Roux de voir son protégé dans cet état, ce grand gaillard en pleine crise d'adolescence presque aussi grand que lui pleurer à chaude larmes.

-I-il a une copine...

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Devait-il l'engueuler pour avoir une nouvelle fois désobéi aux ordres et être sorti sans son autorisation ? Ou alors devait-il l'encourager à poursuivre cet chimère... ? Shanks ne savait plus. Alors il se contenta juste de l'écouter pleurer et de lui caresser les cheveux. Kidd ne s'endormit près d'une heure plus tard, complètement épuisé.

-Hé merde...

Shanks palpa le trou, ou une heure plus tôt résidait encore des cheveux, et grimaça de douleurs.

Ce gosse allait finir par le tuer...

.

.

oOoOo

.

.

Zoro un plateau repas à la main ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de Law. Son partenaire était allongé sur son lit la couverture recouvrant tout son corps, Zoro arrivait à peine à distinguer son corps à vrai dire. La chambre était plongée dans le noir et des objets traînait ici et là, choses assez exceptionnels pour quelqu'un d'aussi organisé et soigné que Law.

Mais Law n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal, il était même au plus mal.

Pour cause Corazon était mort.

Bien sûr tout le monde avait été touché, tout le monde aimait Corazon. Mais c'était d'autant plus dur pour Law du fait qu'il était avec lui le jour où son mentor avait été tuer. Depuis une semaine Law se nourrissait à peine et les trois premiers jours il n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Zoro ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il c'était passé, les adultes les avaient tenus à l'écart de cette histoire, seul Capone semblait savoir quelque chose.

-Je t'ai amené à manger Law.

Zoro ferma la porte et alluma la lumière avant de s'avancer et de déposer la plateau repas sur la table de chevet à côté du lit.

-Law...

Zoro observa la masse que formait le corps de son ami sous les couvertures et soupira. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il n'aimait pas voir Law comme ça et se sentait assez inutile.

-C'est des nouilles ça va te faire du bie-

-Merde fou moi la paix !

Zoro sursauta légèrement ne s'attendant pas à se faire crier dessus de la sorte. Law avait repoussé sa couverture de sorte à pourvoir observer Zoro, il avait les yeux rouges et d'énormes cernes lui mangeait presque la moitié du visage.

-Tu sais avant de venir ici je traînais un peu près d'un dôjo. Reprit le plus jeune après quelques secondes. J'avais beau être un gamin des rues Koshiro c'était pris d'affection pour moi et m'a enseigné un peu le maniement des sabres. J'avais beau faire des efforts j'arrivais jamais à battre sa fille, Kuina.

Zoro ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il disait ça, peut-être pour essayer de changer les idées bien trop sombres de son ami. Il ne savait pas vraiment, ça pouvait être tout aussi bien pour parler, échanger un peu car au fond même s'ils s'entendaient très bien ils ne savaient pas grand-chose l'un de l'autre.

-Je me sentais bien là-bas les gens étaient sympas et puis j'étais plus seul même si au fond je savais que j'allais devoir partir un jour. Ouais...je pensais juste que ça se serait fait différemment et non pas avec la mort de Kuina.

Zoro fit une petite pause en sentant son cœur se serré. Il n'avait jamais parler à personne de la mort de Kuina et pour cause c'était dur pour lui de, ne serait-ce que l'évoquer alors que ça faisait plusieurs années maintenant. Dés fois il se demandait ce qui se serait passé s'il n'était pas parti, s'il était resté au dôjo de Koshiro.

-Juste pour te dire que c'est toujours dur de perdre quelqu'un, mais comme beaucoup de chose en fini par s'en remettre. On a pas le choix de toute façon, on ne peut pas faire du sur place éternellement. Ça prend juste du temps, beau-

Zoro se protégea in-extrémis du verre d'eau que Law lui lança, malheureusement ça ne l'empêcha pas d'être légèrement blessé et quelque peu trempé.

-T'es sourds ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit de dégager !

Zoro resta immobile pendant quelques seconde complètement surprit par ce qui venait de se passer. Il voulut répliquer mais il était tellement choqué qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, un peu désorienté il se retourna et commença à partir. Mais quand il entendit Law s'agiter dans son lit il commença à courir, il fut cependant vite rattrapé par son ami qui le ceintura.

-Pardon...

Zoro n'ajouta rien de plus Law était triste et énervé parce qu'il avait perdu Corazon et ça il pouvait le comprendre. Law ne s'énervait pas souvent alors il pouvait lui pardonner...ce n'était pas si grave que ça.

.

.

oOoOo

.

.

Kidd caché par l'obscurité de la nuit se tenait au fond de la pièce. Il observait le corps allongé sur le matelas un peu miteux, il avait l'air si fragile et vulnérable. Là avec ses blessures et son état de fatigue avancée, Sabo faisait de la peine au mercenaire. Kidd savait bien que Sabo n'était pas faible et savait se défendre tous ceux qui avaient eu la malchance de se battre contre lui au Colisée pouvaient en témoigner. Oui il était fort cependant ça ne l'empêchait pas de se faire du souci pour lui.

Kidd fit un pas et hésita à s'approcher plus, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire repérer il n'était même pas censé se trouver là. Shanks allait encore l'engueuler même si depuis le temps son chef aurait dû comprendre que peu importe ce qu'il lui dirait, ça ne changerait rien au fait que s'il voulait venir voir Sabo, il viendrait. Il ne faisait rien de mal après tout, il le regardait juste manger, dormir, parler, sourire...il le regardait tout simplement. Shanks disait qu'il n'était pas bien et que Sabo était juste une obsession malsaine pour lui...peut-être, Kidd devait bien admettre qu'il n'agissait pas normalement. Il le stalker puis recueillait des informations sur lui et allait même jusqu'à terroriser ses petites amies. Cependant il avait vite dû arrêter parce qu'à ce train il allait vite plonger dans la folie.

-Hum.

Sabo s'agitait dans son lit le numéro _**I**_ des Supernovae supposa que c'était à cause d'un mauvais rêve ou encore à cause de ses blessures. N'y tenant plus Kidd s'approcha et s'arrêta au pied du lit avec hésitation il toucha les cheveux du blond. Ça lui faisait bizarre en plus de 10 ans c'était bien la première fois qu'il le touchait. Très vite les yeux du mercenaire furent attirés par la bouche légèrement entrouverte du blond, à cette vue Kidd sentit son cœur manqué un battement.

Kidd essaya de se convaincre que ce qu'il faisait était mal, qu'il allait sûrement le regretter que tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Oui tout ça il le savait très bien mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de petit à petit se rapprocher de cette bouche si tentatrice. Il était tellement près maintenant qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle de Sabo s'écraser sur ses propres lèvres, en appuie sur le lit, il doutait.

Puis mort de honte il se recula. Et si Sabo se réveillait que ferait-il ? Rien, de toute façon il doutait que le blond lui laisse le temps de s'exprimer, alors le cœur lourd il quitta la pièce, bien décidé à arrêter ça. Ça devenait trop dur pour lui de le voir et de ne pas pourvoir lui parler ni le toucher...ça devenait n'importe quoi.

Sabo sentant un courant d'air lui chatouillé la peau papillonna des yeux. Encore légèrement endormi il observa la pièce s'attendant à y trouver Ace mais rien, lui qui avait cru entendre quelqu'un marcher peut-être avait-il rêvé...

Quelques minutes plus tard la porte de la chambre de Sabo s'ouvrit et son frère rentra en asseyant de faire le moins de bruit possible mais peine perdu. Ace était pas mal éméché et se cogna un peu partout en jurant comme un charretier à chaque fois. Le brun s'excusa doucement ne sachant pas s'il avait réveillé son frère avec tout le bruit qu'il avait fait. Ne le voyant pas bouger de son lit il se dépêcha d'enlever ces habilles pour ne garder que son boxer. Il se faufila discrètement dans le lit avant de remettre correctement les draps sur eux.

-...Tu pues l'alcool.

La voix était froide et parfaitement clair, ce qui lui renseigna sur le fait que son frère devait être réveillé depuis longtemps. Il était dos à dos, il ne pouvait donc pas savoir si son frère était fâché ou juste embêté qu'il l'ait réveillé.

-Désolé, je suis parti boire un verre avec les gars.

-Quelque chose me dit que ce n'était pas qu'un verre.

Le blond se retourna vers le jeune homme brun et celui-ci soupira. Il savait très bien que le blond n'aimait pas qu'il fasse parti d'un gang qui était en plus relier à un réseau mafieux. Il avait beau lui expliquer que Barbe Blanche était quelqu'un de bien, qu'il le considérait comme son père il s'en fichait complètement. Son frère n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était dangereux de faire ce qu'il faisait et qu'un jour il aurait des ennuis avec la police.

-Commence pas s'il te plaît.

-OK.

Le plus jeune se remis dos à son frère et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir d'enfin pouvoir dormir.

-Sab' t'est fâché ?

Sabo ne lui donna aucune réponse, Ace posa sa main sur l'épaule de son petit frère pour l'interpeller. Mais dès qu'il entendit le gémissement plaintif à peine dissimuler de celui-ci, il la retira tout de suite. Il se redressa alors aussitôt complètement paniqué.

-Sab' qu'est ce qui y a ?

-Rien...y'a rien Ace.

-Te fous pas de moi ! Montre-moi ton épaule.

-Tu fait chier laisse-moi dormir.

Voyons que son frère ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer il jeta le drap en bas du lit faisant se relever le blond. Ace en profita pour tirer légèrement la manche du t-shirt de Sabo en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas faire mal à celui-ci.

-Oh non...

Là sur l'épaule de son petit frère un bleu, ou plutôt un énorme bleu dégueulasse qui n'avait de bleu que le nom.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-C'est rien Ace.

-C'est rien ?! Tu te fous de moi, ce truc fait la taille de mon poing.

Sabo soupira quand Ace était dans cet état personne ne pouvait le résonner même pas lui, trop têtu.

-Tu as d'autres blessures ?

-Ouais je dois avoir quelques bleus sur le torse, j'ai une plaie dans le dos.

-C'est grave ?

-Non je crois pas, Dadan a fait ce qu'elle a pu avec ce qu'elle a... Elle m'a dit que le mieux serait d'aller voir un médecin.

-Tu y es aller ?

-Non. Je peux pas me permettre de dépenser trop d'argent en ce moment.

-Je peux peut-être te dépanner...

-Non.

Sabo se leva et repris le drap qu'Ace avait jeter par terre tout à l'heure et s'allongea, signifiant ainsi à Ace que la conversation était terminée.

Le brun en fit de même, maintenant qu'il avait complètement désaoulé il aurait du mal à s'endormir. Sabo n'arrêtait pas de lui faire la morale par rapport à sa sécurité et a ces activités illicites, mais il n'était clairement pas mieux. Ace aussi s'inquiétait pour lui, à chaque fois qu'il allait se battre au Colisée il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du mourront pour lui. Il savait bien qu'il n'y avait aucun risque pour qu'il meurt ou qu'il perde mais il pouvait toujours être grièvement blessé.

Il l'aimait trop pour le perde et le voir souffrir comme ça lui faisait toujours un petit coup au cœur...

Il s'allongea à son tour et prit Sabo dans ces bras en faisant bien attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Il était tard, il était fatigué et dans cet état une discussion avec le blond n'allait le mener nul part.

.

.

oOoOo

.

.

Shanks observa Zoro qui gêné n'osait croiser son regard.

-J'espère que tu sais que c'est grave Zoro ton erreur aurait pu te coûter cher.

-Je sais et je m'excuse. Shanks soupira dépiter.

-Je n'en doute pas mais je suis un peu perdu tu es un professionnel ce genre d'erreur ne te ressemble. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement.

Shanks fronça les sourcils, il voyait bien que Zoro ne voulait pas lui répondre et ça le conforta encore plus dans le fait que le mercenaire avait fait quelque chose.

-Parle Zoro. Ma patience à des limites.

-Je suis désolé boss j'ai pas réfléchi sur le coup et je regrette vraiment mon geste.

-Ça tu peux le dire. Ce garçon te plaît tant que ça ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet ici non ?

-Ah bon moi au contraire je pense que si. N'oublie pas où sont tes priorités Zoro.

-Je suis consacré corps et âme à ma mission.

-Et comment aurais-tu fais pour protéger Ace en prison ? Ce n'est pas à Jewerly de faire tout le boulot Zoro.

Le mercenaire n'ajouta rien sachant quand il devait se taire ou non. Ils s'échangèrent encore quelques mots avant que Zoro ne parte. Shanks soupira c'était dans ces moment-là qu'une bonne bouteille de vodka était la bienvenue...

Seul dans ce bureau Shanks avait l'impression de porter tout le poids du monde. Il était ici sur un coup de tête embêtant un peu Mihawk au passage, mais il ne pouvait vraiment plus rester. Tous ces mercenaires était en mission ce qui donnait l'impression que '' la base des Supernovae '' était une vieille maison inhabitée. Quand Roger était encore le chef la base était toujours habité et joyeuse et maintenant...la vérité c'était que plus rien n'était pareil depuis la mort de Corazon.

Shanks était encore jeune mais il pensait de plus en plus à passer la main à Kidd qui n'arrêtait pas de le lui demander d'ailleurs. Pus jeune il avait été surprit que Roger l'ai choisi pour occuper ce rôle. Heureux il l'avait été jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas temps le poste et la confiance que le chef avait en lui qui le faisait sourire tous les jours mais bien la présence de ceux qu'il aimait à ses côtés.

Il avait aimé que Roger l'engueule quand il faisait de bêtise avec Baggy ou qu'il lui donne une petite tape dans le dos pour le réconfortait quand Mihawk l'ignorait, pour tel ou telle raison.

Il avait aimé faire des bêtises avec Ben et Yassop, il avait aimé embêter Baggy parce qu'il s'énervait tellement vite et qu'il devenait alors tout rouge. Il avait aimé jouer les grands frères pour Corazon ce jeune garçon que la vie n'avait pas gâté. Il aimait Mihawk...

Shanks ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à ce petit lapsus. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait raconter comme ânerie quand il était sobre. Il esquissa un sourire à cet pensée, qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu changer depuis qu'il avait intégré les Supernovae. Avant tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de ne plus être seul. Longtemps il avait cherché la compagnie de Roger qu'il considérait comme un père. Il voulait être le meilleur et que les autres le respecte en tant que chef pour montrer qu'il était digne du rôle pour lequel Roger l'avait choisi.

Puis le chef, son mentor, était mort.

Il se sentait un peu honteux de le dire mais il avait trouvé un certain réconfort dans les bras de Mihawk. Mais maintenant il savait que ça avait été une erreur de coucher avec lui, peut-être pas la première fois mais les autres fois. Mihawk était avant tout un mercenaire comme lui mais aussi son ami.

Et il ferait tout pour retrouver la complicité qu'il avait avant...pour l'instant c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

.

.

oOoOo

.

.

Sabo était tranquillement assis en face de Kidd qui regardait la télé. Ou plutôt essayait car il avait un peu de mal à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit quand le blond le regardait comme ça. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux et le roux était assez mal à l'aise, Sabo se contentait de le fixer sans rien dire. Kidd essayant tant bien que mal de l'ignorer, il changea même de chaîne histoire de se donner contenance et voulant également trouver un truc plus intéressant à regarder que des dessins animés. Il grogna un peu quand il ne trouva rien d'autre, de toute façon à cet heure, il n'y avait jamais grand-chose. Plus de 100 chaînes et pas une seule qui en valait le coup...Il soupira et consentit finalement à mettre la une, c'était mieux que rien. Il s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé et jeta un coup d'œil au blond.

Celui-ci continuait de le fixer sans rien faire d'autre.

-Y'a un problème ?

-Non.

Le roux fronça les sourcils, un peu perdu. Y'avait pas à dire Sabo était vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui. En tout cas plus que d'habitude.

Le mercenaire se leva et alla se chercher un truc à boire dans la cuisine. Il soupira de soulagement quand il remarqua que Sabo ne le suivait pas, bon il le fixait toujours mais c'était déjà ça. Et puis ça se trouve il le regardait juste parce qu'il...était intrigué par lui ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Mouais il y croyait moyen.

Il se prit une cannette de cannette et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé et même si le film ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça il essaya de se concentrer dessus. Qu'est-ce qu'il se faisait chier sérieux. Depuis qu'il avait éliminer Bellamy, ça n'avait pas été trop dur d'ailleurs, il s'ennuyait un peu. Bon bien sûr il avait cette mission que le boss lui avait confier mais il n'y mettait pas tellement du sien elle était d'ailleurs presque finie. Les missions de renseignement et tout ce n'était tellement pas son truc.

Enfaîte il essayait de la faire traîner le plus longtemps possible. Il ne voulait pas quitter cet appartement et ça pour une raison évidente. Finir cette mission signifiait par la même occasion retourner à Lyon.

Peut-être qu'au fond il n'aurait jamais dû s'incruster là, il n'aurait pas eu autant de mal à quitter cet endroit à la fin. Sûrement... Il savait bien ce que tout le monde dans l'organisation pensait de lui. Pour les autres ils n'étaient qu'un mec avide de sensations fortes et de sang doublé d'un sans cœur. Il n'allait pas mentir ils avaient raison mais a 90% seulement. Dommage qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir quel partit était fausse.

Il sursauta quand il sentit un métal froid appuyé contre sa gorge. Il esquissa un sourire quand il remarqua que Sabo n'était plus assis sur le fauteuil d'en face en train de le fixer.

-Je me disais bien que si tu allais finir par me reconnaître. Fit-il un peu déçu que '' tout ça '' prenne fin et que du coup son beau blond se mette à le détester.

-Les fumiers dans ton genre je ne les oublies pas facilement.

Sa voix était froide et elle faisait froid dans le dos. Mais malgré ça Kidd ne savait pas s'il devait être content du fait que Sabo se souvienne ou pas. Peut-être pas après tout le blond s'apprêtait à le tuer. Il avala difficilement sa salive quand la lame du couteau s'enfonça un peu plus contre sa gorge, faisant ainsi coulé un peu de sang.

-Alors qu'est-ce que t'attend pour me tuer ? Il savait qu'il était en train de jouer avec le feu mais le roux mentirait s'il disait que sentir Sabo aussi près de lui ne lui plaisait pas.

-Ferme-là Kidd. A ta place je resterai tranquille. Sabo prit une grande inspiration essayant ainsi de calmer les battements de son cœur. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-A ton avis Blondie ? C'est mon job et l'argent et ma seule motivation.

En tout cas Kidd voulait que Sabo y croie de toute façon il était sûr que c'est ce que le blond voulait entendre. Au fond ce n'était pas tout à fait faux après tout dans un certain sens c'est ce qu'il était. Pourtant ça n'eut pas l'air de plaire à Sabo qui donna un violent coup à l'arrière du crâne du roux et se mit à crier furieux.

-C'était un orphelinat bordel ! Des enfants auraient pu mourir !

-Je suis un professionnel je ne fais pas d'erreur de débutant. Et puis je te rappelle que moi aussi j'étais un gosse à l'époque.

-T'es vraiment un enfoiré...

-Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'en veux autant après tout je n'ai fait qu'obéir à tes parents.

Kidd eu envie de rajouter '' et puis j'ai déjà payé suffisamment cher pour ça '' mais préféra se taire.

-Eux aussi tu les auraient tués Après tout c'est eux qui ont manigancé tout ça alors je verrais pas pourquoi je serais le seul à payer pour ça !

Kidd prit la main de Sabo lui faisant lâcher le couteau et sans que celui-ci ne s'y attende il le fit basculer sur le canapé.

-Merde...lâche-moi !

-Répond.

-Non... Kidd esquissa un sourire fière de lui.

-Je le savais.

Kidd observa le blond en dessous de lui. Il lui maintenait les mains de chaque coter de son visage et se servait de ses jambes pour immobiliser le reste de son corps. Sabo semblait si vulnérable, le mercenaire n'arrivait pas à croire que le blond pensait vraiment avoir le dessus sur lui aussi facilement.

Ou peut-être pas...À peine Kidd avait-il pensé cela que le blond se releva frapper ainsi fortement le roux. Le coup de tête qu'il se reçu le sonna pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits.

-Merde !

Quand Kidd sentit que Sabo essayait de s'échapper il resserra sa prise sur ces poignets. Il essaya d'ouvrir son œil gauche mais tout ce qu'il gagna fut une douleur fulgurante qui le terrassa à moitié il préféra alors s'abstenir. Il avait tellement mal que si Sabo lui avait crevé l'œil, ça ne l'aurait pas étonné. Le mercenaire prit quelques secondes pour se calmer et observa alors le blond, Sabo avait maintenant une grosse bosse sur le front. Le mercenaire soupira.

-Sérieux tu peux pas rester tranquille, regarde ce que tu t'es fait.

-J'ai la tête dure ça ira.

-Ouais bah en attendant tu m'as peut-être crevé un œil.

-Tant mieux. Et si tu continues à me bloquer il n'y a pas que ton œil qui ne te servira plus à rien.

Kidd leva le poing prêt à le frapper mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Putain depuis quand il laissait des gens lui parler comme ça !

-Bon tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Me tuer ?

-Hein ?

-Maintenant que je sais que t'es un mercenaire tu vas te débarrasser de moi non ?

-Non, je tue pas des gens comme ça Blondie.

Bien sûr que Kidd n'allait pas tuer le blond mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire de lui. Après tout il savait qui il était ou plutôt assez pour que ça devienne embêtant pour lui. Mais dans tous les cas il fallait qu'il trouve une solution à son problème, il n'allait quand même pas rester comme ça toute la journée.

Il ressentait un peu trop de choses à être aussi proche du blond. D'aussi prêt il pouvait sentir son odeur si douce et fruitée à la fois. Sentir sa peau douce qu'il rêvait depuis des années de caresser. Admirer son visage, s'approprier chaque détail de son corps et de son visage. Avoir l'impression que pour une fois le blond n'avait dieu que pour lui.

Kidd sentit ses mains devenir moites et son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. S'il résumait la situation Sabo l'avait démasqué et le détestait, en tout cas au point de vouloir lui faire du mal, donc en gros il était dans la merde. Ouais tout était un peu fini pour lui, il n'avait plus rien à perdre enfaîte. Donc il pouvait...comment dire tenter quelque chose avec le blond non ?

Oh pas grand-chose, juste le toucher un peu, le prendre dans ses bras et s'enivrer de son odeur si alléchante.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait même l'embrasser ?

Et sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire cette idée s'encra dans la tête du roux. Peu importe combien il essayait de s'en débarrasser il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne voyait plus que les lèvres tentatrices de Sabo se rapprocher petit à petit.

Comment ça les lèvres de Sabo se rapprochaient ?

Soudainement Kidd se rendit compte qu'il était en train de se rapprocher du blond et non pas le contraire. Sabo le regardait d'ailleurs bizarrement, semblant un peu perdu.

Puis le blond sentit quelque chose de dur au niveau de sa cuisse qui grossissait de plus en plus. Il fronça les sourcils et quand il comprit enfin, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir avant de dégager Kidd par terre d'un coup de genoux bien placé. Les gestes de Sabo étaient désordonnés et Kidd pouvait l'entendre respirer bruyamment comme s'il avait peur. Et quand Sabo se jeta désespérément sur le couteau juste à ces pieds il sut que c'était exactement ça.

Kidd se releva difficilement son dos ayant heurté le coin de la table basse. C'est que ça faisait mal ces machins là... Il observa le blond et remarqua tout de suite sa posture hésitante la manière dont il tenait le manche du couteau avec ses mains tremblante.

 _Il pense à ce qui est arriver à son frère._

Kidd ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir vexé que Sabo puisse croire une seule seconde qu'il puisse lui faire quelque chose. Jamais il ne lui ferait du mal, jamais il ne le toucherait sans sa permission.

Enfaîte, il ne le toucherait jamais...C'était triste mais c'était comme ça.

-Je me casse.

Sabo, soulager se détendit un peu, mais resta tout de même vigilant et observa Kidd.

Devait-il vraiment le laisser partir juste comme ça ? Après tout c'était un criminel...

-Tu remerciera Zoro pour moi.

Kidd avait juste dit ça comme ça. Il ne voulait pas juste partir comme ça, comme un voleur, mais bon il ne savait pas trop quoi dire non plus. Alors il avait juste dit ça comme pour, lui dire au revoir. En quelque sorte.

Mais Sabo se contenta de le suivre du regard quand il alla récupérer ces affaires et jusqu'au dernier moment, il resta silencieux.

Kidd hésita à rajouter quelques choses, il se tenait maintenant devant la porte, la main suspendue en l'air. Il soupira, il savait qu'il se voilait la face il pouvait rester là des heures et même des années ça n'y changerait rien. Il n'était pas amis, ni même des connaissances, il était juste un mercenaire qui avait travailler pour les parents du blond et qu'accessoirement celui-ci détestait. Il pouvait toujours se brosser s'il croyait que le blond allait lui dire au revoir.

Et puis quoi encore ?

Sans doute mais il avait espéré que peut-être...

Kidd prit une grande inspiration et sortit de l'appartement. Très vite il sentit le froid mordant de la nuit le frapper, Kidd ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Avec son gros sac sa petite veste sur le dos il n'allait pas faire long feu dehors ça faisait à peine un quart d'heure qu'il marchait et il avait déjà tellement froid.

Devait-il aller voir Shanks ? Peut-être pas ils n'avaient pas envie de le déranger alors que le Roux essayait de renouer avec Mihawk et puis il était sûr que son mentor allait lui faire la leçon. Certainement même. Kidd soupira il n'avait pas envie d'aller à l'hôtel mais malheureusement il n'avait pas le choix. Bon gré mal gré il se dirigé vers le quartier des grands hôtels.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'on tombe amoureux ? Un regard, un geste, des mots doux ?_

 _Ou alors..._

 _C'est tes sourires que je ne verrais jamais ? La douceur de ta peau sous mes caresses qui restera à jamais un doux songe ou encore tes yeux d'enfant qui me fixe inquiet et tes mots que je n'oublierais jamais ?_

 _Au final est-ce vraiment de l'amour ou juste la fin d'une chute...dont je ne me relèverais jamais ?»_

 _._

 _._

oOoOo

 _._

 _._

Law ne c'était jamais sentit aussi mal ou plutôt mal à l'aise.

Après ce qu'il c'était passé à l'hôtel Don Quichotte sa relation avec Zoro c'était fortement dégradé. Poussé par Luffy Law avait appelé le vert mais malheureusement il n'avait eu que Sanji qui ne c'était pas gênée pour lui dire ça façon de penser.

Law ne le dirait jamais devant Zoro, ni Luffy puisque le blond été son ami, mais il n'aimait pas ce cuistot. Le courant ne passait pas c'était comme ça et Law s'en accommodait très bien.

La deuxième fois que le médecin avait appelé Zoro, il l'avait eu et c'était déjà ça, ils avaient pu parler un peu mais rien de très encourageant. Luffy voyant son petit ami un peu malheureux avait décidé de prendre les choses en main et avait invité Zoro et Sanji à manger. Ou plutôt Law et le Chapeau de paille allaient manger chez le blond.

Oui décidément Law ne c'était jamais sentit aussi mal à l'aise là assis autour de cette à sentir le regard du blond sur lui ou encore le mal l'aise de son ancien partenaire. Seul Luffy semblait heureux de ce dîner et mangeait avec grand appétit.

-C'est triste maintenant que Sabo aussi est partit. Commença Luffy un peu triste.

-Ça fait plus de trois mois maintenant Chapeau de paille, ne me dis pas que t'as toujours pas réussi à surmonter ton chagrin. Continua Law insensible à la tristesse de son compagnon.

-T'es pas sympas c'est mon frère j'ai droit d'être triste.

-Ton petit-ami n'a pas de cœur Luffy que veux-tu ? Fit Sanji amère, il semblait se retenir depuis le début de cette soirée.

-C'est vrai que tu es bien placé pour dire ça. Répliqua Law.

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel et voilà que ça recommençait. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à Luffy pour lui dire de ne rien dire, c'était tout le temps pareil et l'ancien mercenaire était sûr qu'une fois que Sanji et Law se serait fait des reproches, ils pourraient passés à autres choses.

-C'est quoi ton problème avec moi ? Fit Law avec nonchalance.

-Je n'aime pas la façon que tu as de te comporter avec les autres. Tu te crois tout permit avec Luffy parce qu'il est amoureux de toi sans parler de ce que tu as fait à Zoro.

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois le mieux placé pour me faire des reproches.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

-Quand on est même pas capable d'assumer son homosexualité, on ne vient pas critiquer le couple des autres.

Sanji serra les poings, énervés par la remarque du brun. Law ne savait rien des efforts que Sanji avait dû faire pour s'assumer et accepter ses sentiments vis à vis de Zoro.

-Je suis sûr que vous ne couchez même pas ensemble. Zoro failli s'étouffer à ses mots.

-Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde...

Il était peut-être temps pour le sabreur d'intervenir, la discussion commençait à prendre une pente glissante.

-Effectivement. Admis le médecin. Mais je trouve ça déplacé de sa part de critiquer ma relation alors qu'il n'est pas mieux.

-Oh vrai-

-Ah j'ai compris !

Luffy esquissa un sourire devant les visages un peu surprit de ses amis. On avait beau dire qu'il n'était pas très futé, pour le coup c'est les autres qui étaient un peu à la ramasse.

-Enfaîte Law t'es jaloux de Sanji parce que Zoro le préfère à toi !

Law piqua un fard et donna un coup de coude à Luffy qui avait commencé à se moquer de lui. Et ceci loin de rassurer Sanji l'énervait encore plus, alors tout ça c'était qu'une histoire de jalousie mal placé...

-Law est mon partenaire ce n'est pas la même chose Luffy. Zoro leva les yeux au ciel comme ci il venait d'évoquer une évidence.

-Partenaire ? Je crois que j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part... Murmura le blond.

-Quelque veut encore se servir ou on passe au dessert ? Fit Law dans une habile diversion.

-Moi j'en veux encore...j'ai faim. Le ventre de Luffy grogna ce qui fit rire les autres. J'ai faim.

Law aussi avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette phrase quelque part...

* * *

Troisième chapitre corrigé / relu ! Désolée pour l'attente.

Je ne sais pas si des personnes lisent toujours cet histoire mais en tout cas si c'est le cas ils auront au moins la chances de lire un chapitre acceptable. Comme c'est une histoire qui est fini depuis plusieurs mois déjà ça me fais bizarre de me replonger dedans. ça me rappelle de bon souvenir.

à bientôt!


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour,

Titre : L'envers du décors...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : Sorte d'extension à l'histoire '' D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...'' n'est pas une suite à proprement parlé. Histoire qui sera composé d'une mini-fiction sur les Supernovae ainsi que plusieurs one-shots sur la vie des autres personnages. Yaoi.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Ce que veulent les hommes...parti 4

-Hé Kidd! Pourquoi tu restes tout seul ? Et arrêtes de tirer la tronche c'est la fête !

Sabo se laissa lourdement tomber à côté du roux et lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule.

-C'est pas trop mon genre le mariage mais bon la soirée est cool. Sabo acquiesça avant de changer de sujet.

-Bon ou sinon comment ça va ? Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas donner de nouvelle.

-C'est toi qui dis ça ? Je te ferais dire que tu es autant absent que moi.

-Ouais tu marques un point. Mais moi au moins je donne des nouvelles à mes amis et si je me souviens tu n'as jamais répondu à mon dernier message. On est ami non ?

-...Ouais. C'est juste que c'est pas trop ma tasse de thé de donner des nouvelles et tout.

-Ouais bah tu te forcera un peu la prochaine fois. Ou sinon qu'est ce que tu deviens ?

-Rien.

-Comment ça rien ? Allez Ace et Marco vienne de se marier, Zoro et Sanji se sont pacsé, Luffy a démanger et j'en passe. Il t'est bien arriver quelque chose en presque 4 ans?

-Pourquoi 4 ans? On c'est vu en début d'année te je t'ai donner des nouvelles.

-Non on avait surtout parler de moi. Comme à chaque fois enfaîte. Ça fait presque 4 ans qu'on est ami mais tu parle pas beaucoup toi. Je pensais que depuis que tu m'avais sauvé la vie on était assez proche pour tout se dire mec.

-Okay okay. Mais pour toi comment c'est ?

-Oh tu sais je suis toujours à fond sur ma cause je vois du monde et je découvre du pays. J'adore vraiment ce que je fais même si avec la vie que je mène je vivrais pas vieux.

-Et les amours ? Fit Kidd mine de rien.

-Oh...depuis Koala j'arrive pas à m'engager de nouveau dans une relation. Je l'aime toujours tu sais...Ça fait peut-être bizarre mais à sa mort je crois qu'elle à emporté une parti de mon cœur. Sabo se replongea dans ses souvenirs et son visage fut soudain plus sombre. Mais je suis moins triste quand je pense à elle maintenant. Sabo poussa un petit soupir. Et toi?

-...rien non plus.

Kidd regarda Sabo lui sourire et sentit son cœur se serré. Non il ne lui dirait rien c'était mieux comme ça. Sans grande appétit le roux mangea les petits apéritifs encore présent à table, il jeta un coup d'œil sur la piste ou bon nombre d'invité se déhanchait avec plus ou moins de succès. Kidd se demandait sérieusement ce qu'il faisait là. Bien sûr depuis le temps il était devenu ami avec Sabo pas complètement avec Ace ce qui devait sans doute expliqué sa présence mais tout de même il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Toute ses personnes heureuses ça le dégouttaient plus qu'autre chose.

Il avait l'impression de faire du sur place car comme Sabo le disait Ace et Marco venaient de se marier, Zoro et Sanji étaient pacsés , Luffy et Law avaient acheté une maison, Shanks coulait des jours heureux avec Mihawk et... Il soupira penser à ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Kidd jeta un rapide coup d'œil au blond qui le regardait toujours, l'expression de tristesse qu'il avait eut tout à l'heure en parlant de Koala n'était plus. Sabo lui souriait simplement et le roux sentit ses résolutions s'envoler. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas tenter sa chance ? Sabo était seul et ils étaient amis maintenant les choses avait changé..

-Tu penses à quoi ?

-À rien. Sabo fronça les sourcils suspicieux et se rapprocha du roux.

-Tu sais que tu mens mal ?

-N'importe quoi j'ai subi une formation qu-

-Tu mens très mal quand il s'agit de moi. Se moqua Sabo ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir le roux. Savait-il ? Heureusement la suite le rassura quelque peu. Je sais très bien que les cheveux court, enfin courts c'était vite dit, ne me va pas vraiment. Je vais les laissés un peu poussées et ne plus jamais faire la terrible erreur de les coupés... Se lamenta t-il.

-Attend t'es sérieux !? Kidd avait du mal à ne pas rire. Tu es mieux les cheveux un peu plus long mais tu es très bien comme ça aussi.

Sabo se sentit rougir il avait l'impression que de la part de son ami ce n'était pas un simple compliment. Il changea alors de sujet ne souhaitant pas s'engager sur ce sujet-là. Comme Kidd un peu plus tôt il observa les invités, des jours comme ça il en voulait le plus souvent possible. Tout le monde était content d'être ensemble, de faire la fête ensemble de s'amuser et d'être là tout simplement. En quatre ans '' la bande '' qui était maintenant devenu une sorte de tribu tellement ils étaient nombreux avait parcouru beaucoup de chemin ce qui n'a pas toujours été évident.

.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

.

Ace déposa de légers baisers sur le cou de son mari encore endormi. Ace se levait toujours avant Marco et il adorait le réveiller à coup de bisou, de câlin et de caresse c'était son petit plaisirs du matin. Certaine personne avait besoin d'une bonne douche, d'autre d'un bon café Ace lui avait besoin de câliner son Marco.

-Bébé...

Marco bougea un peu et esquissa un sourire mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant ce qui amusa Ace. D'humeur taquine il se mit à caresser le ventre de son conjoint avant de venir l'embrasser amoureusement. Marco lui répondu plus par automatisme il n'était vraiment pas du matin et avait du mal à se réveiller. Ace lui suçota l'oreille avant de doucement descendre sa main.

-Hum...

Marco ouvrit péniblement les yeux, Ace en profita pour s'allonger légèrement sur lui sans pour autant arrêter ses caresses. Tout de suite plus réveiller le blond fit de son mieux pour contrôler son plaisir mais Ace le connaissait par cœur et très vite il l'emmena au nirvana.

-Bonjour Marco.

-...Bonjour.

Après un dernier baiser ils se levèrent et commencèrent à se préparer aujourd'hui ils mangeaient avec les frères de Ace. Trois mois avaient passé depuis leur mariage et après leurs noces revenir à la vie quotidienne pour les jeunes mariés n'avait pas été simple. Ils avaient vécu dans leur petit cocon pendant une semaine puis ils avaient dû rentrer reprendre le travail et tout ce qui allaient avec.

-Salut !

Luffy prit son frère dans ses bras et fit de même avec son beau-frère avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Sabo entra à son tour il avait une petite mine ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Ace.

-Ça va Sab' ?

-Oui...

-Hey. Ace prit le visage de son frère en coupe le forçant à le regarder. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ace laisse le rentrer au moins. Lui fit remarquer Marco.

Le brun soupira et le laissa rentrer, la table était déjà mise ils avaient juste à s'attabler. Luffy avait quant à lui déjà commencer à manger. Il se fit d'ailleurs un peu engueuler par Marco parce qu'il avait déjà mangé plus de la moitié du plat qu'il avait mit du temps à préparer. L'écrivain soupira se leva et alla chercher le deuxième plat de secours qu'il avait fait, depuis le temps il avait apprit à le connaître.

-Bon alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu sais que je vais pas te lâcher Sab' alors à ta place je parlerais.

-Koala te manque ? Questionna Marco.

-Oui mais aujourd'hui c'est pas vraiment ça qui m'inquiète... Sabo soupira ne sachant pas s'il devait vraiment parler. Ça semblait tellement ridicule qu'il se demandait même comment il pouvait penser à ça. C'est difficile à dire tellement c'est ridicule.

-Bah dit comme ça on rigolera ensemble. S'amusa Luffy.

-Personne ne rigole Luffy et encore moins Sabo. S'énerva Ace.

-Je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois que Kidd à des vues sur moi. Se dépêcha de dire le blond. Il souffla comme soulager de se débarrasser de ça.

-Pff elles sont nulles tes blagues Sabo. Bouda Luffy.

-Tu es sérieux Sabo ? Ace avait du mal à croire Kidd et son frère...s'il n'était pas aussi choqué il aurait sûrement rigolé.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Sabo ? S'intéressa Marco.

-Je sais pas la façon dont il me regarde...Quand ont étaient en collocation avec Zoro il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder, et puis à l'hôtel Don Quichotte il n'arrêtait pas de me protéger.

-C'est un peu court pour dire qu'il a des vues sur toi. Commenta Marco.

-Il n'y a pas que ça. On c'est un peu prit la tête une fois et on en est venu aux mains on va dire...Et pour une raison que j'ignore on s'est retrouvé allongé l'un sur l'autre et bah j'ai bien sentit que ça lui faisait de l'effet. Sabo sentit ses joues chauffer c'était affreusement gênant. Bon ça remonte à un petit moment mais à chaque fois que je le vois je vois bien qu'il me regarde plus qu'il ne devrait. Après je me fais peut-être des idées.

-Je vais demander à Law comme ça on sera sûr. Décida Luffy.

-Non mais t'es malade ! Paniqua Sabo.

-Je ne pense pas que le fait qu'il est réagi à la proximité de vos deux corps une seule fois signifie qu'il a des vues sur toi. Il était, à moins que ce sois toujours le cas, attiré par toi dans le ses sexuel du terme. Commença Marco d'un ton professoral. Si tu n'éprouves pas la même chose je ne vois pas l'intérêt de lui en parler sauf si tu vois que votre amitié est en danger. Là je te conseille de mettre cartes sur table.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais si ça ne lui est pas passé ? Ou pire...s'il est amoureux de moi ?

-Calme toi Sabo c'est seulement '' si ''. Pourquoi tu paniques comme ça ? Lui demanda son frère.

-Je sais pas. J'ai pas envie de perdre son amitié. Expliqua le blond.

-Au pire t'auras qu'à sortir avec lui de toute façon t'es célibataire.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple Luffy, t'oublies que Sabo n'est pas gay et franchement je le vois mal avec Kidd. Bougonna Ace que l'idée n'enchantait guère.

-Bon on peut arrêter de parler de ça on venant c'était juste des petits doutes mais maintenant...Il soupira. Ça me met plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose.

Sabo adopta une petite moue boudeuse et joua avec sa nourriture n'ayant plus vraiment faim. Il était sûr qu'il se montait la tête pour rien mais il n'arrivait pas à se dire que l'attitude si protectrice de Kidd ainsi que tout ses regards n'était pas un signe de l'intérêt qu'il avait pour lui.

Ça avait mit du temps mais Sabo et Kidd étaient devenu amis et Sabo ne voulait pas perdre son amitié...Vraiment pas.

.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

.

Kaya poussa un petit soupire à fendre l'âme un peu fatiguée de sa journée. Devant, au volant de la petite berline Merry esquissa un sourire attendri. Kaya souriait constamment en ce moment, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse qu'en ce moment.

Elle venait en quelque sorte de se réconcilier pour de bon avec Usopp. Ça n'avait pas été facile pour elle surtout qu'au fond elle aurait toujours le sentiment que le frisé l'avait trompée et ça ce n'était pas simple. Elle avait mit du temps à s'en remettre Usopp qui affirmait l'aimait l'avait blessé de la plus horrible des manières.

Elle soupira ne voulant pas revenir la dessus, les choses c'étaient arrangées maintenant. Kaya avait accepté qu'ils se côtoient de nouveau en tant qu'amis avant que petit à petit elle ne retombe dans les bras du frisé. Elle l'aimait et ne pouvait ignorer ses sentiments plus longtemps, et puis dans un certain sens elle jugeait avoir assez fait payer au garçon sa faute.

Dans leur petite tribu personne n'était encore au courant le couple comptaient leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle pendant leur petite vacance à la plage. Apaisé la jeune héritière posa sa tête contre la vitre de sa portière et ferma les yeux se laissant pendant quelque instant bercé par le doux vrombissement de la voiture. Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir de se reposer autant qu'elle aurait aimé la voiture s'arrêtant dans le jardin de sa grande demeure.

-Vous avez l'air fatigué mademoiselle. Constata Merry.

-Non...ou peut-être un peu. Commença t-elle en sortant de la voiture. J'ai juste hâte d'être en vacances et de pouvoir ainsi profiter de la plage, du soleil, de mes amis et de mon amoureux. Termina Kaya les joues légèrement roses.

-Mademoiselle !

La jeune héritière se retourna et aperçu une de ses employées de maison descendre précipitamment les marche du manoir.

-Qu'y a t-il ? S'inquiéta t-elle aussitôt.

-Un monsieur est venu pendant votre absence...La domestique ferma les yeux et soupira avant d'affronter les yeux complètement perdu de son employer. Vous devriez l'écoutez.

Kaya acquieça et demanda à la jeune femme de la conduire jusqu'à ce mystérieux inviter. Les propos de son employée loin de la rassurer l'avait plutôt rendu encore plus inquiète. Elle pressa le pas et arriva très vite au salon ou un homme d'âge mûr buvait un thé. Il portait un costume italien et avait une certaine prestance.

-Bonsoir mademoiselle.

-...bonsoir. Fit-elle incertaine. On m'a dit que vous aviez quelque chose à me dire.

-C'est exacte.

-Puis-je avant tout savoir qui vous-êtes ? Il ne me semble pas vous connaître.

-Ce n'est pas tellement moi que vous connaissez mais plus un de mes '' amis '' si je pus l'appeler ainsi.

Kaya se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise cette homme dégageait quelques chose d'assez particulier et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Elle s'approcha de son invité toute de suite suivit par son fidèle majordome Merry. L'homme en question posa sa tasse de thé sur la table base avant de regarder Kaya, il déclara alors d'une voix froide :

-Je suis Capone.

.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

.

Ace observait son compagnon qui chemise fermement boutonné ne semblait pas prêt à faire tomber les-dites chemise. Depuis le matin son mari le battait froid à cause d'un tout petit truc, quelque chose sans importance. Enfin Marco ne semblait pas de cet avis, il était un peu énervé mais Ace trouvait ça injuste que le blond l'ignore. Il avait peut-être eu tort, même s'il s'entêtait à dire le contraire, c'est bon il l'avait pas violé non plus. Marco avait peut-être dit non au début mais très vite c'était des '' ah encore! '' et des '' oui plus fort ! '' criant de vérité que gémissait son mari.

-Allez tu vas pas faire la gueule toute la journée Marco...

-Je ne fais pas la gueule Ace c'est juste que je suis énervé. Expliqua Marco.

-Ouais ça j'avais remarquer. Allez c'est trois fois rien, on s'en fou au pire. Essaya de le calmer le brun.

Marco soupira et commença à enlever sa chemise il était à la plage et n'allait de toute façon pas pouvoir la garder très longtemps. La plupart d'entre eux était déjà en maillot de bain a installer leurs affaires sur le sable chaud de la plage. Après encore quelque hésitation Marco fit tomber la chemise et commença à lui aussi sortir ses affaires, serviettes de bain et crème solaire.

-Oh mon dieu ! Tu t'es fait bouffé par Ace Marco ou quoi ? Rigola Luffy.

Marco jeta un regard noir à Ace qui évitait soigneusement son regard, il avait dit quoi déjà que ça ne se voit presque pas...bien sûr. Avec cet énorme suçon de la taille d'un gros œuf qui oscillait entre le rouge et violait qu'il avait dans le cou, sans parler des traces de dents qu'il avait ici et là c'était évidant que ça ne passerait pas inaperçu. Ace avait la chance de ne rien avoir il avait attaché Marco la veille, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait eut envie d'essayer depuis quelques temps et qu'il avait enfin pu réaliser. Mais qu'il ne retenterait sûrement jamais finalement ce n'était pas trop son truc, il avait aimait il pouvait difficilement dire le contraire de toute façon mais il préférait quand Marco l'embrassait et le caressait pendant l'amour.

-Oh ça va Luffy...Et regarde ailleurs ! Fit Ace lassé d'entendre son petit frère se moquer de lui.

Luffy se contenta de rire avant de se détourner et brandir fièrement sa bouée noir et de courir vers l'eau. Usopp enleva alors précipitamment son t-shirt ayant déjà son maillot sur lui et couru rejoindre son ami en lui criant de l'attendre. Ceci donna envie aux autres d'également se jetés à l'eau surtout qu'elle avait l'air plutôt bonne. Certains restèrent tout de même au sec et s'étalait consciencieusement de la crème solaire avant de s'allonger soit sur le dos soit sur le ventre histoire de bronzer un peu.

La mâtiné passa très vite et le petit clan se regroupèrent pour manger. La petite Lyn fatigué somnolait un peu dans les bras de son dada ils étaient partis tôt ce matin ou plutôt très tard la veille, ça dépendait dans quel sens on le prenait, ce qui expliquait l'état de fatigue auquel elle était soumise.

-J'avais jamais remarqué mais on est pas mal à être tatoué dans le groupe. Fit sobrement Ace.

Nami jeta un rapide coup d'œil au groupe et remarqua qu'effectivement ils étaient pas mal à être tatoué. Elle même avait un joli tatouage à l'épaule gauche représentant de manière assez stylisé une petite mandarine c'était Ace qui lui avait fait et elle en était plutôt fière.

Quand Lyn avait eut deux ans Nami avait eut envie en quelque sorte de refaire sa vie. Elle était alors tombée dans les bras d'un homme un peu plus âgé pas vraiment fréquentable répondant au nom d'Arlong. C'était un requin dans le monde de la finance et très vite les bijoux et voyages que le bellâtre avait offert à la jeune femme avaient fini de séduire Nami. Bien évidement quand ce fut le cas l'homme changea du tout au tout, la rousse amoureuse de lui il ne l'avait pas vu tout de suite mais petiot à petit Arlong l'avait isolé de son entourage la réduisant au simple rôle de servante à son plaisir. Pour Arlong la jeune n'était bonne qu'à faire la cuisine, le ménage et à écarté les cuisses. Nami était tombé de haut en voyant alors le vrai visage de l'homme aidé de ses amis elle avait essayé de se défaire de l'emprise du bellâtre mais comme attendu celui-ci ne c'était pas laissé faire et était même allé jusqu'à la marquer. La rousse serra douloureusement son épaule gauche là où reposait son tatouage, c'était toujours difficile pour elle de se rappeler de ça.

Elle esquissa un mince sourire heureusement tout ça été terminé grâce à l'aide ses amis qui l'avait si bien soutenu et aidé. Oui ce tatouage elle en était très fière.

-Que représente vos tatouages ? Demanda t-elle curieuse.

-Le mien représente une personne chère à mon cœur qui à longtemps été pour moi un père. Fit Ace en montrant le tatouage qu'il avait dans le dos un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il n'est plus là maintenant mais je ne l'oublie pas et je sais que d'où il est il veille sur moi. Et le "ASCE" c'est pour mon petit frère adoré, j'ai failli le perdre et ce tatouage c'est pour rappeler que rien n'est éternel et que je peux perdre les personnes à qui je tiens à tout moment. Sabo observa son frère gêné et heureux à la fois ce tatouage représentait autant pour Ace que pour Sabo. C'est sans doute pour ça que je suis un peu surprotecteur...termina t-il un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Marco prit le brun dans ses bras qui malgré sa gêne se laissa tout de même cajoler par le blond. Si Marco décidait de se montrer câlin il n'allait pas se plaindre surtout qu'il en avait bien besoin de ses bras protecteurs.

Nami avait sourit attendri par le tableau qu'offrait Ace, il était tellement différent de Luffy plus intelligent, en même temps ce n'était pas dur, plus serviable et plus poli. Luffy et Sabo avaient de la chance d'avoir un grand frère comme ça.

-Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer le ace de pique que j'ai sûr le cœur. Commença Marco qui tenait toujours Ace contre lui. La barbe blanche que j'ai au millieu du torse je l'ai fait pour les même raison que Ace puisqu'il s'agit de la même personne. Expliqua calmement le blond.

-Vos tatouages sont vachement impressionnant ça a dû faire un mal de chien. Fit Usopp qui frissonna en imaginant '' le calvaire '' qu'avait dû subir Ace et Marco.

-C'est vrai qu'au début c'est pas très agréable mais bon Ace à fait ça bien alors...Répondit Marco.

-Je suis doué de mes mains faut dire. Le brun esquissa un sourire taquin et si le visage de Marco resta neutre il ne put empêcher ses joues de légèrement se colorer.

Personne ne manqua ce spectacle et certains en vinrent même à se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer la veille. Cet énorme suçon sur le cou du blond était pour le moins impressionnant, Bartolomeo se souvenait d'une fois où Ace n'avait pas pu venir travailler tellement il était courbaturé. Des vrais bêtes de sexes...on dirait. Ça dégoûtait même certain de leur amis qui eux n'avait pas la chance d'avoir des nuits aussi agités. Notamment Sabo qui enviait beaucoup son frère parce que pour lui c'était le calme plat depuis la mort de Koala. Il avait fait son deuil et même si il aimait toujours la blonde qui avait été sa quo-équipière dans l'Armée Révolutionnaire il savait qu'un jour il serait amener à refaire sa vie. Il n'avait pas encore 26 ans et il ne se voyait pas finir sa vie seul. Sabo avait envie de faire des rencontres être seul lui faisait juste penser encore et encore à la mort de Koala et à son amour perdu. Il voulait aimé et être aimé mais au fond de lui il avait peur de ne pas y arriver.

Incertain Sabo dirigea son regard vers Kidd qui le regardait également il fronça les sourcils incertains. Kidd esquissa un sourire et Sabo lui répondit maladroitement, le blond avait toujours autant de doute au sujet du roux et ne savait pas comment faire pour démêler le vrai du faux. L'ancien mercenaire le considérait-il vraiment comme un simple ami ou comme il le soupçonnait ressentait quelques choses pour lui ? Sabo se sentait gêné de penser ça, surtout qu'il y avait une chance sur dix qu'il se trompe. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieur perdue il remarqua alors le regard du roux se diriger vers ses lèvres avant qu'il ne détourne le regard. Sabo souffla pour se calmer ce geste ne voulait rien dire de particulier de plus si il se mettait à décortiquer les moindres faits et gestes du roux il n'allait pas s'en sortir et risquait d'en déduire tout et n'importe quoi. Il n'était pas psychanalyste et avait encore moins étudier les sciences du comportement. Si il pouvait assez bien lire chez Ace et encore plus chez Luffy ce n'était pas le cas chez les autres personnes.

-Je pense que celui de Trafalgar à dû être plus douloureux. Ace continua s'adressant cette fois-ci directement à Law. T'en a combien en fait ?

-10 en tout. Bartolomeo souffla d'admiration lui n'en avait que deux. Le vert aimait beaucoup le style assez spécial du médecin surtout que ses tatouages étaient plus que bien fait.

-Ils veulent dirent quoi en faite ? Demanda Luffy curieux.

-Le D.E.A.T.H...c'est pour ne pas oublier mes objectifs de vu et être en accord avec moi-même. La révélation de Law était quelque peu déroutante cela inquiéta plus qu'autre chose le groupe d'amis. Le tatouage que j'ai sur le dos c'est un jolly roger, une bêtise de gamin même si en soit je ne le regrette pas.

Law s'arrêta il observa les quatre tatouages qu'il avait sur les avant-bras et sur le dos de sa main. Il les avaient fait après sa première mission en duo avec Zoro, Corazon lui avait promit que si il la menait à bien il lui ferait un autre tatouage. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire ça alors il se contenta de dire qu'ils étaient dans la même continuité que le jolly roger qu'il avait dans le dos.

-Et celui que tu as sur le torse et les épaules ? Demanda Bartoloméo.

-Le cœur c'est pour Corazon. Corazon veut dire cœur en espagnol alors quand Kora et mort j'avais envie d'avoir une partie de lui avec moi quelques chose qui comme le D.E.A.T.H m'aiderait à garder mon objectif de vu. Ça c'est juste imposer à moi comme une évidence. Les tatouages que j'ai sur les épaules et une continuité du cœur. Je l'ai est rajouté un peu plus tard j'avais eu envie de modifier ce cœur je ne le trouvait pas assez grand et pas assez beau. Il est mieux comme ça, sa ressemble plus au Kora que j'ai connu. Law s'arrêta là n'étant pas à l'aise avec se sujet.

-Et le _**IV**_ qu'est ce qu'il signifie ? Fit Kaya. La blonde observa tour à tour Zoro puis Kidd. Est ce que ça à un rapport avec le _**X**_ de Zoro ou le _**I**_ de Kidd.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dis ? Cette phrase jeta un froid sur eux, le roux semblait énerver pour une raison qui échappait au groupe d'amis. La question de Kaya était pour le moins innocente pourtant.

-Je...Kaya sentit sa voix trembler les yeux rouge vif du roux la glaçait d'effroi. Elle devait se montrer plus prudente, elle se souvint alors des paroles de Capone et décida de jouer la carte de la prudence.

-Désolé je pensais que c'était par rapport à un gage perdu ou quelques chose comme ça vu que vous avez tout les trois le même...Désolé je ne pensais pas que c'était plus personnelle que ça.

-Ouais ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas. C'est le genre de truc qui m'énerve.

-Kidd ! Law s'apprêtait à intervenir mais fut devancé par Sabo. Le médecin pensa d'ailleurs que c'était en quelque sorte une bonne chose Kidd serait plus enclin à écouter l'homme sur qui il fantasmait plus que lui son ancien quo-équipier mercenaire. J'aimerais te parler en privé, s'il te plaît.

Sabo n'attendit pas de réponse de la part du roux et se leva il commença à marcher et s'éloigna petit à petit de leurs amis.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Fit Kidd qui venait juste de le rejoindre. Si c'est pour me faire la leçon tu perds ton temps. Ne croit pas que parce que nous somme amis tu peux me donner des ordres. Sabo le savait bien le roux avait un caractère beaucoup trop volcanique et fougueux pour se laisser commander sans rien dire.

-Pourquoi tu as agis comme ça ? Tu dois bien te douter qu'après ce qui vient de se passer les autres vont se poser des questions. Soupira t-il. C'était une question anodine tu aurais dû laisser Law répondre.

-Ça m'a énervé c'est tout. Mais t'inquiète pas j'ai compris le message je me contrôlerais la prochaine fois. Kidd vexé commença à partir Sabo fut d'ailleurs prit au dépourvu et le rattrapa in-extremis par le bras.

-Attend...je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te vexer. Fit le blond un peu penaud. C'est juste que si tu laisses échappés le moindres indices sur ce que vous étiez avant ça pourrait vous coûtez cher et encore plus si ça tombe entre des '' bonnes '' oreilles. Sabo lâcha le bras du roux parce qu'il jugeait l'avoir sans doute tenu trop longtemps et dans un geste un peut mécanique remit une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Demanda Kidd un peu perdu.

-Hein ? Fit Sabo surprit.

-Tu es en train de dire que tu ne veux pas que j'ai des ennuie ou un truc dans le genre ? Questionna le roux.

Sabo écarquilla les yeux s'imaginant mille et une chose à la fois. Il paniqua un peu regrettant les choix de ses mots. Devait-il choisir consciencieusement chacun de ses mots maintenant pour éviter tout double sens mal venu ? A moins qu'il se prenait la tête pour rien. Kidd le regardait d'ailleurs assez étrangement l'air de se demander si il était toujours avec lui ou si il était parti ailleurs...très loin.

-Law, Zoro et toi avait galérer pour avoir ce que vous avez ce serait juste dommage de perdre tout ça. Hum. Il se racla la gorge et commença à se diriger vers le petit groupe.

Kidd se contenta de suivre le blond sans rien rajouter d'autre. Un peu en retrait par rapport à son ami le roux l'observa, depuis plusieurs semaines si ce n'est des mois il trouvait Sabo étrange. Le blond agissait toujours de la même manière avec lui sauf que...Kidd n'en était pas sûr mais il était souvent dans la lune et quelque fois le blond l'observait avant de détourner le regard pour une raison qui échappait encore à l'ancien mercenaire. Kidd soupira il n'était pas sûr de vouloir se casser la tête à essayer de deviner le fin mot de l'histoire, il était en vacance et comptait bien en profité pour s'amuser et se reposer. Il se casserai la tête quand il sera de nouveau chez lui seul en train de sirotait une bière.

.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

Kidd soupira se demandant bien quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour qu'il accepte de faire ça. Luffy avait proposé de faire un tournoi de beach volley par équipe de trois, les gagnants pouvant demander ce qu'ils voulaient à la personne de leur choix Et bien malgré lui Kidd c'était retrouvé embarqué la dedans et puis de toute façon il aurait difficilement put dire non, tout le monde était partant pour jouer et puis les équipes avaient déjà été faite aussi.

Tout le monde semblait assez enthousiaste et près à en découdre. Kidd observa ses partenaires évaluant par la même occasion ses chances de gagner. Usopp avait de bon muscle et semblait assez dégourdi en y mettant du siens ça pourrait aller. Vivi...le roux était bien incapable d'évaluer ses capacités sportive tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'elle avait un bon esprit sportif et qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Bon il n'avait pas hérité de l'équipe la plus nul c'était déjà ça il ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour certaine personne.

Le premier match opposa l'équipe du roux à celle de Luffy, Hancock et Chopper. Kidd pensait sincèrement qu'il n'aurait pas trop de mal à gagner Luffy avait beau être bon il connaissait à peine les règles du jeu quant à Chopper même si il se débrouillait un minimum c'est pas ces 50kg tout mouillé qui allait faire la différence. Quant à Hancock il ne la connaissait pas très bien elle avait rejoint leur petite tribu récemment, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'elle était la meilleur amie de Robin et que pendant un moment elle avait été folle amoureuse du Chapeau de paille.

-Arrête d'analyser les gens c'est juste un jeu. Lui lança Law amusé par son manège.

Kidd grommela et alla s'installa sur leur petit terrain improvisé. Kaya qui faisait l'arbitre accompagné de Lyn donnèrent le top départ.

-On va vous écraser ! Cria Luffy gonfler à bloc.

-Ouais ! S'enthousiasma Chopper en sautant sur place comme pour s'encourager.

Hancock leva les yeux aux ciel avant d'effectuer un merveilleux service qui alla tout droit sur Usopp qui bien que surprit par la rapidité du ballon avait réussi tant bien que mal à la renvoyé à Vivi qui fit une passe à Kidd qui n'éprouvant aucune pitié pour ses adversaire smasha. Le ballon arriva avec une force et une brutalité qui en surprit plus d'un sur le pauvre Chopper qui ce la reçu dans l'estomac. Il s'effondra par terre en se tenant le ventre et aussitôt Luffy fut à ses côté.

-Chopper !

-Luffy...désolé je...

-Non ! Reste avec moi Chopper je t'en prie !

-Bon sa suffit maintenant. S'agaça Hancock qui commençait à en avoir marre du manège de ses quo-équipier.

Chopper et Luffy se relevèrent mort de rire et la partie put reprendre. L'équipe du Chapeau de paille avait du mal à s'en sortir il était désorganiser et leur esprit d'équipe laissait à désirer. Luffy voulait automatiquement renvoyer la balle dés qu'il l'avait au lieu de faire des passes, Chopper quant à lui ratait une balle sur deux et Hancock laissait les balles trop dur passer. Elle ne voulait pas risquer d'abîmer sa french manucure, et puis quoi encore !

Bien entendu l'équipe de Kidd gagna ils avaient été sans pitié, Usopp et Vivi se sautèrent dans les bras heureux d'avoir remporté leur premier match. Le prochain match opposa Franky, Shirahoshi et Koby à Ace, Robin et Sanji. L'équipe du brun remportèrent facilement le match malgré le courage dont avait fait preuve l'autre équipe. Ace comme son petit frère aimait les compétitions et ne comptait pas perdre, sauf que contrairement à Luffy il connaissait complètement les règles du jeu et pouvait compter sur ses quo-équipier.

-Tu sais ce que je vais te demander quand je vais gagner ? Interrogea doucement Ace alors qu'il embrassait affectueusement son mari.

-Je ne sais pas et j'espère ne jamais le savoir je n'ai pas pour objectif de perdre et encore moins contre toi. Déclara alors le blond.

-Hum et bah je vais te le dire quand même histoire que tu puisse te préparer mentalement. Je veux être dispensé de ménage pendant au moins une semaine...Minauda t-il.

-Espèce de fainéant. Marco embrassa Ace avant de rejoindre son équipe.

Kidd n'avait rien perdu de cet échange il avait même eut du mal à détourner ses yeux du spectacle que lui avait offert les deux amants. A vrai dire Kidd les enviaient lui n'avait jamais connu le bonheur d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie trop obnubilé qu'il était par un certain blond. Mais maintenant il devait se rendre à l'évidence il était plus que temps qu'il abandonne et passe à autre chose. Il était décidé à ne rien dire de ses sentiments à Sabo sûr que ça lui ferait plus de peine qu'autre chose.

Sincèrement si le roux gagnait il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir demander et encore moins à qui. Quelque peu blasé il reporta son attention sur le match en court Sabo Nami et Zoro affrontait Law Rebecca et Marco. Le match était assez équilibré tant bien que Kidd auvait bien du mal à dire qui allait gagner. Soudain Sabo se jeta dans les bras de Zoro après qu'ils est marqué un but, Kidd serra les poings et détourna le regard. Zoro et Sabo avait toujours été proche d'une certaine manière tellement que ça le rendait fou de jalousie. Même s'il était ami avec le blond leur relation était tellement différente de la leur, Sabo ne se montrait pas aussi...Kidd ne savait pas tellement comment appeler ça. Il soupira et observa silencieusement le match.

Le temps imparti était pratiquement écoulés et l'équipe composer de Law Rebecca et Marco était légèrement devant, Rebecca était une sportive dans l'âme contrairement à Nami qui n'arrivait pas du tout à coopérer avec Zoro. Ces deux la ce détestaient toujours autant et loin d'inquiété l'équipe adversaire ça les arrangeait plus qu'autre chose. Et finalement ce qui devait arriver arriva l'équipe du mercenaire gagna ce qui fit ronchonner Luffy. Il avait perdu dés le premier tour alors que Law était en final, enfin en quelque sorte.

Kidd se sentait regonflé à bloc il était hors de question qu'il perde contre Law. Il observa l'ancien mercenaire parler à ses quo-équipier impatient.

-C'est la victoire ou la mort ! Scanda Law.

-Ouais ! Crièrent Marco et Rebecca motivé comme jamais.

Kidd n'aimait pas la lueur qu'il voyait dans les yeux de ses adversaires décidé à motivé ses troupes il se tourna vers Vivi et Usopp.

-On perd je vous tue. Fit il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Mais malheureusement ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté, Usopp complètement apeuré se cacha lamentablement derrière Vivi qui affichait un sourire crispé. En même temps il fallait les comprendre Kidd pouvait faire horriblement peur quand il s'y mettait. Quand ils furent tous en place le match débuta et très vite l'équipe du brun marqua un point énervant un peu plus le roux.

-Allez les gars vous pouvez les battre ! Cria Luffy à l'intention de l'équipe de son meilleur ami.

-Hey je peux savoir pourquoi tu encourage l'ennemi ? Interrogea le médecin.

-Parce que t'es chiant quand tu gagnes. Ce contenta de répondre le Chapeau de paille. Il reçu un soupire agacé de son compagnon en réponse.

Law se concentra et fit son service, au prit d'un effort surhumain Usopp la réceptionna et l'envoya droit devant lui dans la précipitation il ne fit pas attention à où il envoya exactement la balle. Vivi réussit tout de même à la renvoyé de l'autre côté mais Rebecca sur le pied de guerre effectua un contre et le frisé se prit alors le ballon en pleine tête. Rebecca avait frappé assez fort ce qui fit qu'Usopp vit des étoiles pendant quelques secondes avant de retrouver ses esprits. Il put d'ailleurs voir le sourire machiavélique de son amie qui ne semblait pas du tout regretter son geste.

-Merde on est en train de se faire laminer. S'agaça Eustass.

Usopp eut envie de lui dire qu'il n'était mener que de deux points, _deux points bon sang_ , et que c'était largement rattrapable mais il n'était pas sûr que cette réponse trouve grâce aux yeux du roux. Il semblait remonté, entre ça et la férocité dont faisait preuve l'autre équipe... _Ce n'était qu'un jeu bordel !_ Pensa fortement Usopp.

-Allez on se ressaisi et on leur met la pâté. Pensés à la récompense. Fit le roux.

Cette fois se fut Marco qui effectua le service il l'envoya loin et haut dans le ciel si bien que l'équipe adverse ne bougea pas quand le ballon tomba eu sol pensant à tort qu'elle sortait. Toute fois le ballon tomba dans le terrain pile sur la ligne donnant un point de plus à l'équipe de Law qui se gorgeait de sa victoire.

-Merde ! Jura Usopp.

Le jeu continua encore un peu et malgré la remonté de l'équipe du roux l'équipe composer de Law, Rebecca et Marco furent désigné vainqueur.

-Vous avez peut-être gagner facilement contre Eustass, Vivi et Usopp m-

-Hey ! Protesta Usopp dans un ultime regain de virilité.

-Mais laisser moi vous dire que contre nous ce sera autre chose. Continua Ace ignorant l'interruption du frisé.

-Les chiens qui aboient les plus fort ne sont pas forcément les plus dangereux. S'amusa Law.

-Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Mais bon ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre ça tu es médecin après tout. Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu.

Les deux capitaine se défièrent du regard avant de retourner auprès de leur équipes. La finale du petit tournoi de beach volley improvisé put alors enfin débuté.

Et quand Kaya annonça la fin du temps réglementaire les participants du jeu se regardèrent amusés avant d'éclater de rire. Luffy c'était tenu tranquille jusque là mais au bout d'un moment il en avait eut marre de simplement regarder les autres jouer et c'était inviter de force dans la partie. Et face au regard médusé qu'il avait reçu il ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre que _'' bah quoi plus on est de fou plus on rit, non ? ''._ Au finale tout le monde avait fini par se mêlé à cette finale qui n'en avait plus que le nom et tous purent dire qu'au final même si il n'y avait pas de gagnant ils c'étaient bien amusé.

.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

.

Kaya un peu fébrile regarda les papiers que lui avaient donnés Capone quelques semaines plus tôt. Des photos et des ordres de missions par dizaines...Kaya les observait depuis presque une heure le regard vide. Depuis qu'elle avait apprit la terrible vérité au sujet des Supernovae elle n'en dormait plus et était terriblement angoissé d'autant plus que Capone lui avait interdit d'en parlait à ses amis et encore plus de prévenir la police. Ce que la jeune héritière ne comprenait pas, après tout Law Zoro et Eustass étaient des mercenaires, des assassins, des criminels... Elle avait eu raison de soupçonner Zoro quelques années plus tôt car il s'avérait que le vert était réellement responsable de la mort de Klahadoll. Pas qu'elle regrette la mort de son ancien majordome mais tout de même.

Kaya s'inquiétait également pour Sanji, Lyn, Luffy était-ils au courant qu'ils partageaient la vie de meurtrier ? Kaya légèrement tremblante rangea tout les papier sur son lit, elle soupira avant de s'allonger sur ses draps. Ça faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient en vacances et malgré toute la bonne volonté dont elle avait fait preuve elle avait eut du mal à échanger avec les mercenaires rien que de partageait le même espaces vital lui faisait craindre le pire. C'était assez étrange d'ailleurs avant de savoir tout ça Kaya s'entendait très bien avec Zoro et arrivait à échanger sans problème avec Law. C'était un peu plus difficile avec Eustass car il ne parlait pas beaucoup mais ça allait...

Kaya se demandait si pendant tout ce temps ils faisaient semblant d'être aimable pour cacher leur activité illicite et si tout n'avait été que mensonge ou si les trois comparses c'étaient montrer honnête...au moins un minimum. La jeune femme était angoissé elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait prévu de faire Capone quand il c'était rencontré il lui avait juste dit qu'elle ne devait rien faire et qu'il allait se charger de tout parce qu'il devait payé. Kaya n'avait pas osé demander à l'homme qui était ce '' il '' dont il parlait parce qu'elle doutait que Capone parle de Zoro, Law et Eustass...

Il y avait une chose dont elle était tout de même certaine c'était qu'il allait agir cette semaine. Capone lui avait demander de nombreuse information sur le déroulement de cette semaine de vacance. Kaya redoutait le pire et allongé sur son lit elle se demandait si ce taire était vraiment le meilleur choix.

Bientôt tout serait régler.

.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

.

Mihawk observait Shanks dormir, tout les matins il se réveillait quelques minutes plutôt que son compagnon et l'observait dormir paisiblement. Il aimait ces petits moment de tranquillité ou il pouvait à loisirs profité d'observer le roux. Mihawk n'avait jamais été du genre tactile et encore expressif, il n'était pas spécialement avare de démonstration de tendresse mais il n'était jamais vraiment celui qui initiait leur moment câlin.

Cela faisait presque 3 ans qu'ils habitaient ensemble et sur quelques point ça lui rappelait quand ils étaient jeunes et qu'ils habitaient ensemble dans la base des Supernovae. Quand Shanks lui peignait les cheveux, ou alors qu'il effectuait des missions ensembles. Penser à ça le rendait toujours nostalgique et Mihawk ne pouvait alors s'empêcher de se dire que le roux et lui avait perdu beaucoup de temps inutilement. Si ils avaient étés honnête l'un avec l'autre il aurait pu être ensemble depuis bien plus longtemps. Sûrement mais le sabreur se disait également que le temps qu'ils avaient passé loin de l'autre leurs avaient étés justement utile pour réfléchir et mûrir. Mihawk se rendait bien compte maintenant que Shanks avait été un adolescent trop blessé et seul pour pouvoir construire quelque chose avec lui. La mort de Roger n'avait rien arrangé... Malgré l'amour que le brun aurait pu lui apporté rien aurait réellement changé ce n'était pas ce que Shanks cherchait, lui il voulait une personne qui ne l'abandonnerai jamais, un ami, un frère, un père...

C'est ce que le jeune homme de 18 ans voulait à l'époque...

Maintenant il avait grandi et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se réveiller chaque matin auprès de son sabreur préféré, il aimait bien Zoro mais ne prévoyait pas d'approfondir leur relation jusqu'à ce point là...

-Ça va ? Lui demanda Shanks qui ouvrait doucement les yeux.

-Oui. Mihawk esquissa un sourire et commença à se lever avant d'être interrompu par le roux.

Shanks le tira légèrement vers lui et se pencha pour réduire les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Doucement il l'embrassa et fut heureux de sentir Mihawk s'allonger sur lui et le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre lui. Le brun s'écarta légèrement plongeant ses yeux dorés dans ceux de son vis à vis. Shanks esquissa un sourire et caressa les cheveux soyeux du sabreur.

-Je t'aime. Souffla t-il.

-...je t'aime plus encore... lui répondit Mihawk. Shanks rigola légèrement amusé.

-Peut-être mais je t'aime quand même. Rigola t-il franchement.

Le roux renversa son amant et en profita pour lui grimper dessus. Il embrassa Mihawk longuement et tendrement avant de descendre dans son cou et de le picorer de baiser. Les mains de l'ancien mercenaire se posèrent alors le derrière plus qu'appréciable de son compagnon. Très vite le brun ne put se contenter de ses simples caresses et descendit le sous-vêtement du roux avec une habilité qui le surprenait toujours. L'ancien mercenaire se hâta de préparer l'intimité du roux qui sous les assauts vigoureux du brun ne put que très vite gémir de contentement.

-Pressé ? Shanks mordilla l'épaule du brun avant de se cambrer légèrement. À ce train là il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la fin des préliminaires.

-La faute à qui ? Se justifia Mihawk.

Shanks rigola avant de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres déjà bien rouge du brun. Il caressa le torse muscler de son compagnons avant de venir flatter généreusement les tétons de celui-ci.

-Arrête tu sais que je n'aime pas ça...

-Peut-être mais moi j'aime bien.

Shanks descendit légèrement sur le corps de son compagnon et alla suçoter allègrement les tétons de Mihawk. Ils continuèrent de se caresser pendant de longues minutes avant que le roux se mette à califourchon sur le brun. Il fixa longuement le sabreur avant de lui sourire et de doucement s'empaler sur le sexe dressé du brun.

-Je suis crevé...je suis obligé de me lever ?

Shanks soupira il avait fait l'amour une bonne partie de la mâtiné et tout ce qu'il voulait faire maintenant c'était dormir. Mais bon il avait de nombreuse chose à faire aujourd'hui et ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester au lit toute la journée malheureusement. Mihawk quant à lui était déjà debout depuis plusieurs minutes et se prélassait allègrement dans un bon bain chaud. Le roux lui cherchait encore l'énergie et même la motivation de quitter ses draps chaud.

Soudain son portable sonna et il tendit le bras pour le prendre, il réussit à décrocher in-extremis.

-Oh Kidd...Tu es bien matinale dis moi ?

-Tu rigoles j'espère il est presque midi !

-Ah vraiment ? Le temps passe vite dis donc. Se contenta de répondre le plus vieux.

-Attends t'as la voix légèrement enroués et on dirait que tu viens juste de te lever...oh sérieux tu viens juste de t'envoyer en l'air... Fais tes trucs de vieux après que je t'ai appeler j'ai l'impression de pouvoir entendre l'écho de ton orgasme au téléphone. Se plaignit Kidd.

-Truc de vieux...Shanks leva les yeux aux ciel. Tu verras quand toi aussi tu connaîtra ça je suis sûr que tu diras autre chose. Shanks esquissa un sourire amusé par l'embarras du plus jeune. Tu m'appelais pour me demander quelque chose en particulier ?

-Bof. Je voulais savoir si j'avais pas eu du courrier.

-Non. Tu attends un courrier en particulier ?

-Non pas spécialement. Shanks rigola ce qui agaça Kidd.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inventer des excuses pour m'appeler Kidd.

-Je ne m'invente pas d'excuse abruti. Vexé il raccrocha faisant encore plus rire Shanks.

.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

.

Sabo rentra timidement dans la chambre de Kidd il salua doucement son ami qui lui fit un vague signe de tête avant de se concentrer sur son interlocuteur à l'autre bout du fil. Il discuta encore quelques minutes avant que le blond ne l'entende raccrocher rageur.

-Un problème ? S'enquit-il.

-Non c'est juste Shanks. Il peut être chiant quand il s'y met. Marmona t-il. Tu veux quelque chose enfaîte ?

-Hum je voulais savoir s'il te restait de la place dans ta valise j'ai acheter un peu trop de souvenir et je me retrouve un peu embêter pour caser tout ça. Expliqua le blond.

-Ouais...ouais attends juste deux secondes.

Sabo patienta le temps que Kidd aille chercher sa valise, leur vacance arrivait à terme et bon nombre d'entre eux s'affairait en ce moment même à ranger leurs affaires au vu de leurs prochain départ le lendemain matin. Ils avaient passés d'agréable vacance à la plage et avaient hâte de remettre ça l'année prochaine. Kidd posa son sac sur son lit et l'ouvrit il cala ses affaires comme il put pour faire le plus de place possible pour les affaires du blond.

-Merci !

Tout guilleret Sabo posa son sac contenant son surplus d'affaires et le mit à l'intérieur du sac de voyage de son ami.

-C'est cool tu me sauves vraiment la vie Kidd. Je n'aime pas me balader avec plusieurs sac...j'ai toujours peur d'en oublier un quelque part.

Sabo continua à parler tout en souriant de temps en temps à son ami mais très vite il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase sentait soudain une soudaine tension dans l'air. Il observa alors plus précisément le roux qui fuyait son regard, les épaules crispés il n'avait pas l'air bien.

-Kidd...ça va ? Demanda le blond incertain. N'obtenant pas de réponse il s'apprêta à réitérer sa demande mais fut interrompu par le roux.

-Sabo.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-J'aimerais...j'aimerais qu'une fois rentrer à Paris tu m'oublies.

Sabo fronça les sourcils incertain. L'oublier ? Il ne comprenait pas où Kidd voulait en venir et le regard froid que le roux lui jeta ne l'aida pas à se détendre. Que cherchait son ami exactement ? Il avait peur de comprendre.

-Tu m'excuseras Kidd mais je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. Avoua t-il redoutant la suite. Son trouble ne sembla pas émouvoir le roux qui implacable continua le regard dur, Sabo avait du mal à reconnaître son ami.

-Je ne veux plus que tu me parles, que tu m'appelle...être ton ami ne m'intéresse plus.

-Euh...quoi...fit le blond sincèrement surprit par la verve du roux. Est ce que j'ai fais ou dis quelque chose qui t'as ble-

-Ça n'a rien avoir. Soupira Kidd. Il se retourna et fit semblant de ranger ses affaires qui n'en avait nullement besoin.

-Bah explique alors parce que je ne comprend rien du tout !? Commença à s'agacer Sabo qui supportait de moins en moins bien l'attitude du roux.

-Comme si tu ne savais pas...lâcha malgré lui Kidd.

Sabo sentit son cœur se serré, alors c'était ça ? Kidd occupé qu'il était à s'agiter partout n'avait pas même pas fait attention à ce qu'il venait de dire. Le blond observait le roux incapable de dire quoi que se soit tellement il était perdu. Alors il avait raison Kidd ressentait quelque chose pour lui, que devait-il faire ? Et puis parce qu'il était incapable de l'aimer il se débarrassait de lui tout simplement ? Lui qui croyait que Kidd était véritablement son ami ! Avait-il fait semblant tout ce temps pour se rapprocher de lui et ainsi l'attraper dans ses filets ?

Sabo était déçu.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je dois payer ? Demanda Sabo d'une voix haché.

-Quoi ? Interrogea Kidd surprit par la question du blond. Il se retourna et tomba sur le regard noir du blond.

-Tu n'es pas capable d'accepter un refus alors tu préfères tout simplement m-

-La ferme tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Kidd arrivait à peine à regarder le blond.

-Et bah explique-moi ! Qu'est ce que tu veux !? Cria Sabo les larmes aux yeux énervé par la tournure que prenait les événements.

Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit il se retrouva allongé en travers du lit Kidd au dessus de lui. Il regarda le roux les yeux grand ouvert ne sachant que dire ni que faire.

-Ce que je veux...C'est toi Sabo.

Sabo sentit ses joues se colorer, toute sa colère était en train de s'en aller pour ne laisser place qu'à une grande tristesse. Kidd...Kidd avait l'air si abattu, si résigné.

-Je suis amoureux de toi depuis plus de 10 ans Sabo. J'ai vraiment essayé de ne plus t'aimer mais...ça n'a pas été une grande réussite.

-Kidd.

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ne soit plus amis et qu'on ne se fréquent plus du tout enfaîte. Si je veux passer à autre chose je dois arrêter de te voir. Parce que ce sera toujours non...n'est ce pas ? Finit-il la gorge nouée.

Sabo ferma les yeux voir Kidd comme ça si malheureux lui faisait de la peine. Il avait envie de lui dire que...la réponse ne serait pas toujours non.

Pourtant...

Pourtant...

-Je suis désolé Kidd...

* * *

Ouiii je suis venu à bout de ce chapitre! A la base il devait être un peu plus loin mais j'ai réussi à me résonner en me disant que il ne restait plus qu'un chapitre à cet mini fic et que en faisant des chapitres trop longs ou en rajoutant des chapitres je risquais peut-être de m'égarer...

Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! ;) A bientôt ( normalement...)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour,

Titre : L'envers du décors...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : Sorte d'extension à l'histoire '' D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...'' n'est pas une suite à proprement parlé. Histoire qui sera composé d'une mini-fiction sur les Supernovae ainsi que plusieurs one-shots sur la vie des autres personnages. Yaoi.

Note 1: Petite scène de torture dans ce chapitre ( petite...) Pour une fois je ne l'ai pas signalé j'espère que ça ne gênera pas. ;)

Note 2 : Voici le dernier chapitre de cette mini-fic sur les Supernovae j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis dessus. Personnellement j'en suis pas peu fière même si je pense que ce chapitre aurait pu être plus long...^^ J'ai déjà quelques idées pour mes one-shots mais si vous avez des suggestions n'hésitez pas à me les dires ;).

Note 3 : Merci pour tout vos commentaires ainsi que pour avoir ajoutés '' L'envers du décors...'' en favoris et en alertes ;)

Sur ce bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

Ce que veulent les hommes...parti 5

-Je suis désolé Kidd...

Sabo n'avait plus la force de regarder Kidd dans les yeux et détourne le regard le cœur lourd. C'est dur pour lui de faire du mal à son ami qui bientôt ne le sera peut-être plus. Il avait eu des doutes quant au sentiment du roux mais l'entendre de sa propre bouche...c'était autre chose.

10 ans...Sabo admirait Kidd pour s'être accroché à lui pendant si longtemps alors qu'au début il ne se souvenait même plus du mercenaire. Et en même temps ça l'attristait encore un peu plus, lui n'aurait sans doute pas été capable de s'accrocher aussi longtemps. Et il était sûr que beaucoup de monde aurait abandonné, mais Kidd ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres alors.

Sabo ferma les yeux quand il sentit Kidd soupirer et poser son front sur son cou. Le roux resta silencieux quelques secondes se contentant d'inspirer et d'expirer dans un rythme régulier.

-Jamais ?

-Kidd... ?

-Même pas une seul fois ?

Sabo sentit son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. L'ancien mercenaire était-il si désespéré que ça pour se contenter de ce genre de chose ? Sabo ne savait pas et sentir les lèvres du roux se poser doucement sur son cou ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir calmement. La situation était en train de déraper. Complètement.

Kidd un peu incertain caressa les lèvres du blond avant de s'approcher dans l'intention de partager un baiser avec lui.

-Arrête...Souffla Sabo qui n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux de ceux ci captivant du plus jeune. Tu vas le regretter.

-Non. J'en rêve depuis si longtemps. Tenta l'ancien mercenaire.

-Ce genre de truc c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Admettons que j'accepte de coucher avec toi, et après ?

-Je ne sais pas je...on...on...

Kidd était complètement perdu enivré par son désir il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes. Il c'était toujours promit d'observer Sabo de loin et de ne surtout pas lui faire du mal et encore moins de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

-Shanks n'arrêtait pas de me dire que je ne t'aimais pas que ce que je ressentais était juste une sorte d'obsession malsaine. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas tort parce que si j'en suis réduit à limite te forcer la main c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi.

Kidd la mine sombre s'écarta du blond et s'allongea à ses côtés les yeux levé au plafond il se demandait comment il avait pu tomber aussi bas.

Sabo tourna la tête et observa Kidd qui semblait au bout du rouleau, las son bras reposait mollement sur son visage si bien que Sabo aurait été bien incapable de deviner à quoi pouvait penser le roux. Tout aurait été un plus simple si le second de l'Armée Révolutionnaire avait pu tomber amoureux de l'ancien mercenaire. Kidd ne serait plus triste mais heureux que ses sentiments lui soient retourné et lui...lui ne serait plus seul. Il aurait eu quelqu'un à aimer et qui l'aimerait également, quelqu'un pour partager sa vie, rire, s'amuser, s'aimer et tellement plus.

Kidd n'était pas moche mais n'était pas spécialement beau non plus mais ça lui allait Sabo n'était pas narcissique au point de penser qu'il était un canon de beauté. Il aimait les cheveux de feu du jeune homme ainsi que son style bien particulier. Il aimait partager des discussions avec l'ancien mercenaire et encore plus l'entendre rire ce qui n'arrivait pas assez souvent à son goût.

Un peu hésitant il se releva avant de se pencher lentement vers Kidd qui les yeux fermer ne le voyait pas. Et sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait ni pourquoi il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Kidd. Le baiser était chaste mais Sabo en sortit légèrement haletant et les joues roses.

-Désolé je n'aurais pas dû faire ça...tu dois penser que je ne suis pas cohérent.

-Non. Kidd soupira et se leva pour marcher un pas. Il voulait s'éloigner un peu du blond histoire de ne pas être de nouveau tenté. Je sais que je fais un peu pitié et que tu as du mal à dire non de peur de faire de la peine. Bon c'est la vie.

Kidd se détourna et alla fouiller dans son placard en sortit des vêtements et sans plus se préoccuper du blond sortit de sa chambre pour joindre la salle de bain. Sabo resta seul pendant quelques secondes dans la chambre et quand il se rendit compte que ça ne servait rien d'attendre le retour de l'ancien mercenaire.

Il c'était tout dit en quelque sorte...

Les épaules basses Sabo quitta la chambre d'hôtel du roux dans le but de rejoindre la sienne. Il s'arrêta soudainement en voyant Nami complètement affolé se diriger vers lui.

-Nami ? Lui demanda t-il inquiet.

-Sabo est-ce que tu as vu Lyn ? Nami s'accrocha au bras du blond pour éviter de s'écrouler à terre.

-Euh...non. Nami le relâcha et désespéré jeta de rapide coup d'?il auprès d'eux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fit Sabo alors que l'angoisse de la rousse commencer à le gagner.

-Je sais pas...j-je...elle jouait et p-

-Nami calme toi et dis-moi doucement ce qui se passe.

-Elle a disparu Sabo ! Lyn je ne la trouve plus...

-Disparu disparu ?

-Oui merde !

-D'accord. Sabo inspira et se concentra pour rester le plus calme possible. Nami paniquait déjà assez pour deux. Tu as demandée à Sanji, Zoro ou aux autres si elle n'est pas avec l'un d'eux ?

-Non...non tu...tu es la première personne sur qui je tombe.

Après encore quelque parole échangée Sabo et Nami se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur ami en espérant que la jeune fille y soit. Cependant ils n'eurent pas plus de renseignement et trouvèrent encore moins de petite fille. Inquiet le petit groupe d'amis se regroupèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel.

-Comment c'est arrivé ? Questionna Sanji.

-Je ne sais pas je m'étais absentée quelques secondes à peine de la chambre pour aller demander un chargeur à Vivi et quand je suis revenu Lyn n'était plus là. Je suis désolé j-

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'accuse pas Nami.

Sanji prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et lui frictionna affectueusement les épaules. Nami souffla un peu soulager et se blottit encore plus dans les bras du blond. Elle avait tellement peur pour sa fille, elle voulait juste la retrouver le plus vite possible et pouvoir lui faire un gros câlin. Tout le monde voulait la retrouver.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On se sépare en groupe de deux, un qui cherche dans l'hôtel et un autre les environs ? Proposa Ace.

-Ouais on a qu'à faire ça. Faudrait aussi que l'un de nous aille à l'accueil pour demander si il l'aurait pas vu si c'est pas déjà fait. Répondit Zoro.

Ils acquiescèrent avant de vite retourner à leur recherche.

.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

.

Shanks une moue boudeuse sur le visage le miroir à quelque centimètre à peine de lui et une attitude concentré en prime se rasait. Il c'était finalement décidé à se lever peu après l'appel de Kidd et avait enfin prit une douche. Le roux se rinça rapidement le visage avant de s'essuyer avec une serviette et admira le travail. Il n'aimait pas spécialement se raser le matin surtout qu'il n'avait rien contre les poils lui et encore moins contre les barbes et les moustaches. Mais bon Mihawk n'aimait pas trop ce qui était plutôt bizarre car le sabreur avait en plus de sa petite barbichette des rouflaquettes. Quand Shanks l'avait interroger à ce sujet il avait eu pour seul réponse un _'' sur toi ça fait négligé ''_ bien sentit de son amant.

Qui était-il pour le contredire ? Et puis c'était pas comme-ci le brun lui forçait la main non plus. Oui Shanks aimait croire que Mihawk lui laissait le choix et qu'il se rasait de son plein gré. C'était beau de rêvé...

Shanks une simple serviette sur les hanches sortit de la salle de bain et rejoignit la chambre où ses vêtements reposaient sur le lit encore défait. Mihawk était parti donner ses cours, le roux hésitait encore entre le rejoindre ou alors sortir se promener un peu. Oui c'était une bonne idée il irait se promener et en profiterait pour passer boire un verre dans le bar de Shakky.

La sonnerie de son portable le fit s'arrêter et reposer son t-shirt pour aller décrocher.

-Hey Kidd alors c'est bon tu t'es fait à l'idée que tu pouvais appeler même si tu n'avais rien de spécial à me dire ? Commença t-il taquin.

-...

-Kidd. Toujours aucune réponse ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à l'ancien chef des Supernovae. Il éloigna le téléphone de son oreille et s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait pas le numéro afficher. Qui est à l'appareil ?

-C'est moi. Fit une voix grave.

-Capone ? S'étrangla à moitié le roux.

-Tu n'as pas l'air heureux. Commenta celui-ci.

-Ce n'est pas ça c'est juste que ça fait une éternité qu'on ne sait pas parler. Et puis ça doit bien faire 2 ans que je n'avais plus de nouvelle de toi.

-Parce que tu as essayé de me joindre ? Railla son interlocuteur.

-Oui pendant quelques semaines et puis sans nouvelles de ta part je me suis dit que tu ne voulais peut-être pas qu'on te retrouve. Que tu voulais couper définitivement les ponts avec les Supernovae. Oublier tout ça quoi. J'ai eu tort ?

-Pas complètement. Capone marqua un petit temps de silence avant de reprendre. Tu dois t'interroger sur la raison de mon appelle.

-Ah jusqu'à présent je pensais que tu m'appelais pour parler du bon vieux mais maintenant j'ai des doutes. Et j'ai raison d 'avoir des doutes n'est ce pas ? Alors si tu me disais ce que tu veux Capone ?

-J'aimerais que tu viennes me voir Shanks.

-Je pense que c'est faisable. J'espère que tu ne me fais pas venir pour rien non plus.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne gaspillerais pas de ton précieux temps. Fit t-il. Je t'envoie une voiture dans ce cas.

-Quoi ? Tu veux me voir aujourd'hui ?

-Oui.

-Tu me prends au dépourvu j-

-C'est vraiment important Shanks. Seul toi peux m'aider.

-Bien. Capitula le roux.

Caponne raccrocha laissant l'ancien mercenaire songeur. Capone avait-il des problèmes ? Il n'en était pas sûr mais dans tout les cas il serait bientôt averti.

Inquiet il continua de se préparer.

.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

.

-Monsieur c'est quand qu'il arrive papa ?

Capone observa la petite fille qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à la convaincre de le suivre mais par d'habiles paroles il avait réussi. Le mercenaire lui avait parler de son père Zoro targuant du fait qu'ils étaient amis et que c'était son père qui l'avait envoyé la chercher pour lui faire une surprise. La petite fille l'avait alors regardée avec des yeux émerveillés avant de le suivre jusqu'ici. Elle ne s'était pas inquiété outre mesure dans la voiture pensant à sa surprise. Lyn avait commencer à poser des questions seulement un peu plus tard, Capone l'avait alors endormie avec de belles paroles et quelques photos à l'appuie. La petite fille avait sourit devant les photo de son père plus jeune en compagnie de Law et Kidd et d'autres membres des Supernovae.

Cependant les enfants étaient souvent d'humeur changeante et le mercenaire savait qu'il allait devoir l'endormir si elle se montrait trop ennuyante. Capone soupira et ignora la petite fille préférant se concentrer sur la vue qu'il avait depuis le dernier étage de l'immeuble. Shanks n'allait plus tarder maintenant et il pourrait alors mettre son plan à exécution.

Après que Kidd soit devenu le chef des Supernovae et est dissous le groupe de mercenaires pour en faire une agence de garde du corps Capone s'était retrouvé perdue. Il c'était sentit trahie.

Il avait toujours voulu diriger le groupe de mercenaires mais Roger avait préféré nommer quelqu'un d'autre. Capone l'avait accepté même s'il en avait été attristé, mais Shanks était une bonne personne. Un leader fort et à l'écoute de ses quo-équipiers. Capone n'avait pas pu lutter surtout qu'il avait apprécié le roux. Mais il n'oubliait pas ses rêves de gloire et avait attendu son heure de gloire. Il avait refusé de prendre un élève comme tous les autres et été resté mercenaire sous la génération de Kidd beaucoup plus âgé que les autres il avait eu du mal à se mêler aux groupes de rookies. Il n'avait pas abandonner et c'était forcé à aller vers ses enfants encore trop jeunes et innocent pour tenir une arme.

Il n'avait pas prévu de s'attacher autant à ses enfants...

Bien entendu l'attachement qu'il ressentait pour certain c'était vite transformer en colère contre Kidd quand il avait comprit une nouvelle fois qu'il ne serait pas chef. Il en avait voulu à Shanks. Lui qui avait tant fait pour l'organisation voilà comment il était remercié! Toutes ses années à risqué sa vie pour un chef plus jeune que lui. Capone en avait eu marre servir Roger et Shanks avait été une chose mais Kidd... Ce gamin détraqué ! Il en était hors de question.

Capone appréciait Kidd mais ne voyait pas un bon chef en lui. Le mercenaire n'avait tout de fois pas souhaité que Kidd change radicalement les Supernovae. Ce gamin réduisait toutes ses années où il avait travaillé durement simplement parce qu'il ne voulait plus avoir à se cacher. Parce qu'il voulait pouvoir regarder un certain blond sans avoir à rougir de son passé et permettre à ses anciens équipiers de pouvoir vivre normalement. Et ne surtout plus avoir à enterrer un des leurs sans même pouvoir aller se recueillir sur leurs tombes.

-Ton père arrive ne t'inquiète pas. Capone se détourna de la fenêtre pour regarder Lyn. Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?

-Oui ! S'enthousiasma t-elle.

Le mercenaire s'éloigna d'elle le sourire aux lèvres.

.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

.

-Il faut qu'on retourne à l'hôtel. Déclara Zoro.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Sabo.

-Lyn à une montre qu'elle ne doit jamais enlever, je peux la retrouver grâce à ça.

-Une montre ? S'étonna le blond.

-Ouais c'est Killer qui me l'a faite. Devant le regard suspicieux du blond Zoro lui expliqua rapidement qui était l'ancien partenaire de Kidd.

-J'ai envie de dire que c'est un peu bizarre de fliquer autant quelqu'un mais je suppose que tu es juste extrêmement inquiet pour Lyn. Et puis dans l'immédiat ça nous est bien utile.

Zoro acquiesça et accompagner de son ami ils retournèrent dans sa chambre. Il se jeta immédiat sur son ordinateur et s'empressa d'ouvrir une application. Sabo le regarda faire ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre. Il attendit un peu le temps à son ami de faire ses recherches avant de s'asseoir près de lui et de le questionner.

-Alors ?

-C'est bizarre...Répondit Zoro un peu perdu.

-Quoi donc ? S'inquiéta le révolutionnaire.

-Lyn n'est plus dans cette ville. Zoro fronça les sourcils perturber. Mais ici. Il montra un points sur la carte.

-Si loin ? C'est plutôt étrange...tu es sûr de la fiabilité de ton truc.

-Oui. Répondit Zoro catégorique. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle se soit juste perdue.

-Quelqu'un aurait remarqué quelque chose si elle avait été enlever non ? Elle a quand même disparu d'un hôtel bondé en plein jour. Exposa Sabo.

-Oui.

Sabo prit son ami dans ses bras, il voyait bien comment le vert était inquiet. Surtout que le fait que Lyn ne se trouvait plus dans cette ville n'était pas pour le rassurer.

-Allez ne t'en fait pas on va la retrouver. Sabo se leva soudainement surprenant le vert. Allez maintenant qu'on sait ou elle est allons la chercher.

-Oui tu as raison. Zoro sortit son portable et composa un numéro.

-Tu appelles qui ? Se surprit à demander Sabo.

-Kidd.

Sabo se tendit repensant d'un coup à ce qu'il c'était passé avant cette histoire de disparition d'enfant. Sincèrement Sabo n'était pas sûr de vouloir se retrouver aussi vite en face du roux, seul à seul de surcroît. Même si Zoro serait présent le blond était certain de ne pas pouvoir faire comme si de rien était, et si tout à l'heure il c'était senti quelque peu gêné dans le hall il était sûr de ne pas pouvoir aller plus de trois mots quand il serait de nouveau dans la même pièce. Sabo savait que tout ça était ridicule il avait déjà refusé de sortir avec des filles, il n'avait pas à se sentir gêné il n'avait rien fait de mal.

Le révolutionnaire soupira ayant du mal à y croire. Zoro raccrocha sans que Sabo n'est écouter un seul mot de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Kidd.

-Tu ne préviens pas les autres ?

-Non. Si Lyn a vraiment été enlevée, et je n'ai quasiment plus de doutes la dessus, il vaut mieux qu'on soit le moins possible. Sabo acquiesça d'accord avec le raisonnement du vert.

-Et pourquoi Kidd ? Pourquoi pas Law c'est ton partenaire non ?

-Kidd possède une logistique que Law n'a pas. Et puis si ça tourne mal vaut mieux que se soit lui que Law. Il rigola devant le regard horrifié que lui lança Sabo. C'était une blague.

-Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas drôle alors arrête. Le réprimanda le blond.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kidd se prend des balles tous les deux jours il ne peut pas mourir aussi facilement. Et moi aussi. Allez on y va.

Sabo repensa aux paroles de son ami. Zoro avait essayé de se montrer rassurant il n'en restait pas moins inquiet. Il espérait que tout se passerait bien en tout cas il ferait tout pour.

.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

.

Shanks était arrivé depuis une dizaine de minutes à présent. Assis sur un fauteuil peu confortable un alcool de mauvais goût dans un verre qui manquait excessivement de bon goût il attendait que Capone arrive enfin. Le roux observa les hommes qui étaient présents un peu partout dans la pièce se demandant alors pourquoi Capone avait ressenti le besoin de s'entourer d'autant d'homme pour un simple rendez-vous.

Shanks qui sentait de plus en plus que cette histoire cachait véritablement quelque chose d'étrange se mit à détailler les individus de la pièce. Tous ses hommes semblaient robustes et sûrs d'eux. Droit sur leurs jambes le regard mauvais ils dévisageaient le roux de manière dédaigneuse. Leurs armes mal dissimulées sous leurs manteaux Shanks se demandaient ce qu'il faisait là. Heureusement pour lui Capone fit enfin son entré et sans s'excuser de son retard il prit place en face du roux.

-J'ai failli attendre. Lâcha Shanks.

-Je te remercie d'être venue. Se contenta de répondre Capone sans prendre ombrage de la pic de son ancien quo-équipier et chef.

-Pourquoi m'as tu fais venir ?

-Parce que je voulais te demander ton aide.

-Mon aide ? Et as-tu également besoin de l'aide de tous ces hommes pour me parler Capone ? Le brun se crispa ce que Shanks ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-...Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant de ma situation mais je travaille maintenant pour Big Mom.

-Big Mom ? Capone Acquiesça. Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée.

-Je me passerai de tes commentaires. Capone

-Je me passerai également de ta mauvaise humeur. Shanks soupira il voulait retourner chez lui. Pourquoi travailles-tu avec elle ? Elle est dangereuse.

-Parce qu'elle peut m'aider.

-À quoi ? Questionna Shanks.

-Me venger. Énonça simplement le brun

-Et moi ?

-Tu peux m'aider en te laissant faire.

Shanks ne fit rien pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se résoudre à boire son verre d'alcool cul sec. Il grimaça au goût acre du breuvage. Il observa ensuite son ancien quo-équipier avant de soupirer, c'était donc ça...

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Fit-il calmement.

-Parce que je suis meilleur que lui ! Explosa finalement Capone que l'attitude calme du plus jeune énervait au plus au point. J'ai attendu pendant des années et des années pour au final toujours être préféré à un blond bec à problème.

-Kidd et moi somme roux Capone.

Capone furieux renversa la table et fit un signe maladroit de la main pour dire à ses hommes d'intervenir. Shanks qui n'avait pas prévu que son ancien ami explose ainsi se retrouva alors à se défendre contre les hommes de main du brun. Shanks ne comptait pas se laisser faire comme le lui avait demandé Capone et même si il ne pensait pas pouvoir venir à bout de tous ses hommes il comptait tout de même neutralisé le brun. Capone réalisant alors que malgré les années Shanks ne c'était pas ramolli s'éclipsa dans la pièce à côté et porta la petite Lyn toujours endormie dans ses bras.

-Arrête ! Cria t-il. Si tu ne veux pas que je lui fasse du mal je te conseille de te laisser faire.

Shanks choqué arrêta de se débattre pour se concentrer sur Lyn. Il regarda ensuite Capone la rage aux cœur.

-Tu es tombé bien bas...Capone.

Shanks se laissa faire quand plusieurs hommes l'attrapèrent pour le jeter par terre. Il se laissa faire quand il fut rouer de coups incapable de détourner ses yeux de l'enfant. Elle dormait paisiblement d'un sommeil sans rêve. Capone l'avait drogué pour être sûr de pouvoir avoir une pleine maîtrise sur elle.

Shanks se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu faire pour que son ancien ami lui en veuille à ce point. Kidd était fait pour diriger les Supernovae ça avait été décidé depuis si longtemps pourquoi se révolter maintenant ? Un coup un peu plus fort le fit gémir de douleur. Heureusement Capone mit fin à son supplice mais Shanks n'était pas sûr que ce qui l'attendait fut beaucoup mieux.

-Maintenait-le. Ordonna le mercenaire. Va chercher la hache.

Shanks encore un peu dans les vapes observa un des hommes qui l'avait roués de coups s'en aller pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec une hache qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. A terre maintenu par plusieurs hommes la tête écrasé et les bras tirés sur les côtés Shanks se demandait si tout ça allait vraiment se finir comme ça.

-Le bras gauche.

-Bien. Fit l'homme à la hache.

Shanks se débattit de toutes ses forces mais ne reçut qu'un violent coup de poing en réponse. Alors au prit d'un effort surhumain il tourna la tête et observa l'homme à la hache lever son arme. Shanks serra les dents se préparant à la douleur qu'il allait bientôt ressentir. Il pensa également au fait que s'il ne mourrait pas après ça il aurait perdu son bras gauche.

L'arme s'abattit d'un coup sur bras du roux coupant le membre avec précision. Shanks malgré tout les efforts du monde n'avait pas pu se retenir de crier de douleur. Il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang et pensa à Mihawk pour essayer d'endiguer la douleur qui affluait petit à petit.

Il n'osait même pas regarder son bras de peur de vomir de dégoût. Sa tête lui tournait et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir rester éveiller très longtemps. Dans un regain de conscience il pensa que si ça continuait comme ça il allait mourir à force de perdre trop de sang.

-J'aurais dû diriger les Supernovae ! Toute ma vie j'ai sué sang et eau pour l'organisation ! TOUTE MA VIE ! Explosa t-il dans un excès de fureur. Tout ça pour que tu refiles la place à un gosse détraqué qui la détruite ! J'aurais dû être à sa place. Ça aurait dû être moi et tu le sais... Termina t-il des trémolos dans la voix.

Shanks ne comprenait rien lui avait toujours été dans la lumière alors que lui avait dû se contenter de rester dans l'ombre. D'attendre un jour qui n'arriverait jamais. Fou de rage Capone se mit alors à rouer de coups Shanks qui déjà bien affaibli ne put se défendre. Capone le frappait tout en l'invectivant encore et encore. Comme si se défouler sur Shanks pouvait le débarrasser de toute la colère qu'il éprouvait.

Bien décidé à en finir Capone voulut lui donner le coup de grâce mais il s'arrêta au dernier moment.

Interdit il baissa les yeux sur son ventre proéminent où une petite tâche de sang grossissait à vu d'?il.

-Qu'est ce que...

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Venait-on vraiment de lui tirer dessus ?

Une autre détonation retentit et s'il n'avait pas entendu la première celle-ci fut si forte qu'elle bourdonna à ses oreilles.

-On est attaqué ! Cria un des hommes de Big Mom.

Les hommes de Big Mom n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps pour repérer les trois hommes qui venaient de pénétrer dans l'appartement.

-Kidd...ne fais pas ça. L'implora Capone se sentant écrasé par la colère sourde du roux. Malheureusement ses paroles n'eurent aucun effet sur l'ancien Numéro _**I**_. Abattez-le ! Cria t-il fou de panique.

Les hommes de Big Mom eux aussi étaient paralysés. Kidd dégageait une telle aura et pour l'instant sa folie meurtrière semblait porter seulement sur Capone et ils n'avaient pas envie que ça change.

Kidd tira dans la jambe de son ancien quo-équipier qui s'écroula à terre. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à se trouver en face de Capone. Il colla l'arme sur le front de Capone et ne le quitta plus des yeux.

-Je t'en supplie ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait ! Cracha t-il au bord du désespoir du sang coulant en abondance de sa bouche.

Kidd l'observa avec indifférence plusieurs secondes avant de laisser tomber son arme. Capone soupira de soulagement il avait bien crût que Kidd allait l'abattre.

-Merci...merci. Souffla t-il. Kidd posa ses mains sur la tête du brun et lentement il ferma les yeux à Capone avant d'appuyer ses pouces sur les paupières closes. Ar-arrête ! Arrête...Ahhhh !

Sabo détourna le regard ne souhaitant pas en voir plus. Il n'avait jamais vu Kidd comme ça et même si il savait que Kidd n'avait jamais été un enfant de c?ur entre le savoir et le voir il y avait une différence. Alors Sabo reporta son attention sur Shanks et fit de son mieux pour stopper l'hémorragie. Les mains pleines de sangs Sabo avait du mal à ne pas paniquer il resta néanmoins concentrer sur sa tâche.

-On bouge. Déclara Zoro une douleur sourde dans la voix.

-Q-quoi ? Sabo observa Zoro ne comprenant pas trop ce que voulait dire son ami.

-Tiens. Zoro lui donna Lyn et prit Shanks contre lui. Il faut qu'il aille à l'hôpital.

Sabo ne perdit pas de temps et transporta Lyn jusqu'à la voiture vite suivit de Zoro qui faisait de son mieux pour transporter Shanks qui malgré le garrot que lui avait mit Sabo continuait petit à petit à perdre du sang.

Kidd lâcha le corps sans vie de Capone les mains tâchés du sangs de sa victime il regarda pendant quelques secondes encore le cadavre de son ancien quo-équipier. Lentement il se détourna de Capone pour observer les hommes de Big Mom. Et voyant qu'ils ne comptaient pas s'en prendre à lui il quitta à son tour les lieux. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour le carnage qu'il avait fait là haut. Les hommes de Big Mom avait beau être des lâches ils n'étaient pas complètement bête. C'étaient dans leurs intérêts autant qu'a lui que ce qu'il c'était passé en haut ne soit jamais découvert par la police.

Il monta dans la voiture sans ajouter un mot de plus et Sabo démarra aussitôt. Ils avaient déjà passer trop de temps ici.

.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

.

Mihawk confortablement installé sur son fauteuil observait Shanks qui captivé par le film ne semblait pas remarquer l'intérêt que le brun avait pour sa personne.

Plusieurs semaines étaient passés depuis le fameux coup de fil de Capone. Depuis ce jour tragique... Ce jour-là il avait été assez surprit quand il avait reçu un appel de Zoro lui disant que Shanks était à l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas demandé plus d'explication et avait foncé à l'hôpital. Les explications ils les avaient eu bien plus tard de la bouche même de Shanks.

Apprendre que Capone avait essayé de tuer le roux l'avait anéanti. Il ne c'était jamais vraiment bien entendu avec le brun mais être trahie n'était jamais plaisant. Shanks était vivant et si tout n'était pas tout à fait régler c'était en bonne voie et c'était déjà pas mal.

-Qu'est ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? Le taquina Shanks.

-Rien. Je pensais à ce qui t'es arriver. Répondit-il.

-T'en a pas marre de déprimé comme ça ? Shanks se leva pour aller embrasser le brun. Je pense que je m'en sort plutôt bien. N'oublie pas que j'aurais pu tout aussi bien mourir.

Mihawk soupira il trouvait que son compagnon prenait tout ça bien trop à la légère. Shanks avait toujours été une personne du genre à voir le verre à moitié plein. Mihawk pouvait comprendre que le roux n'est pas envie de s'apitoyer sur son sort surtout que ronchonner ou déprimer n'allait pas lui rendre son bras gauche. Oui mais la bonne humeur relative de son compagnon n'aidait pas vraiment le brun à se sentir mieux. Surtout quand il lui rappelait l'air de rien qu'il aurait pu mourir.

Bien évidemment qu'il aurait pu mourir et qu'aurait-il fait dans ce cas ? Mihawk aimait Shanks depuis tellement de temps et ne se voyait certainement pas ne plus vivre avec lui.

Il ne le dirait sans doute jamais à voix haute parce que Capone était devenu un sujet sensible chez Shanks mais il était heureux que Kidd ait tué cette ordure. Sa joie n'avait fait qu'augmenter quand il avait apprit que Kidd avait fait longtemps souffrir l'ancien mercenaire avant de le tuer.

-Bon moi je vais dormir.

-Déjà ? S'étonna Mihawk.

-Ouais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à suivre le film.

-Okay.

Shanks bailla encore un peu avant de finalement se diriger vers la salle de bain pour pouvoir faire un brin de toilette. Les yeux à moitié fermé il se laissa tomber sur son lit le regard fixé sur le plafond blanc il soupira. Il avait dit à Mihawk qu'il avait sommeil mais il doutait de pouvoir dormir cette nuit. En vérité depuis qu'il avait perdu son bras il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il avait du mal à digérer la trahison de Capone. Tous ces mots qu'il lui avait jetés à la figure alors qu'il était en train d'agoniser sur le sol sale d'un appartement sordide il s'en souvenait encore. Capone c'était lui aussi sentit trahie Shanks pouvait le comprendre mais n'excusait pas pour autant ses actes. Capone...il soupira tout ça était maintenant de simple mauvais souvenir.

-Tu vas encore dormir comme ça ? L'interrogea Mihawk qui venait juste de rentrer.

-Bah oui. Un problème ?

-Oui. Depuis quand tu dors aussi habillé ?

-Hey depuis quand c'est un crime de dormir en pyjamas ? Rigola le roux.

-Depuis que tu as honte de te montrer devant moi.

Shanks se crispa et ne se sentant plus à l'aise allongé sur le lit se leva. Mihawk le regardait de son habituel regard pénétrant sauf que cette fois-ci le roux pouvait clairement voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était différent.

-J'essaie de te préserver.

-Je ne pense pas en avoir besoin. Viens là.

-Autoritaire avec ça.

Shanks se rapprocha de Mihawk se demandait ce que le brun lui voulait. Mihawk lui enleva doucement son t-shirt avant de le laisser retomber par terre. Lentement il caressa l'épaule gauche du roux avant de doucement descendre sur le moignon de celui-ci.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te cache de moi. N'aie jamais honte devant moi.

-Oui...

Shanks embrassa Mihawk le cœur lourd avant de se pelotonner dans le bras du brun. Il avait beau avoir la quarantaine des muscles en béton et un des cadavres plein son placard Mihawk lui faisait toujours l'effet d'être un enfant. Un enfant qui avait constamment besoin d'amour.

-Je t'aime. Déclara le roux.

-Je t'aime plus encore...

.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

.

Kidd les yeux dans le vague ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir. Il savait que ne pas être concentrer alors qu'il était en plein milieu d'une mission était un manque cruel de professionnalisme. Mais à vrai dire il s'en fichait un peu surtout qu'il était sûr que sa cliente, Alvida une jeune femme brune à la beauté ravageuse, n'avait aucunement besoin de protection. Mais elle lui avait fait une offre qu'il avait difficilement put refuser.

C'est pourquoi il se trouvait à présent au Triller Bark à partager un verre avec cette fameuse cliente. Il détourna les yeux quand il sentit la jeune femme lui faire du pieds sous la table agacé. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie rentrer chez lui et dormir. Il était constamment fatigué en ce moment Killer s'amusait à dire qu'il était comme ça à cause de son chagrin d'amour. Cette histoire n'amusait que son ami, lui ça l'énervait juste un peu plus.

Il n'avait pas revu Sabo depuis leur retour de vacance et n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de le revoir. Il avait choisi de lui même de couper définitivement les ponts avec le blond et devait s'y tenir.

Sa santé mentale c'était assez dégradé ces dernières années comme ça.

-Charmante soirée vous ne trouvez pas ? Lui demanda Alvida.

Kidd se contenta de grogner pour seul réponse. Son contrat avec la jeune femme se finissait dans moins d'une semaine il pouvait bien tenir jusque là tout de même. Pas sûr si la brune continuait à lui faire du pieds de manière aussi vulgaire.

-Et pour la nuit comment ça va se passer ? Vous allez venir me protéger jusqu'à dans mon lit ? Fit t-elle tentatrice.

-Non je vais dormir chez moi mais vous pourrez m'appelez à n'importe quel heure de la nuit si un problème se présente. Répondit Kidd en ignorant les tentative de séduction de la jeune femme.

-Quel dommage. Minauda t-elle.

Kidd l'ignora pour observer la salle. Alvida avait bien choisi son jour pour venir, Luffy été au platine et Ace Marco et Sabo se trouvait au second étage. Ils les avaient aperçu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée mais heureusement pour lui sa présence resta assez discrète pour qu'aucun d'eux ne le remarque. Il vida son verre cul sec et pria intérieurement pour que la jeune femme se décide vite à rentrer.

Il avait beau l'espérer de tout son cœur il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance que ça se fasse. Mais au moins elle arrêta de lui faire du pied...pour mieux se rapprocher de lui. Ses seins pressées contre son bras son visage à quelque centimètre du sien Kidd ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'au fait que la nuit allait être affreusement longue.

-Je suppose que vous avez remarquez mais vous me plaisez.

-C'est ce qu'il m'avait semblé comprendre.

Kidd se détestait d'agir comme ça, lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était cogner la tête de la jeune femme sur la table et rentrer chez lui. Mais bon il ne pouvait pas casser la gueule à une cliente ça aurait été mal venue. Et puis la première fois lui avait suffit...les problèmes qu'il avait essuyés après ça lui avaient amplement suffit.

-Et vous n'êtes pas intéressé ? Tenta t-elle.

-Vous voulez couchez avec moi ?

-Eh bien oui. Répondit Alvida sans se démonter. Elle désirait le roux et l'assumait pleinement. Pas vous ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de couchez avec vous.

 _Avec personne d'ailleurs..._ Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser et tout le problème était là. Mais Kidd restait optimiste son problème se réglerai bien un jour.

-Bon tant pis pour moi ! Rigola t-elle.

Elle s'écarta de lui une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Elle ne sembla prendre ombrage du refus du roux et reporta son attention sur la salle comme Kidd un peu plutôt.

-Oh. Fit-elle.

Kidd intrigué regarda à son tour dans la même direction que la jeune femme pour tomber sur Ace Sabo et Marco qui venait de descendre au même étage qu'eux.

-Le brun est tout à fait à mon goût.

-C'est un homme marié. Se contenta de répondre le roux.

-Oh et qui est la chanceuse ?

-L'homme blond qui porte une veste bleu.

Kidd esquissa un sourire insolent devant le visage déconfit de sa cliente. Celle-là elle ne si attendait pas.

-Vous les connaissez ? C'était plus une question rhétorique qu'autre chose et ça le roux l'avait bien comprit.

-Oui.

-Allons les voir dans ce cas !

Kidd la bouche ouverte la regarda se lever et se diriger sans plus de préavis vers le trio. Il jura dans sa barbe inexistante et se leva dans l'espoir de rattraper la brune. Il arriva cependant trop tard et ne put que se camper au côté de la jeune femme et espérer que rien ne dégénère.

-Bonsoir. Les salua Alvida.

-Bonsoir. Lui répondit Marco.

Ace fronça les sourcils n'aimant pas vraiment l'attitude séductrice de la brune. Sabo aussi ne semblait pas apprécier la jeune femme.

-Je suis Alvida et j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas mais comme Kidd et moi nous nous ennuyons un peu tout seul de notre côté j'ai pensé à vous rejoindre. Je voulais faire la connaissance des amis de Kidd.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Bougonna le roux que cette conversation gênait au plus haut point.

-Ah et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Alvida.

-Je ne peux pas parler à Sabo.

Sabo se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise quand trois paires d'yeux se mirent à l'observer. Il ne pensait pas que Kidd dirait ça comme ça.

-Nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis. Se déroba le roux.

-Tu pourrais faire un effort pour ta petite amie.

Sabo avait fait exprès d'utiliser le terme petite amie, c'était une manière plutôt subtile et bien penser de savoir qui était cette femme pour Kidd. Fallait le comprendre aussi Kidd avait décidé de couper définitivement les ponts avec lui parce qu'il l'aimait trop alors qu'il était maintenant avec une femme en boîte de nuit. Il avait droit de se poser des questions tout de même.

-Je n'en ai pas envie.

Kidd s'éloigna en tirant Alvida l'incitant ainsi à la suivre. Sabo un peu déçu du comportement du roux le regarda partir tristement.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas fait la paix ? Interrogea Ace.

Sabo se contenta de hausser les épaules ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire. Il avait dit à Ace que Kidd et lui ne se parlait plus à cause d'une divergence d'opinion.

-Tu devrais peut-être aller lui parler parce que je crois que si tu penses que Kidd le fera tu attendras sûrement encore longtemps. Se désola Marco.

-Non je ne vais pas le déranger alors qu'il n'est pas seul.

-Si tu veux mon avis son histoire avec cette Alvida ça va pas durer très longtemps.

-Ne sois pas médisant Ace. Au début je pensais également que tu te lasserais vite de me courir après et le temps m'a prouvé que j'avais tort. Qui sait peut-être qu'ils s'aiment sincèrement. Marco avait beau dire ça lui même ni croyait pas vraiment.

Sabo observa encore quelques instants Kidd avant de s'adresser à Marco.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a convaincu de laisser une chance à Ace ? Demanda Sabo.

-Euh...je ne sais pas. Marco était assez surprit par la question du blond. Je dirais que j'ai été touché par ses sentiments et toutes ses attentions. Je me suis dis que si tout ça me touchais autant c'était peut-être parce que je ressentais quelque chose de similaire même si au début ce n'était pas gagner. Et puis je me suis rendu compte que tout ce que Ace faisait pour moi...je n'avais pas envie qu'il le fasse pour quelqu'un d'autres Termina Marco incertain.

Ses paroles résonnèrent chez Sabo alors qu'il avait de nouveau le regard rivé sur Kidd. Ce que disait Marco il pouvait sans mal l'imaginer car quand il regardait Kidd des sentiments similaires l'étreignait.

Voir le roux avec cette femme...ça l'avait blessé.

.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

.

-Kidd sérieusement... Se plaignit Shanks.

-Quoi !? Aboya Eustass.

-Tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre que j'ai une vie sexuel et social plus importante que toi ? Rigola Shanks.

-Non et j'en ai rien à faire.

Shanks soupira, ça faisait bien une vingtaine de minute qu'il essayait de dire à son ancien élève qu'il ne devait pas se renfermer ainsi sur lui même.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as laissé tomber la seule personne, autre que moi, qui t'appréciais vraiment. Expliqua t-il.

-Je croyais que c'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse. Couper les ponts avec lui.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça. J'ai dis que la façon que tu avais d'agir avec lui de penser à lui était nocif.

-C'est la même chose. Martela le plus jeune.

-Bien sûr que non. S'agaça Shanks.

-Pour moi il n'y aucune différence. Continua Kidd.

-Pourtant il y en a une. Infime mais il y en a une.

-On s'en fou non ? Tout est bien qui fini bien maintenant non ?

-Tu n'es pas heureux. Affirma Shanks.

Kidd qui était avachi sur le canapé en train de boire s'arrêta et soupira. Il en avait marre que le roux lui fasse constamment la leçon. Si il allait mal c'était son problème, si il n'arrivait pas à oublier Sabo c'était son problème.

-Je n'aime pas te savoir comme ça.

-Bah qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Prends un somnifère ça t'aidera peut-être à mieux dormir. C'est ce que je fais moi. Fit Eustass l'air de rien.

-Ah qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour avoir un gamin insolent comme toi.

-Hé moi aussi je pourrais me plaindre. J'ai hérité d'un mentor alcoolique qui à l'air d'être shooté en permanence tellement son sourire est étrange.

-Oh ça va moi qui pensais que tu avais une mauvaise image de moi.

Kidd leva les yeux au ciel, Shanks était toujours aussi bizarre et encore plus quand il avait pu. Il ne voulait même plus essayer de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête.

Eustass sentit soudainement son portable vibrer dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et au prit d'effort insoupçonné il le sortit. Numéro masqué. Le roux hésita à répondre.

-Tu ne réponds pas ? S'étonna Shanks.

-Si si.

Après une légère hésitation il décrocha.

-Allô ?

-Hum Kidd ? Commença Sabo sacrément mal à l'aise.

-Je vais raccrocher.

-Non ! S'il te plaît.

-Sabo je t'ai déjà di-

-Je sais juste écoute moi. Je sais bien que c'est dur pour toi de me parler et de faire comme si de rien était et que c'est justement pour ça que tu ne souhaitait plus me parler. Mais...tu me manques sincèrement Kidd. J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant.

-C'est impossible. Kidd se leva et fit quelque pas dans la pièce. Cette conversation il souhaiter y mettre fin mais quelque chose dans la voix de Sabo l'en dissuadait.

-Je sais. Je sais que même si j'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Kidd resta silencieux touché par les mots du blond. Mais j'ai envie de te voir. E-est ce que c'est mal ?

-Arrête. Juste arrête. Lâcha Kidd n'y tenant plus.

-Répond s'il te plaît...

-J'ai aussi envie de te voir. Dit-il dire la gorge nouée. Mais...

-Mais ? Questionna Sabo plein d'espoir.

-Mais je ne le ferais pas et tu sais pourquoi.

Kidd le front appuyé contre la vitre froide de la fenêtre avait toute les difficultés du monde à garder son calme. Et sentir le regard de Shanks toujours plus insistant ne l'aidait pas vraiment à ne pas péter un câble. Pourquoi c'était si dur de lui résister.

-Et si moi je venais ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour toi et qu'on ne ce voit plus parce que tu ne m'aime pas ou plutôt parce que je suis incapable de passer à autre chose.

-Je sais. Je répète donc ma question : Et si je venais ?

Kidd était surprit par la question du blond il ne voulait pas y croire mais en même temps...Sabo semblait si sûr de lui et sa mise en garde ne semblait pas le faire reculer. Était-il vraiment prêt à voir évoluer leur relation ? Kidd n'en était pas sûr.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui...je vaux vraiment te voir.

-J-je ok. D'accord.

Kidd avait les mains moites et son coeur faisait tellement de bruit qu'il n'était pas certain de bien entendre. Il se trouvait bête de ne pas savoir quoi dire à Sabo. Toute sa vie il c'était imaginé devoir subir la colère du blond à cause de ce qu'il avait fait au Grey Terminal ou encore subir son dégoût face à sa propre cruauté. Eustass n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de bien il le savait et Sabo aussi mais le blond arrivait à passer outre cela et le faisait même quelque fois se sentir bien.

Sabo revenait et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire c'était de ce conduire en gamine enamouré.

-Maintenant ? Interrogea Sabo incertain. Je suis devant chez Mihawk et Shanks enfaîte... Avoua t-il.

Kidd resta interdit pendant quelques secondes avant de raccrocher et de se précipiter à l'entrée. Il ouvrit violemment la porte et son portable dans une main il resta à fixer bêtement Sabo qui le regardait un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Salut. Le salua simplement le blond.

-Salut...

Kidd se sentait soudainement très gêné à se tenir comme ça devant le blond il regrettait d'ailleurs presque d'avoir raccroché, c'était plus facile de parler à Sabo par téléphone. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire de ses grandes mains. Sabo lui bien qu'un peu gêné semblait tout à fait sûr de lui et de sa légitimité à se trouver là.

Sabo poussa alors légèrement la porte qui jusqu'à présent était rester entrebâillé et se rapprocha, dangereusement du point de vue du roux, et lentement embrassa Kidd. Un simple baiser, une pression sur les lèvres du roux mais ce simple baiser Kidd l'avait attendu toute sa vie.

 _«_ _Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'on tombe amoureux ? Un regard, un geste, des mots doux ?_

 _Qui sait...Peut-être que c'est juste parce que c'est toi tout simplement ?_

* * *

Et voilà! Et oui j'ai coupé le bras de Shanks ;) le pauvre mais bon comme dans le mangas il a l'air de plutôt bien s'en sortir ici aussi ça devrait aller. En plus je suis gentille j'ai mis Kidd et Sabo ensemble, pourtant jusqu'à la dernière ligne j'ai hésité :). Mais j'aime les happy end alors ( et puis Kidd me faisais trop de peine! ) .

Désolé pour les éventuels fautes et pour le temps d'attente pour ce chapitre ^^'.

A bientôt pour la suite.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour,

Titre : L'envers du décors...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : Sorte d'extension à l'histoire '' D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...'' n'est pas une suite à proprement parlé. Histoire qui sera composé d'une mini-fiction sur les Supernovae ainsi que plusieurs one-shots sur la vie des autres personnages. Yaoi.

Note 1 : Long lemon dans cet os, j'arrive pas à croire qu'il dure aussi longtemps d'ailleurs. Même si il reste assez soft, en tout cas il est pas hard, j'ai mit le premier et le dernier mot en gras pour ce qui ne souhaite pas lire. Pas de scène de torture la dedans. ;)

Note 2 : Cet OS se déroule un peu moins d'un an après le départ de Ace en centre de désintox. Il se déroule sur presque trois semaines de la mi-février à début mars.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

.

.

 _OS n°1 : Parle-moi d'amour..._

.

.

Ace inspira un grand coup avant de franchir les portes de l'institut de soins dans lequel il avait passé presque un an. Après avoir été enfermé aussi longtemps retrouver l'air libre lui faisait du bien, respiré l'odeur de la liberté était presque en train de l'enivrer. Après ce qu'il c'était passé à l'hôtel Don Quichotte affaibli par les substances illicites qu'il avait longtemps prit sans vraiment le savoir Ace n'avait eu d'autres choix que de se soigner. Seul il n'arrivait à rien, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde et le précieux soutient de ses proches Ace avait été obliger de regarder les choses en face et d'admettre que des professionnelles seraient plus à même de l'aider.

Un an...Cela avait semblé si long à Ace. Il avait manqué le départ de Sabo et ne savait pas quand il allait bien pouvoir le revoir.

Ace se fustigea d'avoir des pensés aussi sombres alors qu'il venait juste de sortir, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à ça. Il n'avait pas envie de déprimer alors qu'il avait attendu ce moment avec tellement d'impatience. Heureux il s'éloigna du centre marchant dans les rues bondées de la ville regardant ici et là ce qui avait bien pu changer en presque 12 mois.

Il arriva très vite devant l'immeuble où il avait pendant un certain temps habiter en collocation avec Zoro et Sabo. Ace pouvait sans mal dire que Luffy et Zoro étaient là-haut en train de s'agiter partout, enfin surtout Luffy. Son petit frère devait être impatient de le voir, Luffy avait été très triste quand Ace était parti et son absence lui avait juste rappelé un peu plus toutes ses années qu'ils avaient passées loin l'un de l'autre. Ace avait hâte de pouvoir serrer son petit frère dans ses bras et de voir à quel point il avait changé, il voulait également vite retourner boire un verre avec Zoro et peut-être aussi le prendre dans ses bras si celui-ci se laissait faire.

Euphorique il se dépêcha de monter. Arriver devant la porte d'entrée il se demanda s'il devait frapper ou simplement rentrer. Il avait habité là presque un an et même si tout ça était à présent du passé Zoro lui avait dit qu'il garderait l'appartement pour que quand il sortirait il puisse se remettre en collocation. Un peu perdu Ace opta tout de même pour frapper à la porte c'était plus poli.

Sa main frappa doucement sur la porte en bois, son cœur battant avec frénésie Ace attendit patiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Il put rapidement discerner des bruits derrière la porte ainsi que les bruits d'une petite dispute entre Luffy et Zoro. Il esquissa un sourire quand il entendit Luffy réclamer de manière très enfantine le droit d'ouvrir la porte.

La porte finit alors par s'ouvrir sur le visage souriant d'un Luffy heureux de retrouver son frère.

-Hey...je suis rent-

Ace un peu déstabilisé du forcer sur ses deux jambes pour ne pas tomber par terre. Luffy venait de lui sauter dessus et le Chapeau de paille était loin d'être vraiment léger. Il redescendit tout de même très vite pour le plus grand bonheur de Ace qui pouvait maintenant observer le visage de son petit frère.

-Tu n'as pas changé. Fit Ace pas vraiment étonné que son frère soit toujours le même. C'est moi ou t'es toujours autant musclé Zoro ?

Zoro grogna ne voyant pas du tout ce que Ace trouvait amusant la dedans. Et puis s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte il fut prit dans une accolade qu'il rendit à son ami maladroitement. Il était heureux de revoir Ace.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

-Bonjour ma douce Shirahoshi.

Sanji salua la jeune femme qui déjà installé à une table du café de Makino triturait ses doigts mal à l'aise. La jeune femme l'avait appelé un peu anxieuse la veille pour lui demander s'il était disponible pour aller boire un verre aujourd'hui. Sanji qui avait bien sentit que quelque chose tracassait son amie avait accepté heureux de pouvoir l'aider dans la mesure du possible.

Sirahoshi avait beaucoup changé depuis un an. Son corps avait changé pour devenir celui d'une belle jeune femme aux formes plus que généreuses. Un sourire avenant et des yeux pétillant de vie Shirahoshi avait un caractère un peu plus affirmé. Plus jeune elle se reposait beaucoup sur ses frères qui la surprotégeait, très susceptible et sensible elle pleurait facilement ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de '' pleurnicharde '' de la part du Chapeau de paille. Luffy lui avait même conseillé d'arrêter de tout le temps se reposer sur les autres car un jour ou l'autre elle serait peut-être amenée à être seul et devait alors à tout prit apprendre à se débrouiller par elle-même. Et si elle ne s'endurcissait pas, si elle ne devenait pas plus forte elle ne pourrait protéger personne. À pleurnicher et à rester constamment en arrière elle mettait juste plus de poids sur les épaules de ses frères qui étaient déjà bien assez occupés comme ça. Mais plus que tout ils allaient constamment s'inquiéter pour elle se demandant si leur petite sœur chérie allait bien.

Ça avait fait bizarre à Shirahoshi d'entendre ça et même si ça l'avait attristé que Luffy est des mots aussi dur envers elle la jeune femme ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Luffy était son ami et disait ça seulement pour l'aider pour qu'elle puisse changer.

Le changement s'était opéré petit à petit, ça avait commencé à la fac quand la jeune femme avait vaincu sa timidité et était elle-même aller vers d'autres personnes. S'ouvrir aux gens, aller vers les autres elle n'était pas vraiment habituée. Elle avait toujours eu très peu d'amis ne ressentant pas spécialement le besoin d'être entouré de beaucoup de monde ses frères étaient là après tout.

Timidement elle avait commencé à discuter avec les gens de sa classe et de semaines en semaines et d'efforts en efforts elle avait réussi à se lier d'amitié avec un bon nombre de personne. Elle était extrêmement fière d'elle. Shirahoshi avait également trouvé en la photographie un moyen de s'évader, de réfléchir et de rêver.

-Je suis désolé Sanji...je sais que tu es occupé et qu-

-Ne t'en fais pas ma belle. Le sourire détendu du cuisinier rassura Shirahoshi. Ce qu'elle avait à demander n'était pas facile elle avait même peur que le blond se mette en colère.

-Tu veux commander quelque chose à boire ? Fit-elle.

-Oui pourquoi pas...Tu as déjà commandée ?

-Non je t'attendais.

Sanji acquiesça et appela alors aussitôt un serveur. Leur commande passée le jeune homme en profita pour observer un peu plus longuement son amie.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-Enfaîte j'aurais un service à te demander ou plutôt j'aurais besoin de ta permission...Commença Shirahoshi nerveuse.

-Une permission ?

-Oui. C'est à dire qu'il y a un garçon à la fac qui est en quelque sorte amoureux de moi. Rouge de gêne Shirahoshi c'était remit à triturer ses doigts. J'ai refusé ses avances il a d'ailleurs été assez déçu...Le problème c'est qu'il insiste pour que on fasse un essai, il dit que puisque je suis toute seule je n'ai aucune raison de refusé. Il a tellement insisté que j'ai fini par lui dire que j'avais déjà quelqu'un.

Shirahoshi avait les larmes aux yeux ce qui rendait le blond assez mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et ne voulait surtout pas que son amie se mette à pleurer. Heureusement pour lui leur boisson arriva et Shirahoshi put alors se calmer en buvant son chocolat chaud.

-Il ne m'a pas cru au début parce que personne n'a jamais vu '' mon soit disant '' petit-ami.

-Et qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? Demanda Sanji assez curieux.

-Que c'était parce que c'est quelque chose de récent.

-Ah et tu veux que je fasse semblant d'être ton petit-ami ? Demanda Sanji qui commençait à comprendre ou voulait en venir son amie.

-Non...Je voulais que Zoro fasse semblant d'être mon petit-ami.

Sanji la regarda l'œil grand ouvert ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela. Tout ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment mais il voyait bien que Shirahoshi était déjà assez mal à l'aise comme ça.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? Ce n'est pas à Zoro que tu aurais du demander plutôt ?

-Zoro est ton compagnon alors je me suis dis que je devais d'abord t'en parler...et puis j'ai pensée que tu pourrais peut-être essayer de convaincre Zoro.

-Pourquoi lui ?

-Il est fort et viril, pas que tu ne le soit pas ! S'empressa t-elle d'ajouté. Mais je pense que Ener serait plus impressionner par Zoro et abandonnerait plus vite. Ce ne serait pas longtemps juste le temps de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a rien à espérer. Et puis je lui ai déjà dit que sortait avec quelqu'un alors...tu vois ?

-Oui.

Sanji esquissa un faible sourire. Il avait toujours été faible face au femme et les choses ne semblaient pas prêtes de changer.

Comment allait-il annoncer ça à Zoro maintenant ?

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

Ace s'était imaginé mainte et mainte fois la manière dont allait se déroulait ses retrouvailles avec Marco. Il avait d'abord pensé que la gêne de se retrouver face à face après si longtemps les auraient en quelque sorte empêché d'agir normalement. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire ils auraient parler de tout et de rien mais certainement pas du plus important et serait alors rester sur des non-dit.

Il c'était aussi imaginé se frotter à la colère du blond qui avait dû se sentir abandonné tout ce temps. Ace avait refusé ses visites acceptant tout juste ses appels ne souhaitant pas que Marco le voie affaiblit. Il voulait que le blond garde une bonne image de lui.

Ace avait même imaginé qu'en revoyant le blond il se rende compte que comme le temps ses sentiments s'étaient envolés et qu'il ne lui reste que de l'affection pour cet homme qu'il avait aimé passionnément un an auparavant.

Mais alors qu'il embrassait Marco le dos collé au mur du salon de celui-ci et ses jambes fermement accrocher dans le dos du blond Ace se demandait comment il avait fait pour vivre si longtemps sans pouvoir goûter, toucher Marco. Être avec son homme lui avait terriblement manqué. Ne pas pouvoir se perdre dans les yeux bleus métallique qui lui disaient tellement de chose lui avait manqué.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis qu'il était sortit, il avait passé le plus clair de son temps avec son frère avant de prendre son courage à de main et de venir voir l'écrivain.

-Comment se sont passé tes retrouvailles avec ton frère ?

La bouche à quelques centimètres des lèvres du plus jeune Marco tenait fermement Ace contre lui n'hésitant pas à appuyer le brun contre le mur pour pouvoir se coller à lui encore plus. Le rouge aux joues Ace observa son amant se perdant un instant dans son regard si intense. Le brun ouvrit un peu plus la bouche souhaitant happer les lèvres du blond. Être si proche du blond et ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser était une véritable torture pour lui.

-Bien. Luffy est toujours le même. Sur certain point en tout cas.

Souffla t-il à quelques centimètres de l'oreille droite du blond. La respiration erratique il se demandait s'il allait encore tenir longtemps ainsi. Il était excité comme il l'avait été rarement dans sa vie et à agir ainsi le blond le frustrait juste.

-Ma-Marco...on pourrait parler de ça plus tard non ?

Marco acquiesça et fondit de nouveau sur les lèvres légèrement rouges des baisés échanger tout à l'heure du plus jeune. Le baiser était lent et langoureux permettant ainsi à Ace de se clamer un peu et de savourer l'instant. Son ventre se contracta le faisant gémir doucement dans le baiser. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre, le cœur battant à vif allures et les mains moites il arrivait à peine à penser correctement.

-Je t'aime...

Lâcha t-il légèrement essoufflé après le baiser. Marco l'observait de ce regard qui faisait si bien fondre le brun et doucement il déposa des petits baisers volages, ses lèvres effleuraient à peine la peau d'Ace mais ce geste si doux le faisait frisonner.

-Je le sais...je l'ai toujours su. Tu sais que je t'aime aussi Ace ?

Marco caressa doucement les cheveux du plus jeune faisant rougir de plus belle Ace. Oui il le savait, il lui était arrivé quelquefois de douter mais un seul regard, un seul baiser de cet homme et toute ses incertitudes s'envolaient.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre ouais...Lâcha t-il tout de même un peu gêné.

Marco amusé par la soudaine timidité dont faisait preuve Ace le relâcha. Ace c'était toujours montrer entreprenant avec lui et le voir comme ça douter un peu, ne pas oser prendre d'initiative il trouvait ça mignon surtout que ce n'était pas du tout dans son tempérament.

 **Marco** enhardi par toutes ses émotions se mit à déposer de multiples baisers dans le cou du brun qui c'était mit à lui caresser le dos n'hésitant pas à passer la barrière des vêtements pour pouvoir toucher la peau du plus vieux. À chaque caresse Ace retenait un peu plus sa respiration les lèvres du blond sur sa peau agissait comme des petits picotements qui décuplaient un peu plus son plaisirs. Quand l'écrivain embrassa son ventre Ace tira légèrement sur ses cheveux et impatient il l'embrassa. Mordant les lèvres du plus âgé tout en déboutonnant lentement la chemise qui l'empêchait de toucher convenablement la peau à la douce senteur fruité. Ses gestes étaient désordonnés il arracha même quelques boutons dans la manœuvre il se reçu d'ailleurs un grognement désapprobateur de Marco.

L'écrivain se sépara à regret du blond pour finir d'enlever lui-même sa veste Ace en profita pour faire de même avec son haut avant de se jeter sur le cou de son amant bien décider à y laisser un suçon. Il n'avait jamais laissé de marques lors de ses précédents ébats avec ses partenaires trouvant cela vulgaire. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais vraiment ressenti l'envie de le faire, il avait l'impression que c'était une façon de dire que cette personne-là n'était pas libre qu'elle était heureuse et pleinement comblée. Il n'avait pas ressenti ça une seule fois ses précédentes conquêtes savaient très bien à quoi s'attendre avec lui, un respect et un plaisir partagé. Mais là alors qu'il était avec Marco en train de lui mordiller allègrement le cou il pouvait penser qu'a une chose '' _il m'aime je l'aime tout va bien...et je veux que tout le monde le sache ''._

Cependant sa bouche retrouva très vite le chemin des lèvres du blond. Ace adorait embrasser Marco il avait l'impression que leurs langues effectuaient un ballet hypnotique lent et langoureux. Qu'il arrivait à le comprendre et à lire en lui juste comme ça.

Ace se sentit soudainement légèrement tiré vers la chambre du plus vieux. Il se laissa faire impatient. Arrivé dans la chambre Marco se laissa tomber sur son lit Ace au-dessus de lui. À califourchon sur lui le brun observa son amant soigneusement alangui sous lui les joues teintées de rose. Un appel à la luxure et Ace se sentait bien incapable de résister de toute façon il ne voulait qu'une chose céder à la tentation.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça...

-Pourquoi ? Questionna Ace surprit de la gêne de son amant.

-Je ne sais pas...ça me gêne. Lâcha Marco de plus en plus mal à l'aise face au regard du brun.

-Tu es très beau.

-Je suis différent de tes anciens partenaires, je n'ai pas franchement d'expérience à propos de ça. Et...puis je suis plus vieux aussi.

Ace observa pendant encore quelques secondes son amant avant de s'allonger complètement sur lui accentuant ainsi le contact entre leur de corps. Le frottement entre leurs bassins, geste volontaire d'Ace, fit gémir Marco.

-Tu le sens ? Chuchota le brun à l'oreille de l'écrivain.

-Quoi ? Marco n'était pas sûr de savoir ce dont Ace était en train de lui parler.

-À quel point...je te désire ? Ace était content d'avoir le visage à moitié cacher dans le cou de Marco. Ace n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pouvait dire ce genre de chose si gênante. Je suis content que tu ne sois pas trop expérimenté parce que sa veux dire que je suis ton premier homme. J'aime tout chez toi et le fait que tu sois un peux plus âgé ne me gêne pas du tout. Tu me calmes et me comprends comme peu de personnes arrivent à le faire. Tu me donne envies d'être meilleur Marco. Pour la première fois de ma vie je regrette mon passé un peu volage...j'aurais aimé que tu sois mon premier aussi. Finit-il la gorge noué.

Marco touché par les propos de Ace se contenta de le garder contre lui et de lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Il renversa alors lentement son amant inversant ainsi leur position. En réponse à sa déclaration Marco l'embrassa de nouveau lui soufflant à quelques centimètres des lèvres encore rougies du brun à quel point il l'aimait. Les caresses reprirent de plus belle chacun voulant toucher et goûter la peau de l'autre. Marco arriva alors au niveau du bas-ventre de Ace, il joua pendant quelques secondes avec le bouton du short de celui-ci avant d'enfin se décider à le déboutonner. Son autre main fermement accrochée à celle de Ace reposait à côté du visage du brun. Excité Ace observa Marco descendre la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Ace ferma les yeux quand une bouche tentatrice lui demanda l'accès à sa cavité buccale. Il aurait voulu voir ce que faisait son amant, pouvoir analyser l'expression de son visage à chaque instant. Pouvoir se perdre dans ses yeux bleu métallique mais surtout voir à quel point Marco aimait prendre du plaisirs avec lui.

Tout en continuant à l'embrasser il s'écarta légèrement du brun pour pouvoir ainsi baisser légèrement le short de Ace. Il y arriva difficilement n'ayant pas pu bénéficier de l'aide de sa main toujours accroché à celle de Portgas. Sans attendre il caressa la bosse qui déformait le boxer de Ace s'amusant de l'entendre gémir. Et puis n'y tenant plus Ace rompit le baisser autant pour respirer que pour pouvoir gémir convenablement. Il attrapa alors la main de Marco qui était encore occupée à augmenter le désir ardent qui lui cinglait les reins.

-At-attend...attend. J'enlève mes fringues d'abord, okay ?

-Tu ne préfères pas que je le fasse ?

-Non c'est bon. Je préférerais plutôt que tu te charges de ton propre pantalon qui va vite devenir gênant si tu le gardes. Rigola Ace.

Marco ne se fit pas prier et tout comme Ace enleva son pantalon il hésita un peu quand il remarqua que Ace enleva son boxer mais finalement s'exécuta. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions quant à la luminosité de la pièce ou encore du fait que la porte n'était pas fermée et encore moins qu'il n'était pas sûr que les préservatifs se trouvaient dans la chambre que Ace le tirait vers lui le serrant fortement dans ses bras. Ils gémirent à l'unisson quand leurs corps chauds se touchèrent, n'y tenant plus Ace commença légèrement à se frotter à son amant ses hanches comme dotés d'une vie qui leur étaient propres.

Marco se laissa vite emporter par la frénésie du plus jeune et souleva la jambe droite de Ace rapprochant encore plus leur corps. La verge de Marco se frottant à celle du brun augmenta un peu plus leurs plaisirs. Ace agrippa fortement le dos du blond et le griffa en descendant ses mains jusqu'aux fesses de l'écrivain. Ace accompagna les légers coups de butoir du blond en le forçant de sa main qui empoignait le derrière rebondi de son amant à aller plus vite et plus fort. Ahanant sous le plaisir et l'effort un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond. Ace était en train de le rendre complètement fou.

Il commença tout de même à doucement ralentir faisant grogner Ace qui voyait la boule de nerfs qui c'était formé dans son bas-ventre se calmer doucement. Sans que Ace ne s'y attende Marco embrassa son aine, un rapide effleurement des lèvres avant qu'il ne recommence. Le baiser dura plus longtemps faisant accélérer la respiration du brun. Marco lécha la peau sensible du plus jeune avant qu'il ne descende lentement vers le sexe dressé.

Marco malgré le calme qui laissait transparaître se sentait horriblement anxieux il agissait sans vraiment réfléchir pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Il n'était même pas certain de faire les choses bien. L'odeur de sexe l'enivrait, l'excitant juste un peu plus. Il avait envie de faire plaisir au brun de lui montrer qu'il était capable de lui donner du plaisir.

-Hum...t'es pas obligé. Ace espérait être convaincant car bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie il ne voulait pas que Marco se force à faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas forcément faire.

-Je sais mais je veux te faire plaisir et je pense que j'en ai envie. Se contenta de répondre le blond.

-D'accord...mais ne te force pas.

Marco acquiesça se sentant enhardi par la prévenance du brun. Il souffla pour retrouver se clame qui le caractérisait si bien mais le souffle chaud se répercuta sur la verge du brun qui ferma les yeux se demandant si Marco faisait exprès de jouer ainsi avec lui.

Il garda les yeux fermé tout le long se contrôlant pour ne pas attraper la tête du blond et lui imposer un rythme plus rapide. Il était clair que Marco manquait un peu d'expérience mais pour une première fois Ace trouvait qu'il s'en sortait bien. Le léchant et le caressant à la fois Marco faisait doucement grimper le plaisir de son amant. Jouant de ses lèvres quand il le fallait le blond commença à s'habituer au geste. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de prendre en bouche le sexe d'Ace il fit quelque va et vient sans aller trop profondément non plus ne pensant pas pouvoir jouer aux gorges profondes aussi tôt. Le souffle saccadé du brun ainsi que ses caresse sur ses cheveux l'encourageait à continuer. Il s'arrêta tout de même assez vite une petite douleur à la mâchoire l'empêchant de continuer.

Ace avait les yeux fermés et respirait fort, il ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit Marco se lever. Il l'observa chercher dans ses placards quelque chose qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver et avant qu'il ne revienne se rasseoir à ses côtés.

-Je sais pas...tu veux faire ça comment ? Demanda Marco.

-Je pense que pour aujourd'hui je ferais mieux de faire le uke. Déclara t-il.

-Uke ?

-En gros c'est moi qui vais te recevoir en moi. Plaisanta Ace. Marco fronça les sourcils ce qui accentua le rire de Ace. Tu veux me préparer ?

-Oui. J'ai étudié pour savoir quelle démarche suivre.

-Hein ? Ace regardait son amant un peu surprit de sa réponse.

-J'ai écrit un livre qui relate une histoire d'amour entre un professeur et son élève. Je me suis documenté sur des sites spécialisés histoire de savoir de quoi je parlais.

-Ah.

Ace ne savait pas spécialement quoi dire d'autres alors il se contenta d'écarter et de soulever légèrement ses jambes faisant ainsi comprendre à Marco qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Cette position manquait cruellement d'érotisme mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. C'était ça où se mettre à quatre pattes et il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, heureusement son amant ne fit aucun commentaire et ouvrit la bouteille de lubrifiant. Il se badigeonna généreusement les doigts avant de venir caresser l'orifice du brun sans toutefois essayer de le pénétrer. Il joua ainsi de ses doigts pendant un petit moment avant d'appuyer légèrement faisant pénétrer un premier doigt. Ace était complètement détendu ayant une confiance absolu en Marco, il ne semblait d'ailleurs pas avoir eu mal ce qui rassura grandement l'écrivain. Il se mit à bouger doucement son doigt découvrant l'intimité chaud et étroit du brun.

-Tu as l'air concentré. Souffla le brun.

-Je ne veux pas te faire mal. Répondit Marco.

Ace esquissa un sourire attendrit, il continua à observer Marco qui le regardait les yeux brillant d'excitation. Il aurait aimé que Marco l'embrasse et regarde son visage plutôt que ses fesses mais il supposait que pour cette fois c'était mieux de procéder ainsi. Il se tendit légèrement quand un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier. Ace essaya de se calmer de se détendre pour faire reculer la douleur, il était d'ailleurs assez reconnaissant au blond de ne pas bouger tout de suite. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'utiliser cette partie là de son anatomie et cette période d'abstinence forcée ne lui facilitait pas les choses. Lentement Marco effectua de nouveau va et vient allant toujours plus profondément en lui. Petit à petit Ace s'habitua au rythme qu'avait imprimé le blond et commençant même à gémir légèrement .

Il sursauta légèrement quand Marco toucha une partie en particulier en lui. Ça n'avait été qu'un effleurement mais il avait adoré ça, ce simple frottement lui avait fait voir des étoiles chauffant son bas-ventre qui c'était alors contracté.

-Recommence...s'il te plaît. Supplia t-il.

Marco n'était pas sûr de savoir ce dont Ace parlait mais il recommença à toucher la zone qu'il avait toucher un peu plus tôt celle où il avait cru déceler une légère boule de nerfs. Cette fois-ci il fit mieux que l'effleurer il la caressa n'hésitant pas à appuyer dessus ce qui fit frissonner Ace qui ne put retenir un petit cri.

-Hi !

Marco le regardait amusé par la gêne du brun. C'était assez mignon.

-Ne...te moque pas. Bouda Portgas.

-Jamais.

Marco se fit une place entre les jambes du brun et les doigts toujours profondément en Ace il l'embrassa. Il se permit alors d'ajouter un troisième et dernier doigts sans que le brun ne s'en rende compte. Il mit fin au baiser essoufflé ne se sentant plus vraiment capable de tenir ainsi longtemps. Il avait besoin de s'enfoncer profondément à l'intérieur de l'intimité du brun et de le faire gémir encore et encore.

-Tu crois que ça va aller ? Demanda t-il tout de même après avoir enfilé un préservatif sa verge à l'entré du doux orifice de son amant.

-Bien sûr.

D'un signe de tête Ace l'autorisa à s'introduire en lui. Marco poussa légèrement sur les chairs du brun qui après une légère résistance commencèrent à s'écarter. Ace ne put retenir une exclamation de douleur face à l'intrusion. Marco s'arrêta aussitôt pour laisser à Ace le temps de s'habituer à la chose malheureusement ça ne sembla pas marcher et à regret sortit de l'intimité chaude.

-Non...n'arrête pas.

Ace avait les larmes aux yeux et Marco se sentait triste de lui avoir fait mal. Il prit la boîte de lubrifiant et badigeonna son sexe avec abondance n'hésitant pas à en mettre une noisette dans l'intimité du brun. Il fit ensuite un signe à Ace pour lui signaler qu'il allait recommencer, l'intrusion se passa mieux et après de multiples poses et quelques grandes inspirations plus tard Marco fut au plus profond de son amoureux.

-C-c'est com-ment ? Souffla difficilement Ace. Marco se pencha vers lui écartant un peu plus les jambes. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de regarder Ace dans les yeux.

-C'est bien. Je me sens à ma place. Plaisanta t-il. Il perdit tout de fois son sourire assez vite quand une larme coula sur la joue parsemée de tâche de rousseur d'Ace.

-Marco tu tiens à moi, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Ace les yeux larmoyants.

-Bien sûr. Lui répondit Marco perdu.

-Tu serais triste si il m'arrivait quelque chose ? Marco acquiesça. Tu veux que je vive ?

-Bien sûr Ace. Marco sentit son cœur se serrer encore plus devant le désarroi de son amant. Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ace ?

-Rien. Il secoua la tête s'en voulant d'inquiéter l'écrivain. Il cacha son visage dans le cou du blond voulant lui cacher les larmes qui coulaient en abondance sur son visage et le petit sourire que les paroles du blond venaient de déclencher. Fais-moi l'amour. Montre moi combien tu m'aimes.

Ace ravala vite ses larmes et un sourire alangui coller au visage il se contracta légèrement et resserra son intimité faisant gémir de plus belle Marco qui décidément rien à ce qu'il se passait.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que ce gosse allait avoir sa peau un jour ou **l'autre...**

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

-Tu as fais quoi !?

La voix de Zoro claqua sèche, faisant redouter Sanji sur la suite des événements. Le marimo le fixait de ses yeux verts qui semblait vouloir l'étriper sur place. Sanji un peu mal à l'aise chercha le meilleur moyen de calmer la situation. Il avait promit à Shirahoshi de convaincre Zoro de marcher dans leur jeu, mais le problème c'est qu'il rencontrait quelque difficulté. Deux semaines c'était presque écoulé depuis et le temps commençait à lui manquer. Surtout que dans deux jours le marimo était censé se rendre à une fête universitaire avec la jeune femme. Ainsi tout le monde et le fameux Ener également pourraient se rendre compte que Shirahoshi n'avait pas menti et qu'elle était déjà prise. Le jeune homme abandonnerait alors laissant la jeune fille tranquille. Shirahoshi inventerait ensuite quelques jours plus tard un mensonge pour dire qu'elle et Zoro avait rompu mais qu'elle l'aimait toujours et mettrait sans doute du temps à tomber de nouveau amoureuse si elle y arrivait un jour.

C'était simple pourtant, pourquoi Zoro en faisait-il tout un plat ?

-Allez c'est juste un jour.

-Fais-le-toi même alors. Je marche pas dans ses trucs de merde.

-T'exagère pas un peu quand même. C'est juste un jour et c'est pour aider une amie.

-C'est ton amie pas la mienne.

-Tu pourrais être sympas pour changer. Râla Sanji.

Zoro le regarda froidement avant de se détourner il se leva et commença à débarrasser. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Sanji lui demandait de faire ce genre de chose surtout ce jour-là en particulier. Le blond était souvent prit par son travail qui l'obligeait à faire des horaires assez soutenus il partageait son temps libre entre sa fille et son petit-ami. Nami allait bientôt partir laissant ainsi la garde de la petite Lyn à Sanji qui malgré la peine qu'il avait à ce que l'étudiante en arts parte il était heureux d'avoir sa fille rien que pour lui.

Zoro avait de plus en plus de mal à trouver sa place dans tout ça. Sanji et lui se voyait très peu, leur vie sexuelle était au plus bas Zoro avait l'impression de constamment d'être en attende de quelque chose que le blond était en quelque sorte incapable de lui donner. L'anniversaire de Sanji était dans deux jours et Zoro avait pensé pouvoir passer un week-end en amoureux avec le blond. Apparemment il était le seul à vouloir arranger la situation Sanji ne semblait même pas voir que leur couple était en train de traverser une crise dont elle ne se relèverait peut-être pas.

Zoro jeta les assiettes dans levier en grognant, Sanji lui demandait sérieusement d'aller jouer le beau à une fête étudiante pour une fille dont il n'en avait en plus rien à faire.

-On peut jamais discuter avec toi sans que tu te braques. Grogna le cuisinier qui venait de le rejoindre. Tu sais Zoro si tu ne me dis rien je ne peux pas savoir. Déplora le blond que le manque de dialogue du vert agaçait. Zoro gardait toujours ses sentiments pour lui se confiant très peu si ce n'est jamais à lui. Une fois de plus Zoro se renferma irritant juste un peu plus le blond. Très bien. J'y vais.

-Comment ça j'y vais ?

-Je garde Lyn se soir. Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? S'étonna le cuisinier.

-Non tu ne me l'as pas dit. Et tu ne peux pas la garder ici ? Demanda t-il même si il avait très peu d'espoir quant à la réponse du blond.

-Non enfin tu sais bien...

Sanji se tortilla les doigts un peu mal à l'aise. Avant quand Lyn était plus petite il lui était arrivé de la garder chez lui mais depuis que la petite fille avait accidentellement appelée Zoro papa sa mère n'avait plus voulu qu'elle vienne ici. Sanji était son père et Nami était sa mère si elle voyait trop Zoro ce genre de chose risquait de se reproduire et ça allait la perturber. Sanji trouvait le résonnement de Nami bancal mais il n'avait rien dit ne voulant pas froisser encore plus la rousse. Il savait combien la jeune femme avait peur que le vert lui pique sa place auprès de sa fille. Qu'au bout d'un moment Lyn voit Zoro et Sanji comme ses parents et elle comme une femme qui c'était vaguement occupé d'elle bébé. Le départ imminent de l'étudiante en arts ne la rendait que plus stressée à ce sujet.

-Laisse tomber j'ai compris. Je vais rentrer alors.

-Tu n'es pas obligé tu peux rester là je te rejoindrais dés que Nami sera rentrée de sa soirée.

-Ouais c'est ça tu avais dit la même chose la dernière fois. Il soupira et arrêta de laver les assiettes pour s'essuyer les mains bien décider à partir.

-Zoro...

-Fou moi la paix tu me saoule. Grogna t-il.

Sanji se rapprocha de son compagnon et l'enlaça le serrant fort contre lui. Il déposa de petits baisers dans le nuque du vert pour le détendre, il sentait bien que Zoro commençait à saturer. La situation était loin d'être idéale pour le jeune homme qui devait à chaque fois s'effacer pour lui permettre de pouvoir profiter de sa fille. Zoro bien qu'encore un peu ronchon se retourna et timidement effleura les lèvres du blond qui souriait. Sanji prit l'initiative de transformer ce simple contact en baisser, il happa amoureusement les lèvres de l'ancien mercenaire qui passa alors aussitôt ses mains autour de la taille du blond. Sanji tira légèrement sur les cheveux un peu fous de Zoro et lui mordilla le cou tout en lui caressant paresseusement le ventre.

-Pas la peine de me chauffer si au final tu te barres avant que les choses sérieuses commencent et que je doive me finir tout seul. Fit Zoro la voix rauque.

-Désolé. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du vert. On se voit très vite.

-Hum. Répondit Zoro n'y croyant pas vraiment.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

-Oh tu ne passes pas ton anniversaire avec Zoro alors ? S'étonna Nami.

Sanji était arrivé il y a quelques minutes pour garder Lyn. Nami c'était alors empressé de s'apprêter rêvant déjà de pouvoir se déhancher sur le dancefloor avec ses amies de fac. Tout en se maquillant elle avait discutée un peu avec le blond prenant de ses nouvelles. Sanji lui avait alors expliqué qu'il c'était disputé un peu plus tôt avec Zoro à cause de cette histoire, Nami avait essayé de le conseiller lui affirmant que tout allait s'arranger et que pour l'instant il devait juste faire profil bas. C'était compliqué pour tout le monde et Zoro allait bien finir par arrêter de ronchonner.

-Comment ça ?

-Bah si Zoro passe la soirée avec Shirahoshi tu vas te retrouver tout seul. T'as prévu autre chose du coup ?

-Quoi ? Attends la fête de Shirahoshi tombe le 2 mars !? Paniqua soudainement le blond. Il comprenait enfin la colère du vert et en colère contre lui-même il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé.

-Attend tu avais oublié ton anniversaire ? S'amusa son amie.

-Non...enfin je n'avais pas pensé que c'était si tôt.

-Toi tu travailles trop. Déclara la rousse.

-Je fais des horaires de dingues, Zeff est alité et on a, comme d'habitude, du mal à trouvé un employé pour effectué un remplacement. Mais il va mieux d'ici à la semaine prochaine je bosserais moins et j'aurais même droit à des vacances.

-Bah tout vas bien alors !

-Non j'ai fais n'importe quoi. Zoro était vachement en colère tout à l'heure tu sais. Je joue avec le feu avec lui...j'ai peur qu'un jour il en ait marre de tout ça, de cette situation et me lâche.

Nami observa son ami un peu perdu. Elle connaissait très mal l'ancien mercenaire et ne l'appréciait pas vraiment c'était alors dur dans ces circonstances de conseiller le blond. Elle avait longtemps pensé, à tort, que l'histoire d'amour du cuisinier et du vert ne durerait pas plus de quelques mois. Ils étaient trop différents et passaient leur temps à se disputer et n'agissaient pas vraiment comme un couple. Elle avait même pensé qu'à la venue de Lyn leur couple éclaterait. Elle c'était trompé et avait regretter de penser ainsi du couple de son ami. Elle c'était fait l'impression d'une vieille ex aigrie qui n'arrivait pas tourner la page.

Mais aujourd'hui, même si elle avait toujours autant de mal avec Zoro ça ne passait pas, elle était heureuse de s'être trompé.

-Ça va si mal que ça entre Zoro et toi ?

-J'ai l'impression que je vais le perdre Nami. Je sens bien qu'il arrive à saturation mais le problème c'est qu'il ne me dit rien. Je suis obligé de tout deviner, j'ai du mal à le comprendre.

-Mais le au pied du mur, où peut-être que l'attaquer de front n'ai pas une bonne idée.

-Zoro est une vraie tête de mule. Et puis... Il soupira ne souhaitant pas vraiment dévoiler tout les pans de sa vie intime à son amie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Le questionna Nami voyant bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sanji hésita prit de doute. L'étudiante en arts laissa tomber son maquillage et vint prendre le blond dans ses bras. Dis-moi tout Sanji, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça...

ça doit bien faire trois mois que c'est le calme plat au lit. Il souffla sentant les larmes menacé de couler. Je sais que Zoro n'est pas tout à fait satisfait et que même si cette situation lui a convenu un certain temps il en a marre maintenant. Il veut quelque chose que je refuse de lui donner. Fatigué il se laissa aller dans le bras de la rousse. Je ne suis pas prêt et j'ai peur de ne jamais l'être.

Nami un peu désemparé par la tristesse du blond se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux lui soufflant des paroles réconfortantes. Elle n'avait jamais vu le blond ainsi et ne pas pouvoir l'aider la peinait fortement.

-Si tu n'es pas prêt tu n'y peux rien. Si Zoro t'aime il attendra le temps qu'il faudra.

-Et si il n'a pas la patience d'attendre ? Râla le blond amer.

-Il fera en sorte que tous tes doutes s'envolent et que tu te sentes assez bien pour te sentir enfin prêt. D'accord ? Sanji acquiesça pas vraiment convaincu mais tout de même touché par la sollicitude de son amie. Prouve-lui que tu l'aimes parce qu'au fond je suis sûr qu'il ne demande que ça.

-Okay.

-Je vais devoir y aller mes amies m'attendent mais si tu as besoin de parler tu n'hésite pas.

-Merci.

Nami déposa un rapide baiser sur le front du cuisinier et après un dernier au revoir elle partit bien décider à s'amuser jusqu'au petit matin.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

-Hey Sab'...comment ça va ?

Cela faisait presque un an que Ace n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de son petit frère. Autant dire que l'avoir au téléphone le rendait complètement euphorique. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait pleurer à tout moment, il pouvait sentir que Sabo à l'autre bout du fil était dans le même état si ce n'est pire.

 _-Ouais...ouais je crois. Rigola le blond. Et toi ?_

-Bien. J'ai jamais été aussi bien. La France te manque pas trop ? Tu veux pas rentrer ? Tenta Ace.

 _-Bien essayer Ace mais je me sens très bien ici. Les personnes qui m'hébergent sont très sympas et j'adore découvrir de nouvelle culture. C'est très intéressant. Mais bon je dois avouer que tu me manques beaucoup et Luffy aussi. Et toi tu vas mieux ? T'es complètement sevré maintenant ?_ Voulu savoir le blond.

-Oui qu'est ce que tu crois, je serais pas sortit ou sinon. Bouda Ace ce qui fit rire le blond.

 _-On sait jamais._ Le taquina son petit frère. _Comment va Luffy ? Je l'ai eu la semaine dernière mais bon tu sais avec lui un jour ça va et l'autre ça va plus. Je n'aime pas savoir qu'un rien peut le chambouler. Luffy est trop sensible heureusement que je sais que Law ne lui ferait jamais de mal intentionnellement._

-Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas pourtant. Bougonna Portgas.

 _-C'est du passé tout ça maintenant._ Lui rappela Sabo.

-Je sais mais je n'oublie pas que Luffy a beaucoup souffert à cause de lui.

 _-Toi aussi tu as beaucoup souffert à cause de Marco._ Asséna Sabo bien décidé à défendre le pauvre Trafalgar.

-C'était pas la même chose...j'étais un peu con avant. Fit-il faute de mieux. Sabo soupira pas vraiment d'accord mais n'ajouta rien de plus sachant combien son frère était têtu et qu'il avait une estime de soi si inexistante qu'il aurait été difficile de le faire changer d'avis.

 _-Alors comment va mon petit frère préféré ?_

-Bien Sabo. Je veille sur lui.

 _-Merci._ Ace esquissa un sourire attendri.

 _-Du nouveau sur Paris ?_

-Sérieux c'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? S'amusa Ace. Je suis sorti i peine trois semaines, si tu veux des potins bien salés adresses-toi à Lu'.

 _-Je m'en souviendrais. Ou sinon comment va ton couple, toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre ?_ Lui demanda son petit frère.

-Comme au premier jour. Déclara Ace rêveur.

 _-Attention si ça continue comme ça Marco va finir par te passer la bague au doigt._

-Arrête...Protesta le brun rouge de gêne. Il grogna quand il entendit son frère se moquer de lui à l'autre bout du fil. Hum tu sais...Marco et moi on a...enfin tu vois quoi ?

 _-Oui je t'en prie épargne moi les détaille s'il te plaît._ L'arrêta le révolutionnaire. _Pas trop rouillé au moins ?_

-Ouais t'inquiète je m'en suis juste souvenu pendant un petit moment c'est tout. J'ai failli tout gâché un moment à pleurer comme un gosse e-

 _-Quoi ? Marco t'a fait mal ?_ Le coupa Sabo inquiet pour son frère.

-Non il a été parfait c'est juste moi...je passe mon temps à douter. En plein milieu j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui demandé ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour moi. Je suis étonné que ça l'est pas agacé de me rassurer autant comme ça... Mais maintenant je sais que je n'ai plus de raison de m'inquiéter. On est bien ensemble et j'ai bien l'impression que c'est parti pour durer.

 _-Je te le souhaite de tout mon cœur_ _._ Fit Sabo heureux pour son frère.

-Allez amuse-toi bien en Afrique du nord mais reviens moi vite...tu me manques.

 _-D'accord prends soin de toi._

-Toi aussi.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi on est là ? Demanda Vivi.

-On est là pour sauver mon couple. Lui cria Sanji pour se faire entendre par-dessus la musique.

En plein doute Sanji avait réussi d'une manière assez fourbe à convaincre la jeune femme de venir avec lui à cette fête. Il ne pouvait y venir seulement et seulement s'il était accompagné d'une personne étudiant dans cet établissement. Il avait alors tout naturellement demandé, ou plutôt supplié, à la jeune femme de l'accompagner. Vivi avait été touché par la détresse de son ami et même si ce genre de fête n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle appréciait le plus au monde elle avait accepté.

Tapis dans l'ombre ils observaient Shirahoshi et Zoro main dans la main discuté avec des amis de la jeune femme. Zoro malgré son visage grognon essayait de sourire histoire de ne pas faire fuir tout le monde. Sanji voyait bien que le vert était loin de s'amuser et regrettait même de l'avoir obligé à aider Shirahoshi. Zoro avait raison la jeune femme était son amie c'était à lui de l'aider et certainement pas à Zoro. Et puis s'il avait refusé dès le début de jouer le jeune de Shirahoshi il aurait pu passer une merveilleuse soirée avec son compagnon. Mais voilà il avait été incapable de dire non à la jeune femme, qui un peu perdu c'était engouffré dans un mensonge qui au final faisait plus de mal que de bien. Sanji s'en voulait il aurait dû détromper son amie le jour même où elle lui avait fait sa demande. Il aurait dû lui dire que si elle voulait vraiment changer il fallait qu'elle soit honnête avec elle-même et avec les autres. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle ait prit peur devant l'insistance du jeune homme mais au fond celui-ci voulait juste qu'elle soit honnête avec lui quitte a être méchante. Il avait bien comprit que la jeune femme ne souhaitait pas se mettre en couple avec lui mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Le trouvait-elle trop moche, pas assez intelligent, drôles ou sympas ? Il n'en savait rien.

Shirahoshi aurait simplement dû lui dire qu'elle n'était pas intéresser par le fait d'avoir de relation amoureuse tout simplement.

Sanji soupira il était autant fautif que l'étudiante sur ce coup là.

-Et on va les espionner encore longtemps ? L'interrogea Vivi.

-Je ne sais pas. Avoua le blond.

-Pourquoi on les espionne d'ailleurs tu n'as pas confiance en Zoro ? Lui demanda t-elle un peu perdu.

-Si si...mais tu sais les fêtes d'étudiant ça peut vite dégénérer comme toutes les autres en faites.

-Si tu le dis.

Vivi se servit un verre elle sentait que la soirée allait être longue et un petit remontant ne serait pas de trop pour l'aider à tenir. Adossée au mur elle observa le faux couple plus proche que jamais bavasser avec des étudiants déjà bien imbibé. Elle jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'?il à son ami. La bouche pincée et les sourcils froncés elle voyait bien que ça le gênait de voir son compagnon proche de Shirahoshi.

-Écoute Saniji c'est ridicule on ne va pas rester à les regarder cacher entre deux poteaux toutes la soirée. Va récupérer Zoro et partait. C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui tu as le droit de profiter de ton compagnon. L'engueula t-elle.

-Mais j'ai promis à Shirah-

-Elle comprendra. Tu sais si elle avait su que ça te blesserait autant elle ne t'aurait jamais demandé ça. Ni à toi ni à Zoro.

-Je vais la blesser si je lui enlève son '' petit-ami ''. Soupira le cuisinier.

-Zoro et ton petit-ami pas le sien. Alors peut-être qu'elle versera une ou deux larmes mais elle ne t'en voudras pas parce que ça l'obligeras à affronter ses problèmes en face. Elle veut changer Sanji et en la maternant comme ça tu ne l'aides pas. Finit-elle par lui dire.

Sanji resta silencieux pendants quelques secondes ne sachant pas quoi faire. Vivi l'aida à se décider, d'une tape dans le dos elle le poussa en direction du faux couple.

Un peu incertain il se rapprocha de Shirahoshi et Zoro, le couple ne l'ayant pas encore remarqué prit dans leur discussion Sanji posa une main sur l'épaule de Zoro pour lui signaler sa présence. Le vert se retourna et fronça les sourcils en voyant le blond ici. Shirahoshi c'était également retournée surprise par le soudain mutisme de Zoro. Elle interrogea muettement le blond sur sa présence se demandant même si il y avait un quelconque problème.

-Il faut qu'on parle. Cria-t-il dans l'oreille de la jeune femme. Celle-ci hocha la tête et suivit le blond, Zoro les suivit non sans ronchonner. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas. Déclara t-il après que Zoro est fermé la porte des toilettes.

-De quoi ?

-Tu devrais être honnête avec ce garçon, Ener, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra. Commença t-il incertain. Je n'aurais pas dû t'encourager parce que il semblerait que je sois extrêmement jaloux et que j'ai du mal à partager. Je n'aime pas vous voir si proche. Avoua t-il.

-Je suis désolé Sanji. S'écria Shirahoshi les yeux brillant de larmes contenues. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça...Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

-Non c'est moi ! S'empressa d'ajouter le cuisinier. Il caressa délicatement les cheveux roses de son amie. Allez ne t'en fait pas.

-Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller voir Ener. Sourit-elle en essuyant ses joues. Encore désolé. Elle se tourna vers Zoro et le prit brièvement dans ses bras. Encore merci et je suis désolé de tout ce dérangement. Zoro se contenta de haussé les épaules. J'y vais.

-Bonne chance ma belle.

Shirahoshi lui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil et sortit des toilettes. Sanji resta seul avec Zoro ne sachant pas quoi dire, Zoro n'avait pas lâché un mot depuis qu'il était dans ses toilettes. Sanji qui était en plein doute tout à l'heure était encore plus perdu maintenant. Avait-il bien fait ?

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Un peu. Lâcha Zoro au bout d'un moment. Tu m'as fait chier pour que j'accepte et au final tu ne supportes pas que je le fasse. Faudrait savoir.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ouais. Grogna le vert.

Sanji soupira son marimo avait la tête dur parfois et ne pardonnait pas facilement. Il prit Zoro dans ses bras et picora doucement ses lèvres, d'abord réticent l'ancien mercenaire se laissa doucement faire.

-Si tu crois que t'es pardonné.

-Je sais. Sourit le blond.

-Joyeux anniversaire sourcil en vrille. Souffla Zoro un peu maladroitement.

-Et mon cadeau ?

-T'en as pas. Fit Zoro le plus naturellement du monde. C'est ta punition.

-C'est pas grave j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut sous la main. Lâcha t-il en descendant doucement ses mains sur les fesses de Zoro.

-Putain t'est pas croyable. Rigola l'ancien mercenaire.

-Tu me pardonnes ? Demanda Sanji tout de même inquiet que Zoro soit véritablement en colère contre lui.

-Ça dépend.

-De quoi ?

-De comment tu vas te débrouiller ce soir. Fit Zoro un sourire grivois collé au visage.

-Très bien je relève le défi. Sanji embrassa de nouveau Zoro comme pour sceller ce petit arrangement entre eux. Je suis vraiment désolé. Sanji ferma les yeux et frotta son nez contre celui du vert respirant son odeur par la même occasion. Je te promets de ne plus te laisser derrière à partir de maintenant.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. Lui assura le blond.

Sanji fondit de nouveau sur les lèvres du vert l'embrassant avec passion meurtrissant légèrement la bouche de Zoro. Doucement il poussa son compagnon contre le mur et tout en lui caressant les fesses il se fit une place entre les jambes du vert.

-Attends t'es sérieux ? Tu veux faire ça ici ? Lui demanda Zoro un peu surprit par l'audace du cuisinier.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Sanji ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et le fit taire d'un baiser sur ses lèvres...

* * *

Et voila pour le premier OS! On retrouve les personnages principaux de la fic même si je n'oublie pas Sabo, Kidd et Shanks.

La dedans on retrouve un Ace un peu torturé mais heureux de retrouvé ses proches ainsi que Zoro et Sanji qui se battent pour faire fonctionner leur couples. Ainsi que d'autres personnages ici et là ^^

à bientôt pour la suite ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour,

Titre : L'envers du décors...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : Sorte d'extension à l'histoire '' D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...'' n'est pas une suite à proprement parlé. Histoire qui sera composé d'une mini-fiction sur les Supernovae ainsi que plusieurs one-shots sur la vie des autres personnages. Yaoi.

Note : Ce one-shot se situe quelques semaines après le dernier chapitre de la mini-fic sur les Supernovae.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 _ **Une question de sentiment...**_

-Ça va ? Tu as l'air stressé ? Demanda Sabo.

-Si t'inquiète.

Kidd se racla la gorge et mal à l'aise s'enfonça un peu plus dans son canapé. Il était extrêmement mal à l'aise et malgré la bonne humeur de Sabo il n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Cela ne faisait même pas une semaine que Sabo et lui sortait ensemble. Il avait du mal à le penser et encore plus à le dire sûrement parce qu'il n'arrivait même pas encore à réaliser la chose.

C'était sa première relation et il avait un peu peur de faire n'importe quoi. Il était heureux que le blond sache déjà qu'il y avait encore quelques années il tuait des personnes pour de l'argent et encore il en avait butés pour beaucoup moins que ça... Ses mains souillées de sang n'étaient pas son seul problème. Kidd était colérique, impatient, nerveux et était loin d'avoir un bon fonds

Kidd n'était pas vraiment rassuré par rapport à tout ça même s'il savait qu'il ferait tout pour être un merveilleux compagnon pour Sabo tout en restant lui-même, et oui c'était compatible, il n'était jamais à l'abri d'une grosse claque. Sabo pourrait se réveiller et se dire '' qu'est-ce que je fais avec lui ''. Le roux se le demandait déjà...

-Tu veux regarder un film en particulier ? Fit Sabo.

-Mets ce que tu veux.

-Okay alors je choisis '' The Visit '' faudra pas te plaindre plus tard si tu as peur. Rigola le blond.

Sabo s'empressa de mettre le film avant de prendre le paquet de pop corn salé , et de se pelotonner contre le grand baraqué qui lui servait de compagnon. Kidd était gêné, regarder un film avec Sabo c'était un truc qu'il pouvait gérer il l'avait même fait des dizaines de fois avant. Mais être '' comme ça '' avec le blond c'était nouveau et il n'était pas sûr de réussir à se détendre. C'était tellement bizarre.

Le roux souffla et reporta son attention sur la télé le film était sympa et Taylor était marrant , Becca n'était pas mal non plus Kidd pouvait dire sans mal que la jeune fille survivrait. Sabo mâchait bruyamment ce qui l'empêchait d'entendre convenable le film mais comme c'était un moment ou personne ne parlait ça allait. Absorber par le film il remarqua seulement à la dernière seconde que Sabo était plus près de lui qu'au début du film. Bien plus près.

Doucement Sabo déposa ses lèvres sur le cou du roux ce qui le fit frissonner. Kidd pivota légèrement pour pouvoir rencontrer convenablement les lèvres du blond. Il voulait l'embrasser comme il fallait. Il était impatient, il n'aimait pas les choses qui allaient trop lentement alors un peu précipitamment il embrassa le révolutionnaire. Goûtant sa langue comme si il voulait s'imprégner du goût sucré, ou plutôt légèrement salé à cause des pop-corn, de sa bouche. S'approprier chaque coin de la merveilleuse bouche du blond.

Avant Sabo Kidd n'avait jamais eu personne, garçon et fille comprit. Il n'en avait jamais vraiment ressenti l'envie il c'était même cru asexué à un moment. À un moment seulement, l'érection qu'il avait eue en imaginant son bel éphèbe blond nu à l'âge de 17 ans l'avait convaincu du contraire. Il c'était donné du plaisir ce jour là et aujourd'hui encore il se rappelait de l'orgasme dévastateur qui l'avait frappé. C'est après cette fois-là qu'il c'était promit de ne jamais toucher à Sabo. Le désir qu'il ressentait pour le révolutionnaire été si violent, si passionné qu'il avait peur de lui faire du mal.

Sabo s'écarta du roux et l'observa un timide sourire aux lèvres. Il embrassa alors brièvement Kidd. Avant de le repousser doucement.

-Tu ne veux plus regarder le film ?

-Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas venue pour ça. Lâcha le roux sarcastique.

-Oh vraiment ? Et bah c'est dommage pour toi parce que vois-tu...je ne suis pas un garçon facile. Du coup je pense que tu es venu pour rien. Sabo esquissa un sourire content de se moquer de son ami.

-Je n'ai pas dis ça. Grogna le roux que cette situation gênait plus qu'autre chose.

N'y tenant plus Kidd tira Sabo vers lui voulant l'avoir près de lui. S'attaquant à la bouche de Sabo avide de plaisirs Kidd avait l'impression d'être au nirvana. L'ancien mercenaire avait conscience qu'il faisait n'importe quoi, qu'il précipitait les choses mais si son cerveau était en mesure de l'accepter son corps chaud d'une fièvre qu'il avait jusqu'à présent très peu connu appelait le corps de Sabo inlassablement. Il ne faisait pas les choses bien, les mains fortement serrées sur les hanches du révolutionnaire Kidd était sûr qu'il allait laisser des marques sur le corps de Sabo.

-Ki-Kidd. L'appela le blond voulant calmer un peu les ardeurs de son compagnon. Kidd ! Haussa t-il la voix quand il remarqua que les ardeurs de l'ancien mercenaire était loin de se calmer.

-Désolé...je crois que je me suis laissé emporter. Se calma finalement l'ancien mercenaire.

-Pourquoi tu te presses comme ça ? Demanda Sabo après un petit moment. Kidd avait le visage enfoui dans son cou et le révolutionnaire se demandait même si il n'était pas aller trop loin et avait enfaîte blesser le roux.

-Non..c'est rien. Sabo prit le visage du roux en coupe et le força à le regarder.

-Parle-moi. Sabo sentit le roux se tendre apparemment parler de ses sentiments n'était pas vraiment son truc. Tu sais tu n'as pas à avoir peur que je m'envole ou quoique se soit. Le rassura t-il.

-Moi peur ? Et puis quoi encore.

Sabo esquissa un sourire amusé par l'attitude du plus jeune. Doucement d'un geste apaisant il caressa le torse de Kidd à travers le haut moulant de celui-ci.

-Parle moi de tes cicatrices. Demanda Sabo.

-Quoi ?

-Tes cicatrices. Je sais que tu en as pas beaucoup et je veux savoir comment c'est arrivé. Je veux que tu m'en parle.

Un sourire timide aux lèvres Sabo encouragea l'ancien mercenaire à se livrer à lui. Kidd hésita ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi Sabo voulait savoir ça. Ce genre de chose l'intéressait-il vraiment ? Kidd observa alors longuement le blond comme pour y déceler une raison cachée à tout ça mais rien, dans les yeux couleur noisette du blond se reflétait juste une simple curiosité une simple envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. Il enleva alors son t-shirt et commença un peu maladroitement à raconter son histoire. Comment il avait rejoint les Supernovae, il lui expliqua les liens qui l'unissaient à Shanks et comment il avait obtenu chaque cicatrice. Il lui expliqua également que la cicatrice qu'il avait eue suite à la bataille à l'hôtel Don Quichotte était celle dont il était le plus fier car il l'avait eu en le protégeant.

-Et toi ? Lui demanda Kidd en resserrant sa prise sur le corps du blond.

-La cicatrice que j'ai au visage ? S'étonna Sabo. Kidd acquiesça un sourire ce qui fit légèrement grimacer le blond. C'est à dire que j'en suis pas trop fier et en même temps un peu...Commença le révolutionnaire. Je participais en quelque sorte à des combats de rue. J'ai pu me battre dans un tournoi au Colisée...et j'ai gagné mais bon j'ai eu un peu de mal comme tu peux le voir. Il montra sa cicatrice et grimaça. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus. Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça. Souffla Sabo après quelques secondes de silence.

-Comme ça ?

-Câlin, doux et je ne sais pas amoureux. Rigola t-il.

-Si tu dis ça à qui que se soit je te tue. Fit le roux le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Je sais.

Sabo embrassa doucement le roux qui heureux lui rendit son baiser. Être avec Kidd était quelque chose auquel il n'aurait jamais pu penser. Ils étaient si différents si à l'opposé l'un de l'autre que le dire à haute voix lui faisait juste pensé à une grosse blague. Sabo et Kidd. Kidd et Sabo. Peut-être...mais en tout cas le blond ne regrettait pas son choix parce qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux depuis la mort de Koala. C'était la première fois depuis que la jeune femme n'était plus là qu' il arrivait à être réellement heureux. La solitude l'avait énormément pesé plus que ce qu'il n'avait pensé en tout cas.

-Kidd je veux vraiment regarder le film. Protesta Sabo quand il sentit les mains du roux se faire un peu plus baladeuse sans parler des marques qu'il était en train de lui faire dans le coup.

-Vraiment ? Souffla le roux n'y croyant pas trop. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au film qui avait bien avancé. Tu veux vraiment voir ça ? C'est dégueulasse le papy vient de foutre une couche sale sur la tronche du môme. Sérieux pourquoi t'as ce genre de film chez toi ?

-On adore ça Ace et moi. Se justifia Sabo. Quand on était petit on adorait regarder des films qui faisaient peur pour justement affronter nos peur, devenir courageux en quelque sorte. Sabo rigola trouvant cela bien stupide maintenant. C'est un peu bête non ?

-Ouais carrément. Mais c'est pas pire que ce que Shanks me faisait.

-Comment ça ? L'interrogea le révolutionnaire.

-Quand j'étais petit j'avais peur du noir, Shanks m'a enfermé dans un placard pour m'aider. Maintenant je n'ai plus peur du noir mais je suis pas trop à l'aise dans les espaces confinés. J'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je suis claustrophobe mais voilà. Ça à marcher en quelque sorte.

-Je ne pense pas que se soit quelque chose dont tu devrais te réjouir. Fit Sabo un peu choqué de cet révélation.

-Shanks est complètement malade mais je suis pire que lui. Quand Zoro était gamin il avait peur de s'arracher les dents. Je lui ai cassé une dent avec une clé à molette après ça il a plus jamais eu peur de se les enlever tout seul mais je pense que ça vient plutôt du fait qu'il avait peur que je recommence.

-Tu es horrible. Sabo avait du mal à se retenir de rire. Oh pauvre Zoro. Mais bon tu as du faire du bon travail il a une dentition parfaite aujourd'hui.

Kidd observa le révolutionnaire se moquer de son ami. Et après il disait que c'était lui le pire...?

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

Sabo esquissa un sourire mal à l'aise. La soirée était sympa tout le monde s'amusait lui-même ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'ennuyait mais...voilà. Une personne, Sabo ignorait encore l'identité de celle-ci, avait décidé de jouer au jeu de la bouteille. La majeure partie d'entre eux étant déjà fortement bourré en cette heure avancée de la nuit avait accepté.

Luffy avait proposé de mettre en place un système de points permettant ainsi de définir un gagnant et un perdant. Le vainqueur aurait ce qu'il voulait sans restriction particulière et le perdant serait condamné à finir à poil devant tout le monde. Si avec ça tout le monde n'y mettait pas du sien...Sabo se demandait encore pourquoi Luffy avait dit ça, surtout que comme d'habitude avec son petit frère tout le monde était obligé de jouer. C'était pas marrant ou sinon. Sabo pouvait déjà voir les plus timides du groupe transpiré d'appréhension et de peur pour certain, se retrouver nu devant plusieurs personnes n'allait pas être agréable. Heureusement les photos étaient interdites et ils restaient encore plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool pour ceux à la recherche d'un courage qu'il n'avait pas.. Si avec tout ça tout le monde n'était pas un peu plus détendu.

Nami avait alors expliqué la manière dont seraient comptés les points, il était hors de question qu'elle laisse Luffy faire qui sait où tout ça les amènerait. Les baisers sur la bouche valaient le plus de points soit 15, ceux sur le visage valaient 2 points, la poitrine et le torse rapportaient 3 et les autres parties du corps en valaient 1. Bien entendu la même personne ne pouvait pas embrasser la même personne au même endroit deux fois, sauf si il s'agissait des lèvres.

Sabo soupira se demandant si il n'aurait pas préféré que se soit Luffy ou quelqu'un d'autre qui fixe les règles. Un peu mal à l'aise il jeta un coup d'œil à Kidd qui tout à Sa discussion avec Zoro, le révolutionnaire se demandait bien ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire, n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de ce que disait la rousse.

Cependant le blond n'eut pas vraiment le temps de plus s'en soucier que ça que Vivi faisait déjà tourner la bouteille. Elle sembla tournoyer longtemps sur le sol parfaitement entretenu de la demeure de la jeune héritière. Celle-ci s'arrêta lentement sur Chopper qui rougissait tout en rigolant, il semblait encore moins supporter l'alcool que Sabo alors qu'il n'en avait bu qu'un verre. Chopper buvait très rarement et Sabo en le voyant ici comme ça comprenait mieux pourquoi. Vivi bien décidé à jouer se déplaça jusqu'à son ami pour lui coller un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de retourner s'asseoir. Elle se fit d'ailleurs charrier par Rebbeca qui lui inventa une idylle romantique avec Chopper. Vivi la stoppa alors et proclama d'un ton très solennel '' je suis indisposée cette semaine, pour vous et pour moi il vaut mieux que je ne termine pas toute nue''. La jeune femme c'était alors reçu des regards légèrement dégoûtés des garçons alors que les filles c'étaient simplement contenté de rire. Sabo se demandait si Vivi disait vrai ou si c'était une simple tactique pour en cas de défaite de sa part échapper à la terrible sentence humiliante.

Chopper tourna à son tour la bouteille se sentant soudainement anxieux le révolutionnaire le soupçonnait de prier pour ne pas tomber sur l'un des trois mercenaires. Sabo le trouvait attendrissant, à bien y réfléchir la plupart d'entre eux était en couple seul Vivi, Chopper, Shirahoshi, Hancock, Nami étaient s il hésitait cependant à mettre Rebecca dans cette liste. La jeune femme se séparait et se remettait avec son copain, Wiper, tous les deux mois. Rebecca aimait sincèrement le jeune homme mais il avait un caractère assez fort et la jeune femme aussi ils étaient en plus souvent en désaccord ce qui faisait que le ton montait vite et que des mots quelque peu déplaisants qu'ils n'auraient jamais dis en temps normal sortaient de leurs bouches. Sabo espérait sincèrement que les choses allaient s'arranger parce que personnellement lui n'aurait pas su s'accrocher autant comme le faisait son amie. Il esquissa un sourire en repensant à ce qu'il avait dit à Kidd il y avait de cela quelques jours.

Il releva alors soudainement les yeux qu'il avait baissés plongé qu'il était dans ses pensées. Kidd l'observait, ses yeux rouges semblaient étranges. Sabo se demandait si son copain était en colère contre le fait que Sabo n'ait pas voulu de suite officialiser leurs relations le peinait. Kidd n'était pas en colère à bien y observer le roux semblait juste inquiet pour le blond parce qu'il avait bu un peu plus qu'il ne fallait. Non il n'était pas en colère contre Sabo à propos de leurs relations et malgré son état avancé d'ébriété Sabo pouvait dire sans mal que c'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé que le blond officialiserait un jour ce qu'il y avait entre eux deux. Peut-être même qu'Eustass pensait que cette relation n'allait pas durer et que Sabo allait très vite se lasser de lui.

Sabo se sentait triste pour Kidd il espérait sincèrement que l'ancien mercenaire ne pensait pas ça. Si il ne disait rien c'était parce qu'il présentait toujours ses copines à ses frères, quand il le pouvait, après avoir passé le cap des 2-3 mois de relation. Il avait fait un peu près la même chose avec Koala...

Sabo ferma les yeux et soupira ne voulant pas penser à Koala. Pas aujourd'hui avec tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu il était bien capable de se mettre à pleurer en pensant à elle.

-Oh... Chopper soupira un peu déçu. Certainement aurait-il préféré tomber sur une autre personne que Ace.

-Bah cache ta joie mec. Fit semblant de se vexer Ace.

-Non non je ne voulais pas te vexer. S'écria Chopper ayant peur d'avoir blessé le grand frère de Luffy.

-Je rigole Chopper. Allez viens je t'attends. Le rassura le brun.

Chopper s'avança alors précautionneusement vers le brun dans le but de lui faire une petite bise, il jeta cependant un petit coup d'œil autour de lui avant de se faire.

-Oh je te plains Chopper...embrassé Ace est une expérience traumatisante. Soupira Sabo bien décidé à se moquer de son frère.

-Comment ça vous vous êtes déjà embrassé ? Fit Robin surprise que les deux frères se soient déjà embrassés auparavant.

-Un jour Ace est monté très haut dans un arbre et il était complètement flippé au moment de redescendre. Je lui ai dit de ne pas avoir peur que si il tombait je le rattraperais. Il est tombé je l'ai rattrapé il ma juste pété une dent au passage. Expliqua-t-il. Tu as de la chance de t'en sortir indemne Chopper je n'ai pas au cette chance. Mais bon Marco est plus à plaindre alors...

-C'est vrai que c'est pa-

-Hey ! Protesta Ace. Il n'aimait pas vraiment quand son mari et son frère se liaient contre lui généralement il n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir.

La partie reprit alors sous les rires de certains dans une relative bonne humeur. La bouteille continua de faire quelques victimes, Nami se souviendrait à coup sûr pendant de long mois si ce n'était pas des semaines avoir embrassé le cou de Luffy. Elle était tout de même plus chanceuse que Law qui avait du embrasser la poitrine de Shirahoshi qui avait alors rougit en un éclair. Certains quant à eux avaient été épargné même si ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose en soi après tout à ce rythme-là ils risquaient d'être plusieurs à se retrouver à poil à la fin de ce jeu délirant.

Luffy menait avec 75 points, il avait embrassé tout le monde sur la bouche. Il voulait à tout prix gagner pour pouvoir manger gratuitement et à volonté au Baratie. Sanji commençait d'ailleurs à craindre un peu que Luffy l'emporte et que cette tragédie ne se réalise...tout mais pas ça.

Luffy motivé comme jamais, ou plutôt dès qu'il était question de nourriture pour ce genre de chose il n'avait pas changé, fit tourner la bouteille. Il cria de joie quand celle-ci s'arrêta sur Law enfin quelqu'un qu'il allait apprécier embrasser. Sans attendre il se jeta sur son compagnon et avec la délicatesse dont il savait si bien faire preuve roula un patin mémorable à Law qui laissa le médecin un peu pantelant. Un peu excité par cela Luffy lui glissa à l'oreille '' on est le 15 et ce soir c'est ta fête ! '' que ne manqua pas d'entendre Zoro.

-Vous échangez ? Se surprit-il a demander.

-Bah oui. Rarement mais oui ! Lui répondit Luffy le plus naturellement du monde alors que Law essayait de la bâillonné. Non mais ça allait pas de discuté de ce genre de chose comme ça !? Et surtout ici. Luffy ne sembla pas voir ni comprendre le malaise du médecin et continua à sa discussion. Pas vous ? Fit-il en s'adressant en même temps à Zoro et Sanji.

-Si...Répondit l'ancien mercenaire prudemment. Je ne pensais juste pas que Law se retrouverait un jour dans cette...position. Le dernier mot fit rire Luffy et énerva juste un peu plus le médecin.

-Ah bon. Luffy haussa les épaules avant de passer à autre chose comme si ce détail n'avait pas d'importance. Moi j'aurais pas pensé que vous échangiez. Law soupira se demandant pourquoi ces deux imbéciles se sentaient obligés d'avoir ce genre discussion à la vue de tous. Sanji quant à lui tiqua. C'était sympa pour lui ça tient...

-Ça te surprend Chapeau de paille ? Bizarre quant on connaît le nombre de personne qui lui sont passé dessus. Fit Eustass l'air de rien. Ce mec aimait emmerder son monde pensa Zoro pas le moins du monde touché par la pique. Il avait l'habitude.

-Eustass Kidd. Cependant ça ne sembla pas être le cas de Law. Surtout que le médecin appelait toujours les gens par leurs nom complet quand il était énervé contre eux. Ferme-là.

Law avait l'air furieux rien d'étonnant à cela. Cette mission qu'ils avaient effectué plus jeune son partenaire et lui n'avait rien d'un bon souvenir. Law s'était sentit terriblement faible et inutile, devoir laisser son partenaire aux mains de vieux pervers pédophile sans rien pouvoir faire d'autres qu'être obligé de les écouter et d'enregistrés tout ça n'avait pas été facile. Zoro comme lui n'aimait pas se rappeler de ça...Kidd avait touché un point sensible et Law été bien décidé à lui faire payer. Oeil pour œil et dent pour dent.

-C'est vrai que c'est loin d'être ton cas Eustass...mais faut dire que ce n'est pas ta faute si tu es tellement fou de Sabo que tu l'as stalker pendant presque dix ans avant de faire une dérépression quand tu as compris que ça resterait un amour à sens unique.

Zoro ouvrit grand les yeux n'arrivant pas à croire que Law était vraiment en train de dire ça...devant tout le monde ne plus ! Le vert se demanda qui d'entre Kidd et Law était le plus malade et sadique. Petit à petit quand tout le monde avait vu que la dispute c'était faite un peu plus forte ils avaient arrêté de parler certain avait même arrêté la musique trouvant cela quelque peu inapproprié de continuer à faire la fête dans ces conditions-là. Inutile de dire qu'ils regrettaient un peu de ne plus avoir de bruit d'arrière fond pour briser se silence tellement glaçant. Ils étaient sûrs pour la plupart qu'ils n'auraient jamais du entendre ça.

Jamais.

Quelques regard voyagèrent de Kidd à Sabo pour essayer de sonder la réaction de celui-ci.

-Traffy' excuse-toi ! Fit soudainement Luffy.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Bouda le brun.

-Bah ça se fait pas c'est ton ami et ta pas été très sympa. Lui répondit Luffy qui n'appréciait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

La réaction de Law le surprenait assez on aurait dit un gamin avec Eustass. Luffy se demanda alors qu'elle était cette histoire avec Zoro pour qu'elle mette Law dans cet état. Et il ne fut pas le seul. Sanji observait Zoro se posant mille questions. Soudainement Kidd se leva surprenant tout le monde, il se tourna lentement vers le médecin. Ses yeux rouges semblaient s'être assombris pour prendre une couleur rouge carmin. La colère transpirait par tout les pores de sa peau et ses poings serrés semblaient le démanger. Il ouvrit alors la bouche et sa voix grave se fit alors grondante annonciatrice d'une sentence irrévocable.

-La prochaine fois que je te vois...t'es un homme mort Trafalgar.

Il jeta ensuite un dernier regard à l'ancien Numéro **IV** avant de faire quelques pas pour sortir d'ici. Il avait l'impression que si il restait une minute de plus il allait étouffer.

-Attends...Kidd.

Sabo se leva et marcha jusqu'à lui. Le révolutionnaire ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il voyait bien que le roux n'avait qu'une seule envie tout fracasser sur son passage et le médecin avec. Lentement il posa une main sur son épaule forçant Kidd à lui faire face.

-Ne sois pas énervé Law ne le pensait pas vraiment...ou plutôt il ne pensait pas à mal. Il a dit ça parce qu'il était énervé. Sabo avait l'impression de s'embrouiller dans ses explications et surtout qu'il était entrain d'empirer les choses plus qu'autres choses.

-Je suis désolé. Parvint difficilement à dire Kidd après quelques secondes.

-Ne le sois pas. Je m'en fiche qu'il sache. Le rassura le blond.

Sabo tira légèrement sur le haut du roux et doucement posa ses lèvres sur celle du plus jeune. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes mais assez pour apaiser le roux...assez pour le rassurer. Oui mais Kidd en voulait plus sa main le démangeait toujours, ce que lui avait dit Law il l'avait encore en travers de la gorge. En cet instant il n'avait envie que d'une chose rentrer chez le blond et l'embrasser encore et encore.

-Vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda Zoro surprit par ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Hum il semblerait. Rigola Sabo histoire de détendre l'atmosphère toujours plus lourde. Les regards noirs que lui lançait Ace y était également pour beaucoup.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? S'énerva Ace. Ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

-Ouais apparemment il y a pas que toi qui aimes les queues. Cracha Kidd qui en avait vraiment marre d'être ici et surtout de tout ses regards sur lui et sur Sabo. Ace laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux avant de se lever furieux.

-Je vais te défoncer abruti. Fit-il en se précipitant vers le roux il fut cependant retenu par Marco.

-Ace ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Le questionna le blond surprit par la réaction virulente du brun.

-Nous aurons une discussion...Commença Sabo la voix un peu tremblante. Une autre fois, là nous somme tous beaucoup trop énervé. Il prit la main de Kidd et se détourna du reste du groupe. Allons-y.

Luffy observa son frère partir un peu triste pour lui. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui pour voir que tout le monde fixait le sol gêné par le spectacle qui venait de se jouer sous leurs yeux. Un peu en colère Luffy se tourna vers son compagnon.

-T'es content ! T'as gâché la fête.

Law voulu rajouté quelques chose mais Luffy s'éloigna de lui l'ignorant.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

Kidd plaqua Sabo sur le lit avant de lui embrasser le cou tellement fort que le révolutionnaire risquait très certainement d'avoir une marque le lendemain.

Après être parti de chez Kaya Sabo avait déposé le roux chez lui lentement comme si il effectuait un travail colossal pour ne pas laisser exploser sa colère Kidd lui avait demander de rester. Sabo avait longuement hésité ne sachant pas si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Et puis il avait capitulé sentant bien que le roux avait besoin de lui.

Kidd ne se sentait pas bien, les mots de Law l'avait blessé même si le médecin n'avait fait qu'officialiser une vérité ça restait blessant. Kidd voulait juste ça dose de Blondie pour aller mieux...ou quelque chose comme ça.

Sentir l'ancien mercenaire durcir contre lui sortit Sabo de ses pensées. Eustass avait arrêté de s'attaquer à son cou et une main sur la hanche du blond il semblait en plein dilemme.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Sabo encore un peu engourdi par l'alcool et par les baisser enfiévré du roux caressa lentement la joue de celui-ci.

-J'ai envie. Se contenta de répondre l'ancien mercenaire.

Il fixa Sabo pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire ne vienne se former sur le visage angélique du blond. D'un habile coup de main Sabo inversa leur position se retrouvant ainsi sur le roux.

-Moi aussi. Mais la soirée était pourrie et t'es sur les nerfs. Je vais te faire un massage ça va te faire du bien. Allez allonges-toi sur le ventre.

De mauvaise grâce il s'exécuta. Ce n'était pas d'un massage dont il avait besoin mais bien d'autre chose...Kidd soupira et ferma les yeux en sentant les mains du révolutionnaire le masser avec précaution. Le blond faisait ça bien appuyant plus fort à certains endroits quand c'était nécessaire, changeant pour des gestes circulaires quand il le fallait. Eustass frissonna quand il sentit Sabo déposa un léger baisser sur son épaule. Ça n'avait pas duré plus longtemps que quelques secondes et ça avait été aussi léger qu'un effleurement.

-Merde...

-Quoi? S'inquiéta le révolutionnaire.

-Tu me détends trop Blondie.

-C'est une bonne chose non ? Fit Sabo ne comprenant pas tout de suite où était le problème.

-Putain Blondie !

Kidd n'y tenant se retourna serrant Sabo très fort contre lui. Très vite sa bouche trouva celle du blond toujours aussi désireux de goûter aux lèvres du révolutionnaire encore et encore.

-Tu es trop impatient Kidd. Rigola Sabo. Mais bon c'est okay...toi aussi tu ne me laisses pas indifférent.

Sabo continua alors à embrasser le plus jeune tout en caressant d'une main le torse musclé de l'ancien mercenaire. Kidd laissa échapper un petit gémissement quand la main du blond s'aventura plus bas l'excitant juste un peu plus. Sabo esquissa un sourire Kidd pouvait être mignon quand il ne faisait pas la tronche.

La soirée avait peut-être mal commencé mais elle n'était pas obligée de mal se finir...

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

Garp observait ses mains remarquant alors pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il avait vieilli. Oui il était vieux maintenant. C'était un homme qui aimait son travail, la justice, travailler pour aider les autres pour les protéger ils ne vivaient que pour ça. Il était réellement passionné par ce qu'il faisait, c'était pour ainsi dire sa raison de vivre.

À cause de ça il n'avait vraiment pu s'occuper de son fils Dragon, père toujours absent ils n'avaient jamais vraiment rien partagé ensemble sauf leur volonté de se battre pour les autres, contre l'injustice, chacun à leur manière. Quand Dragon était parti Garp c'était retrouvé seul, atrocement seul. Il en avait voulu à son fils d'être parti comme ça du jour au lendemain sans en plus jamais vraiment donné de nouvelle. Des jours, des semaines, des mois qui c'étaient ensuite transformés en années étaient passés. Que devenait-il ? Allait-il bien ? Quand reviendrait-il ? Garp ne se demandait certainement pas si son idiot de fils mangeait bien dans sa famille la nourriture s'était sacrée alors s'il avait un problème ce n'était certainement pas en rapport avec la nourriture. Et puis doucement le policier avait également arrêté de se demander quand Dragon reviendrait.

Le temps qui passait c'était charger de lui répondre.

Et puis un jour il avait vu la tête de son fils un peu partout sur les journaux dans les bureaux de tableau dans les journaux télévisés sans parler d'affiche ici et là. Il n'avait pas tout de suite comprit et puis doucement la vérité s'était montrée à lui. L'armée Révolutionnaire rien que ça...Son fils était complètement fou. Et puis il le mettait dans une situation assez délicate, que ferait-il si il se trouvait obligé d'arrêter son fils et de le mettre en prison. Non bien entendu Dragon ni pensait pas.

Un peu dans le même temps son fils était revenu se fichant bien du fait d'être recherché ou non comme si dissimulé son visage allait le protéger de tout. En tout cas même le fameux self contrôle de Garp ainsi que son poing de l'amour n'aurait pu le préparer à ça. A ce petit bonhomme qui pleurait beaucoup et qui était si petit dans ses bras.

À son petit fils...

Dragon le lui avait refourgué avant de se barrer, une fois de plus. Garp n'avait rien dit et c'était occupé de Luffy heureux qu'il était d'avoir ce bonhomme avec lui. Luffy était si vivant, énergique et plus turbulent farceur que des singes. Le policier avait alors mit sa vit professionnel de côté se concentrant sur Luffy. Il ne voulait pas refaire les mêmes erreurs qu'il avait faites avec son fils plusieurs années plus tôt.

Oui mais voilà les mauvaises habitudes avaient la vie dure. Le terrain lui manquait trop, l'uniforme aussi et se dire que des citoyens avaient besoin de lui l'avait en quelque sorte décidé à reprendre le travail. Luffy avait 7 ans il était en âge de comprendre maintenant, n'est ce pas ? Garp l'espérait sincèrement. A partir de cet âge là Luffy avait passé le plus clair de son temps avec Makino à son bar sagement assis à discuter avec Shanks quand il ne se trouvait pas au Grey Terminal avec la vieille Dadan mais surtout Ace et Sabo ses grands frères.

Garp soupira, il avait l'alcool triste en ce moment. Oui mais triste il avait toutes les raisons du monde de l'être. Il venait de quitter la police. Ce métier pour lequel il avait presque tout sacrifié il ne pourrait plus le faire. Et c'était mieux ainsi. Garp se sentait de moins en moins capable de le faire, il n'arrivait pas à oublier qu'il avait tué Akainu. Il c'était forcé se disant même que Akainu était devenu fou et incontrôlable et qu'il avait sans doute bien fait mais non ça ne passait pas ça ne passait plus.

Il avait tué quelqu'un et de ce fait n'était plus en droit de porter l'uniforme. C'était triste mais Garp n'était plus tout jeune et ce genre de chose arrivait souvent après tout et puis il préférait partir avec les honneurs que partir après que la vérité sur la mort de l'ancien chef de police soit découverte. Si cela arrivait un jour bien entendu.

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus occupé à traquer des criminelles ils allaient pouvoir être ce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pu être un père et un grand-père. Son travail ne serait plus une excuse pour ne pas prendre soin de sa famille.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

Une fois par semaine les trois frères mangeaient ensemble et cette semaine ça tombait chez Ace. Et si Luffy et Sabo étaient déjà présents Ace retardé par son travail, ou plutôt par les bouchons, n'était pas encore là. La table était déjà misent les plats étaient au chaud autant dire que Luffy avait hâte de manger. Marco quant à lui était déjà sur le départ ayant pour l'occasion prévu de dîner avec des amis à lui.

-Tu sais tu n'es pas obliger de partir. C'est chez toi quand même...Commença Sabo ayant un peu l'impression de mettre l'écrivain dehors.

-Je pense que vous allez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire et que c'est sans doute mieux si vous êtes que tout les trois. Ce moment est à vous après tout. Répondit Marco.

-Merci c'est sympas, en plus ça nous fera plus de nourriture ! S'enthousiasma Luffy qui avait de plus en plus faim. Te sens pas non plus obligé de dormir dehors non plus.

-Oh j'espère bien que vous aurais fini avant. Rigola Marco. Bon j'y vais bonne chance je sens que ça va pas être simple.

-Ça dépend Ace est de bonne humeur ou pas ? Plaisanta Sabo.

-Il l'était quand il est parti ce matin.

Après un dernier au revoir Marco mit son manteau et ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur Ace qui la clé encore dans sa main s'arrêta surprit de tomber ainsi sur son compagnon.

-Hey, tu pars déjà ? Lui demanda alors le brun.

-Ouais, Sabo et Luffy sont déjà là.

Ace esquissa un sourire et entra embrassant alors Marco un léger baiser pour lui dire bonsoir et puis un autre un peu plus passionné, profond pour lui dire '' je t'aime ''.

-Tu veux pas rester ? L'interrogea Ace en se pelotonnant contre le plus âgé.

-Non désolé. Allez je reviens vite.

Marco embrassa rapidement Ace sur la joue avant de partir. Ace soupira avant de rentrer chez lui et de saluer ses frères.

-Bon on mange après on se mate un film ? Proposa Luffy.

-Moi ça me va. Fit Sabo pas vraiment pressé de parler.

Mais malgré la bonne humeur de Luffy et toute la bonne volonté de Ace et Sabo la soirée restait assez tendue. Sabo et Ace se parlaient à peine n'étant pas vraiment à l'aise l'un avec l'autre ayant tous les deux en tête ce qu'il c'était passé la dernière fois.

-Vous êtes chiant à pas vous parlez. Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? S'agaça Luffy qui avec toutes ces histoires n'avait plus trop faim.

-Okay t'as raison c'est ridicule. Concéda Ace. Il repoussa son dessert et ancra ses orbes onyx dans ceux de son frère. Depuis quand ?

-Ace s'il te plaît. Soupira Sabo.

-Quoi ? Toi aussi t'as envie de savoir Luffy, non ?

-Bah oui ! C'est le genre de truc si tu le vois pas tu peux pas y croire.

Sabo soupira il savait déjà que ses frères n'allaient pas le lâcher tant qu'il n'avait pas parler. Mais bon il n'aimait pas tellement ça il avait l'impression de subir un interrogatoire. Il n'était pas comme Ace à ne rien cacher à ceux qu'il aimait c'était dur pour le brun de se confier mais pour lui il y avait des choses qui ne pouvaient pas cacher à ses frères et à Marco. Une relation de confiance ne pouvait se construire dans le mensonge. Luffy lui avait du mal à mentir et le faire parler était quelque chose d'en somme assez facile surtout pour ses deux grand frère. Sabo lui...lui il aimait avoir son petit jardin secret. Il y avait des choses qu'il voulait garder pour lui qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et des choses qu'il voulait et pouvait partagé avec ses frères.

-Je dirai un mois, un mois et demi maximum. Je n'ai plus la date exacte en tête. Fit Sabo.

-Un mois ! Fit Luffy les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

-Ah ouais quand même...Et je sais pas tu comptais nous le dire quand ? Lui demanda Ace.

-Je sais pas au bout de deux à trois mois de relation. Comme je les toujours faits. Précisa le blond.

-T'abuse Sabo moi j'aurais aimé le savoir avant ! Fit Luffy faussement vexé ce qui fit sourire le révolutionnaire. C'est marrant on sort tous avec des hommes. S'amusa Luffy.

-Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant. Marmonna le plus âgé.

-Si c'est pour faire ce genre de réflexion Ace c'est même pas la peine. Répondit Sabo.

-Très bien. Concéda Ace. Sabo le fusilla du regard. Quoi ?

-Je sens que tu veux dire quelque chose alors vas-y. Un peu plus ou un peu moins.

-Y a juste que tu nous dis jamais rien. Que se soit pour l'état critique de ta mère, pour ce qui t'es arrivé après ton combat au Colisée, toutes tes relations amoureuses, ton boulot, ta place dans l'Armée Révolutionnaire ou encore ta relation avec Kidd. Explosa Ace. Franchement je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire la dedans. Et puis sans plus prêter attention au blond il continua de manger son dessert sans grand appétit.

-Pourquoi tu nous dis jamais rien Sab' ? T'as honte de nous ? Demanda Luffy d'une petite voix.

-Non...bien sûr que non. Sabo se sentait affreusement mal. C'est juste que je suis comme ça il y a des choses que j'aime garder pour moi...mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vous fait pas confiance pour autant. Je vous aime vous le savez non ? Demanda t-il fébrilement.

-Nous aussi on t'aimes Sab'. Lui répondit Ace de manière affectueuse. C'est pour ça que ça nous fait mal d'apprendre des choses qui te concerne par d'autres personnes surtout quand on apprend au final que tu ne comptait pas nous le dire avant un bon moment. Expliqua Ace.

-Je suis désolé. C'est juste...je pense que j'étais mal à l'aise. Après la mort de Koala je me sentais triste et seul et vous voir si heureux...j'avais l'impression d'être de trop. De vous embêter avec ma tristesse alors que ça allait si bien pour vous.

-Mais bien sûr que non ! Affirma Luffy qui était choqué que son frère est pu penser ça.

-Oui je sais mais sur le coup c'était loin d'être évident pour moi. Je pense que je me suis un peu plus renfermé à cause de ça et que même après quand ça allait un peu mieux j'avais du mal à me sortir de mes habitudes. Je suis désolé je me rends bien compte que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Souffla Sabo.

-Non c'est nous...on aurait dû voir que ça n'allait pas. Insisté un peu plus. Pardon Sabo.

Luffy se leva et prit Sabo dans ses bras, Ace les rejoignit très vite pour un câlin groupé.

-Bon on est plus fâché ? Demanda tout de même Ace.

-Bien sûr ! Le rassura Sabo.

-C'est cool comme ça tu vas pouvoir tout nous dire sur ta relation avec Kidd ! Ajouta Luffy.

-C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien savoir comment tout ça c'est passé. Rigola Ace.

Sabo quant à lui essayait déjà de se défiler. Ce genre de chose il préférait les garder que pour lui !

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

Law soupira il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait tendu un piège heureusement la partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui rappelait que tout ça n'était dû qu'à un horrible concours de circonstances. Horrible c'était le mot...

Law était arrivé en fin d'après-midi pour ausculter Shanks, depuis ce qui était arrivé au roux le médecin venait une à deux fois par semaine pour s'assurer que la guérison de son ancien chef avançait bien. Quel n'avait pas été sa surprise de voir à la fin de son auscultation Zoro débarquer avec Mihawk. Les deux amis s'étaient alors longuement regardé avant que Mihawk ne force son ancien disciple à rentrer. Si ça c'était arrêter là Law aurait pu le supporter, après tout même si dîner avec le couple de quadragénaire et son ami était assez étrange puisqu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude pouvait passer mais...Kidd c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Ce qu'il c'était passé la dernière fois entre eux Law l'avait toujours en travers de la gorge.

Ils ne c'étaient jamais vraiment apprécié se supportant tout juste. Law trouvait Eustass trop téméraire et pas assez réfléchi leur caractère était diamétralement opposé. Si ce qu'il c'était passer avec Joker n'avait pas spécialement rapproché les deux mercenaires ça avait au moins eu le don de les faire se supporter.

Cette époque semblait maintenant si lointaine et il ne restait entre eux que cette horrible animosité. Franchement Trafalgar se demandait comment Zoro faisait pour ne pas être prit de pulsion meurtrière quand l'ancien numéro **I** se présentait devant lui. Kidd était un fouteur de merde...tout le monde semblait l'avoir accepté et même si Law l'avait lui aussi comprit il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer.

Law soupira une énième fois avant de repousser son assiette.

-Est-ce qu'on va continuer cette mascarade encore longtemps ? Lâcha t-il sarcastique.

Shanks qui jusque là galérait un peu pour manger avec une seule main s'arrêta et observa Law qui fixait un peu tout le monde de son habituel regard noir. Mihawk qui ne se sentait pas concerné par tout ça, après tout c'était entre Law, Eustass et peut-être Zoro.

-Non nous ne sommes pas obligés. Vous semblez un peu sur les nerfs tous les trois. S'amusa le roux. Faisons donc un tour de table et débarrassons-nous de ce que nous avons sur le cœur.

-Oh seigneur...Se plaignit Mihawk.

-Je commence si vous voulez. Shanks prit une grande inspiration. J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour me montrer fort mais ce n'est pas toujours facile. Des fois des douleurs fantôme me prennent là où devrait se trouver mon bras. Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux rouges du roux avant qu'il ne sourît. Ça m'a fait du bien de le dire à toi mon chéri. Fit-il gaiement sa tristesse oublié.

-Je regrette que Capone soit mort. Cette annonce eut pour effet de surprendre l'ensemble de la tabler. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit encore en vie pour pouvoir le tuer. Je pense que je t'en veux un peu Eustass mais en même temps je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait.

Mihawk ignora les regards des autres et bu son vin rouge toujours impassible. Shanks lui prit la main et demanda à Zoro de continuer. L'ancien sabreur bougonna un peu n'ayant pas vraiment envie de se confier mais le regard lourd de sous-entendu du roux le fit céder.

-Je me demande si je ne devrais pas tout dire à Sanji. Parce que je me dis que si un jour il le découvre il va m'en vouloir et il aura raison. Et je pense que ce jour-là savoir qu'il les découverts par telles ou telles personnes sera le cadet de mes soucis.

-Je pense que tu devrais lui dire. Seulement et seulement si tu es sûr qu'après ça il ne te quittera pas.

-C'est tellement encourageant de ta part Mihawk. Répondit Eustass. Mihawk lui lança un regard noir et fit alors comprendre au roux que c'était son tour de se prêter '' au jeu ''.

-Personnellement je vais très bien. Pour une fois que les rôles sont inversés.

-Oh et qu'est ce qui te met autant en joie ? Demanda Shanks un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Hum... Kidd fit durer le suspens content d'être le centre de l'attention.

-Il sort avec Sabo. Mihawk recracha son vin alors que son amant fixait son élèves la bouche grande ouverte. Il regarda alors Zoro n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

-Comment ? Fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

-Sympas en tout cas tu peux toujours rêver pour avoir des détails. Grogna Kidd.

-Méchant. Soupira l'ancien chef des Supernovae. Et toi alors ? Tu n'as pas quelque chose à nous dire ? Demanda Shanks au médecin qui jusqu'à présent c'était montrer assez silencieux.

-Rien.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant j'ai entendu dire que vous vous étiez disputé Kidd et toi. Le taquina le roux.

-C'est à cause de cet imbécile.

-La ferme tu l'avais cherché. L'attaqua aussitôt le dit '' imbécile ''.

-Bon ça suffit j'ai même pas envie d'écouté je sens que je vais avoir mal à la tête ou sinon. Je peux comprendre que des fois il y est '' affrontement '' mais rappelez-vous que nous sommes une famille et qu'il y a des choses à ne pas dire. Termina Shanks.

Law soupira une nouvelle fois n'aimant pas vraiment avoir l'impression de se faire en quelque sorte remettre en place par le chef de la '' famille ''. La seule chose qui le réconfortait c'était que Kidd était dans le même cas que lui. Et même si tout ça l'agaçait un peu il n'ajouta rien de plus sachant au fond de lui que le roux avait raison.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

Kidd les mains moites et le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure attendait patiemment que Sabo décroche. Le blond était parti en mission depuis presque deux semaines maintenant et comme à chaque fois qu'il travaillait pour l'Armée des Révolutionnaires il donnait très peu de nouvelles. Juste quelques coups de fil ici et là pour rassurer ses frères et aussi pour prendre de leur nouvelle.

Kidd ne savait pas comment gérer ça, il n'aimait pas vraiment se dire qu'il pouvait arriver tout et n'importe quoi à son Blondie. Et même si Sabo l'avait largement rassuré avant de partir Eustass gardait au fond de lui l'idée que son l'ancienne copine du blond était morte comme ça. Avant le roux se raisonner en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas exiger de Sabo qu'il abandonne sa place de second dans son organisation, de toute façon le blond l'aurait envoyé boulot, Ace avait essayé et il s'y était brûlé les doigts. Le révolutionnaire n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre et ce qu'il faisait il avait toujours rêvé de le faire alors qui était-il lui pour lui demander de rester... ? Personne, personne d'important pour lui en tout cas.

À présent qu'il avait une relation ensemble Kidd se sentait encore moins le droit de dire quelque chose. Au fond il pouvait sans mal comprendre son compagnon, l'Armée Révolutionnaire c'était toute sa vie... c'était sa bouée de sauvetage, son but et tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Le roux avait ressenti la même chose pour les Supernovae. Son groupe de mercenaires qu'il considérait comme sa famille...une présence rassurante qui jamais ne l'abandonnerait. Quelque chose qui lui avait permit d'évoluer et de devenir fort, quelque chose qui lui avait permit de devenir quelqu'un.

Kidd soupira il avait beau comprendre Sabo et son attachement pour sa '' profession '' et son combat pour défendre ce en quoiqu'il croyait il n'appréciait que moyennement le fait que le révolutionnaire donne très peu de nouvelles lorsqu'il était en mission.

-Kidd ? Fit Sabo surprit que le roux l'appelle.

-Non c'est ton amant. Blagua le roux heureux que le blond ne l'envoie pas de suite bouler.

-Oh...Lequel ? Continua Sabo d'une voix de velours ce qui donna de légers frissons à l'ancien mercenaire.

-Celui qui te fait crier toutes les nuits ? Proposa Kidd s'amusant du jeu.

-Ah celui-là. Il eut un petit silence où Eustass put entendre du bruit de l'autre côté du combiné. Il supposa que Sabo était en train de changer de salle pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. C'est vrai que celui-là est pas mal. Il me fait de ses choses avec sa langue sa me laisse tout flagada après. Rigola Sabo.

Kidd quant à lui n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de rire les paroles du blond venait de lui déclencher une trique d'enfer. Il venait d'imaginer son beau blond tout nu alangui sous lui gémissant sans vergogne et lui susurrer à l'oreille des ''prends-moi fort '' et quand son cerveau arrivé à passer à autre chose c'était pour imaginer Blondie à quatre pattes lui crier des '' fais-moi mal ''. Heureusement la voix de Sabo le sortit de sa rêverie, le révolutionnaire lui demandait de ses nouvelles mais Kidd se sentait incapable de répondre. Il se sentait horriblement gêné d'avoir imaginé ce genre de chose, des fois il s'excitait pour rien...Et puis maintenant qu'il était un peu plus calme il se sentait bête d'avoir imaginé ça. Sabo faire ce genre de chose...il y croyait moyennement.

-Hey tu m'écoutes ? L'appela Sabo quand il se rendit compte que le plus jeune ne l'écoutait plus.

-Euh...si, si.

-T'as voix est bizarre. Remarqua t-il. Attends t'étais pas en train de te toucher j'espère ? Se moqua le blond.

-Non. Bien sûr que non ! Eustass se frappa le front contre le mur. Il avait répondu trop rapidement pour que ça paraisse honnête.

-...Sérieusement ? Demanda Sabo surprit.

-Non. Je ferais jamais ça t'inquiète pas. S'excusa aussitôt le roux.

-Hey t'inquiète Kidd. C'est pas grave même si j'ai pas l'habitude des téléphone rose. Fit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Idiot. Grogna l'ancien mercenaire.

-Je suis désolé Kidd mais on m'appelle en bas.

-Ouais tu dois y aller c'est ça ?

-Oui. Quand je reviens on passera la journée au lit à se faire tout plein de câlin. Lui promit le révolutionnaire.

-Si tu crois que je vais me contenter que de ça. Le mit en garde Eustass.

-Ça reste à voir ça...Le taquina Sabo.

Et il raccrocha sans laisser le temps au roux de répondre. Kidd rouspéta quelques secondes avant de se clamer, on venait de sonner à la porte et Kidd avait hâte de passer ses nerfs sur le malheureux qui passait par là. Il se figea à l'entrée la main encore sur la poignée en constatant que l'opportun n'était autre que A ce.

-Bonjour, le salua Ace. Kidd fronça les sourcils mais ne rendit pas la politesse à son aînée pas encore sûre de ses intentions. Écoute je suis pressé alors je ne passerais pas par quatre chemins. Ace soupira avant de reprendre. Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, je pense que ma réaction était disproportionnée par rapport à la situation. C'est triste à dire mais je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, ce qui se passe entre Sabo et toi ne regarde que mon petit frère et toi justement. Sabo était très heureux avec Koala, ils s'aimaient e-

-C'est bon t'as fini ? Craqua Kidd qui n'appréciait pas trop le tableau que lui peignait le brun.

-Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il en est avec toi...Continua le plus âgé imperturbable. Tout ce que je sais c'est que mon petit Sab' à recommencer à sourire, sourire vraiment. Ace s'arrêta sentant soudainement ses yeux briller. Je l'aime beaucoup alors je te préviens Eustass '' Captain '' Kidd...si un jour je vois que pour une raison ou pour une autre il a arrêté de sourire ma tête sera la dernière chose que tu verras.

Ace soupira avant de partir. Kidd referma la porte encore surprit par ce qu'il venait de passer. Ace lui avait à peine laisser le temps d'en placer une. Kidd se demanda sérieusement ce que les trois frères c'étaient dit lors de leurs derniers repas commun.

-Hein ? Fit-il bêtement au bout de quelques secondes.

* * *

Je suis désolée pour l'attente. Un mois restera vraiment ma limite j'essaierai toujours de poster avant. Pour me faire pardonner je posterais le prochain chapitre dans environs 15 jours. Il parlera principalement de Law/Luffy et aussi de Rebbecca et de Wiper ;)

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ^^!


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour,

Titre : L'envers du décors...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : Sorte d'extension à l'histoire '' D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...'' n'est pas une suite à proprement parlé. Histoire qui sera composé d'une mini-fiction sur les Supernovae ainsi que plusieurs one-shots sur la vie des autres personnages. Yaoi.

Note 1 : Cet OS se passe un peu avant le retour de Ace et se déroule sur une semaine.

Merci pour vos commentaire et Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Le cœur à ses raisons...**

Law observait Luffy dormir les draps négligemment poser dans le bas de son dos, de la bave au coin de la bouche et les cheveux en bataille. Cette image le fit grimacer. Ces derniers temps il se posait beaucoup de questions quant à sa relation avec le Chapeau de Paille. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, il avait juste commencé à douter. Luffy et lui était si différent peu importe le fait que les deux hommes s'aimaient de manières inconditionnelles. Law pensait surtout que cela venait de la différence d'âge et surtout de la différence de caractère. Il se sentait idiot de se mettre à douter maintenant et sans raison qui plus est. Mais le fait était que le Chapeau de paille et lui se voyait de moins en moins , Law avait l'impression qu'il était en train d'enfermer le jeune homme dans une espèces de routines. Dans quelques chose qui n'était pas lui...

Est-ce que ça allait durer ? Combien de temps encore ? Ces questions tournaient sans cesse dans son esprits lui causant des insomnies. Et puis des fois quand ça n'allait vraiment pas ils se demandait ce qui lui plaisait chez le Chapeau de paille. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à rester avec Luffy alors que ça allait aussi mal ? Le pire c'était que Luffy ne semblait rien voir, lui souriant chaque matin avec cette même innocence...

Law soupira cette histoire était entrain de le ronger jour après jour l'agaçant juste un peu plus d'heure en heure. Il aimait le Chapeau de Paille, il aimait sa vie. Alors pourquoi ?

Law n'en savait rien...

Il fixa une nouvelle fois son amant et fronça le nez en entendant Luffy pété purement et simplement. Agacé il alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour ne pas que l'odeur s'installe. Luffy n'était pas croyable même quand il dormait il trouvait le moyen de l'énerver. Il était encore tôt mais Law préféra partir de suite à l'hôpital pour prendre son service. De toute façon les urgences regorgeaient toujours de personnes blessés à soigner.

Luffy se réveilla en milieu de mâtiner le ventre vite et une envie pressente au niveau du bas-ventre. Il alla tout d'abord soulager sa vessie avant d'aller rapidement se débarbouiller. Il se composa un petit festin de roi, enfin festin qu'il sortit directement du frigo. Luffy prenait 4 repas par jour et comme il ne savait pas cuisiner et que son copain refusait de cuisiner 2 repas exprès en plus pour lui il s'achetait des repas tout près en magasin. Ou alors ils allaient au restaurant quand ils avaient le temps. De plus Luffy ne prenait plus de vrai petit-déjeuner depuis plusieurs mois déjà trouvant cela injuste de ne pas manger de la viande à tous les repas. Law n'avait même pas essayé de le comprendre.

Luffy bien qu'affamé ne mangea pas avec autant d'entrain que d'habitude. Depuis plusieurs semaines Law et lui se voyait de moins en moins. Le médecin faisait des heures pas possible et lui travaillait tard le soir jusqu'au petit matin autant dire que quand Luffy rentrait Law dormait déjà. Luffy ne savait plus quoi faire sans doute pas grand-chose c'était leur travail après tout.

Luffy soupira avant de crier pour sortir tout ça, il n'allait pas se mettre à s'apitoyer sur son sort alors qu'il n'était même pas encore midi. En plus Usopp allait venir le voir en début d'après-midi. Le frisé était en repos ce qu'il faisait qu'ils pouvaient passer du temps ensemble et ça Luffy n'allait certainement pas cracher dessus.

Après avoir mangé le Chapeau de Paille fit un brun de ménage dans l'appartement. Ce n'était pas vraiment son truc mais Law allait sûrement l'engueuler si quand il rentrait des morceaux de poussières aussi gros que des ?ufs se battre en duel contre des morceaux de nourriture avariées traînant ici et là.

-Salut mec ! Le salua Usopp. Luffy l'accueillit d'une bourrade amicale. Par contre c'est mort pour aller au skate parc il pleut des cordes dehors.

-Mais c'est pas grave ! Justement comme ça y aura presque personnes. S'enthousiasma Luffy.

-T'es sûr ? Demanda Usopp incertain.

-Mais oui.

-On va se casser la gueule si on n'attrape pas la crève avant.

-C'est juste de la petite pluie Usopp. Et puis si vraiment on voit que c'est trop galère on rentre.

-Bon okay. Céda le friser.

Luffy sauta au plafond avant de mettre ses chaussures de prendre son skate et de se diriger vers la sortie. Son ami l'arrêta alors aussitôt l'exhortant à aller prendre un manteau. Aller dehors avec un simple pantalon-court et une chemise n'était vraiment pas raisonnable surtout quand il pleuvait autant.

Luffy grimaça avant d'aller ouvrir ses placards. Il espérait trouver quelque chose mais il savait déjà que se ne serait pas le cas. Le seul manteau qu'il avait était devenu trop petit. Ça faisait au moins deux mois si ce n'est plus qu'il devait s'en racheter un, il avait trop tardé et maintenant il était bien embêter. Surtout que Usopp n'allait pas le lâcher s'il ne mettait pas quelque chose de chose sur lui.

-Tu trouves ?

-Presque.

Luffy souffla avant d'aller voir dans les placards de Law. Il était sûr d'avoir plus de chance le médecin avait toujours toute sorte de chose dans ses affaires même des trucs inutiles c'était pour dire. Le Chapeau de paille eut la main chanceuse car il trouva un long manteau avec l'inscription Corazon au dos. Il l'essaya et il se trouva que le manteau lui alla comme un gant...ou presque. Content Luffy le mit et se précipita à l'entrée rejoindre son ami avant de s'envoler pour le skate parc !

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

-Tu aurais pu faire un effort quand même ! Souffla Rebecca un peu exacerbé.

-Hey tu voulais que je vienne je suis venu. M'en demanda pas trop non plus.

-Oh excuse-moi je ne savais pas qu'il ne fallait pas trop te bousculer ! S'énerva la jeune femme. Tu es venu ça je te l'accorde m-

-Merci de le reconnaître. Fit-il.

-Mais tu n'as même pas fait l'effort de t'intéresser à ce que mon père te disait. Tu étais là sans être là. Continua la jeune femme imperturbable. J'aurais aimée que rien qu'une fois tu fasses l'effort de t'intéresser à moi...à ma vie. Murmura Rebecca.

-Je m'intéresse à toi. Grogna Wiper.

-À ce que j'aime, à mes passions mais pas à mes amis et encore moins à ma famille. Et ça aussi ça fait partie de moi donc non tu ne t'intéresser pas à moi.

Wiper soupira fatigué de tout ça. C'était toujours la même chose avec sa petite amie. Il l'aimait beaucoup mais qu'est ce qu'elle l'exaspérait quand elle faisait ça. Elle savait comment il était pourtant, un peu bourru pas vraiment bavard et solitaire. Quand Rebecca c'était intéresser à lui il y avait de ça quelques années Wiper avait cru à une énorme blague. Il était un peu plus vieux que la jeune femme et la voyait comme une gamine, ce qu'elle était un peu à l'époque. Wiper c'était même interroger sur le pourquoi du comment. Après tout Rebecca et lui se connaissait à peine, le jeune homme ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais remarqué avant qu'elle ne vienne le voir pour lui avouer son amour. La jeune femme avait eu un coup de foudre pour lui, comment, pourquoi, quand ? Rebecca elle-même était incapable de répondre.

À force de détermination et de sourire attendrissant Wiper avait commencé à s'ouvrir à la jeune femme, il n'avait pas mis longtemps à être charmé. Il se voyait toujours en secret cultivant leur passion à l'abri des regards à l'abri des on-dits...

Tout se passait bien enfin aussi bien que ça pouvait se passer avec quelqu'un comme Wiper. Et puis Rebecca avait voulu officialiser leurs relations, l'assumer au grand jour. Le jeune homme n'avait pas comprit pourquoi. Ils étaient bien ensemble, juste eux sans toutes les autres personnes qui gravitaient autour d'eux et qui pouvaient à terme leurs apporter des problèmes. C'est ce que pensait Wiper mais pas Rebecca.

Mais comme il l'aimait il avait cédé il devait juste les voir de toute façon, non ? Aujourd'hui encore il le regrettait amèrement. Après cette journée pique-nique sa petite amie n'avait pas arrêté de le relancer usant quelques fois de nombreux stratagèmes pour ce faire.

Les amis de la jeune femme avait été une chose...mais ses parents, enfin son père...plus jamais. Riku n'était pas une mauvaise personne, c'était un homme agréable, bien portant et sympathique. Riku l'avait même fait rire quand il lui avait raconté qu'il n'avait pas toujours été quelqu'un d'exemplaire, presque deux ans auparavant il avait participé à des combats au Colisée.

Oui mais voilà le père de Rebecca avait beau être une bonne personne Wiper ne l'appréciait pas. Ce genre de personne était celle qui l'exécrait le plus à vrai dire. Quarantenaire, riche, aimé de tous, avide de sensation forte et un peu parfait sur les bord. Non décidément il ne pouvait pas.

-J'avais l'impression que tu t'ennuyais à mourir. Soupira la jeune femme.

-C'était le cas. Wiper soupira avant de reprendre lassé d'avoir de nouveau cette discussion. On en a déjà parlé de nombreuses fois Rebecca, tu sais comment je suis...tu sais que je n'aime pas tout ça. Termina-t-il en faisant de grands gestes de la main.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas faire semblant, être obligé de rencontrer des gens alors que tu n'en as pas forcément envie mais c'est mon père...et j'aurais aimé que tu fasses un effort. Lâcha péniblement la jeune femme au bord des larmes.

-Je suis désolé je sais que ça te tenait à cœur mais pour moi tout ça est un peu stupide. Je ne vais pas faire semblant d'être un gendre parfait pour plaire à ton père. C'est ton père bien sûr qu'il acceptera tes choix surtout que tu es une grande fille tu n'as pas à lui demander d'autorisation pour sortir avec quelqu'un. Wiper se renfrogna il avait l'impression que sa compagne essayait de lui donner le mauvais rôle.

-Oui sans doute mais n'empêche que ça comptait énormément pour moi.

Rebecca se détourna et fatigué se laissa tomber sur une des chaises de la salle à manger. Le brun la regarda quelques secondes un peu indécis, devait-il s'excuser ou alors camper sur ses positions ? Était-ce vraiment important de savoir si il avait raison ou tort, s'il allait craquer le premier ou encore comment tout cela allait se finir ?

La jeune femme et lui-même avait de fort caractère et les disputes de ce genre arrivaient quelques fois. Au final il finissait toujours par se réconcilier mais Wiper comme Rebecca savait très bien que tout ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Se disputer, s'en vouloir, s'énerver, se faire du mal, s'excuser pour se pardonner, pour avancer, pour s'aimer...pour au final recommencer.

Ils savaient tous les deux...

Pourtant ils répétaient inlassablement le même schéma.

-Excuse-moi Wiper c'est juste que tu es le premier garçon que je présente à mon père alors...je voulais que tout se passe bien.

-Ouais je suppose que j'aurais pu avoir l'air civilisé pour une fois. Le brun esquissa un sourire.

Rebecca lui rendit timidement son sourire avant de se lever et d'aller se blottir dans les bras de son copain. Wiper la serra très fort se promettant d'éviter ce genre de conflits à l'avenir.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

Law complètement épuisé s'affala sur le lit. Il avait fait beaucoup d'heures le mois dernier alors son chef de service lui avait permis de partir plus tôt quand la situation le permettait. Il faisait encore jour dehors mais Law avait déjà terriblement sommeil. Il soupira avant de se relever, si il dormait maintenant il n'allait pas pouvoir dormir plus tard.

Luffy n'était pas encore rentrer et le médecin se demandait bien où le jeune homme pouvait bien traîner il était encore trop tôt pour que le Chapeau de paille se rendre au Thriller Bark. Sans doute avait-il trouver une âme charitable pour aller traîner ici et là. Peu importe pour Law tant que Luffy ne partait pas en laissant l'appartement en bazar il pouvait bien sortir où il voulait après tout il n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre.

Luffy était une pile électrique difficilement contrôlable vivre ensemble n'était pas simple tous les jours. Heureusement à forces de se côtoyer ils avaient réussi à s'organiser à s'habituer à vivre ensemble. Une certaine routine s'était installée entre eux. Law savait bien que ce n'était pas leur faute c'était juste...comme ça. Il travaillait beaucoup, sans doute beaucoup trop ces cernes étaient encore plus marqué qu'auparavant. Leurs horaires n'était pas vraiment compatible, dès qu'il rentrait le couple mangeait ensemble et puis ils parlaient un peu tout en regardant un film ou une série dont Luffy était accro avant que l'ancien mercenaire n'aille se coucher. C'était généralement à ce moment-là que Luffy commençait à se préparer pour partir bosser .

Law observa l'eau bouillir dans la casserole produisant de légers bruit dans le silence de l'appartement. Alors qu'il observait l'eau chauffée Law se demandait pourquoi il ne faisait rien.

Pourquoi était-il encore avec Luffy ?

Tout ça n'allait pas ils étaient en train de laisser la vie les bouffer et les éloigner lentement mais sûrement. Où était passé cette flamme qui les animait avant, qui les faisaient trembler lorsqu'ils se regardaient, qui les réchauffaient lorsque désireux de sentir et de goûter l'être aimer leurs lèvres se touchaient, dansaient et la nuit se murmuraient des mots d'amour.

Les gestes d'affection c'était effacés petit à petit tellement que Trafalgar Law se demandait ce qu'ils partageaient maintenant. Cette vie qu'il avait choisie à la mort de Joker il ne la regrettait pas loin de là mais Law se demandait quand même si ce qu'il avait maintenant était vraiment ce qu'il avait voulu presque un an plus tôt. Il ne savait pas si il pensait cela parce que l'organisation lui manquait ou tout simplement parce que pour la première fois de sa vie il pouvait vivre normalement.

Le repas prêt le médecin mit la table il hésita pendant quelques secondes sur le fait de mettre une deuxième assiette ou non. Luffy allait-il bientôt rentrer ? Peut-être allait-il manger dehors ? Law soupira il se prenait la tête pour rien alors qu'il pouvait tout simplement appeler le Chapeau de paille. La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il venait tout juste de sortit son portable. Quand on parlait du loup...

-Hum ça sent hyper bon ! S'exclama Luffy. Traffy' ! Luffy se précipita vers son compagnon et le prit dans ses bras. Law toujours dos à lui posa son portable sur la table. Tu rentre tôt. Lui fit remarquer le plus jeune.

-Et toi tu es tout mouillé ou t'as été traîner encore ?

-Je suis partit faire du skate tout à l'heure avec Usopp.

Law leva les yeux aux ciel avant de se retourner pour pouvoir faire face au brun. Mais à peine avait-il poser les yeux sur son petit-ami qu'il fronça les sourcils mécontent.

-Qu'est-ce que... Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pourtant c'était bien sa veste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda innocemment Luffy qui faisait tout pour ne pas regarder Law.

-Qui t'a donné le droit de toucher à mes affaires !? Gronda Law énerver. Il tira sur les cheveux du plus jeune le forçant ainsi à affronter son regard. Réponds-moi ! Cria t-il quand il remarqua que Luffy ne comptait pas lui répondre.

-C'est...on voulait faire du skate avec Usopp. Luffy se sentait mal à l'aise et puis Law lui faisait mal à lui tirer les cheveux comme ça. Il ne savait pas encore exactement ce qui se passait mais il pouvait sans mal dire que son copain était très énervé contre lui à cause de cette veste. Il pleuvait alors Usopp m'a dit de prendre quelque chose ou sinon j'allais attraper la crève...Tenta t-il d'expliquer.

-Et tu as pris la mienne c'est ça ?

-La mienne était beaucoup trop petite et la fermeture était cassée...Désolé j'ai pas réfléchi.

-Comme d'habitude Chapeau de paille tu ne réfléchis jamais. Cracha t-il en colère contre Luffy. Donne la moi. Luffy s'empressa de le faire voulant vite mettre fin à tout ça. Law la prit et l'inspecta. Tu l'as abîmé. Se contenta t-il de dire.

-Désolé.

La claque partit toute seule Luffy resta droit sur ses pieds il avait déjà reçu des coups après tout il avait passé une grande partit de son adolescence à se battre. Pourtant il eut bien plus mal que toutes les autres fois, c'était la première fois que Law le frappait. Ce n'était qu'une claque mais Luffy eut l'impression que venait de le frapper en plain cœur. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et pour que Law en arrive à faire ça c'est qu'il était vraiment en colère, mais bon ça Luffy le savait déjà.

La main tremblante il toucha sa lèvre fendue, il tâtonna quelque seconde avant de laisser sa main retomber mollement le long de son corps. Law ne voulait pas qu'il s'excuse alors il ne le ferait pas tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était attendre que la colère passe. Difficilement il releva les yeux et observa Law jeter sa veste par terre elle était fichue maintenant tout juste bon à jeter et partit, tout simplement.

Le Chapeau de paille mit quelques seconde à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Law venait de partir sans un regard, sans un mot , sans rien juste sa colère.

Luffy observa la veste au cœur du conflit étaler par terre et la ramassa. Peut-être que s'il réussissait à la réparer tout s'arrangerait. Luffy en doutait franchement mais il se devait d'essayer de faire quelque chose pour arranger tout ça. Lentement il alla dans la chambre et prit le scotch qui traînait sur le table de chevet, c'était un scotch transparent donc ça ne ferait pas moche et peut-être même que ça ne se verrait pas. Il s'installa confortablement par terre sentant qu'il en avait pour un petit moment et commença son dur labeur.

Le vêtement était vraiment abîmé en plus d'être trempé et sale Luffy du vite se rendre compte que du simple scotch n'allait jamais faire l'affaire. Se sentant soudainement las il laissa le vêtement par terre à côté de lui. Luffy s'en voulait d'être comme ça de ne penser qu'à s'amuser à vivre de nouvelles choses sans forcément réfléchir aux conséquences avant. Sur le coup il n'avait pas pensé à mal il avait eu besoin d'un manteau et il en avait trouvé un pas trop grand pour lui dans les affaires de son compagnon. Il avait déjà emprunté des affaires à son petit ami et ça c'était toujours bien passer. Luffy était sûr que Law ne c'était pas mit en colère juste parce qu'il avait abîmé une de ces affaires mais bien parce qu'il avait abîmé sa veste...cette veste en particulier. Qu'avait-elle de particulier d'ailleurs ?

Luffy soupira sachant déjà qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais de réponse. Law ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui ni de sa vie d'avant. Tout ce que le Chapeau de Paille savait était que Law était un ancien mercenaire et qu'il était entré dans l'organisation des '' Supernovae '' depuis qu'il était petit. Il savait des tas de choses sans vraiment savoir, il ne savait pas ce qu'était vraiment les Supernovae ni ce qui liait véritablement Law et Zoro. Sans doute tout et rien à la fois comme pour ce Corazon. Luffy observa le nom graver sur le manteau au dos ce nom qui semblait le narguer lui dire qu'il ne comptera jamais plus pour Law qui lui. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la réaction de Law un peu plus tôt. Qui était-il ? Était-ce vraiment un personne où Luffy se faisait-il des idées ? Il était sûr que non ou sinon pourquoi le médecin avait-il aussi mal réagi...?

Le Chapeau de paille sentit ses yeux lui picoter signe que les larmes n'allaient sans doute pas tarder à pleurer. Il faisait n'importe quoi. Il avait toujours été comme ça...agir sans réfléchir sans mesurer le danger non plus. Ses frères avaient toujours été là pour lui veillant sur lui le disputer quand il dépassait les bornes. Mais maintenant ni Ace ni Sabo n'était là, personne n'était là à vrai dire. Il était seul, affamé, mouillé et sale dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Law.

Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Personne ne le prenait au sérieux. Ses amis l'adoraient et il adorait ses amis mais il était lucide personne ne venait lui demander des conseils quand ça n'allait vraiment pas sachant déjà que Luffy ne pourrait pas les conseiller. Il pouvait les défendre et les protéger ou être tout simplement là encore plus quand il s'agissait de s'amuser mais...ou sinon non. Il y avait bien cette fois où Sanji s'était confié à lui quant à ses doutes sur une possible relation avec un certain '' marimo ''. Il y avait aussi Usopp mais lui c'était son meilleur ami alors c'était normal qu'ils se dissent tout. Mais voilà c'était tout.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi il fallait qu'il change...qu'il grandisse. Il venait d'avoir 19 ans il n'était plus un gamin mais un homme. Il avait un travail qu'il adorait et qui lui permettait de gagner sa vie, un petit ami qu'il aimait plus que tout ainsi que des amis en or. Et puis il y avait ses frères aussi qui n'étaient plus là mais qui restaient tout de même proches de lui en quelque sorte. Tout le monde changeait, évoluait, grandissait et lui aussi avait bien changé en un an mais pas assez et surtout pas assez vite.

Luffy soupira avant de se lever pour se diriger dans la salle de bain il se souvenait avoir vu une aiguille quelque part dans les placards. Luffy ne savait pas coudre mais il se disait que ça ne devait pas être si compliqué que ça. Il était sûr qu'avec un peu de bonne volonté il pouvait y arriver il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Shanks entièrement nu sous les draps qui recouvrait à peine son corps observait Mihawk s'habiller. Il venait juste de se réveiller et les yeux encore un peu endormis il détaillait son compagnon qui se préparait. Il était encore tôt mais Mihawk devait aller ouvrir le dojo car contrairement à son paresseux de compagnon il travaillait.

Le roux bailla et par pure provocation se mit sur le dos dévoilant ainsi sans pudeur son érection matinale. Il esquissa un sourire goguenard quand le si stoïque ?il de Faucon s'arrêta. Peut-être que le roux n'était pas un adepte du sport comme le brun et certainement pas regardant sur la nourriture tant qu'il avait à boire mais il n'en était pas moins fière de son corps pour autant. Et à en croire les yeux voilés de désirs de Mihawk il n'était pas le seul à aimer son corps sans doute que le brun l'appréciait encore plus que lui.

-Alors tu as perdu ta langue ? Continua Shanks.

-Non...Répondit Mihawk la voix rauque après quelques secondes de silence. Qu'est-ce que tu essaie de faire exactement ? Demanda l'ancien numéro II des Supernovae qui avait doucement recommencé à s'habiller.

-Rien.

\- Vraiment ? Le brun arqua un sourcil l'air de ne pas y croire.

-Oui vraiment. J'ai droit de m'allonger sur le dos et d'enlever les draps il fait chaud après tout. Expliqua Shanks le plus simplement du monde. Si ça te gêne vraiment tu devrais arrêter de te changer dans la chambre surtout quand tu sais que je dors encore. Je suis sûr que tu fais ça exprès pour me réveiller.

-N'importe quoi je me change là parce que mes habilles sont ici.

-Naturellement.

-Naturellement. Répéta Mihawk pressé de finir cette conversation inutile.

-Et tas besoin d'un quart d'heure pour t'habiller ? Se moqua Shanks que la situation amusait assez.

-Je mets toujours du temps pour choisir. S'expliqua Mihawk.

-Choisir de quoi ? Tu mets toujours les mêmes habilles.

-La ferme.

Mihawk se renfrogna ce qui fit redoubler les rires de son compagnon. Shanks se leva souplement du lit et se rapprocha du brun se fichant bien de sa nudité et encore plus de sa queue toujours fièrement dressée. Joueur l'ancien chef des Supernova se pressa contre le corps du brun excitant juste un peu plus son amant.

-Arrête. Fit Mihawk tranchant.

-Je ne fais rien. Pas encore en tout cas. Je suis même sûr que c'est toi qui vas faire quelque chose.

-Ça m'étonnerait déjà que je suis en retard.

-Dommage.

Shanks soupira un peu déçu. Il se reprit cependant assez vite et embrassa langoureusement son compagnon avant de le laisser s'en aller. Il jeta un coup d'?il à son bas-ventre avant de froncer les sourcils ça allait être douche froide pour lui ce matin malheureusement...

Il en ressortit presque une demi-heure plus tard frais et habillé. Il fit rapidement un peu de rangement avant de prendre un petit déjeuner devant des dessins animés. Shanks se demandait bien ce qu'il allait faire maintenant qu'il n'était plus le chef des Supernovae. De temps en temps il aidait Eustass avec son entreprise de garde du corps. C'était tout nouveau pour le roux de diriger de s'organiser et surtout de s'assumer et assumer les autres. Tout ce qui était administratif, code du travail, concurrence, prix attractif et assurance ce n'était pas son truc. Kidd était un soldat, un mercenaire, un agent ou encore un homme de l'ombre et rien d'autre parce que c'est ce qu'il savait faire de mieux...c'est ce qu'il savait faire tout simplement.

Shanks était heureux d'aider ce gosse ça l'occupait et lui permettait de garder un ?il sur Kidd. Il profitait de son temps libre pour voir ses amis, boire des verres ou alors tout simplement flâner ici et là mais voilà le reste du temps il s'ennuyait horriblement. Il se demandait pourquoi Mihawk continuait à travailler, avant il pouvait le comprendre le sabreur était seul et en plus de l'occuper son travail lui permettait d'exercer sa passion. Mais maintenant il était là et puis ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient dans le besoin mais bon Shanks supposait que Mihawk n'était pas le genre d'homme qu'on pouvait arracher à sa passion.

Devait-il travailler lui aussi ? Le roux fit une grimace ce n'était pas vraiment son truc de '' travailler ''. Que pouvait-il faire d'autres ? Était-il vraiment obliger de faire quelque chose, ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de juste vivre, juste profiter de l'instant présent ? Il avait le temps de voir ce qu'il ferait après à présent qu'il ne risquait plus sa vie à chaque coin de rue.

Le sourire aux lèvres Shanks se leva et se prépara à sortir. Il avait soudainement envie d'aller se recueillir sur la tombe de Gold D. Roger et puis il irait sans doute faire un tour pour acheter un bon repas pour le soir. Il fallait aussi qu'il passe chez le coiffeur pour se couper un peu les cheveux, il voyait déjà le coiffeur lui demander des étoiles dans les yeux si sa couleur était vraiment naturelle. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie d'acheter du lubrifiant également et puis du...

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

-Vas-y demande. Soupira Wiper.

Allonger sur son lit portant juste un boxer en lycra noir il caressait les cheveux de sa petite amie qui était allongée à ses côtés. La tenue de celle-ci était aussi minimaliste que ce qu'il portait lui-même mais la jeune femme avait au moins eu la décence de se couvrir un minimum. Le couple venait de s'adonner à de furieux ébats où ils avaient laissé parler leur amour leur passion et leurs désirs. Wiper avait alors doucement commencé à s'endormir mais le regard insistant de sa chère et tendre l'avait tenu réveillé pour au final faire complètement envoler les dernières brides de sommeils qui avaient pu rester.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Commença la jeune femme.

-Je suis crevé alors demandé tout de suite pendant que je suis encore de bonne humeur. Rebecca esquissa un sourire amusé.

-Ça te dirait un double rendez-vous ?

-Oh merde non. Je déteste ce genre de truc.

-Allez ça va être sympa. C'est avec Kaya et Usopp en plus. Tenta de le convaincre Rebecca.

-C'est lesquelles déjà ? Usopp est celui au long nez et Kaya est blonde et a le teint un peu pâle.

-Ah oui c'est bon. Wiper ferma les yeux et soupira.

-Je sais que c'est pas ton truc mais bon tu vas pas vivre en ermite toute ta vie. Rigola Rebecca.

-J'ai des amis je te signale. Grogne le jeune homme face à la répartie de sa petite amie.

-Tant mieux alors ce sera juste l'occasion pour toi de t'en faire plus. Argumenta t-elle.

-Pourquoi tu veux que je devienne ami avec tes amis ?

-Pour qu'on puisse faire des sorties ensembles. Expliqua t-elle.

Wiper leva les yeux au ciel avant de se décoller de sa compagne. Il se leva et se prit une cigarette qu'il alluma d'un geste habile. Il sentit alors la jeune femme se coller à lui pour prolonger un peu le moment câlin qu'il avait interrompu un peu plus tôt. Rebecca n'arrêtait pas de lui demander ce genre de choses alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'il détestait ça et qu'il refusait la plupart du temps. Il avait bien accepté quelques fois et les résultats n'avaient pas été très fructueux.

-Allez si tu t'ennuies ou si vraiment ça ne te plaît pas on s'excusera et on partira plutôt. On va juste manger ensemble et traîner un peu ensemble c'est pas la mort quand même, non ?

-Okay. Capitula Wiper. Sa copine avait raison si il se faisait chier il partirait et puis c'est tout.

Rebecca esquissa un sourire ravi et se leva pour embrasser son copain. Le jeune homme avait beau faire le fier et être sans arrêt en train de grogné il n'en restait pas moins une personne adorable. Il faisait des concessions pour elles alors qu'il passait son temps à envoyer les autres boulets. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui a ses côtés.

Elle l'aimait vraiment et espérait rester longtemps avec lui...et qui sait peut-être même devenir sa femme un jour.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

-C'est génial merci Hancock !

Luffy était aux anges ça faisait presque une semaine qu'il essayait de réparer cette foutue veste sans grand succès. Il avait à force utilisée tout le stock de pansement qu'il possédait usant ainsi ses doigts dont il avait de plus en plus de mal à se servir. Il était alors parti se réapprovisionner dans la pharmacie du quartier où il avait croisé l'ancienne top-modèle. Les deux amis avaient longuement bavardé et Luffy avait fini par lui confier un peu ses tracas. Malheureuse de le voir comme ça Hancock lui avait proposé de l'aider la couture ça la connaissait. Quel genre d'épouse elle serait pour Luffy si elle n'était même pas capable de lui recoudre un pantalon déchiré. Bien entendu le fait que ce soit en définitive plus pour Trafalgar Law que pour le Chapeau de paille l'embêtait un peu. Mais quand elle voyait le regard triste et les doigts tout abîmés de Luffy elle ne pouvait pas ne rien faire c'était au-dessus de ses forces elle devait l'aider.

Cependant elle avait été bien loin d'imaginer le travail colossal qui l'attendait...Luffy avait complètement bousillé la veste de Law elle était dans un plus mauvais état encore que quand il l'avait abîmé en allant au skate parc. Le jeune n'avait aucun talent pour la couture mais c'était tout de même acharné voulant à tout prix réussir à réparer ses torts.

Law l'évitait depuis ce qu'il c'était passé la dernière fois. Le matin il allait au travail mangeait la-bas et rentrait seulement tard le soir, il adressait à peine quelque regard à Luffy et puis il allait se coucher. Le lendemain le même scénario se répétait.

C'était bizarre et foutrement douloureux pour Luffy.

Il avait l'impression de vivre avec un inconnu...se parlant à peine, se fuyant inlassablement il se demandait même pourquoi Law continuait de rentrer. Peut-être parce qu'il était chez lui et que c'était à Luffy de partir ? Le Chapeau de paille n'en savait rien. À vrai dire il n'y avait plus grand-chose dont il était sûr même du future de son couple à vrai dire.

Il devait réparer cette veste et peut-être que les choses s'arrangeraient d'elle même après.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Ce n'était rien d'insurmontable pour moi. Se vanta Hancock.

-T'es trop forte ! S'enthousiasma Luffy. Tu ne peux même pas savoir comme je suis soulagé maintenant.

Luffy soupira avant se laisser lourdement tomber par terre il serra le précieux bien contre lui comme pour se prouver que tout ça allait bientôt se finir. Hancock était assise en face de lui en tailleur seul la table basse du salon les séparait. L'ancienne top-modèle était heureuse de voir Luffy sourire comme ça mais en même temps ça l'attristait. Voir que Law pouvait si bien souffler le chaud et le froid autour de Luffy... Hancock ne savait même pas pourquoi le Chapeau de paille s'obstinait à rester avec cet être abject qui n'arrêtait pas de faire du mal au jeune homme.

Luffy méritait mieux que ça...Le Chapeau de paille méritait quelque comme elle qui serait l'aimer vraiment, qui serait le choyer et plus encore. Hancock savait au fond d'elle qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre seul Luffy l'ignorait encore.

Déterminée à profiter de cette faille que Law avait créée elle s'approcha du Chapeau de paille. Elle se pencha légèrement au-dessus du plus jeune et admira son visage souriant , elle le trouvait vraiment beau...vraiment touchant. Elle sentit son cœur battre à vive allure dans sa poitrine. Elle allait le faire, elle allait embrasser Luffy.

Anxieuse elle se pencha vers la source de ses désirs et lentement posa ses lèvres sur celle du Chapeau de paille. Hancock sentit son cœur battre encore plus vite elle vivait un moment magique. Des papillons dans le ventre et une douce chaleur se propageant petit à petit dans tout son cœur elle se sentit bien. Merveilleusement bien. Ce n'était qu'un léger contact, justes deux bouches qui se rencontraient qui se touchaient tout simplement mais juste avec ça Hancock se sentait décollée.

Les joues rouges elle mit fin au baiser mais garda les yeux rivés sur ceux sombres du plus jeune.

Luffy avait les yeux grand ouvert tellement il était surprit, il les avaient d'ailleurs gardés ouverts tout au long du baiser. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé. Un moment il était allongé par terre les yeux fermés heureux d'avoir réussi à réparer ses bêtises. Et puis il avait senti des lèvres contres les siennes. Des lèvres douces et pulpeuses, des lèvres qui n'étaient pas celle de son compagnon. Il avait alors aussitôt ouvert les yeux pour rester bloqué que la vision d'Hancock si près de lui...trop près.

Ça n'avait pas duré longtemps mais ça avait semblé durer une éternité. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Luffy n'avait rien vu venir et même maintenant il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il c'était passer. C'était d'ailleurs cette incompréhension totale qui l'avait empêché d'agir.

-Hein !? Fit-il après quelques secondes. Ses esprits complètement retrouvés il se redressa aussitôt et interrogea muettement son amie.

-Je t'aime Luffy.

-Hein !? Luffy savait bien qu'il devait changer de disque et dire quelque chose de plus intelligent que ça mais à vrai dire il en était bien incapable. Mai-mais...depuis quand ? Demanda t-il finalement.

-Je ne sais pas sûrement depuis le début.

-Ah bon...

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Pas grand-chose. Il était gêné et encore plus triste pour son ami. Parce qu'il n'avait rien vu, parce qu'il allait lui faire du mal. Hancock était son amie et il voulait qu'elle le reste, il était même un peu déçu de lui parce que peut-être qu'inconsciemment il lui avait peut-être fait espérer une possible histoire entre eux.

-Je suis désolé. S'excusa t-il.

Hancock put clairement entendre le bruit de son cœur se briser. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Luffy ne ressentait pas les mêmes choses qu'elles ? Pourquoi était-elle aussi conne ? Comment avait-elle pu croire que quelque chose était possible entre eux alors que Luffy était en couple avec Trafalgar Law depuis presque 1 an et demi ?

Elle voyait bien à travers les yeux du Chapeau de paille qu'il n'y avait plus rien à espérer. Qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il en était terriblement désolé.

-Je t'aime vraiment. Sûrement plus que lui. Elle savait à présent qu'elle n'avait aucune chance mais renoncer...elle ne s'en sentait pas encore capable. Pourquoi faut-il que se soit lui !?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Il te fait sans arrêt du mal et te traite comme un gamin. T'aime t-il vraiment au moins ? Explosa Hancock les larmes aux yeux.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Ce n'était pas toujours facile entre Law et lui mais Luffy était sûr d'une chose, Law l'aimait vraiment.

-Et c'est comme ça qu'il te traite ?

-Moi aussi je ne suis pas facile tu sais. Il n'y a pas un méchant et un gentil dans notre couple. Lui expliqua Luffy.

Luffy n'était pas sûr d'avoir réussi à convaincre son amie pourtant il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il avait toujours vu jeune femme comme une bonne amie sans plus mais apparemment il avait été le seul. Il baissa la tête honteux quand Hancock s'essuya rapidement les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

-C'est dommage. Lâcha la jeune femme après un petit moment. Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit...par rapport à ta relation avec Law. Ajouta t-elle quand Luffy fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Luffy n'ajouta rien de plus il supposait que la jeune femme se sentait déjà assez mal comme ça et que peu importe ce qu'il dirait à présent ça ne changerait rien. Il venait tout de même de rejeter son amie...C'était assez bizarre pour lui de se dire ça et il préférait encore moins penser à ce qu'il c'était passer avant. Hancock ayant remarqué sa gêne se décida à le laisser tranquille le temps de digérer ça. Et puis elle aussi elle allait avoir besoin de temps pour se remettre de ce rejet, Luffy avait été l'amour de sa vie tout de même !

Elle salua mollement le Chapeau de paille qui essaya de lui sourire mais ça ressembla plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. Ça ne sembla pas dégoutter l'ancienne top-modèle qui sentit même son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine elle se morigéna à peine une seconde après se rappelant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec le jeune homme. Elle accéléra l'allure pour être sûr de ne pas craquer. Hancock savait parfaitement ce qu'elle allait faire une fois rentrer chez elle...un pot de glace l'attendait dans le congèle.

Luffy souffla de soulagement quand Hancock quitta l'appartement. Il regarda la veste avant de se lever et d'aller se poser sur le canapé avec. Toute cette histoire l'avait épuisé...et donné faim aussi. Malheureusement le frigo était vide et Luffy ne se sentait pas de prendre les transports en commun avec quatre gros sac de courses. Le plus simple serait qu'il y aille avec Law quand celui-ci rentrerait vu que celui-ci avait une voiture. Avant cela il fallait d'abord qu'il se réconcilie avec lui.

-Oh trop compliquée...Son ventre grogna le faisant soupirer un peu plus. J'ai faim.

Luffy avait beau se plaindre il savait que ça ne remplirait pas le frigo et les placards plus vite. Il décidé alors de faire une petite sieste se disant que le temps passerait ainsi plus vite.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

Law ne savait plus quoi faire ce qui était assez rare pour le perturbé au plus haut point. Il était rentré quelques minutes plus tôt pour trouver le Chapeau de paille endormi sur le canapé se servant de sa veste, qu'il croyait depuis longtemps à la poubelle, comme couverture. Il avait en premier lieu le réveillé mais c'était arrêter en remarquant que la veste pour laquelle il c'était embrouillé pour son compagnon était de nouveau comme neuve.

Fatigué et énervé contre lui-même il se laissa tomber par terre et continua d'observer le Chapeau de paille. Alors c'était donc ça que Luffy avait fait pendant presque une semaine ? Law se sentait juste complètement idiot. Le jour où il avait frappé Luffy, il n'en était pas très fier d'ailleurs, il l'avait fait sous le coup de colère. Il l'avait bien sûr regretté tout de suite après mais avait été incapable de s'excuser la colère encore trop présente en lui. Pendant presque une semaine il n'avait pas cessé de repenser à son enfance auprès de Corazon. La vie au sein des Supernovae quand son mentor et ami était encore vivant.

Il tenait à cette veste mais pas au point de faire du mal à l'homme qu'il aimait. Le truc c'est que s'il avait bien été conscient de s'éloigner de Luffy il avait été incapable d'aller vers le jeune homme pour tout simplement discuté. Pour lui dire que même s'il avait été en colère contre lui sous le coup ça colère était passé et qu'il ne le détestait pas. Mais les doutes du début qu'il avait eu sur leur couple étaient réapparus le faisant juste douter un peu plus.

-Pourquoi c'est si compliqué...

Law savait au fond que c'était lui qui rendait ça compliqué tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de réveiller Luffy, de s'excuser et de passer à autre chose. Il se prenait la tête pour rien à se demander ce qu'il aimait chez ce gamin capricieux. Avait-il besoin d'une raison pour aimer cet imbécile de Chapeau de paille ?

-Je t'aime...Tu as beau passer ton temps à m'énerver ça ne change rien au fait je tiens à toi Chapeau de paille.

Law s'arrêta se et se mit à caresser les cheveux du plus jeune. Luffy dormait encore profondément et au fond Law aurait aimé qu'il soit réveillé pour ne pas avoir à répéter ce qu'il venait de dire plus tard.

-Hey. Il secoua un peu Luffy pour le sortir de son sommeil.

-Hein ? Luffy papillonna un peu pendant quelques minutes avant de les ouvrir quand il tomba sur le médecin. J'ai la dalle.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas mangé alors ?

-Y'a plus rien. Répondit simplement Luffy.

-Je suppose que tu veux qu'on aille faire les courses...Soupira Law.

-Ou sinon on peut aller manger au Barati et faire les courses que demain !

Luffy avait des étoiles plein les yeux heureux à l'idée de pouvoir goûter la merveilleuse cuisine de Sanji. Son bonheur était d'ailleurs presque visible à l'?il nu Law pouvait difficilement lui dire non quand il faisait cette tête-là. De toute façon il aurait pu dire ce qu'il voulait Luffy ne l'aurait pas écouté.

-Chapeau de paille. Commença Law et Luffy sut à son ton que le médecin était sérieux. Je tenais à m'excuser p-

-C'est pas grave ! Tiens j'ai réparé ta veste en plus. S'enthousiasma Luffy. Il tendit le vêtement à Law mais celui-ci le repoussa.

-Non c'est important. Combien de fois je t'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait que tu arrêtes de pardonner tes amis alors même que ceux-ci ne se sont pas excusés.

-C'est plus simple...j'aime pas être en froid avec les gens que j'aime. Expliqua t-il .

-Soit. Je tiens tout de même à m'excuser je n'aurais pas dû te frapper et encore moins t'ignorer pendant presque une semaine. J'étais en colère et un peu perdu me posant des questions stupides du style '' pourquoi on est ensemble ? ''. Rigola le brun.

-Quoi !? Tu veux rompre ? S'emporta Luffy complètement paniqué.

-Bien sûr que non. Law se leva et vint se placer au-dessus de Luffy. J'ai été idiot de douter. Ce vêtement c'est Corazon qui me l'a donné. C'est quelqu'un qui a et qui compte toujours pour moi. C'est en partie pour lui que je tenais tant à tuer Joker.

Luffy fixait Law sans rien dire ne voulant bousculer le plus vieux. Il était heureux que celui-ci décide de lui-même de parler de son passé. Law inspira un grand coup comme pour se donner du courage. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se livrer mais il sentait que s'il voulait que leur couple avance il fallait qu'il soit un peu plus sincère avec son compagnon. Il savait tout de la vie du jeune homme alors que Luffy devait se contenter de ce qu'il voulait bien consentir à lui dévoiler. Assis sur le bassin du plus jeune il enleva sa chemise dévoilant ses nombreux tatouages. Il prit une des mains de Luffy et la mit sur son torse là où se dessinait des lignes et des courbes représentant un cœur.

-C'est pour lui. Fit Luffy après quelques secondes. Luffy soupira mécontent. J'aurais aimé le connaître. J'aurais pu lui poser plein de questions sur toi !

Law leva les yeux au ciel avant de se pencher pour ravir les lèvres de son compagnon. Luffy continuait à caresser le torse du plus âgé avant de brusquement s'arrêter quand Law approfondit soudainement le baiser. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude et le Chapeau de paille était sûr que le fait parler de Corazon y était pour beaucoup.

Bientôt Luffy fut trop noyé dans les plaisirs pour penser à quoique se soit d'autres qu'à toucher le corps de Law. Très vites les deux hommes se retrouvèrent nus et même si le canapé n'était pas très pratique pour ce genre d'activité et que leurs amis s'asseyaient là quand même ils n'eurent pas le courage d'aller jusqu'à la chambre. Il était trop pressé par les désirs qu'ils éprouvaient, par leurs passions mais plus encore de se dire ce qu'il ne se disait pas avec des mots.

-Attends...Law eut bien du mal à arrêter de suçoter le coup du plus jeune pour l'écouter.

-Je peux t-

-Rêve.

Luffy râla déçu de ne pas avoir pu finir sa phrase...au moins aurait-il essayé. Law ne le laissa pas se lamenter sur son sort attaquant de nouveau à son cou, Luffy allait certainement avoir une belle marque demain matin. Ayant envie de prendre les devants et de diriger un peu pour une fois Luffy inversa leur position d'un mouvement souple et périlleux. Il se mit à califourchon sur son amant et commença doucement à bouger juste pour exciter un peu plus le médecin qui le fixait les yeux voilés de désirs. Law n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se retrouver dans ce genre de position mais il pouvait tout de même dire qu'il appréciait ça d'avoir un Luffy nu et très sexy au-dessus de lui.

-J'ai pas envie d'attendre. Grogna Law. Luffy rigola face à l'impatience du médecin. Celui-ci le fit taire en caressant doucement son entrée. Luffy devint alors toute chose entre ses bras. C'est marrant y'a que dans ses moments là que tu ne parles pas. Remarqua Law. Enfin si on ne compte pas des petits gémissements. Se moqua le médecin.

-C'est marrant...y'a que dans ses moments là que j'ai l'impression que tu m'aimes vraiment.

Law s'arrêta ne sachant comment prendre cette remarque ses doigts toujours à l'intérieur du Chapeau de paille il se sentait un peu bête. Luffy ne semblait pourtant pas avoir dit cela pour le blesser ou le gêner. Il le regardait avec ce même sourire habituel...avec ce même regard amoureux. Et lui alors ? Comment regardait-il l'homme qu'il aimait ?

-Tu doutes ?

-Des fois. Mais pas longtemps. S'empressa t-il de rajouter. Je sais que si tu m'aimais pas ça fait longtemps que tu m'aurais jeter. Rigola Luffy.

-Je t'aime Chapeau de paille. Luffy sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-J'ai pas dit ça pour que tu m-

-Je sais. Mais si tu as des doutes je me dois de te rassurer. On est des partenaires de vies après tout. Expliqua Law. Toi aussi tu m'as rassuré tout à l'heure.

-Ah bon. S'étonna le plus jeune. J'ai fait quoi ?

-Tu as été toi tout simplement. Et c'est pour ça que je craque pour toi.

Luffy ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Devait-il le remercier, l'embrasser ou alors...Law mit fin à son dilemme en fondant une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres. Luffy mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il se passait avant de répondre au baiser. Revigoré Luffy se mit à caresser leurs queues ensembles échauffant juste un peu plus ses reins. Law commençait d'ailleurs lui aussi à se déhancher Luffy c'était mit à lui mordiller l'oreille droite. Il bougea alors furieusement ses doigts restés immobiles jusqu'à présent faisant se cambrer Luffy.

-S'il te plaît...Commença Luffy la gorge sèche.

-Fais-le. Répondit simplement le médecin.

Law aida Luffy à se soulever pour se positionner juste au-dessus de son membre dressé. Doucement Luffy se laissa glisser sur l'objet de ses désirs, il bougea aussitôt faisant gémir son amant. Luffy avait l'impression de chevauché une bête, une très belle bête.

-Oh merde...tu me rends complètement fou. Lâcha difficilement Law qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

-Oh vraiment... Luffy s'arrêta faisant grogner le médecin. T'aime ça être en moi ? Luffy fit un petit mouvement circulaire. C'est bon non ?

-Ou t'as appris à parler comme ça ? Fit Law un peu surprit.

-J'ai vu ça dans un film de cul. Rigola le Chapeau de paille.

-Arrête de parler pour rien dire. J'y étais presque en plus. L'engueula t-il.

Luffy rigola avant de se pencher pour embrasser Law et conformément au souhait du plus vieux il reprit ses mouvements. Leurs mouvements étaient de plus en plus rapides leur baiser devenait maladroits mais le plaisir continuait de monter et de monter toujours plus. Luffy fut le premier à craquer, il se répandit sur le ventre du plus vieux. Law ne tarda pas à le suivre il n'eut pas le temps de se retirer du corps chaud du Chapeau de paille.

-Désolé. S'excusa t-il quand il eut reprit son souffle.

-Pas grave. Luffy se leva et vint s'allonger à côté de son amant. Ça va juste être chiant de tout faire sortir tout à l'heure.

-C'est pour ce genre de choses que je ne veux pas échanger.

-Je mettrai un préservatif. Plaida le plus jeune.

-Oui mais non.

Luffy soupira il tenterait sa chance une autre fois. Law joua avec ses cheveux le berçant doucement. La tête poser sur le torse du médecin il pouvait parfaitement entendre le son de ses battements de cœur. Il se sentait bien là avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Ah enfaîte je t'ai pas dis...

-Quoi ? Fit Law qui avait du mal à ne pas s'endormir.

-Hancock m'a embrassé. Lâcha Luffy avant de fermer les yeux.

Cette phrase eut pour effet de réveiller le médecin qui ouvrit grand les yeux face à cette révélation. Son visage passa d'un complet bien être à une colère noire.

* * *

Et voilà! Ce chapitre n'a pas été facile à écrire, j'espère que ça se voit pas trop ^^. Désolé pour l'attente d'ailleurs il devait être plus court normalement mais moi et les longueurs...

Le prochain one-shot parlera de Kidd et Sabo ( et notamment de leur première fois ensemble ) ainsi que de Zoro et Sanji. ;)

Merci de me lire et à bientôt!


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour,

Titre : L'envers du décors...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : Sorte d'extension à l'histoire '' D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...'' n'est pas une suite à proprement parlé. Histoire qui sera composé d'une mini-fiction sur les Supernovae ainsi que plusieurs one-shots sur la vie des autres personnages. Yaoi.

Note 1 : Avec tout mes one-shot qui ne se suivent pas forcément un ordre chronologique je me suis dit que vous deviez être perdu. Alors voici un petit rappelle des âges : Sabo a 26 ans ; Kid a 25 ans ; Zoro a presque 25 ans ; Sanji a 25 ans . Je préciserais également ceux des autres personnages quand les OS les concerneront. Ce OS se divise en deux et se déroule directement après le départ de Sabo en mission. Ici il est enfin de retour.

Merci de me lire, merci pour vos commentaire et Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Douceur amère ( partie 1 )**

Sabo referma lentement la porte derrière lui. Les yeux plissés dans l'espoir de mieux voir dans l'obscurité de la pièce, il avançait prudemment avant de soudainement s'arrêter. Le bout d'un canon venait de se poser sur sa tête. Surprit et un peu anxieux le révolutionnaire leva les mains en signe de paix. Sabo pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'homme qui le tenait en joue sur sa nuque, ce n'était pas désagréable, mais la situation n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire. Avoir une arme braqué sur soi était assez stressant, le fait de connaître la personne qui vous menaçait avec ni changeait rien. C'était peut-être pire dans un certain sens, sans doute.

Ne supportant plus vraiment ce silence angoissant, Sabo se retourna.

-Surprise. Fit-il incertain.

Kid encore un peu endormi, avait plus agit par automatisme qu'autre chose. Quand il avait entendu que quelqu'un s'introduisait chez lui, il ne c'était pas poser plus de question que ça et avait tout simplement pris son arme. Qu'est ce que Sabo faisait là? N'était-il pas censé être en mission pour l'Armée Révolutionnaire? Apparement non, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas prévénu de son retour dans ce cas?

-Tu veux pas baisser ton flingue? Sabo fit un signe de tête pour désigner le beretta du roux. Avoir une arme pointé sur soi n'était définitivement pas quelque chose d'agréable.

-Oui. Désolé. Un peu confus Kid rangea son arme. C'est que tu m'as foutu la trouille! Grogna t-il quand il prit conscience de ce qu'il avait failli faire.

-Je suis rentré plus tôt alors j'ai voulu te faire une surprise. Bon pour le coup c'est un peu raté. Plaisanta t-il. Ou sinon ça t'arrive souvent de menacer les gens comme ça?

-Non...Soupira le roux. Personne ne rentre sans mon autorisation d'habitude.

-C'était une surprise. Répéta le blond.

L'ancien mercenaire esquissa un sourire avant de s'approcher de son compagnon. En temps normal il détestait les surprises, il n'aimait pas être prit au dépourvu, déformation professionnelle. Mais pour le coup il était plus qu'heureux.

Impatient, il fendit sur les lèvres du blond, les goûtants et les savourants avec délice. Désireux de sentir le corps de Sabo contre le siens, le roux le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui avec une délicatesse dont il faisait rarement preuve. Sabo heureux de sentir le roux si enthousiaste de le voir, répondit avec appétit au baiser fièvreux. Tout en suçotant la lèvre inférieure du roux Sabo carressait ses cheveux hirsutes. Kidd grogna n'appréciant pas vraiment que le blond joue ainsi avec ses cheveux, mais le révolutionnaire qui se sentait d'humeur taquine, continua.

-On dirait que je t'ai manqué. Sabo s'éloigna de Kidd. Le roux perdait si facilement son contrôle...il fallait que lui au moins garde son calme.

-A ton avis? Kid leva les yeux au ciel. Tu dors ici. Lui ordonna l'ancien mercenaire.

-Oui je pense que ça vaut mieux. De toute façon il est tard et je suis déjà crever. Confirma tout de même le blond.

Sans attendre Kid l'entraina dans la chambre désireux de nouveau pourvoir retourner dans les bras de morphée. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit, avant de grogner et de se tortiller pour se mettre sous ses draps. Sabo l'observait faire amusé. Kid lui tendit la main dans une proposition muette de le rejoindre. Sabo un sourire aux lèvres commença lentement à se déshabiller. Doucement, il défit les boutons de sa chemise, avant de la laisser tomber par terre. Kid peu dupe quant au manège de son compagnon laissa retomber sa main, la gorge sèche il observait Sabo jouer avec les boutons de son jeans.

-Tu essaies de faire quoi là? Demanda le roux impatient.

-Enlever mes vêtements, ça ne se voit pas?

Kid leva les yeux au ciel, Sabo n'était pas possible. Désireux de ne pas rater une seule miette du spectacle il reporta son attention sur le blond. Le révolutionnaire ne portait plus qu'un simple boxer, il capta le regard du roux et joueur se mit à s'amuser avec l'élastique de son sous-vêtement.

-Devrais-je l'enlever?

-Ouais il fait chaud.

-Je trouve qu'il fait bon. C'est pas plutôt toi qui est chaud? Sabo avait du mal à se retenir de rire.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi.

Kid n'aimait pas être prit pour un imbécile et encore moins qu'on se moque de lui. Il se leva précipitamment de son lit, tout sommeil envolé et plaqua le blond contre le mur. Le petit jeu du révolutionnaire l'avait pas mal excité et le roux avait un immense besoin de se soulager. Ni tenant plus il fendit sur les lèvres tentatrices du blond. Il imposa aussitôt un rythme soutenu, il se faisait demandeur, impatient il mordilla le cou de Sabo.

-Ne joue pas avec moi, tu pourrais le regretter. L'avertit Kid une fois qu'il put se détacher du cou de Sabo.

-Ou sinon quoi? Répliqua le blond sur le même ton. Cela laissa d'ailleurs Kid assez surprit, lui qui avait pensé qu'avec ça Sabo se tiendrait tranquille. Et si on allait sur le lit? Proposa Sabo.

-Ouais faisons ça.

D'un commun à un accord ils allèrent se glisser sous les draps. Sans attendre Sabo se glissa dans les bras du plus jeune. Il était tard, enfin tôt, et même si avec ce qu'il c'était passé plus tôt il était complètement réveillé, il n'en restait pas moins extrêmement fatigué. Sa journée lui avait semblé interminable et il était bien heureux de rentrer chez lui.

Il était sûr qu'épuisé comme il était il ne tarderait pas à trouver le sommeil.

-Tu vas dormir? Le questionna le roux.

-Bah ouais. Répondit Sabo en baillant.

-J'ai toujours la trique à cause de toi. Le rabroua Eustass.

Sabo consentit alors à ouvrir les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé, et observa Kidd. Il détailla son corps sans rien dire, avant de soulever les draps pour mieux apprécier la bosse qui c'était former dans le pantalon de l'ancien mercenaire. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes ce qui gêna particulièrement Kid. Agacé il tira les draps sur lui, dans l'espoir d'échapper à l'examen du blond.

-Je regardais. Se plaignit celui-ci.

-La ferme. Grogna Eustass en réponse.

-Bon très bien, j'arrête de me moquer de toi. Je ne suis pas gentil n'est ce pas? S'excusa Sabo.

-Ça tu peux le dire.

-Laisse-moi me faire pardonner dans ce cas.

Sans attendre de réponse du roux, Sabo glissa sa main dans son pantalon. Celui-ci hoqueta de surprise quand il sentit Sabo le caressa à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement.

-Attends! Cria t-il presque.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Sabo s'arrêta aussitôt. Kid l'avait surprit à réagir comme ça. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

-Non, non. C'est juste qu'il faut que je me prépare psychologiquement.

Sabo fronça les sourcils pas sûr de comprendre. Il laissa passer quelques secondes le temps de bien assimiler les mots de Kid. Il éclata alors soudainement de rire devant les yeux médusés du plus jeune. Le roux grogna mais rien n'y fit, Sabo avait du mal à s'arrêter de rire.

-On ne dirait pas quand on te voit comme ça...mais tu es tellement mignon. Sabo, toujours la main dans le pantalon de Kid, c'était encore plus rapproché de lui.

-Tu te fous encore de moi?

-Non. Le détrompa aussitôt le blond. C'est juste que quand on te voit, tu donnes l'impression d'être une personne qui ne se laisse pas facilement approcher. Tu as l'air tellement sûr de toi, on a du mal à croire que tu peux aussi sourire et rougir de gêne.

-N'importe quoi. Kid détourna le regard gêné par les propos de son compagnon.

-Mais il y a quelque chose que j'apprécie encore plus...c'est le fait d'être le seul à le voir et le savoir. Et ça me comble de joie.

-C'est tout? Demanda Kid l'air de rien après quelques secondes.

-Non...Sabo reprit les mouvements sur la verge du roux. Quand tu es bien comme ça, tu détournes les yeux et une légère ride se forme ici. Sabo se redressa s'approchant et de sa main libre montra la ride en question. Et c'est juste trop mignon.

Kid sentit soudainement sa respiration se bloquer. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de ceux si envoutant de Sabo, il avait l'impression que le révolutionnaire était en train de l'envouté. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer d'échappée à l'emprise que les iris marrons de son amant avaient sur lui. Il ouvrit cependant rapidement les yeux trop désireux de voir Sabo lui faire du bien. La main de Sabo bougeait de plus en plus vite et Kid n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir longtemps si le blond maintenait cette cadence.

Sabo enivré par les doux gémissements que produisait le roux, s'allongea à moitié sur lui. Le corps de Kid était tellement chaud et musclé, il n'avait rien à voir avec le corps d'une femme. Sabo descendit encore plus sa main et caressa éhontément les bourses du roux. Non...décidément il n'y avait rien de féminin. Pourtant ça n'empêchait pas Sabo d'être excité par les réactions du plus jeune.

-Laisse-moi voir combien tu es mignon Kid.

Sabo accéléra encore la cadence faisant jurer le roux. Perdu dans son plaisir il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

-Bordel de merde...Haleta le roux.

Sabo cachait bien son jeu, mais Kid n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

Pekoms se considérait comme quelqu'un de bien. Du haut de ses 38 ans et plus précisément de ses 1m87, malgrés les nombreux crimes qu'il avait à son actif, il arrivait encore à se regarder dans une glace. Et quand on travaillait pour Big Mom ce n'était pas quelque chose de franchement facile. Peut-être était-ce dû aux faits que Pekoms n'était qu'un simple courtier dans cette folle organisation criminelle? Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il c'était toujours fixé une ligne de conduite, un code d'honneur auquel il ne pouvait s'y soustraire.

Il n'était peut-être qu'un vulgaire bandit mais Pekoms aimait à se dire qu'il avait les mains propres. Qu'il n'avait pas à rougir de sa profession. Big Mom était une femme impitoyable, sa cruauté n'avait d'égale que sa laideur. Le coursier se demandait d'ailleurs comment sa patronne avait pu avoir d'aussi beau enfants. Cette femme pouvait décider de détruire une entreprise si celle-ci n'arrivait pas à tenir les délais de ses commandes. Big Mom commandait chaque mois plusieurs quintaux de sucreries, Pekoms était d'ailleurs celui qui était chargé d'aller chercher ces fameuses commandes. Les pauvres petits confiseurs étaient tellement effrayés à chaque fois qu'il venait, présageant déjà des pires atrocités.

Quelle idée de commander autant de bonbon!? Pas étonnant que les confiseurs était éffrayer, il avait peur de ne pas tenir les délais. Et ça c'était impensable...pas s'il voulait continuer à vivre.

Big Mom devait certainement souffrir d'une sévère boulimie ou alors d'autre chose dont Pekoms ignorait le nom.

Le courtier avait beau ne pas forcément porter la bonne femme dans son coeur il avait toujours effectué son travail. Même quand il avait été mis en duo avec ce cher Capone, qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment d'ailleurs, il ne c'était pas plaint et avait comme d'habitude effectué son travail.

Mais voilà, Capone était mort et Pekoms n'était plus sûr de pouvoir se regarder encore longtemps dans le miroir.

Il observa l'enveloppe qu'il avait entre les mains sans savoir quoi en faire.

Il était complètement perdu.

 _Flash-back_

 _-Qu'est ce que c'est? Avait demande le plus jeune._

 _-Mon testament...en quelque sorte. Lui avait répondu Capone en tirant une taffe._

 _Pekoms l'avait alors regardé bizarrement trouvant son partenaire bien étrange. Il avait alors soupiré, avant de se saisir de la fameuse enveloppe. Curieux il avait essayé de voir à travers, Capone l'avait cependant vite remis à sa place._

 _-Elle est épaisse. Avait constaté le coursier._

 _-J'ai beaucoup d'affaires à régler c'est tout. Et beaucoup de choses à dire._

 _-Je comprends rien à ce que tu dis._

 _-Ne t'occupe pas de ça, contentes-toi de faire ce que je t'ai demandé et c'est tout._

 _-Qu'est ce que j'ai en échange?_

 _Pekoms avait croisé ses bras sur son torse, il avait alors regardé son collègue droit dans les yeux. Capone était dur en affaires, et si il voulait avoir gain de cause il devait se montrer convaincant. Ou alors jouer de son physique de géant. Ils c'étaient affronter du regards pendant une dizaine de secondes avant que le plus jeune ne s'avoue vaincu._

 _-Tu as des ennuis?_

 _-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça? Lui avait demandé Capone sur la défensive._

 _-Un testament...généralement on fait ça quand on va bientôt mourir. Quand nos jours sont comptés quoi. Avait simplement expliqué le courtier._

 _-Peut-être. Qui sait._

 _Les propos de son collègue l'avaient assez intrigué, mais devant l'insistance de Capone, il avait simplement prit la fameuse enveloppe. Le plus vieux ne l'avait même pas remercié et après avoir échangé encore quelques mots il était parti._

 _Fin flash-back_

Pekoms soupira. Il avait finalement eu raison, Capone avait belle et bien eu des ennuis à ce moment-là. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu faire pour mourir de cette façon...? Comme un moins que rien, dans la souffrance la plus totale.

Pekoms ne savait pas grand-chose de la mort de son quo-équipier, à part que le pauvre homme avait énormément souffert. Sans doute avait-il été tué par un groupe rival à Big Mom, ou alors par une de ces anciennes connaissances. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié l'homme mais sa mort lui faisait quand même de la peine, un peu seulement. Et rien que pour ça il pouvait bien donner cette foutue enveloppe.

Pekoms espérait juste ne pas faire d'erreur, il était un homme de valeur avec des principes. Le courtier soupira lassé de son indécision. Il inspira alors un grand coup avant de sonner à la porte d'un somptueux appartement.

-C'est pour quoi?

Sanji une clope au bec regardait Pekoms en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je crois avoir quelque chose pour vous. Pekoms lui tendit l'enveloppe.

-On dirait bien. Fit Sanji après avoir lu son nom sur le courrier. Je dois signé quelque part ? Demanda le blond quand il remarqua que l'homme qu'il prenait à présent pour un facteur n'avait rien sur lui.

-Non. Non. Répéta le coursier mal à l'aise. Bonne journée.

Après un dernier salut Pekoms se dépêcha de partir. Sanji le regada partir intrigué par le comportement de ce curieux bonhomme.

-Papa!

-J'arrive ma puce.

Décider à ne plus y penser Sanji referma la porte, laissa l'enveloppe sur la table basse et alla retrouver sa fille.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Fit Sabo après un petit moment

-Rien. Ace esquissa un sourire. Pourquoi il y aurait quelque chose?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que tu fais que de me regarder. Supposa le blond.

-Je fais ça, moi?

-Oui tu fais ça toi.

-Peut-être. Ou alors je regarde ton foulard. T'as pas chaud avec? Demanda Ace qui faisait de son mieux pour cacher son sourire.

-Non ça va il est léger. Sabo haussa alors les sourcils comme si cela voulait tout dire.

-T'essaie pas de cacher un truc? L'interrogea Ace après quelques secondes de silence. Toute trace d'amusement avait quitté son visage.

-Qui sait.

-Je ne veux pas savoir c'est ça?

-Ouais tu ne veux pas savoir. Rigola Sabo. Ace esquissa un sourire un peu mal à l'aise.

-Alors ça marche bien entre vous on dirait. Souffla le brun.

-Ouais.

Ace soupira, il n'était pas déçu puisqu'il s'y était attendu, mais le sentiment amer qu'il ressentait était bien là. C'est vrai qu'il se passait volontier des détails de la vie de couple de son frère et de son compagnon, mais il s'intérressait tout de même à la vie de son frère. Surtout que ce qu'il ne voulait pas savoir c'était les détails intimes du couple. Ce qui était tout à fait normal. Ace n'avait aucun problème pour parler de ses histoires, ce qui n'était pas forcemént le cas quand il se retrouvait à devoir écouter les histoires des autres.

Ace observa son frère boire sa boisson. Sabo avait l'air épanoui, preuve que Kid le rendait heureux.

-Luffy arrive bientôt? Demanda Sabo, sortant ainsi son frère de ses pensées.

-Normalement.

-Normalement. Répéta Sabo d'un air bougon.

-Exactement. Ace rigola ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à son frère.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Non c'est juste toi qui me fais rire. Expliqua Ace. J'ai remarqué depuis un petit moment maintenant, qu'à chaque fois que tu es agacé tu te mets à répéter ce que les autres dises.

-N'importe quoi. Sabo balaya l'argument du brun d'un geste de la main.

-Vraiment?

-Vraiment. Répéta le révolutionnaire.

-C'est bien alors.

-C'est très bien. Cette fois-ci Ace éclata de rire. Arrête. S'agaça alors Sabo qui n'aimait pas que Ace se moque de lui. Appelle Luffy au lieu de dire n'importe quoi.

-Bien.

Ace toujours mort de rire s'excusa auprès de son frère avant de se lever et d'aller téléphoner un peu plus loin. Sabo soupira, Ace disait n'importe quoi, si il faisait vraiment ça il l'aurait su depuis le temps. Le révolutionnaire un peu agacé termina alors sa boisson, il observa ensuite la rue en attendant son frère.

Inconsciemment il se toucha le cou, là où Kid l'avait marqué il y avait de cela maintenant quelques jours. Les joues de Sabo se colorèrent en repensant à cela. Ses doigts carressèrent alors son cou, un léger soupir lui échappa quand il se remémora les lèvres de Kid sur lui. Sa bouche qui c'était aventuré sur son corps, sur ses lèvres, le faisant se sentir incroyablement bien. Plaqué contre le mur il avait alors pu sentir le corps excité de Kidd se pressé contre le siens. Son souffle sur lui, le désirs dans les yeux du roux...

-Ah...

Sabo ouvrit alors soudainement les yeux pour se figer de stupeur quand il constata qu'il était complètement excité. Il arrêta imédiatement de toucher son cou, qui semblait être devenu une zone érogène depuis que Kidd l'avait suçoter pendant de longues minutes. Horriblement gêné il jeta un cou d'oeil autour de lui pour voir si personnes ne l'avait vu se donner en spectacle. Les clients loin de se préoccuper du révolutionnaire, continuait à rire et boire ensemble. Rassuré Sabo se tourna de nouveau vers la rue dans le but d'observer le paysage. Et cette fois-ci Sabo laissa sa main reposer bien à plat sur la table.

Il n'y avait rien de bien intérréssant dehors mais Sabo n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Une femme promenait son chien, une autre faisait les boutique avec son mari, un autre tentait de ne pas céder aux caprice de ses enfants.

Sabo s'apprêtait à détourner le regard quand il remarqua quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, qui attira son regard.

-Qu'est ce que...

Intrigué il se leva et sortit à son tour sans prévenir son frère. Il s'approcha de l'endroit en question lentement, prudement. Et si il avait eut des doutes un peu plus tôt, là ce n'était plus le cas. Le visage de Sabo se décomposa en même temps qu'il assimilait la terrible vérité.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire...ou plutôt il ne voulait pas y croire.

-Tu es sûr? Demanda Luffy surprit.

-Pour la cinquième fois, oui j'en suis sûr.

Sabo anxieux fit les cent pas. Après la découverte qu'il avait fait près du café de Makino il avait préféré annuler la sortie, n'ayant plus le coeur à s'amuser avec ses frères. Ace qui l'avait alors rejoints lui avait demandé des explications, mais le révolutionnaire était resté très vague préférant attendre l'arrivé de Luffy pour s'expliquer. Ils étaient ensuite venus chez le plus agés pour parler de ce qu'il c'était passer et également avoir des explications.

-Désolé d'insister comme ça, mais bon c'est qu'on a du mal à y croire. Soupira Ace.

-Et moi donc. Sabo fatigué se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé. Il n'est pas censé être ici.

-Calme toi Sabo. Au final ce n'est pas si grave, non? Si tu ne veux pas lui parler ne lui parle pas. Argumenta Luffy.

-Ce n'est pas si simple Luffy...il reste mon frère malgré tout. Souffla difficilement Sabo.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

Sanji complètement épuisé enleva difficilement ses chaussures. Il y avait encore une fois eu énormément de monde au Barati, en sous-effectif ils avaient géré au mieux les nombreuses commandes de la soirée. Une fois de plus Zeff avait renvoyé un cuisinier, pour une raison dont Sanji se fichait bien. Il aimait son travail, plus que tout, et appréciait Zeff comme un père, mais il devait bien admettre que le vieux chef abusait beaucoup parfois. Quelle idée aussi de se battre avec ses employés...

Sanji soupira à cause des débordements de ce vieux fou de Zeff il allait de nouveau mettre sa vie de famille en entre parenthèses.

Le cuisinier extrêmement fatigué se lava rapidement avant de se diriger vers la chambre de sa fille. Il fit attention à ne marcher sur aucun jouet, ne voulant surtout pas réveiller sa merveilleuse princesse. Il s'agenouilla par terre et délicatement caressa les cheveux de sa fille.

Qu'elle était belle, sa douce et magnifique Lyn.

Il esquissa un sourire devant le spectacle attendrissant que lui donnait sa fille. Après un dernier soupir et un bisou donné à Lyn il consentit enfin à sortir de cette chambre. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre avant de s'arrêter. Il observa l'enveloppe qu'il avait reçue depuis quelques jours déjà et qu'il n'avait toujours pas ouverte. Le voila qui était tellement occupé qu'il n'avait même plus le temps de lire son courrier. Demain, il le ferait demain.

Pressé de rejoindre son amoureux il entre dans la chambre. Arrivé au pied du lit, il se figea de stupeur devant les yeux vert qui le fixait inflexible.

-Putain de bordel de merde! Tu m'as fait peur. Depuis quand tu dors les yeux ouverts.

-Je ne dors pas les yeux ouverts, mais d'un seul oeil, nuance.

-C'est la même chose pour moi.

Zoro grogna avant de fermer les yeux, maintenant qu'il savait que ce n'était que Sanji qui venait de rentrer il pouvait se rendormir. Depuis longtemps déjà, il se réveillait au moindre bruit suspect, au moindre bruit sur le sol. Des vieux restes de son ancienne vie de mercenaire...Zoro se demandait parfois si il pourrait dormir une nuit complète sans se réveiller parce qu'il aurait entendu un bruit. Le vert se rassurait tout de même en se disant que Kidd et Law, étaient bien plus pire que lui.

-Tu m'attendais peut-être? Sanji qui c'était rapidement déshabillé avait rejoint Zoro dans le lit. A moitié affalé sur son bel amant Sanji déposa des baisers sur la nuque de celui-ci.

-Non.

-T'es chiant. Grogna Sanji qui se lassa tomber sur le côté vide du lit.

-Tu bosses de plus en plus tard. Remarqua le vert.

Sanji se crispa involontairement à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, Zoro ne l'avait pas dit méchamment, c'était juste un constat mais ça rendait tout de même le cuisinier mal à l'aise. Son travail avait déjà été de nombreuses fois au centre de dispute quand il était encore avec Nami. Jamais Zoro ne s'en était plaint, compréhensif. Mais les choses avaient changés il faisait plus d'heures et terminait de plus en tard. Sanji n'avait pas envie que son couple souffre à cause de ça, néanmoins il ne pourrait pas en faire moins même si Zoro le lui demandait. C'était son travail, et puis ils étaient déjà en sous effectif si il partait se serait encore pire. Le Barati était aussi comme ça seconde famille.

-Un problème? Demanda Zoro après un moment.

-De quoi? Fit Sanji qui plongé dans ses pensées n'avait pas remarqué que Zoro l'observait.

-Tu as l'air pensifs.

-C'est juste que je me demandais si ça te dérangeait.

-Pour l'instants non.

Loin de le rassurer cette réponse angoissa juste un peu plus le blond. Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings, il était tellement fatigué et puis il avait envie d'un bon verre de vin. Ou alors un rosé, non ce n'était pas assez fort, peut-être qu'un bon verre de cognac ferait l'affaire? Sanji se rappela alors qu'il ne buvait que des cocktails parce que c'était pour les gentlemens...

Il eut un petit rire désabusé en pensant à cela. Au fond peu importe ce qu'il buvait tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être ivre, maintenant si possible.

-Et après? Demanda t-il soudainement las.

-J'en sais rien. Après je dors. Grogna Zoro. Il resserra les draps sur lui sentant déjà le sommeil l'emporter de nouveau.

Sanji l'observait un peu surprit, que voulait dire le marimo par là? Sanji n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement, il n'était même pas sûr d'entendre correctement ce que son compagnon lui disait. C'était d'ailleurs assez étrange. Était-il déjà saoul? Il se rappelait pourtant ne pas avoir bu. Ça devait plutôt être la fatigue, c'était plus réaliste, après tout il était plus de 2h du mat'.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-A rien. Ou plutôt à tout. Soupira Sanji.

Zoro ouvrit les yeux et lentement se rapprocha du blond. Sanji vint aussitôt se pelotonner dans ses bras, Zoro répondit volontier à son étreinte. Il caressa nonchalement les cheveux du cuisinier tout en profitant du silence apaisant de l'appartement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai peur de te perdre... La gorge nouée, Sanji se serra encore plus contre son amant.

-Pourquoi? Tu me trompes?

-Bien sûr que non! S'offusqua Sanji.

-Tu me mens? Continua Zoro.

-Non. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Tu m'aimes?

-Bien sûr que oui. Sanji s'écarta légèrement de Zoro et inquiet observa le vert. Pourquoi tu me demandes tous ça?

-Et toi pourquoi as-tu peur de me perdre? Quoiqu'il se passe dans ta tête, dis-toi bien que ça n'arrivera pas. Tu ne me trompe pas et tu ne me mens pas. Tu m'aimes sincèrement et je serais bête de te quitter juste parce que tu termines tard. Il ya plus grave dans la vie.

-Oh mon Dieu... Sanji surprit par les propos du vert le regardait les yeux grand ouvert.

-De quoi?

-Non c'est juste que je suis surpris...pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose d'intelligent.

-Abruti.

-Tête de gazon.

-Cuistot pervers.

-Hey! S'offusqua le blond. Depuis quand tu te plains de ça !? Zoro esquissa un sourire amusé par le manège du blond.

-Laisse mes cheveux tranquilles et peut-être que j'arrêterai de m'en plaindre. Lui répondit-il alors.

-Pas besoin. Tu aimes trop mon côté coquin pour t'en plaindre plus de 5 minutes. Fit Sanji une lueur lubrique dans le regard.

-Coquin? Tu veux dire pervers?

Sanji attira Zoro à lui et lui donna un baiser sulfureux qui le fit taire. Très vite Zoro repoussa les draps pour attiré le blond à lui et pouvoir ainsi sentir le corps chaud du cuisinier se coller au siens. En épouser les contours et ainsi pouvoir sentir son ventre légèrement musclé se contracter quand sa propre langue se faisait impérieuse autour de celle du blond. Ou encore deviner l'émoi qu'il provoquait dans le bas-ventre de son amant.

Ils se séparèrent et les lèvres brillantes ils s'observèrent sans rien dire. Ils étaient tous les deux tellement excités que l'atmosphère était saturée de phéromones.

-J'ai envie de toi. Commença Zoro la voix rauque.

-Lyn...Commença Sanji incertain.

Sanji voulait dire qu'il pourrait toujours faire ça demain quand la petite ne serait pas là, mais ce genre de truc ne se faisait pas vraiment. Et puis il ne se voyait pas dire à Zoro '' on remet ça plus tard ''. Le sexe sur commande ou plutôt programée n'était pas quelque chose de très excitant. Et puis c'étaient maintenant qu'ils avaient envie et non pas demain à 09h30.

-Okay j'arrête de réfléchir.

-Qu- Commença Zoro avant que des lèvres ne viennent se plaquer contre les siennes.

Zoro esquissa un sourire dans le baiser, heureux de la tournure qu'avait prit les évènements. Excité il plaqua Sanji contre le matelas et grimpa à moitié sur lui. Il pressa son erection contre celle de son compagnon.

Sanji roula des hanches contre celles de Zoro, son sexe était tendu au maximum contre son sous-vêtement et cela n'avait rien d'agréable. Il avait besoin de plus, beaucoup plus. Enhardi par les merveilleux sons qui sortait de la gorge du vert il lui embrassa le cou tout en caressant son dos. Zoro était musclé et sentir ses muscles bougeait sous ses mains l'excitait tellement...

Sanji n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils étaient réellement en train de faire ça. Il y avait encore quelques minutes, il était tellement fatigué et courbaturé qu'il avait sérieusement envisagé de boire du cognac. Il poussa un petit gémissement quand son amant se mit à agacer ses tétons. À tâtons Sanji se mit à descendre le bas du vert, il eut cependant un peu de mal étant donné que Zoro semblait contre l'idée de s'écarter de lui.

-Enlève ça, bordel! Grogna Sanji.

Zoro dut se faire violence pour écouter le blond, rapidement il se débarassa de toutes ses couches de vêtements. D'un regard il intima au cuisinier de

faire de même. Entièrement nu il s'allongea de nouveau sur Sanji, ils gémirent à l'unisson quand leurs bassins se touchèrent. Très vite Sanji emprisonna le corps de Zoro contre le sien en croisant ses jambes derrière le dos du vert. L'ancien mercenaire faisait de son mieux pour garder son calme, mais c'était très dur étant donnée que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de s'enfonçer jusqu'à la garde, et de malmener encore et encore la prostate du blond.

-Caresse-toi.

Sanji se sentit frissoner, quand Zoro lui parlait comme ça avec cette voix...Il ne répondait plus de rien. Très vite il se caressa s'oubliant presque dans son plaisir. Sa main fit des va-et-vient pendant plusieurs minutes sur sa verge, malgré le plaisir que cette caresse lui procurait il s'arrêta cependant très vite. Si ça continuait comme ça il allait simplement venir tout seul et serait au final très frustré. Lui il voulait la queue de Zoro en lui, le pillonant encore et encore. Mais c'était le genre de chose qu'il ne dirait jamais, même si il en mourrait d'envie il ne le ferait pas.

Il ne voulait pas supplier. Et ça Zoro l'avait bien comprit, alors lentement il leva une des jambes de Sanji qu'il positionna précautioneusment sur son épaule droite. Sanji sachant ce qui allait arriver ferma les yeux et détendit ses muscles. Très vite il sentit Zoro le pénétrer. Il haleta sous l'intrusion et crispa les doigts sur le matelas. Quand l'ancien mercenaire fut en lui jusqu'à la garde il put souffler un peu. Zoro resta immobile et se pencha vers son amant.

-Tu me fais mal abruti. Gémit Sanji.

-Quoi? S'inquiéta Zoro.

-Ma jambe. Répondit le blond. Zoro rigola et reposa doucement la jambe de Sanji sur le matelas. Il eut un petit sourire contrit en voyant le visage du cuisinier se détendre. T'es malade. Râla Sanji. Où t'as vu que j'étais aussi souple!?

-Désolé, c'est juste que je suis habitué à faire ça avec Sabo du cou-

-Pardon? Les yeux grand ouvert Sanji observait Zoro complètement perdu.

-On fait du sport ensemble, et généralement on s'étire après. Bon sang à quoi est-ce que tu pensais?

-C'est toi aussi!

Zoro avait bien du mal à ne pas rire face au visage gêné de Sanji. Ils arrivaient à se prendre la tête même dans des moments comme ça. Après il voulait bien admettre que ça phrase prêtait à confusion, mais tout de même! Son cuistot pervers était décidément trop drôle.

-Ne rigole pas. L'arrêta de suite Sanji.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. La tout de suite je n'ai pas du tout envie de rire.

Sanji se réveilla très tard le lendemain, encore endormi, il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille dans le but de la réveiller. Cependant la chambre était vide, fatigué Sanji avait à peine sentit Lyn l'embrasser un peu plus tôt, avant de partir à l'école. Déçu, il quitta la chambre de sa fille. Il aurait aimait passer un peu de temps avec sa princesse. Et Zoro qui était déjà partit travailler, la prochaine fois il mettrait un réveil, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir profiter de ses deux amours avant qu'ils ne partent. Sanji alla s'assoeir sur le canapé et sans vraiment faire attention, commença à regarder ces lettres.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Sabo perdu dans ses pensées sursauta légèrement en entendant Kid.

-Je pensais juste...

Sabo jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au roux à travers le miroir de la salle de bain. Ciseaux en main il continua à couper les cheveux de son amant. Il sentait très clairement le regard du roux sur lui mais préféra faire comme si de rien était.

-Ça te plait? Demanda t-il quant il eut fini d'utiliser le ciseau.

-Et toi?

-Euh oui. Enfin ça ne change pas trops vu que j'ai juste coupé les bouts. C'ets plus pour toi. Répondit Sabo un peu surprit par la question de l'ancien mercenaire. Je n'ai pas coupé trop court au moins?

-Non, c'est bon.

Kid secoua la tête, ce qui fit sourire Sabo, le roux ressemblait un peu à un chien quand il faisait ça, mais bien entendu le blond garderait ses réflexions pour lui. Sabo rangea un peu pendant que Kid alla secouer ses vêtements dehors, quand ce fut fait le blond alla s'assoeir au salon. Distraitement il alluma la télé, il observa pendant de longues minutes une présentatrice télé parler de tel ou tel sujet. Sabo n'allait pas bien et il avait de plus en plus de mal à le cacher. Depuis qu'il avait revu son frère au détour d'une rue il ne dormait plus. Fatigué, il voyait encore et encore, le visage aminci de Stelly, ses vêtements usés et sa démarche raide. Qu'était-il arrivé à son frère?

Aux dernières nouvelles son géniteur et Stelly avait abandonné sa génitrice, devenu alors un fardeau, pour pouvoir évoluer ailleurs. Outlook III était un noble opportuniste, ne vivant que pour l'argent et la renommée. Et voila que plusieurs années plus tard il retrouvait Stelly plus bas que terre, Outlook l'avait-il abandonné lui aussi? Ou alors son géniteur se trouvait-il dans le même état?

La roue semblait avoir tourné. Dans d'autres circonstances Sabo en aurait rit, son père si imbu de sa personne, rempli de dédain et de dégoût pour ces personnes qu'il osait appeler '' être inférieur '', se trouvait dans une situation peu enviable. Oui tout ça aurait dû être drôle, ça l'était sans doute déjà, mais Sabo n'arrivait pas à en rire. Pourtant il ne demandait que ça, mais non il ne pouvait pas, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il avait vu tellement de tragédie, tellement de malheur et de pauvreté...tout ça était tellement horrible qu'il ne souhaitait pas ça, même à une personne aussi détestable que sa famille.

Le révolutionnaire avait eut de la peine à la mort de sa génitrice, et c'était peu de le dire, et avoir vu Stelly dans cet état-là l'attristait encore plus. Le jeune homme avait toujours été dans l'ombre de son père, très influençable il avait écouté les idioties d'Outlook III en espérant ainsi gagner son respect. À cause de ça il c'était souvent montrer méchant avec Sabo, agissant comme un serpent, vicieux et toujours prêt à déverser son venin. Le blond ne lui en avait cependant pas voulu, voyant bien que tout ce que voulait Stelly c'était que ses parents soient fiers de lui. Peut importe les moyens.

Et voilà ou tout ça l'avait enmener, nulle part.

-A quoi tu penses? L'apostropha Kid alors qu'il s'asseyait à ses coter.

Sabo resta silencieux, indécis. Devait-il se confier? Malgrés la volonté de ses frères à l'aider, au final, Ace et Luffy n'avait pas été d'une grande aide. Le pauvre révolutionnaire était toujours aussi perdu, aussi indécis...

-J'ai revu mon frère.

-Ouais et? Fit Kid qui ne voyait pas vraiment ou était le problème.

-J'ai revu Stelly. Précisa Sabo. Tu sais que je n'ai pas toujours vécu avec Ace, j'avais des '' parents '' et '' un petit frère'' avant. Sabo agita légèrement sa main pour appuyer ses propos.

-Hum. Se contenta de répondre Kid. Et ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle? Je sais que t'es brouillé avec ton père mais avec ce Stelly, ça va non?

-Plus ou moins. Il ne me portait pas dans son coeur et je dois dire que je ne l'appréciais pas spécialement non plus. Ace et Luffy sont plus mes frères que Stelly.

-Où est le problème alors? Kid ne voyait pas pourquoi Sabo se prenait la tête. S'ils ne s'aimaient pas ils avaient qu'a s'ignorer.

-Le problème c'est qu'aujourd'hui il est dans une situation difficile, je ne sais pas si je dois l'aider ou faire comme si je ne l'avais pas vu. C'est une possibilité, lui ne m'a pas vu, je pourrais faire comme si de rien était. Comme si tout allait bien.

-Mais tu ne peux pas, c'est ça? Sabo hocha la tête.

-Si je l'aide qu'est-ce qu'il se passera après? Stelly fait parti d'une époque de ma vie dont je ne veux pas vraiment me rappeler.

-Tu te poses trop de questions.

-J'ai peur de faire le mauvais choix. Sabo sentit sa gorge se serrer.

Kid le serra fortement contre lui, cette soudaine étreinte fit du bien au blond. Il se laissa alla pendant quelques secondes, appréciant les douces attentions du roux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, peu importe le choix que tu feras, ce sera forcément le bon. Le rassura Kid.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

Stelly accepta avec reconnaissance le verre d'eau et le plat chaud que la serveuse lui apporta. Son dernier véritable repas remontait à plusieurs jours, le peu d'argent qu'il arrivait à avoir il préférait le garder pour autre chose. Depuis qu'il vivait dans la rue il avait apprit à rationner ses repas, se priver et économiser, encore et encore.

Ça avait été difficile pour lui de se retrouver ainsi confronté à la dureté de la vie. Du jour au lendemain, il c'était retrouver seul, sans rien, la peur au ventre il avait du se débrouiller pour survivre. Fini pour lui la vie des beaux quartiers, les diners de luxe, les accessoires de marques et tous les autres avantages qu'offrait un compte en banque sans fond. Que s'était-il passé? Même lui n'en était pas encore tout à fait sûr. Peut-être s'était-il tout simplement réveillé, et avait-il comprit que ce fameux compte en banque avait bel et bien un fond.

Les premiers jours avaient été les plus durs, ils faisaient froid et il avait faim. Mais le plus difficile à surmonter avait sans doute été d'affronter les regards, entre ceux qui le regardaient avec pitié et ceux qui l'ignoraient tout simplement, il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus dur.

-N'hésite pas, sers-toi. C'est moi qui régale.

La voix un peu rauque de Sabo sortit Stelly de ses douleureuses pensées. Son frère...pouvait-il encore l'appeler ainsi? L'avait-il même déjà été auparavant... Sabo et lui n'avait jamais été proche, trop différent, et pendant toutes ces années où ils avaient vécu ensemble ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait fait en sorte que ça change. Au fond la situation leur allait à tous les deux. Stelly était jaloux de Sabo pour plusieurs raisons : il était plus intelligent, plus fort, plus malin, plus beau, plus charismatique... Sabo n'avait que des qualités pour Stelly, son grand frère était le meilleur. Voilà pourquoi Outlook III avait été tant déçu de voir que ce fils si parfait, c'était rebellé pour ensuite finir par leur tourne le dos. Mais tout allait bien puisque Stelly était là. Il était loin d'avoir toutes les qualités de son grand frère mais il se débrouillait. Il s'accrochait et faisait de son mieux pour que son père n'est pas honte de lui. Le plus jeune des deux frères avait travailler d'arrache pieds pour pourvoir être au moins aussi doué que son frère. Du moins dans les études. Stelly y était arrivé, avec peine mais il y était arrivé.

Il n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts, malheureusement ce ne fut jamais assez pour son père. Sabo aurait toujours la première place dans la famille. Stelly n'avait pas comrpit à l'époque que le problème ne venait pas lui, ni à ses lacunes. Mais tout simplement de ce sang qui coulait dans ses veines, ce sang qui était différent de son père. Toute sa vie il n'avait été qu'une roue de secours pour Outlook, Sabo restait le plus important.

Il était difficile d'aimer un frère quand votre père s'acharnait à vous le faire détester. Stelly avait cru un trait définitif sur Sabo le jour où celui-ci avait quitté, sans un regard en arrière, la demeure familiale. Et pourtant il était là devant lui.

Stelly jeta un coup d'oeil à son plat, il sentit son ventre grogner et se contracter à cause de la faim. Après un dernier encouragement du plus vieux il commença à manger. Sabo le laissa manger la moitié de son plat avant de commencer à lui parler.

-Alors...ça va? Sabo extrêmement angoissé, se trituraient les doigts sous la table.

-À ton avis? Répondit Stelly sèchement.

-Désolé, c'était idiot. Sabo ne savait pas quoi dire. Il regrettait presque d'être là.

-Comment m'as-tu retrouver? Demanda Stelly après un petit instant de silence.

-Le hasard je suppose. Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils ne semblant que moyennement croire à ce que lui disait le blond. J'habite ici alors je suppose que ça devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé? Souffla Sabo.

-La vie je suppose.

-Elle ne t'a pas raté on dirait. Sérieusement Stelly, aux dernières nouvelles, Outlook et toi couliez des jours heureux je ne sais où.

La main de Stelly se crispa aussitôt sur sa fourchette. Patient Sabo l'observa sans rien dire, comprenant que cela n'était pas facile pour le plus jeune.

-Papa est parti.

-Pourquoi? Sabo n'était pas surprit par l'attitude de son géniteur, après tout celui-ci avait bien abandonné sa femme alors que la pauvre était mourante.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est juste arrivé. Stelly avait la gorge nouée, parler de ça n'était pas facile. Lentement il recommença à manger. Je l'ai cherché partout. Lâcha t-il alors qu'il se coupait un morceau de viande. Sans succès. J'ai appris bien plus tard qu'il avait fait faillite. Il haussa les épaules lase.

-Comment as-tu fait?

-Comme tout le monde. Il étouffa un rire amer. Pourquoi es-tu là?

-Je ne sais pas. Soupira Sabo. Je suis sans doute trop gentil pour te laisser dans une telle situation.

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Se crispa le plus jeune. Il ne voulait pas de ça et certainement pas de la part de Sabo.

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Figure-toi que j'ai réfléchis pendant plusieurs jours avant de venir te voir. C'est mon métier d'aider les gens comme toi, c'est tout.

-Tu es dans l'humanitaire? L'interrogea Stelly surprit.

-Oui, en quelque sorte. Si tu veux bien que je t'aide, je pourrais te mettre en relation avec une de mes collègues qui s'occupe d'un foyer. Tu serais bien la-bas, tu auras un lit, tu seras au chaud et tu pourras manger à ta faim. Plus tard quand ça ira un peu mieux elle t'aidera à trouver du travail, tu pourras ainsi être autonome. Qu'en penses-tu?

-Je ne sais pas...

Sabo observa Stelly un peu perdu, il avait pensé que le jeune aurait été heureux de sa proposition. Était-il trop fier pour accepter de l'aide?

-Tu penses que je devrais dire oui? Demanda alors timidement le plus jeune.

-Bien entendu!

-On dirait vraiment que tu veux m'aider. Fit Stelly surprit par le ton insistant de Sabo.

-Bien sûr je veux t'aider. Je sais que ça n'a pas toujours été ça entre nous deux Stelly, mais je n'oublie pas tu restes mon frère, en quelque sorte. Il esquissa un sourire un peu mal à l'aise.

Stelly sentit ses joues rougir, ce que disait Sabo lui faisait plaisir, en quelque sorte...Plus jeune il avait tout fait pour l'écraser, être le meilleur aux yeux de son père. Tout ça pour rien, pour un lâche qui l'avait abandonné sans le moindre scrupule. Au final seul Sabo était rester. Ce grand frère si parfait qu'il avait jalousé au point de le détester.

Il esquissa un sourire en réponse à celui du plus vieux et continua à manger.

-Très bien. Puisque tu insistes...

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

Sanji le coeur serré, serra son couteau de cuisine. Les yeux embués il arrivait à peine à voir ce qu'il faisait, ses gestes étaient mécaniques. La cuisine n'avait aucun secret pour lui, son manque de visibilité n'était donc pas un frein. Ses gestes là, ils les avaient répétés un nombre incalculable de fois, encore et encore.

Ailleurs il observa ses aliments le narguer. Il c'était menti trop longtemps, avait refusé pendant plusieurs jours de voir la vérité. Il avait relu plusieurs fois cette fameuse lettre, essayant de se persuader que tout ça était faux. Que ce n'était que des mensonges...en vain. Il avait été dans le déni le plus total.

-Papou, on mange quand?

-Bientôt ma puce.

Sanji espérait que rien ne l'avait trahi dans sa voix. Il ne voulait surtout pas inquiétER sa fille. Pourtant il ne se sentait pas de faire sembler plus longtemps, dès que Lyn irait au lit il parlerait avec Zoro. Sanji entendit sa fille quitté la cuisine pour rejoindre son autre père. Instinctivement Sanji serra la manche de son couteau. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contenir jusqu'au coucher de Lyn.

Il se sentait trahi, utilisé et sale.

Sanji inspira un grand coup avant de plaquer un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, il ne fallait pas qu'il inquiète sa fille. La mort dans l'âme il mangea avec Zoro et Lyn, comme la parfaite petite famille qu'ils étaient. Pendant tout le repas il resta silencieux, n'ayant pas le coeur à rire. Il mangea tout de même avec un certain entrain, triste ou non, mangé était important.

Il écouta alors Lyn et Zoro parler de leur journée tout en se contentant d'acquiescer et de sourire, ici et là. Très vite, Zoro remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il garda le silence mais il ne faisait aucun doute que dès que la petite irait se coucher, ils auraient une longue discussion.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Zoro une fois qu'ils furent enfin seuls.

Sanji, appuyé sur le lavabo, croisa ses bras sur son torse dans une veine tentative de se défendre. Il savait que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas être facile. Il était déjà sur la défensive alors que la conversation avait à peine commencé. Silencieux, il réfléchissait à la manière d'aborder le sujet.

-Hier...Commença t-il la gorge nouée. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et que puisque je ne te trompais pas et que je ne te mentais pas, tu n'avais aucune raison de me quitter. Expliqua t-il lentement. Je ne peux pas dire la même chose de toi.

-Quoi? Fit Zoro qui ne comprenait rien à ce que lui disait son compagnon.

Sanji grinça des dents avant d'aller chercher la lettre que Capone lui avait livrée. Quand ce fut fait, il la jeta presque sur Zoro, qui de plus en plus inquiet se dépêcha de la lire. Très vite, il blêmit, les mains moites et le coeur serré il continua cependant à lire. Il devait savoir ce que Capone avait dévoilé au blond. Zoro était énervé contre l'ancien numéro IIX, même mort cet homme continuait à lui pourrir la vie. Zoro avait du mal à croire que la traitrise de Capone pouvait aller aussi loin, cet homme qui dans le passé avait été comme un membre de sa '' famille ''. Un des membres des Supernovae au même titre que Kid, Law et lui-même.

Il avait trouvé Sanji étrange ces derniers jours, il ne c'était cependant pas inquiété plus que ça, mettant cela sur le compte de supposé problème au Barati. Il c'était bien tromper.

La machoire serrée, il posa l'envellope sur la table de la cuisine, honteux il n'osait plus regarder Sanji?

-Dit quelque chose! S'énerva Sanji.

-Que veux-tu que je dise. La lettre est assez clair, je ne vois pas ce que je peux ajouter d'autres.

-Tu te fous de moi!? Cracha le blond les dents serrées. Sanji s'avança rapidement vers l'ancien mercenaire. Il était déçu de son compagnon, déçu et énerver. Tu ne crois pas que j'ai droit à une explication?

-Si...mais le passé c'est le passé et je ne souhaite pas y revenir.

-Peut-être mais vois-tu, ce que tu souhaites je m'en fiche un peu.

Sanji désemparé, essaya de capter le regard du vert. Il voulait comprendre ou au moins voir que son compagnon le comprenait et regrettait. Mais Zoro toujours honteux, continuait d'éviter son regard. Le blond eut l'impression de recevoir un coup en plein coeur, à regret il s'éloignat du vert et fit les cent pas.

Plus la conversation avançait plus Sanji se disait que l'avoir maintenant était une mauvaise idée. Lyn était en train de dormir dans sa chambre, leurs éclats de voix, si ils ne faisaient pas attention, pouvaient la réveiller. Lyn était innocente, elle ne devait sous aucun prétexte être mêlé à tout ça, elle était trop jeune pour être déjà confronté à la vision de ses parents qui se disputent. Cependant il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps, en colère et blessé, il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux.

De plus le silence de Zoro ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme.

-Ça ne t'as pas gêné de me mentir!? Gronda t-il.

-Bien sûr que si! S'énerva également Zoro.

-Non ça je ne crois pas. La voix de Sanji claqua, froide et implacable.

Zoro serra les poings énervés, Sanji allait trop loin. Il parlait sans savoir, sans même essayer de le comprendre. En quelques secondes à peine il fut sur Sanji le plaquant fortement contre le mur.

-Tais-toi! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Murmura Zoro tout bas à l'oreille du blond qui face à la soudaine tension qui c'était installé se raidit.

-Peut-être...Commença Sanji. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que si ce fameux Capone ne m'avait rien dit, jamais tu ne l'aurais fait. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi. Sans parler du faux témoignage que j'ai... Sanji s'arrêta avant de se mordre fortement les lèvres.

Ne supportant plus la proximité qu'il y avait entre eux il repoussa Zoro avant de s'éloigner. La respiration haletante, les larmes aux bords des yeux, Sanji ne savait plus quoi dire. Sans que Zoro ne si attende Sanji se frappa violemment la tête contre un des murs de la cuisine.

-Merde! Gémit-il.

Zoro s'avança doucement vers lui avant de s'arrêter en plein milieu de la salle. Sanji ne semblait plus supporter qu'il le touche. Zoro aurait aimé dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi! Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, rien qui puisse retenir Sanji. Car Zoro ne se faisait pas d'illusion il était en train de le perdre. Il aurait pu lui crier qu'il l'aimait et que le passé était le passé, qu'il avait changé...Mais quelque chose lui disait que ça ne changerait rien, qu'il était trop tard.

-Tout ça c'était des mensonges! Cracha le cuisinier hargneux.

-Bien sûr que non! Répondit Zoro sur le même ton.

-Si. Tout. Ta vie, ton identité était fausse. T'étais un numéro bordel! Sanji c'était retourner et fixait Zoro le visage ravagé de larmes. Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça? J'ai toujours été sincère avec toi! Je t'ai tout confié, je t'ai même laissé me baiser!

Seul un silence accueillit son accès de rage. Zoro n'avait plus envie de l'écouter, Sanji était en train de purement et simplement le tuer à petit feu. Comment les choses aviat-elle pu dégénérer à ce point-là? Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme et n'était pas sûr que cette conversation reste une discussion très longtemps.

-Je t'ai choisi toi, à la place de Nami alors qu'à l'époque c'était la femme de ma vie.

-Des regrets? Cracha le vert dégoûté. Elle est toujours célibataire alors ne te gêne pas, je t'en prie. Zoro se détourna et se mit à faire les cent pas, comme Sanji plus tôt.

-Je... _C'est trop tard, je suis bien trop amoureux de toi._ Pensa fortement Sanji sans pour autant le dire.

Malheureusement Zoro interpréta mal son silence, n'arrivant plus à se contenir il quitta la cuisine.

Sanji le regarda partir, épuisé il se laissa tomber par terre. Il était sûr que les cris avaient réveillé Lyn et que terrorisé, elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et supposa, à raison, que Zoro était parti voir leur fille. Les minutes qui suivirent furent silencieuse et douloureuse. Sanji savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester enfermer dans sa cuisine indéfiniment, ni jusqu'à demain matin... Pourtant il ne se sentait pas de bouger, leur chambre refermait trop de souvenir. Non il ne pouvait pas y retourner , pas maintenant, il était encore trop tôt.

Perdu dans ses pensées il n'entendit qu'au dernier moment la porte de l'entrée claquer. Affolé, il se leva et sortit précipitamment de la cuisine. Personne. Sanji mit du temps à le comprendre. Il resta de longues minutes debout, à regarder cette porte fermer. Il la fixa espérant qu'elle s'ouvre de nouveau. Mais rien ne se passa. Lentement il regagna sa chambre, il voulait constater les dégats.

Vide.

Il ne restait plus rien. Toutes les affaires de Zoro avait disparu. Pourquoi? Comment? Sanji n'en savait rien. Il n'avait malheureusement pas le temps de se poser plus de question que ça.

-Pa..papou?

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

Kid un peu gêné commença lentement à se déshabiller. Sabo l'avait appelé une heure plus tôt pour lui proposer de passer la soirée ensemble, bien entendu Kid avait accepté. Il c'était malheureusement fait surprendre par la pluie et était arrivé trempé chez Sabo. Le révolutionnaire lui avait alors gentiment proposé de prendre une douche pour se réchauffer un peu.

-On prend une douche ensemble?

Avait alors demandé Sabo, autant dire que le deuxième cerveau d'Eustass c'était montrer plus qu'enthousiaste à cette idée. Sans vraiment réfléchir le roux avait alors fini par hocher la tête.

-Cool. Un sourire aux lèvres le blond s'était dirigé vers la salle de bain.

Si Sabo trouvait ça cool Kid n'allait pas le contredire. En moins d'une minute le roux avait rejoint le blond et verrouillé la porte derrière lui.

Mais maintenant que Kid se trouvait à devoir se déshabiller devant son homme, il n'était plus aussi sûr que se soit une bonne idée. Kid n'était pas un canon de beauté, il avait beau être aussi musclé et bien proportionné que les mannequins à la télé, son visage était anguleux et ses cicatrices n'avaient rien d'avenants. Sabo les avaient bien sûr déjà vu et s'en fichait même complètement, pourtant Kid n'arrivait pas à se sentir à l'aise quand il était nu devant son compagnon.

-Tu es tellement lent que j'ai eu le temps de préparer l'eau du bain. Dépêche.

Sabo tranquillement allongé dans sa somptueuse baignoire, de la mousse plein le visage, attendait que Kid le rejoigne. L'ancien mercenaire grogna, mécontent, il n'avait pas maté le magnifique fessier du blond. Alors que le blond ne se gênait pas pour détailler son corps, un sourire appréciateur aux lèvres. Eustass soupira avant de rapidement se jeter dans la baignoire. Son geste qui manqua crueullement de délicatesse, eut le mérite de mouillé abandonment le sol de la salle de bain.

Maintenant assis, les jambes repliés Sabo observait Kid.

-Quoi? Grogna le roux.

-Rien. Répondit Sabo.

-Arrête de faire ça alors.

-Te regarder? Demanda Sabo surprit.

-Ouais...

-Dis-moi Kid s-

-Quoi? Grogna de nouveau l'ancien mercenaire.

-Serais-tu une personne complexée?

-Non. Eustass leva les yeux au ciel comme si ce que venait de dire Sabo était la pire connerie que le blond n'ait jamais dite.

-Accepte que je te regarde alors.

Kid gêné ne trouva rien à redire. Il étendit ses jambes et se plongea un peu plus dans l'eau. Bien trop grand pour pouvoir s'allonger convenablement dans la baignoire, et encore plus si il était avec une autre personne, Kid toucha légèrement Sabo avec ses jambes. Il soupira avant de les replier.

-Désolé. Marmonna t-il.

-Tu fais quoi demain? Demanda alors Sabo, bien décidé à ignorer ce qu'il c'était passer.

-J'en sais rien. Si j'ai le courage j'irai bosser.

-Avec Ace et Luffy on va à la piscine, tu veux venir?

-C'est un truc de gamin. Répondit alors le roux.

-T'es chiant Marco et Law vont venir, eux. Sabo prit bien le soin d'insister sur le dernier mot. Kid eut un claquement de langue agacé. Viens. Rpéta le révolutionnaire.

-Pourquoi?

-Je vais dire à mes frères que j'ai repris contact avec Stelly...j'aurais aimé avoir du soutien aux cas où ça se passerait mal. Expliqua Sabo.

-Très bien. Lâcha Kid après quelques secondes.

Sabo détendit alors ses jambes, du fait de son gabarit moyen il put se prélasser tranquillement. Kid qui était un géant, se trouvait obliger de rester immobile histoire de ne pas mettre ses pieds n'importe où.

-Viens. L'appela Sabo. Il avait bien vu que le roux n'osait pas bouger et était bien décidé à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de problème pour lui, s'ils se touchaient.

Lentement et avec difficulté Kid se rapprocha du blond. À moitié allongé sur son amant, Kid n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux de ceux si malicieux du blond. Une caresse sur ses lèvres, puis une autre avant que la caresse ne devienne un baiser. Sabo tira un peu plus Kid à lui, il retint avec difficulté le gémissement qui menaçait de sortir de ses lèvres.

-N'ai pas peur de me toucher. Fit Sabo une fois qu'il eut mit fin au baiser. Je ne vais pas t'arracher la tête tu sais. Expliqua le révolutionnaire qui avait toujours autant de mal à comprendre pourquoi Kid était aussi réservé avec lui. A moins que tu ne veuille pas?

-Oh que si bordel !

-Alors pourquoi tu te prives? Demanda Sabo de plus en plus surprit.

-J'ai peur de perdre le contrôle. Consentit à dire le roux.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Le rassura le plus vieux. Tu te laisse aller là, et tout va bien non? Kid acquiesca. Dis-moi ce que tu veux alors. Chuchota t-il.

Kid resta silencieux un long moment, Sabo était pourtant bien en peine de dire si c'était parce qu'il était confronté à un dilemme quelconque, ou parce qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait dire. Eustass bougea alors soudainement surprenant Sabo. Sa bouche à quelque centimètre a peine de l'oreille du blond, il murmura la voix grave **'' je te veux, maintenant ''**.

Kid resta collé à Sabo, sans doute avait-il peur de la réaction du blond. Sabo mit quelques secondes à comprendre le sens des mots que venait de prononcés le roux. Et puis aussi simplement que ça il rigola. Il se calma cependant assez vite, il rigolerait un autre jour.

-J'ai cru que tu ne me le dirais jamais.

-Quoi? Donc tu es d'accord? Demanda Kid incrédule.

-Bien sûr. Ici ce n'est pas moi la vierge effarouchée. Lâcha t-il entre deux fou rire.

-La ferme. Grogna Kid. Je ne suis pas une vierge effarouché.

-Oh s'il te paît à chaque fois que je te caresse tu me dis '' attends , laisse-moi deux secondes '' ou encore '' laisse-moi le temps de me préparer psychologiquement.

-...La ferme. Répéta t-il faute de mieux.

Sabo ne voulant pas vexer son compagnon, c'est qu'il pouvait être très susceptible quand il le voulait, lui vola un rapide baiser.

-On va dans la chambre alors?

Sabo n'attendit pas la réponse de Kid et très vite se leva, le roux sortit alors de sa douce torpeur et le suivit. Ils se rincèrent rapidement et se séchèrent à peine. Pressés et brûlant de désir ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la chambre de Sabo. Comme à son habitude le blond se fit joueur pour le plus grand malheur du roux qui se retrouvait frustré.

Sabo à califourchon sur lui l'embrasser langoureusement tout en s'amusant à lui pincer les tétons. Kid avait beau en tirer un certain plaisir il décida tout de même de mettre fin à cette douce torture. D'un geste habile et précautionneux, il bascula Sabo, il se dressa alors de toute sa hauteur sur lui. Très vite il reparti à la conquête des lèvres si tentatrice du révolutionnaire. Un doux gémissement lui échappa quand il sentit Sabo lui empoigner vigousement les fesses. Il gémit dans le baisser incapable de se contrôler, ils étaient toujours nus et sentir la queue de Sabo se presser contre lui ne l'aidait pas à rester de marbre.

-Tu vas me tuer. Gémit le roux.

Sabo ne le laissa pas parler davantage et tira sur les cheveux du roux pour pouvoir de nouveau l'embrasser. Une main toujours sur les fesses de Kid il la remonta lentement faisant frissonner le roux. Kid bien décidé à ne pas rester spectateur se mit à suçoter le cou du blond.

-Pas un suçon...

-Quoi?

-C'est dur à cacher après.

Kid accorda peu d'importance au propos de Sabo. Excité il continua sa douce besogne allant jusqu'à mordre au sens le blond. Un petit cri de douleur lui échappa, Kid content de lui, observa la marque qu'il avait laissée.

-Tu m'as mordu. Se plaignit Sabo.

-Tu ne voulais pas de suçon. Sabo ouvrit grand les yeux choqués par les propos de son amant. Tu n'as pas intérêt à le cacher, celui-là.

Une réplique cinglante au bout des lèvres, Sabo voulut de nouveau protester mais seul un gémissement quitta la barrière de ses lèvres. Kid, impatient c'était maintenant attaqué à ses tétons fièrement dressés. Sans doute voulait-il lui faire ressentir ce qu'il avait lui-même ressenti, quand Sabo s'était donné à coeur joie de maltraiter ses pauvres boutons de chairs.

Kid était heureux de pour une fois mener la danse. Sabo l'avait rassuré un peu plus tôt dans le bain, lui signifiant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de brider ses désirs. Et le roux était bien décidé à l'écouter.

-Je veux t'entendre crier. Gronda Kid.

-Fais-moi crier alors. S'amusa le blond.

Bien décider à relever le défi, Kid se mit à déposer une pluie de baiser sur le ventre du révolutionnaire. Il alla de plus en plus bas faisant se contracter le blond, la respiration haletante, Sabo s'appuya sur ses coudes dans l'espoir de mieux apprécier le spectacle. Très vite une bouche chaude se referma sur son gland le faisant se cambrer de plaisirs. Kid n'était censé n'avoir aucune expérience, Sabo trouvait qu'il se débrouillait plus que bien. Avec difficulté il se redressa et continua à observer son roux s'activer entre ses jambes.

Il se crispa néanmoins très vite quand il sentit un doigt s'immiscer lentement en lui. Il arrêta alors très vite le roux.

-Attends.

-Quoi? J'ai fait une bêtise?

-Non. Non. Le rassura aussitôt le blond.

Sabo sauta hors du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit un de ses tiroirs et en sortit une boîte de lubrifiant et quelques préservatifs. Vu comment les choses avaient commencé il semblait qu'il était celui qui aurait mal à l'arrière-train le lendemain. Sabo était un peu stressé, il avait peur de ne pas aimer ou alors d'avoir trop mal pour supporter la douleur jusqu'au bout. Il espérait que tout se passerait bien, Kid et lui était bien ensemble, se serait dommage qu'au lit ça ne colle pas. Il soupira et essaya de se sortir ses mauvaises idées de la tête, surtout que pour l'instant ça se passait plutôt bien.

Il retourna dans la chambre, posa ses petites affaires sur le lit et monta rejoindre le roux.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant de s'embrasser, amoureusement presque paresseusement. Sabo s'éloigna alors de Kid et se mit sur le ventre, les genoux relevés il regardait Kid.

-C'est bon si je me mets comme ça? Demanda t-il le rouge aux joues.

Kid avait l'impression de rêver! Un de ces fantasmes les plus chers était sans doute en train de se réaliser. Il se calma cependant très vite quand il remarqua l'apparente gêne du blond. Il ne faisait sans doute pas ça de gaieté de coeur mais plus parce que cette position était la plus pratique. Ne voulant pas gêner son amant plus que ça, Kid décida de se dépêcher. Il fit couler en abondance le lubrifiant sur ses doigts et commença à préparer le blond.

Si Sabo eut mal il ne le montra pas ou à peine. La tête fermement plongée dans un oreillé, Sabo gémissait par à coup. Kid n'en était pas sûr. Il c'était arrêter plusieurs fois de peur de lui faire mal mais aussitôt le blond l'engueulait et lui disait de continuer. Trois doigts toujours en mouvement à l'intérieur du foureau chaud et serré de Sabo, Kid ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait. Peut-être devait-il rajouter un quatrième doigt? Non, ça ne rentrerait jamais et même si par miracle il s'avérait que si ça rentrait, Sabo aurait très mal. Mais si Sabo ne pouvait pas recevoir quatre doigts ou même trois sans avoir mal comment allait-il faire pour la suite? Car ce qui attendait Sabo était beaucoup plus gros que ses foutus trois doigts!

Paniqué Kid retira précautionneusement ses doigts ce qui provoqua un petit gémissement plaintif au blond, mais complètement paniqué le roux ne le remarqua même pas.

-Non ça va pas le faire. S'empressa t-il de dire.

-Quoi?

Sabo observa Kid par dessus son épaule et remarqua tout de suite le visage blême de son amant. Il se retourna, s'asseya plus confortablement, et prit le visgae du roux en coupe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Ça rentrera pas. Grogna t-il les dents serrées.

-Quoi mais si, qu'est ce que tu racontes? Demanda Sabo qui avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre Eustass. Tout allait si bien il y a avait encore quelques minutes.

-Je vais te faire mal. C'était une mauvaise idée.

-Peut-être. Sabo fut obliger de lui accorder cette vérité là. Mais je sais que tu feras attention. J'ai confiance en toi.

Kid semblait avoir du mal à le croire et Sabo ne savait pas quoi lui dire de plus pour le rassurer. Prenant son courage à deux mains il se saisit d'un préservatif et le sortit rapidement de son emballage.

-Laisse-moi faire d'accord.

-Je vais te faire mal. Répéta Kid énervé que Sabo ne comprenne pas.

-La ferme c'est moi qui commande.

Sabo poussa Kid avant de se placer de nouveau sur ses hanches. Un peu maladroitement il commença à dérouler le préservatif sur toute la longueur du roux. Quand ce fut fait, il se pencha vers Kid pour échanger un long et doux baiser. Kid semblait se battre pour lui résister mais malheureusement son désir semblait gagner du terrain. Sa raison se fit alors complètement la malle pour ne laisser place qu'au désir quand il sentit Sabo s'empaler lentement sur lui. Ils gémirent à l'unisson face aux sensations que cela déclencha en eux.

Pour Kid pouvoir enfin posséder Sabo, le faire sien, pouvoir l'aimer de toutes les façons possibles lui monta presque les larmes aux yeux. Niché au plus profond de lui, serré et au chaud, lui faisait ressentir des sensations jusque-là inconues. C'était si bon d'être en lui.

-Je t'aime... Lâcha Kid malgré lui. Sabo se recroquevilla un peu plus contre lui.

Si Kid semblait être propulsé aux 7ème ciels ce n'était pas forcément son cas. C'est que Kid était loin d'être un petit gabarit et puis il n'avait jamais utilisé cette parti là de son corps. Il fallait qu'il attende un peu, le temps de s'habituer à la presence étrangère en lui. Il était sûr que dans quelques minutes tout irait bien.

-Ça va ? Demanda Kid quand il remarqua que Sabo restait niché dans son cou.

-J'ai mal. Sabo préférait être honnête.

-Pardon je...Kid ne savait pas quoi dire. Tu veux qu'on arrête?

-Non on n'est pas allé si loin pour arrêter maintenant. Embrasse-moi...ça ira mieux après.

Kid esquissa un léger sourire et déposa de doux baisers dans le cou du blond. Cela fit du bien à Sabo qui se sentit immédiatement détendu. Il tourna alors la tête se détachant finalement du cou du roux et happa les lèvres du roux. Celui-ci le serra fortement contre lui, Sabo bougea alors légèrement ce qui arracha un doux gémissement.

Sabo les yeux fermés profitait du baiser de son amant pour se détendre, profiter du moment.

-Je pense que ça va mieux maintenant. Tu peux bouger si tu veux. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. Sabo esquissa un sourire, le stresse et la douleur était partit. Il pouvait maintenant profiter du moment.

Une fois de plus Kid inversa leur position, il aimait avoir son blond au-dessus de lui mais pour bouger c'était un peu compliqué. Sabo accueilli convenable Kid, ses bras autour de lui le tenant fermement contre lui, il croisa ses jambes dans le dos du roux. Lentement l'ancien mercenaire se mit à bouger, tellement lentement que Sabo croyait mourir. Il était ému de la douceur de son amant. Kid était tellement différent de ce qu'il lui avait laissé voir la première fois. Il était heureux que quelqu'un comme lui l'aime autant.

Sabo les yeux fermés pouvait entendre les soupirs de Kid, sentir son souffle chaud s'écraser dans son cou.

-Hum...

Le révolutionnaire se mordilla légèrement la lèvre supérieure, la langue de son amant retraçait lentement les contours de la marque qu'il lui avait laissée un peu plus tôt. Hésitant, Sabo se mit à suçoter deux de ses doigts et lentement les amena vers les fesses du roux. Il hésitait ne sachant pas vraiment si Kid était prêt à accepter ça.

Un soupir extatique lui échappa, Kid avait commencé à augmenter le rythme de ses déhanchements. Le blond prit une grande inspiration et timidement commença à caresser l'orifice de l'ancien mercenaire.

-Ça te gêne ? Kid ne c'était pas arrêter mais avait tout de même ralenti les balancements de ses hanches.

-...Je ne sais pas. Kid était incertain, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie mais ne se sentait pas de refuser ça à Sabo. Le révolutionnaire lui permettait de faire bien pire avec lui.

Sabo mit fin à ses interrogations en rentrant doucement un doigt en lui. Il sentit Kid frissonner contre lui, instinctivement il se contracta faisant gémir Kid.

-Tu me fais du bien. Lui chuchota le blond.

-Toi aussi. Fit Kid en réponse.

Très vite ils s'embrassèrent ne supportant plus que leurs lèvres se séparent.

Et même si au final, Kid ne le fit pas crier, Sabo pouvait dire sans mal que ça avait été plus que merveilleux.

Il s'endormit très vite dans les bras du roux, content de sa nuit. Kid resta longtemp réveillé, il observait Sabo dormir un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il avait peur de fermer les yeux, de s'endormir, et qu'au réveille il ne lui reste qu'une douceur amère après avoir réalisé que tout ça, n'était qu'un rêve.

-...je t'ai...me.

Kid se figea aux côtés du blond. Son coeur semblait s'être mit à courir un marathon. Ces mots...il avait toujours rêvé les entendres. Ce je t'aime de Sabo, même endormi il l'aurait prit.

Malheureusement, ce je t'aime ne semblait pas lui être destiné.

* * *

J'ai cru ne jamais réussir à le terminer! Qu'est ce qu'il est long...et moi qui voulait raccourcir mes chapitres. ^^ Dire qu'il n'est même pas fini.

Bon j'espère que l'attende en a valu le coup!

On approche bientôt de la fin de L'envers du décors. Après la partie 2 de ce OS il ne devrait rester que deux autres chapitres. Un sur le couple Shanks / Mihawk qu'on a pas beaucoup vu, Sûrement sur Luffy / Law, un peu de Kaya et Ussop et après à voir.

A très bientôt je l'espère ;) (...ça reste à voir la suite n'est pas encore écrite, mais elle devrait arriver plus vite que celle-ci. )


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour,

Titre : L'envers du décors...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : Sorte d'extension à l'histoire '' D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...'' n'est pas une suite à proprement parlé. Histoire qui sera composé d'une mini-fiction sur les Supernovae ainsi que plusieurs one-shots sur la vie des autres personnages. Yaoi.

Note : Alors voici un petit rappelle des âges : Sabo a 26 ans ; Kid a 25 ans ; Zoro a presque 25 ans ; Sanji a 25 ans . Je préciserais également ceux des autres personnages quand les OS les concerneront.

Merci de me lire, merci pour vos commentaire, pour vous ajouts en favoris et en alertes et Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Douceur amère ( parti 2 )**

Zoro ne savait pas à quoi il c'était attendu, sûrement à tout sauf à ça. Partir avait été une mauvaise idée, emmené ses affaires avaient été une plus grosse connerie encore. Assis dans un train de nuit, il ignorait exactement sa destination, il revivait cette scène de catastrophe. Spectateur, il observait la peine de son compagnon, ses questions ,lui immobile et incapable de lui répondre, de le rassurer. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Zoro soupira, là n'était pas la question. Il avait menti à Sanji pendant pratiquement 5 ans, et il aurait peut-être continué si le blond n'avait pas tout découvert de son sombre passé.

Las, Zoro appuya sa tête contre la vitre froide du train, espérant ainsi mettre ses idées aux clairs. Malheureusement rien ne se passa. Zoro serra les poings, les yeux fermé il sentait les larmes afflué. Ça poitrine lui faisait mal et il avait l'impression d'avoir un poids sur les épaules, Zoro n'avait pas pleuré depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il ne pourrait plus manier ses sabres comme avant. Il était censé être fort, il était fort, un roc dans la tempête. Il n'était pas censé pleurer. Zoro avait subi un long entrainement pour ça, cacher ses sentiments, tout faire pour arriver à ses fins. Oui mais voilà, aujourd'hui Zoro n'était plus un mercenaire. Il était juste un homme perdu et seul avec ses tourments.

À contre cœur l'ancien mercenaire descendit du train. Ailleurs, il observa les alentours, sac à la main il s'avança lentement vers l'obscurité n'ayant pas vraiment d'idée précise où se rendre. Il faisait froid et Zoro regretta de ne pas avoir mit une veste ou même des habilles plus chaud. Voilà quelques choses à rajouter sur la liste de ses regrets. Il soupira sentant que la nuit allait être longue et qu'il n'avait pas fini de compter ses regrets. Il marcha longuement lançant de nombreux regard ici et là aux rare personnes qu'il croisait. Il n'était jamais bon de se balader seul la nuit, mais Zoro n'avait pas peur, même légèrement diminué il se savait encore capable de se défendre. Fatigué, il se laissa tomber sur un banc déplorant le fait de ne pas avoir assez d'argent pour une nuit à l'hôtel. Il était parti sur un coup de tête, ne pensant pas à vérifier qu'il avait toutes ses affaires. Tout ce qu'il avait voulut c'était de s'éloigner de Sanji au plus vite. C'était presque vital tellement la présence du blond l'avait étouffé, comme une main sur sa gorge, resserrant sa prise jusqu'à l'étouffer. Zoro se demandait si Sanji avait pensé tout ce qu'il avait dit. La vérité sortait habituellement de la bouche des enfants mais aussi des adultes dans certaines circonstance, la colère et l'alcool par exemple.

Zoro ne se faisait plus d'illusions.

Il avait toujours voulu avoir une vie normal, enfin aussi normal que celle d'un ancien mercenaire. Au final ça n'avait pas été compliqué, ça dernière mission lui avait permis d'avoir une vie sociale et de se projeter. Tout n'avait pas été un long fleuve tranquille non plus, loin de là. Zoro avait souffert et il n'avait pas été le seul. Il soupira et s'adossa un peu plus contre le banc, la suite allait sans doute être très dur et l'avenir incertain. Zoro comptait tout de même bien s'y préparer.

Fatigué il ferma les yeux pour finir par s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard. La position ne fut pas agréable, mais l'ancien mercenaire s'acclimata, il avait déjà connu pire. Contrairement à d'habitude il dormit paisiblement, sur ses deux oreilles, il rêva d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux verts, lui, qui méticuleux apprenait les leçons de son maître Kôshirô. Tout était tellement plus simple quand Kuina était encore vivante. Quand il était petit et qu'il n'avait rien à faire d'autres à part s'entrainer pour battre Kuina. Pour devenir le plus grand sabreur du monde et pouvoir ainsi battre Mihawk un jour.

Mais voilà Kuina était morte et tout avait changé. Alors Zoro avait décidé de partir pour découvrir le monde, se mesurer à d'autres bretteurs, comme Kuina et lui en avait toujours rêvé. Et un jour il réaliserai le rêve de Kuina, il se serait le meilleur. Pourtant, rien ne c'était dérouler comme prévu et Zoro se demandait bien quand sa vie était devenu un tel merdier. Était-ce quelques heures plus tôt ou alors cela faisait des années de ça?

Nostalgique, il fit de son mieux pour ne penser qu'a cette époque bénite où la vie était tellement plus simple.

Malheureusement une pression sur son épaule douloureuse et un souffle sur lui le firent brutalement ouvrir les yeux.

Devant lui, un homme de grande taille avec des symboles en forme de petits triangles noirs allongés au-dessus des sourcils, des yeux rouges et de longs cheveux blonds qui descendaient jusqu'à ses hanches. Il avait aussi une croix noire tatouée à la base de sa gorge, entre la pomme d'Adam et le haut du sternum.

Son costume comprenait un long manteau blanc nacré à col ondulé ouvert sur son torse et des manches à volants.

Les yeux de Zoro n'arrêtaient pas de faire des allers-retours sur le corps de l'homme penché au-dessus de lui, s'attardant longuement sur son visage.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

L'ancien mercenaire avala difficilement sa salive.

-Hawkins...

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Grogna Kid.

-Toi. Répondit Marco le plus simplement du monde.

-Regarde ailleurs. Lui cracha le roux.

Marco esquissa un sourire pas du tout vexé, il était habitué à l'humeur assez particulière du roux. Le blond appréciait énormément le roux, il avait beau avoir deux caractères complètement différents ça n'empêchait pas l'écrivain de l'apprécier. Il trouvait l'ancien mercenaire particulièrement intéressant, tant dans son passif que dans sa façon d'être. Kid était un jeune torturé qui avait un sérieux complexe d'infériorité vis à vis de Sabo. Agressif, il cachait son mal-être derrière la violence et la colère.

-Tu es en colère ?*

-La ferme. Répondit Kid après avoir levé les yeux au ciel.

Assis sur des transats au bord de la piscine les deux hommes observaient le reste du petit groupe s'amuser dans l'eau. Marco s'arracha de le vue de Ace et Luffy qui se chamaillaient gentillement avec leur frère et Law. Kid était énervé. Tout dans sa posture, sa façon de respiré jusqu'à la crispation de ses mains l'indiquait. Marco l'observait les sourcils froncés, sans comprendre. Tout le monde avait pu observer les quelques marques indécentes ici et là sur le corps des deux amants, et même la morsure dans le cou du blond, et si la démarche hésitante de Sabo les avait fait douter, les marques ne laissaient plus aucun doute quant à leur activité de la veille. Pourquoi l'ancien mercenaire semblait tant sur les nerfs alors ?

-Non tu n'es pas en colère...tu es triste et tu t'en veux. Constata t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

-Arrête de m'analyser avec ta psychologie de comptoir. Marco laissa échappa un petit rire.

-Excuse-moi c'est vrai que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Tu ne veux pas te baigner ? Marco préféra changer de sujet histoire de mettre le plus jeune à l'aise.

-Non ça ira.

-Tu t'amuses tant que ça à parler à un vieux comme moi ? Plaisanta Marco.

-Non, mais je suis sympa je vais pas laisser un vieux tout seul. L'écrivain lui donna une grosse bourrade dans l'épaule. Vieux c'était vite dit, il n'avait qu'une trentaine d'années. Et puis il était le seul à pouvoir plaisanter avec son âge. J'ai pas envie d'enlever ma veste. Se confia le roux.

-Tu as peur du regard des autres ?

-Non je m'en fous. Je n'ai pas envie que Sabo est honte de moi. Kid détourna le regard mal à l'aise. Pourquoi se confiait-il au compagnon de Portgas !?

-Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de ce genre de choses. Je pense d'ailleurs que tu fais de la peine à Sabo en restant dans ton coin. Sans doute aurait-il voulu pouvoir s'amuser avec toi, prouver à ses frères comme il est heureux avec toi. Marco fit une petite pause avant de reprendre. Heureusement que Sabo ne t'a pas entendu, il t'aurait peut-être frappé pour l'idiotie que tu viens de sortir.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Grogna le roux.

-Si. Croit moi je sais de quoi je parle. Marco soupira. Aie un peu plus confiance en ton couple et laisse Sabo te montrer qu'il t'aime, laisse le prendre soin de toi.

Marco et Kid échangèrent un long regard avant que le blond se lève et fasse tomber sa chemise. Kid observa les nombreuses marques présentes sur le haut du corps de l'écrivain. Ses marques dataient de plus de quatre ans. Ce que Joker lui avait fait était encore gravé en lui, sur sa peau. Marco ne pouvait pas oublier et Ace non plus. Lentement le blond se laissa glisser dans l'eau et fit signe au roux de le rejoindre. Eustass s'exécuta, il appréciait la sollicitude dont le blond faisait preuve avec lui.

-Si les regards te gêne regarde-le. Seul son regard compte, et ne t'inquiète pas ses yeux ne changerons jamais quand il se poseront sur toi.

Marco esquissa un sourire avant de se diriger vers son compagnon.

Kid le regarda s'éloigna avant de soupirer, il voulait rentrer chez lui, venir ici était une mauvaise idée. Il ferma les yeux et fit quelques longueurs sur le dos avant de se laisser simplement flotter à la surface. Les enfants, effrayés par son immense gabarit, s'écartait automatiquement sur son passage. Kid finit tout de même par se cogner à quelqu'un, mécontent il jeta un coup d'œil à l'ombre au-dessus de lui. Law l'observait impassible attendant que le roux sorte de sa transe et lui fasse face. Kid s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce.

-Big Mom ne c'est pas encore manifesté ? Demanda le médecin après un instant de silence.

-Non. Soupira Kid déjà énervé d'avoir été déranger pour ça. Cette histoire a déjà été réglée pourquoi tu te préoccupes encore de ça ?

-Capone était un de ses hommes, et tu l'as tué. Avec l'aide de Zoro et moi-même. Elle aurait pu chercher à se venger.

-Comme si cet imbécile de Capone méritait qu'on se démène pour lui. Law n'ajouta rien mais il était d'accord avec le plus jeune. Pourquoi tu te préoccupes de ça maintenant ?

-C'est bizarre...j'ai appelé Zoro hier soir et il n'a pas répondu. J'ai recommencé ce matin mais j'ai obtenu le même résultat.

Kid leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi Law ne voyait-il pas qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de ça ? Et puis Eustass plaignait sincèrement Zoro si le pauvre se faisait fliquer ainsi par le jeune homme. Et dire que Law n'était même pas son mec, pourquoi le vert acceptait-il donc cela ? Kid savait que si son partenaire, ancien partenaire à présent, était sur son dos ainsi il l'aurait tué, ou alors eu une conversation plus que musclée avec lui, depuis longtemps. Tout simplement.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses. Siffla Law qui avait bien évidemment deviné les penser du roux. J'ai également une mauvaise impression. Et je ne flique pas Zoro. Eustass ouvrit grand les yeux surprit. Il esquissa un léger sourire avant de reprendre.

-Arrête de flipper pour rien. Une petite fille lança par inadvertance un ballon sur le roux qui la fusilla du regard. La petite fille terrorisée n'osa pas reprendre son bien.

-Il ne répondrait pas sans raison. Il soupira. Rends-lui son jouet. De nouveau Eustass s'exécuta.

-Peut-être qu'il en a marre de toi et de ta présence envahissante. Kid esquissa un sourire, ce qui en soit, n'annonçait rien de bon. Tu culpabilises encore de lui avoir bousillé le bras. C'est pour ça que tu es autant sur lui.

-Ne t'engage pas sur ce terrain Eustass, tu n'aimerais pas ce qu'il va suivre. Le prévint Law. La dernière fois ne t'a pas suffi. Aussitôt les images catastrophiques de la fête, ou sa relation avec Sabo avaient été révélées ainsi que son obsession, se rappelèrent à lui. On ira le voir plus tard dans la journée. Décrété le plus âgé.

-Rêve. Cracha le roux.

-Tu préfères rester avec ton blond ? Kid sera les dents. Ça m'étonnerai vu comment tu t'obstines à le fuir depuis ce matin.

Kid ne répliqua pas mais ses poings le démangeaient, rageur il s'éloigna de ce médecin qui décidément voyait trop de choses.

La mâtiné passa tranquillement, cependant la morosité de Kid loin de s'estomper s'accentua. Sur les coups de midi ils quittèrent la piscine pour un petit restaurant branché du centre ville. Installés en terrasse ils parlaient de tout et de rien, l'ambiance était bonne. Sabo jugeait que l'instant était parfait pour révélés à ses deux frères qu'il avait finalement revu Stelly. Fébrile il chercha à tâtons la grande main du roux, cependant Kid se dégagea sèchement et tourna la tête en direction de Luffy faisant semblant de l'écouter. Sabo la main suspendue en dessous de la table regarda Kid complètement perdu. Que venait-il de se passer ? Kid l'avait rejeté ? Pourquoi ? Son cour lui faisait mal...

-Sabo ? L'appela Ace soudainement inquiet. Avec difficulté Sabo détacha son regard de son compagnon. Ça va ?

-Ouais. Lâcha t-il. Il esquissa un sourire mais cela ressembla plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose. J'avais quelque chose à vous dire enfaite. Sabo inspira un grand coup, avec l'aide de Kid ou non il devait parler de Stelly.

-Vous allez vous marier !? Fit Luffy qui c'était presque étouffé avec son morceau de viande. Il ne devait son salut qu'au réflexe de Law.

-Raconte pas n'importe quoi Luffy. Ace leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur Sabo.

-J'ai revu Stelly. Annonça Sabo qui avait pour sa part décidé d'ignorer le Chapeau de paille.

Il eut un long silence où Marco et Law firent bien attention de ne croiser le regard d'aucun des trois frères.

-Revu. Commença doucement Ace. Revu dans le sens tu es parti le voir. Ace prit bien le soin d'insister sur le dernier mot. Sabo qui ne faisait plus vraiment confiance à sa voix pour répondre se contenta d'acquiescer.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda alors Luffy.

Sabo resta interdit pendant quelque seconde. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que sur le coup ça lui avait semblé être la chose à faire.

-Je voulais comprendre. Fit-il.

-Pourquoi ils t'avaient abandonné ? L'interrogea Ace.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être...Tu sais même dans ma tête ce n'est pas très claire. Soupira le blond.

-Ça a été ? Continua le plus jeune. Sabo grimaça ce qui fit rire les deux bruns.

-Non sérieusement ça c'est mieux passé que ce que je pensais.

-C'est déjà pas mal étant donné le caractère de merde qu'il avait avant. C'est peut-être toujours le cas ? Se moqua son grand frère.

-Non ça va. Mais bon je voulais surtout vous dire que ce que j'ai fait ne change rien, vous êtes plus mes frères que lui. Et ça, ça ne changera jamais.

Ils échangèrent tous les trois de grands sourires avant de passer à autres choses permettant ainsi à Law et Marco de se sentir plus à l'aise. Kid lui semblait presque absent. Sabo était heureux, tout c'était bien passé finalement. Il se sentait presque honteux d'avoir diabolisé ses frères sur les possibles réactions négatives que ceux-ci auraient pu avoir. Il en venait même à se demander pourquoi il ne se confiait pas plus souvent à Ace et Luffy. Il devait faire un effort de ce côté-là.

Oui la mâtiné c'était plutôt bien passer seulement Sabo avait encore un petit problème sur les bras. Kid était étrange, Sabo l'observait du coin de l'œil alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte pour rentrer, le révolutionnaire ne savait pas encore si c'était chez lui ou si c'était chez le roux. L'ancien mercenaire l'avait évité tout le temps qu'ils avaient été à la piscine, préférant rester seul dans son coin, ou parler à Marco assis sur son transat au bord de la piscine.

-Il y a un problème ? Kid les dents serrées l'ignora. Kid. L'appela plus fortement le blond les sourcils froncés. Le roux s'arrêta et se tourna vers son compagnon. Tu es en colère contre moi ?

-Non. Lâcha t-il.

-Si. Rétorqua aussitôt le révolutionnaire.

Kid leva les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient au beau milieu de la route, ce n'était pas un endroit approprié pour se disputer. Sabo sembla le remarquer car il se dirigea vers une petite ruelle pratiquement déserte. Kid le suivit sans rien dire, il s'adossa ensuite au mur tout en fixant un point inexistant à côté de la tête du blond.

-Si ça t'embêtait tant que ça de venir il ne fal-

-Ce n'est pas ça ! Ragea le roux. Il était vrai que Kid se serait bien passé de cette foutue sortie mais le problème n'était pas là.

-C'est quoi alors !? Fit Sabo énervé alors qu'il cognait sur un pauvre caillou par terre. Kid eut un petit rire désabusé qui énerva juste un peu plus le blond.

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas...je t'ai sans doute trop épuisé. Cracha t-il. Kid s'avança vers le blond le plaquant durement contre le mur derrière lui. Une lueur brillait dans ses yeux rouges, une lueur que Sabo ne lui avait jamais vue avant. Doucement il lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais Blondie.

Sabo se figea face à la voix froide du roux. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir dit ça mais si Kid le lui affirmait il voulait bien le croire. Cependant il ne voyait pas où était le problème. Ils sortaient ensemble, quel mal y avait-il à dire à son petit-ami qu'on l'aimait ? Sabo était perdu. C'est vrai que le dire et ne pas s'en souvenir était assez triste. C'était peut-être pour ça que le roux était si énervé.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne m'en rappelle pas. Fit finalement le blond pour tester la réaction du roux.

-Tu l'as dit pendant que tu dormais. Continua l'ancien mercenaire à son oreille.

-Ah. Sabo était anxieux et ne savais pas quoi dire. Pourquoi diable le roux en faisait-il une affaire d'état. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très glorieux mais je peux te le dire maintenant, vu que je suis parfaitement réveillé, si il n'y a que ça pour te rendre heureux. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne le pensais pas de toute façon. Sabo esquissa un sourire dans le bit de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

-Tais-toi. La voix de Kid se fit grondante. Ce que tu as dit hier, ne le dis plus jamais. Les yeux de Kid brillèrent d'une vive émotion mais Sabo ignorait quoi, peut-être de la tristesse ou de l'amertume. Le plus jeune semblait vouloir rajouter quelque chose mais changea d'avis au dernier moment.

-Très bien.

Sabo avait du mal à croire qu'il venait de dire ça. Mais à croire le soupire tremblant du roux, si. Encore perdu, adossé au mur rocailleux, il observa Kid tournait les talons et partir. Sans pouvoir bougé.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

-Alors tu m'expliques ?

Hawkins tranquillement assis sur son fauteuil blanc attendait la réponse de Zoro. Sincèrement si on lui avait dit un jour, qu'il reverra l'un de ses anciens coéquipiers en train de dormir sur un banc dehors, il n'y aurait jamais cru. Bien entendu il c'était tiré les cartes la veille et les astres lui avaient signalé une rencontre importante, toutefois il avait pensé à tout sauf à ça.

Hawkins avait trouvé Zoro peu vêtu pour faire face au froid mordant de la rue. Le vert était endormit sur un banc en plein milieu d'un parc. Le blond l'avait alors interpellé, se posant des questions sur la présence du vert ici. Cependant Zoro avait semblé aussi surprit que lui de le voir là.

-C'est long et compliqué.

-J'ai tout mon temps. Fit Hawkins en sortant ses cartes. Zoro détourna alors le regard mal à l'aise il savait qu'il était impossible de cacher quoique se soit au blond. Des histoires de cœur rien qui t'intéresse.

-Et tu ne veux pas m'en parler si j'ai bien compris ? Tu n'a jamais été quelqu'un qui exprimait facilement ces sentiments, ni qui aimait se confier sur ses problèmes. Hawkins retourna quelques cartes, avant de continuer. Les secrets sont monnaies courantes dans les couples Zoro. Les mensonges aussi. Après tout dépend des raisons qui t'ont poussé à le faire. Nous, les anciens mercenaires, n'avons pas eu une vie facile et même si maintenant nous menons des vies tout à fait normal, jamais nous ne pourrons nous défaire de notre passé. Si cet homme t'aime vraiment il te pardonnera.

-Les choses ne sont pas aussi faciles. Répondit Zoro qui n'était pas surpris de la justesse des propos du blond.

-Rien n'est facile dans la vie. Demande toi simplement si tu te sens prêt à tourner le dos à cette vie comme ça. Les cartes me disent que non. Hawkins s'arrêta de parler et fixa le vert avant de reprendre. Ton visage aussi. Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

-Parce que c'était trop dur. Je me sentais étouffer.

-Tu te sentais incompris, pas à ta place. Zoro acquiesça. Tu te sentais mieux quand il ignorait la vérité sur toi.

-Je crois oui...même si je savais qu'un jour il le découvrirait.

-Tu vivais en sursis. Zoro soupira donnant raison à son homologue. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'être en colère contre toi. Il a appris qu'il aimait et vivait avec un homme qui n'existait pas vraiment, qu'il ne connaissait pas si bien que ça.

-Le fait d'avoir été un mercenaire ne change rien à ce que je suis. Fit-il les poings serrés. Je reste Zoro peu importe mo-

-Non Zoro tu ne comprends pas. L'arrêta alors son ainé. Ton passé fait partie de toi, et tu lui as caché ça alors que c'est très important. Tout ce que tu as fait avant et les choix que tu as fait dans le présent, on fait de toi l'homme que tu es maintenant. Tu n'es pas juste Zoro l'homme blessé qui mène une vie tranquille avec sa petite famille. Le vert tiqua malgré lui quant Hawkins évoqua sa blessure. C'est normale que tu ne comprennes pas, pour toi ce n'était pas si important que ça, mais pour ton compagnon ça l'était. Et tout comme toi il a du mal à comprendre. À te comprendre. Hawkins rangea ses cartes. Tu sais qu'il n'y a rien qu'une bonne discussion ne peut arranger.

-Je sais...mais je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas.

-Je comprends. Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

-Merci.

Zoro observa silencieusement le blond. Hawkins avait toujours été comme ça, plus jeune déjà il prenait soin des plus petits au sein de l'organisation. X-Drake et lui avait toujours été de bon conseil, fort et juste, Capone l'avait été différemment. Il avait déjà fait partie de la précédente génération des Supernovae et de ce fait était à un tout autre niveau d'eux. Mais le temps avait passé et l'écart entre les forces s'était amenuisé. L'attitude de Capone n'avait toutefois pas changé, il avait continué à rester seul considérant ses nouveaux partenaires trop immature, trop jeune pour pouvoir se mêler à eux. Malgré cette attitude hautaine ça n'avait pas empêché l'homme de les apprécier et d'être capable de risquer sa vie pour les autres.

C'est ce qu'avait toujours pensé Zoro. Il c'était de toute évidence trompé. Il se demandait à présent depuis combien de temps cet homme qu'il avait considéré comme un membre de sa famille avait planifié de détruire les Supernovae.

Capone était mort, il était trop tard pour avoir des réponses. Le vert, fatigué, se plaqua les mains sur le visage dans une veine tentative d'oublier tout ça. Ce fut peine perdu. Il se laissa alors retomba dans le fond de son fauteuil et continua à détailler Hawkins. L'homme n'avait pas vraiment changé, il était juste un peu plus grand et plus musclé et ces cheveux semblaient également être plus long. Il était toujours aussi spiritueux et calme, Zoro était heureux de le retrouver. Il se sentait désolé de ne pas avoir reprit contact avec lui plus tôt. À part Shanks et Mihawk, Law et Kid Zoro ne voyait plus personne des Supernovae. Il avait bien aperçu Killer quelquefois étant donné que le jeune homme travaillait avec le roux, mais les deux hommes même s'ils s'entendaient bien, n'étaient pas vraiment les meilleurs amis du monde. Le vert esquissa alors un sourire en remarquant qu'il n'avait gardé contact qu'avec les mercenaires qui étaient maintenant en couple avec des hommes. Cela le fit rire malgré lui, surtout qu'il savait que le fait qu'ils habitaient tous dans la même ville y était plus pour grand chose, que leurs orientations sexuelles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Fit Zoro quand il eut terminé de rire seul.

-Je suis magicien. Oh. Je ne t'ai pas proposé à boire. Tu veux quelque chose ? Fit-il subitement, ce qui étonna un peu le vert.

-Une bière s'il te plait. Répondit-il alors que le blond disparaissait déjà dans la pièce à côté. Zoro attendit qu'il revienne pour continuer à parler. Magicien dans le genre tu sors un lapin de ton chapeau ? Hawkins lui passa sa boisson avant de retourner s'asseoir. Zoro le remercia chaleureusement, accueillant avec joie cette bière qu'il désirait depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

-Non pas ce genre de magicien. Je suis d'un niveau bien au-dessus et tu devrais le savoir. Mon style de magie ressemble plus à celle où je coupe une personne en deux ou je fais disparaître des objets ou des personnes. Je peux savoir beaucoup de chose grâce à mes cartes aussi.

Zoro ouvrit grand les yeux impressionné. Lui qui pensait que sortir un lapin de son chapeau était l'ultime tour de magie... Hawkins avait l'air de s'en sortir s'il en croyait la déco cosy de son duplex.

-Tu es heureux ? Demanda t-il après un moment.

-Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Zoro fronça les sourcils ne sachant pas comment accueillir cette réponse. J'aimais faire partie des Supernovae, mais je savais aussi que mercenaire n'était pas un '' métier '' que je pourrais faire toute ma vie. La magie est quelque chose qui me rend heureux et qui au fonds me correspond sans doute mieux que d'égorger un quarantenaire à 03h du mat'. A ces mots les deux hommes échangèrent un léger fou rire.

-Je suis content de te revoir.

-Moi de même. Lui répondit le blond. J'aurais cependant préféré que cette entrevue se passe dans d'autre circonstance. Zoro ne put qu'acquiescer conscient de sa situation.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

Sanji soupira déjà fatigué de cette journée. Zoro était parti la veille et Lyn avait été envoyé chez sa mère le lendemain matin. Sanji était heureux que le tour de garde de Nami tombe aussi bien pour une fois. Convaincre la jeune fille de partir chez sa mère n'avait pas été facile, Lyn avait été touché par la dispute de ses deux papas et encore plus par l'absence de Zoro.

 _« Il va revenir ? Il va revenir, hein ? »_

Qu'était-il censé répondre à ça ? Lui-même ne savait rien de ce que comptait faire Zoro. _Stupide marimo !_ Pour sa part Sanji en était encore à accepter le fait que Zoro se soit barré comme un lâche la veille.

-Merde qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant... Soupira t-il.

Soupiré il n'avait l'impression de faire que ça depuis ce matin. Sanji fixa l'enveloppe qui était encore sur la table en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir en faire. La jeter ? La brûler ? Ou encore aller la donner à la police ? Le blond laissa sa tête retomber lourdement contre le bois de la table, se maudissant d'y avoir même pensé. La police était bien le dernier endroit où il voulait que cette foutue enveloppe se retrouve.

-Je suis bien avancé moi.

Sanji aurait aimé que Zoro reste pour qu'ils puissent parler, s'expliquer. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été très tendre avec le vert la veille et que Zoro ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé à comprendre et encore moins à le pardonner. Mais Zoro aurait dû rester, la nuit serait passée et ils auraient de nouveaux pu parler, trouver une solution à leur problème parce que problème il y avait.

 _« Zoro a eu de nombreuses relations sexuelles très jeune. Et... je suis en quelque sorte celui qui l'a initié. »_

 _« Si cette simple '' révélation '' te fait autant de mal, crois-moi, tu ne supporteras pas la suite. »_

Voilà ce que lui avait dit Law quatre ans plus tôt . Sanji vexé c'était contenté de l'envoyer boulé, aujourd'hui il était bien obligé de reconnaître que le médecin avait eu raison. Toutes ces choses qu'il avait appris son cœur avait eu du mal à le supporter mais il pouvait passer au-dessus. Il tenait trop à Zoro pour pouvoir juste le rayer de sa vie comme ça. Il était tout de même hors de question que Sanji passe l'éponge si facilement.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte ce qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il pensa tout d'abord à l'ignorer, n'ayant pas particulièrement envie de voir du monde aujourd'hui. L'insistance de l'importun l'obligea à ce levé pour aller voir. Il tomba alors sur Law le sourcil froncé qui l'observait avec insistance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda alors le brun.

-J'habite ici je te rappelle. Grogna t-il.

-Non je veux dire tu ne travail pas aujourd'hui ?

-T'occupe. Fit-il. En vérité Sanji n'avait pas envie de dire qu'il ne c'était pas sentit capable d'assurer un service aujourd'hui. Que veux-tu ? Pressa t-il.

-Je viens voir Zoro. Où est-il ? Attaqua aussitôt Law qui s'inquiétait de ne toujours pas avoir vu son ami.

-Il n'est pas là. Lui apprit Sanji qui se retenait difficilement de lever les yeux au ciel. Je ne sais pas où il est. Répondit-il après un moment.

Law fronça les sourcils pas sûr de comprendre. Sanji qui savait d'avance que le médecin n'allait pas se contenter de ça comme réponse l'invita à entrer. Law sembla hésité quelques secondes avant de finir par s'exécuter. Il avança lentement à l'intérieur de l'appartement en observant minutieusement les objets autour de lui.

-Je sais pour vous. Je sais que vous étiez des mercenaires avant. Attaqua aussitôt le blond.

Law resta silencieux, tournant toujours le dos au cuisinier. Sanji pouvait malgré tout voir à quel point le médecin était crispé, il semblait plongé dans d'intenses réflexions.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Il se retourna et observa Sanji les sourcils froncés. Qu'as-tu fait ?

Sanji sentit alors la colère monté. Pourquoi, sous prétexte qu'il avait découvert la vérité, le fait que Zoro soit introuvable soit sa faute ? Il n'était pas le méchant dans l'histoire ! Il se refusait tout de même à se dire qu'il était une victime. Sanji n'était pas ça. Il était juste un homme amoureux qui c'était fait abuser.

Law qui voyait que Sanji avait mal interprété ses propos et commençait sérieusement à s'énerver préféra éclaircir les choses.

-Tu lui as dit quelque chose en particulier ? Ce n'est pas le genre de Zoro de juste partir comme ça. Fit Law calmement.

-Je lui ai demandé des explications, c'est tout. Il s'est malheureusement muré dans son silence , c'est fâché et est partit. Sans dire au revoir ni rien. Il est juste partit. Soupira Sanji. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de la cuisine, il avait de nouveau besoin d'un verre.

-Tu l'as appelé ? Demanda Law après un petit moment.

-Non. Écoutes tu es venu j'ai répondu à tes questions mais maintenant j'aimerais bien que tu t'en ailles. Je suis assez occupé. Fit-il tout en s'allumant une cigarette.

-Que comptes tu faire ?

-Je ne sais pas encore si je vais l'appeler. Répondit honnêtement Sanji qui ne releva même pas le fait que le médecin l'avait ignoré.

-Je ne parle pas de ça. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant que tu sais ce que nous avons '' fait '' ?

Sanji resta silencieux un moment ne s'attendant pas à cette question-là. Il y avait déjà réfléchi un peu plus tôt et en était venu à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait pas, ou plutôt il ne voulait pas, mais était-ce aussi simple que ça ? On parlait tout de même de cacher, et sûrement de mentir, sur les méfaits qu'avait commis Zoro. Sanji était loin d'être irréprochablement légalement parlant, il se rappelait avoir eu quelques problèmes avec la justice plus jeune, mais il y avait une différence entre un petit délinquant et un mercenaire.

-Je ne sais pas. Au jour d'aujourd'hui je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

-Appelle-le. Zoro est certainement aussi perdu que toi. Je pense qu'il a avant tout besoin que tu le rassures. Il se confiera alors plus facilement après.

Sanji expira une longue fumée, les yeux yeux baissés il observa sa cigarette se consumer lentement. Était-ce aussi simple que ça ?

Sanji avait envie d'y croire.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

-Il va rester encore longtemps ? S'agaça Mihawk. Shanks jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la loque humaine qui reposait mollement sur leur canapé et grimaça.

-Normalement non. J'ai appelé Sabo pour qu'il vienne le ramasser. Précisa t-il.

-Tant mieux. Fit Mihawk en avalant cul sec le verre d'alcool que venait de lui servir son compagnon. Installé tranquillement sur la table à manger le couple observait du coin de l'œil Kid sur leur canapé. Pourquoi ressent-il donc toujours le besoin de courir ici à chaque fois qu'il a des problèmes. Désespéra le brun.

-Je suppose que c'est une habitude qu'il a prise plus jeune. Soupira le roux.

Shanks coupa son steak énergiquement il se força même à rire un peu pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il comprenait Mihawk, ils étaient un couple et avaient besoin d'un minimum d'intimité, Kid ne pouvait simplement pas débarquer comme ça pour se soûler et cracher sur sa vie '' minable '' comme il disait. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Le roux était comme son fils...enfin à peu de chose près. Il compatissait à sa peine et quand celui-ci se présentait à sa porte le cœur au bord des lèvres, il l'accueillait chaleureusement espérant pouvoir le soulager un minimum.

Mais les choses avaient changé et Eustass devait apprendre à se confier à d'autres personnes, à faire confiance à Sabo. Le jeune révolutionnaire était un bon gars, Shanks avait d'ailleurs du mal à comprendre ce que le roux lui reprochait. Sabo lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, ou était le problème ? Le Roux soupira abandonnant le fait de comprendre cet tête brûlée qu'était Eustass.

-Tu sais on n'a jamais parlé de ce dont souffre Kid. Commença Mihawk de manière solennelle.

-Ce dont souffre Eusstas ? Tu n'exagères pas un peu Mihawk ? Plaisanta le roux. Okay Kid est un peu bizarre et légèrement glauque sur certain point ma-

-Non Shanks. Ce gosse est malade et pas dans le bon sens du terme. L'interrompit le sabreur. Je pense qu'il est dépendant affectif et qu'il a également de gros problèmes de colère. Shanks, la bouche ouverte regarda le brun surprit par ses propos. Je me suis renseigné, si toi tu trouvais normal qu'il soit si dépendant de toi ce n'était pas mon cas. Expliqua t-il.

Comme Shanks semblait toujours incapable de parler Mihawk se leva et alla chercher le petit papier qu'il avait imprimé plus tôt dans la journée. Il le passa à Shanks qui s'empressa de le lire.

 ** _« Qu'est-ce que la dépendance affective? Définition simple et concise._**

 _Voici les principaux troubles de comportements et de la personnalité du Dépendant Affectif._

 _\- La personne ne s'aime et elle a une mauvaise estime de soi._

 _\- Son amour de soi et son estime dépendent des facteurs extérieurs. Elle se voit et se juge dans les yeux des autres et recherche à combler ses besoins par et auprès d'autrui, position sociale, pouvoir de séduction, biens matériels, travail, etc._

 _\- On comprendra que cette recherche EXTÉRIEURE à combler ses besoins INTÉRIEURS ne sera jamais satisfaite et que cela a des conséquences:_

 _\- attentes irréalistes;_

 _\- exigences impossibles à combler;_

 _\- difficulté à vivre une relation d'intimité heureuse;_

 _\- insatisfactions permanentes;_

 _\- choix de partenaire inadéquat;_

 _\- ruptures à répétition;_

 _\- difficulté à recevoir;_

 _\- besoins d'amour, d'attention, de valorisation et de compliment constants;_

 _\- obsession pour le ou la partenaire, etc. »_

-Wikipédia ? Demanda alors le Roux.

-Ma . Shanks acquiesça ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. D'accord Kid n'a pas eu de ruptures à répétition mais c'est parce que Sabo est la première personne qu'il fréquente. Et cela s'explique certainement par le fait qu'il soit obsédé par cet homme.

-Kid a également beaucoup de mal à accepter les compliments. Lui fit remarquer Shanks.

-C'est parce qu'il a une mauvaise estime de lui. Je dis ça comme ça je peux aussi me tromper. Compléta l'ancien numéro 2 qui voyait bien que son compagnon avait du mal à accepter cette vérité-là.

-Peut-être...

L'arrivée du blond les fit reporter cette discussion à plus tard. Sabo gêné s'excusa platement du désagrément que Kid avait causé. Shanks s'empressa de l'arrêter en lui assurant que Kid ne l'avait pas embêté du tout, il se reçut alors un regard noir d'Oeil de Faucon.

-Kid n'a pas l'air bien. Tu devrais peut-être discuter un peu avec lui. Lui conseilla le roux.

-Shanks et moi allons sortir un peu, tu n'as qu'à en profiter pour mettre les choses à plat maintenant. L'encouragea Mihawk désireux de ne plus jamais voir Kid débarquer chez lui.

-Je ne veux pas déranger...Fit Sabo mal à l'aise. En plus Kid est assez buté je sais pas si je vais réu-

-Cet abruti est dépendant affectif e-

-Hey ! On en sait rien encore ! S'insurgea le roux.

-Dépendant affectif ? Fit Sabo surprit par les propos du brun.

-Oui nous aurons peut-être l'occasion d'en reparler une autre fois. Sache juste que c'est un handicapé des sentiments et que même si ces réactions sont parfois étranges il t'aime vraiment. Ces problèmes psychologiques jouent beaucoup sur ses actions. Ne lui en veux pas trop.

Sabo acquiesça doucement avant de jeter un coup d'œil au roux toujours endormi sur le canapé. Il n'entendit pas la porte claquée quand le couple quitta l'appartement. Sabo se dirigea lentement vers le roux avant de s'agenouiller devant lui.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Soupira le blond déçu que Kid ait bu pour oublier ses problèmes ou pour l'oublier lui tout simplement.

Presque une semaine s'était écoulé depuis leur petite altercation, et si le blond avait essayé de reprendre contact avec l'ancien mercenaire le roux l'avait complètement ignoré. Sabo vexé n'avait alors pas plus essayé d'arranger les choses, il voulait bien faire des efforts mais Kid devait en faire également.

-Je t'aime vraiment Eustass...Pourquoi t'es pas capable de l'accepter, espèce d'abruti. Fit-il en pinçant le nez du roux.

Kid commença alors à s'agiter à cause du manque d'air avant de subitement se réveiller. Un peu perdu il observa Sabo se demandant ce que le blond faisait là.

-Allez bouges-toi, je te ramène chez toi. Sabo se leva et croisa les bras surtout sur son torse dans l'attente.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Shanks m'a appelé. Fit-il en réponse à la question de l'ancien mercenaire.

-Il n'aurait pas dû te déranger pour si peu. Je vais bien je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Bougonna le roux.

Sabo stupéfait regarda Kid se relever avec difficulté refusant catégoriquement son aide.

-Non mais tu es sérieux !? S'agaça le révolutionnaire.

-Quoi ? Kid les sourcils froncés observait Sabo.

-Tu agis comme ça parce que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ? C'est n'importe quoi.

-C'est pas n'imp-

-Justement si. Tu sais au début je disais rien, j'essayais d'aller dans ton sens pour ne pas te brusquer. J'allais même jusqu'à te pousser un peu, essayer de te rassurer sur ce que tu pouvais faire ou non. Tu te rabaisses sans arrêt, tu es même mal à l'aise pour te déshabiller devant moi. Alors je me suis dit que j'allais attendre un peu avant de te dire que je t'aime, que tu n'étais sûrement pas prêt à entendre ça. Et c'est assez bizarre quand on sait quel genre de personne tu es dans la vie de tous les jours. Mais je ne m'en plains pas, j'aime la personne que tu es Kid, quand tu es avec moi et que tu me montre à quel point tu peux être sensible, que quand tu fais ton fouteur de merde qui tape d'abord et qui pose les questions après. Au final j'avais eu raison de penser que te le dire était une mauvaise idée vu la 3éme guerre mondiale que ça à déclencher chez toi. Dommage que j'ai pas réussi à me taire !

Kid était rester silencieux tout au long du monologue du blond. Ses poings s'étaient lentement serrés à l'entente des mots durs de son petit ami. Il voulait que Sabo se taise, qu'il se la ferme et qu'il le laisse tranquille. Tout ça c'était...

-C'est des conneries tout ça. Murmura t-il. Kid avait envie de croire à ce que disait Sabo. Il avait envie de croire au '' je t'aime '' de Sabo...mais il ne pouvait pas. Tu mens. Tu es amoureux de Koala, pas de moi. Lâcha alors le roux.

-Pa-pardon ? Sabo surprit par les propos de l'ancien mercenaire n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire.

-Tu m'as très bien entendu.

-Okay alors écoute. Commença le blond énervé, Koala était toujours un sujet sensible pour lui. J'aime Koala et peu importe qu'elle ne soit plus là je l'aime toujours, plus forcément comme amant mais je l'aime toujours. Mais le fait de l'aimer elle ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer aussi. Il est possible d'aimer deux personnes en même temps. Pas avec la même intensité ni forcément de la même façon, je te l'accorde.

-Je suis un second choix. Continua Kid qui carra ses épaules pour dominer le révolutionnaire de toute sa hauteur.

-Bien sûr que non ! Sabo commençait dangereusement à s'énerver.

-Et moi je te dis que si ! Continua le roux bien décidé à ne pas lâcher prise. Si Koala n'était pas morte tu ne m'aurais même pas regardé . Cracha t-il.

Sabo complètement désarçonner fixa le roux la bouche ouverte. Non Kid n'avait pas osé faire ça ? Malheureusement si. Le coup partit tout seul, Kid une vive douleur dans le nez les mains pressées autour n'eut pas le temps de voir le second coup venir.

-Tu m'énerves ! Un coup de genou dans le ventre. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu nous fais, MERDE ! Hurla le blond. Koala est morte. Continua t-il comme si il voulait que Kid le comprenne une fois pour toute. Elle n'est plus là alors ça ne sert à rien de me torturer en me demandant ce qu'il serait passé s'il c'était avéré qu'elle soit enfaite coup de poing sur la tempe gauche. Qui j'aurais choisi ! Qui j'aime le plus ? Un nouveau coup de genou dans le ventre. Alors ouais peut-être que je t'aurais même pas calculé, peut-être que je serais toujours avec elle...Mais pas forcément.

Sabo qui semblait s'être calmé poussa soudainement Kid qui évita habilement à sa tête de se briser sur la table basse en verre, ne put empêcher son corps de s'y cogner fortement. Le meuble ne supporta pas la pression et se fracassa dans un bruit assourdissant.

-Peut-être que si tu avais eu les couilles d'être honnête avec moi, de me dire que tu m'aimais...il se serait passé quelque chose.

Sabo la respiration tremblante observait Kid qui le bras légèrement blessé se relevait difficilement. Le révolutionnaire jura avant de se détourner et de faire les cent pas dans le séjour. Toujours aussi énervé il commença à frapper un mur. Il détestait Kid de lui rappeler la mort de la femme qu'il avait tant aimée. Il lui en voulait de tant douter de lui. D'avoir tout foutu en l'air alors que tout allait si bien. Ses poings lui faisaient mal mais Sabo n'arrivait pas à arrêter de frapper ce foutu mur !

C'est alors qu'il sentit Kid lui saisir les poignets. Sabo ne l'avait pas senti s'approcher, mais il sentait parfaitement son souffle s'écraser sur sa nuque et la tendresse dont il faisait preuve alors qu'il c'était acharné sur lui plus tôt.

-Arrête. Articula difficilement l'ancien mercenaire.

Sabo sentit alors les larmes coulées abondamment sur ses joues.

-Je suis désolé. Hoqueta le blond. Il se retourna et se nicha dans les bras du roux.

-J'aime pas qu'on se dispute. Fit le roux après quelques secondes.

-Moi aussi.

Sabo se sentait honteux et ne savait plus où se mettre. Il s'écarta légèrement du roux pour observer les dégâts et grimaça en voyant le visage tuméfié de son petit ami. Il grimaça légèrement compatissant à sa douleur. Kid restait droit les yeux ancrés aux siens, il acceptait l'inspection du blond. Il voyait bien que le révolutionnaire s'en voulait mais pour sa part Kid n'avait aucun regret, ils avaient eut besoin de ça pour se remettre les idées en place, tous les deux. Il avait gardé ses doutes au fond de lui trop longtemps.

Ne souhaitant plus voir la mine triste de Sabo il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Kid mentirait s'il disait qu'échanger se baiser ne lui faisait pas un mal de chien, que le goût de sang était légèrement dérangeant, mais ce baiser était un des meilleurs qu'il avait partagés avec le révolutionnaire.

-Je t'aime. Lui souffla Sabo une fois le baiser fini.

Kid sentit son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il savait que dans un couple il y en avait toujours un qui aimait plus que l'autre et que généralement c'était celui-ci qui souffrait le plus. Sans doute, mais qu'il y en ait un qui aime plus que l'autre ne signifiait pas que l'autre ne l'aimait pas, ni que ses sentiments pouvaient être considéré comme quantité négligeable. Sabo l'aimait, il le croyait maintenant. Et il était sûr que jamais le blond ne lui ferait de mal, pas plus qu'il ne lui en ferait.

-Je t'aime aussi. Fit-il avant de ravir une fois de plus les lèvres du blond.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

Hawkins regarda le portable de Zoro sonner pour la troisième fois en dix minutes. C'était la première fois depuis que l'ancien mercenaire était là que quelqu'un essayait de le joindre. Hawkins avait bien entendu trouver cela bizarre mais n'en avait pas fait part au vert. Cela ne le regardait pas vraiment, surtout qu'il était tout aussi possible que Zoro reçoivent des appels ou des messages quand il n'était pas ensemble. Pour ce qu'il en savait.

C'était un certain Sanji qui appelait et Hawkins avait l'impression que ce Sanji était la cause de la présence de son ami chez lui. Il avait envie de répondre. Zoro était sous la douche et ne risquait donc pas de le surprendre.

Hawkins avait, pendant cette longue semaine qui venait de s'écouler, beaucoup discuté avec Zoro. Et à grand renfort d'argument et de tirage de carte Zoro avait décidé de rentrer, il ne pouvait rester ici éternellement. De plus Sanji et Lyn lui manquaient affreusement, il se sentait d'ailleurs affreusement honteux d'être parti sans explication.

Le blond était triste pour lui car même si le vert avait décidé de rentrer ça ne voulait pas dire que tout était arrangé. Il fallait encore que Sanji lui pardonne et accepte de vivre avec un ancien mercenaire. Et ça ce n'était pas gagné...

C'est pour ça que l'ancien numéro II des Supernovae voulait l'aider. Alors sans plus se poser de question il prit l'appel.

-Bonjour. Répondit-il sobrement.

-Quoi...Qui est a l'appareil ? Fit Sanji surprit de ne pas reconnaître la voix du sabreur.

-Je me présente je suis Basil Hawkins.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez son portable !? Grogna Sanji qui s'imaginait déjà d'horrible chose.

-Oh non...non ne vous inquiétez pas je suis un ami de Zoro. En vérité je le connais depuis qu'il a dix ans. À peu de chose près. Rajouta t-il précipitamment. Il a passé cette semaine et demie chez moi, voilà pourquoi je suis en train de vous parler en ce moment.

-Vous vous foutez de moi !? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chez vous exactement ?

-En ce moment il prend une douche. Répondit le blond, honnête. Sanji se faisait à présent silencieux à l'autre bout du fil ce qui l'inquiétait un peu.

-Pourquoi-vous ? Demanda Sani et Hawkins devinait de la tristesse dans sa voix.

-Zoro n'avait pas l'intention de venir me voir, nous nous somme rencontré presque par hasard. Il dormait sur le bon d'un parc quand je l'ai trouvé. Sanji laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise à l'autre bout du fil.

Écoutez je ne peux pas vous parlez très longtemps encore, à vrai dire Zoro ignore que j'ai son téléphone. Rigola t-il. Cependant il fut le seul à trouver cela drôle. Zoro à décidé de rentrer je le ramène aujourd'hui. Vous pourrez alors discutez ou lui faire tous les reproches que vous voudrez mais d'abord, écoutez-le, cette fois il vous parlera.

-Très bien.

Hawkins esquissa un léger sourire avant de raccrocher et de déposer le portable là où il l'avait pris. Il eut de la chance car Zoro sortit ce moment pour sortir, ne se doutant de rien il alla dans la chambre d'amis s'habiller. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient dans la voiture direction Paris. Zoro resta silencieux tout au long du trajet réfléchissant encore exactement à ce qu'il allait dire au cuisinier. Hawkins respecta son silencieux et profita donc de la radio en fond sonore. Ils arrivèrent plus vite que prévus en bas de chez Zoro.

-Tu sais ce que tu vas lui dire ?

-La vérité. Répondit l'ancien sabreu dans un soupir.

-Il ne l'a connaît pas déjà la vérité ?

-Il connaît seulement ce que Capone a bien voulu lui dire. Et on sait tous les deux que cet enfoiré voulait juste foutre le bordel ! Cracha Zoro.

-C'était un homme bien avant, je ne comprends pas comment il a aussi pu mal tourner. Souffla le blond qui avait toujours autant de mal à comprendre comment Capone avait pu les trahir.

-Je n'en sais rien non plus. Zoro jeta un coup d'oeil à l'immeuble avant de soupirer et sortir de la voiture. Il prit ses quelques bagages avec lui avant de s'appuyer contre la fenêtre ouverte côté conducteur pour parler au blond. Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. J'ai été heureux de te revoir et j'aimerais sincèrement garder contact avec toi.

-Moi de même.

-Si tu as un peu de temps passe voir les autres, ils seront contents de te voir.

-Je vais y réfléchir.

Zoro s'éloigna et fit un vague signe de tête à Hawkins qui lui répondit par un sourire avant de repartir. Zoro était à présent seul au pied du bâtiment et c'est hésitant qu'il y pénétra.

Encombré de ses bagages ses difficilement qu'il ouvrit la porte de leur maison. Sanji était là, adossé à la fenêtre du salon une clope à la main. Zoro avisa le cendrier posé sur la table, plein comme il s'y était attendu. Mal à l'aise il posa ses affaires par terre et s'avança vers le blond. Sanji ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux aussi gêné que lui.

-S'lut.

-Salut. Répondit Sanji heureux d'avoir toujours sa cigarette dans la main. Il tira une taffe pour se détendre un peu.

-Je suis revenu po-

-Je sais pourquoi tu es revenu. L'interrompit le cuisinier. Ton ami...m'a dit d'écouter tout ce que tu avais à dire avant de faire quoique se soit.

-Hawkins ? Quand a t-il fait ça ? Demanda Zoro perdu.

-Peu importe. Sanji balaya sa question d'un revers de la main. C'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire au début et puis je me suis dit non. Ce que j'ai appris par ce '' Capone '' il est clair que je n'étais pas censé l'apprendre, en tout cas pas comme ça. Après est-ce que toi tu me l'aurais dit, je ne sais pas. La seule chose dont je suis sûr c'est que maintenant je suis au courant et qu'il faut qu'on discute. Mais pas comme ça, pas parce qu'on n'a pas le choix, pas alors que tu n'es pas encore à l'aise avec le fait de me parler de ton passé. Je t'écouterais le jour où tu voudras bien me parler Zoro. Termina le blond la voix légèrement chevrotante.

Zoro sentit son coeur se serrer face à ce spectacle et sans vraiment réfléchir prit Sanji dans ses bras. Et celui-ci loin de se débattre passa ses bras derrière le dos du vert.

-Tous ce que tu as lu est vrai.

-Zoro...

Zoro était touché de l'intention dont faisait preuve Sanji envers lui mais il était décidé à tout lui dire. Il le voulait. Rien ne serait sans doute plus comme avant mais il savait qu'ils pourraient surmonter cette preuve. Alors lentement, comme s'il était inquiet de la réaction du blond, il raconta son histoire. Avec ses mots à lui, sans forcément embellir la vérité, il ne cacha pas les crimes qu'il avait commis et encore moins les entrainements qu'il avait subis, qui l'avait façonné en l'homme qu'il était.

Et Sanji l'écouta sans jamais l'interrompre ni le juger.

-Ça a commencé quand j'avais dix ans.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...? Fit Mihawk surprit de l'état de leur maison.

-On leur avait pas dit de discuter? Fit Shanks jetant un coup d'oeil au sang séché sur le mur et à leur merveilleuse table en verre cassé en mille morceaux.

-C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que ce gosse vienne ici. Sabo aussi est banni à présent. Déclara le brun.

Shanks grimaça d'accord avec son compagnon. Tout ce bazar il ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, il observait le salon les sourcils froncés avant de remarquer un bout de papier coincé sous un vase de fleur sur leur table à manger.

-Ils ont laissé un mot on dirait. Fit-il.

-Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Mihawk le rejoignit curieux de savoir ce que ces deux zigotos avaient bien pu écrire pour se faire pardonner.

-'' _Nous sommes vraiment désolés pour le bazar. Nous nous sommes comme qui dirait un peu emportés...Bien entendu nous vous dédommagerons pour les dégâts occasionnés._ ''

Shanks esquissa un petit sourire et reposa le papier par terre.

-Il va falloir qu'on fasse venir un expert. Fit Mihawk pensivement.

-Un expert ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour chiffrer les dégâts.

* * *

* le début du dialogue entre Kid et Marco fait référence, ou plutôt je me suis inspiré de quelque réplique de Wild Heart. Super roman boy's love de Lily Haime!

Après une longue attente voici enfin la deuxième parti de l'os précédent. Une suite assez particulière plus dans le sentimentale que dans l'action et les tête à tête torride ^^.

Je suis pas gentil je fais de Kid un personnage torturé avec beaucoup de problème...bon c'est la vie. Heureusement au final tout se termine bien autant pour Sabo et Kid que pour Sanji et Zoro.

L'avant dernier one-shot parlera de Law / Luffy et Shanks / Mihawk qu'on a pas assez vu ma foi.

Merci de m'avoir lu en espérant qu'en ces temps difficiles ça vous ait permit de vous détendre un peu.

à bientôt ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour,

Titre : L'envers du décors...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : Sorte d'extension à l'histoire '' D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...'' n'est pas une suite à proprement parlé. Histoire qui sera composé d'une mini-fiction sur les Supernovae ainsi que plusieurs one-shots sur la vie des autres personnages. Yaoi.

Note 1 : Nous sommes environs 7 mois avant le mariage de Ace et Marco.

Note 2 : Luffy a 20 ans ; Law a 26 ans Shanks à 40 ans Mihawk 43 ans.

Note 3 : Ma bêta pommedapi qui corrige ma fiction '' D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...'' à commencé une fic '' En équilibre '' sur le couple Zoro/Sanji et Luffy/Nami. C'est sa première fiction sur One piece et elle est vraiment très bien. Je la conseille à tout ceux qui aime ces deux petits couples. ;)

Merci de me lire ( malgré les petites fautes même si je pense qu'il y en a moins qu'avant ), merci pour vos commentaire et Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Entre joie et peine**

Law n'était pas quelqu'un de courageux, ni de peureux, il était réfléchi et sensé. Cela lui permettait de faire face à toutes sortes de situations et de s'en sortir par la même occasion, relativement bien. Souffrant d'ICD, la douleur n'était pas un problème pour lui, il ne savait même pas ce que cela voulait réellement dire. Ni ce que cela faisait d'avoir mal.

La peur. Law ne l'avait que très rarement connu. Petit il avait eut peur du noir comme chaque bambin, puis ça avait été le gros chien du voisin, puis toute sorte de petite chose insignifiante. Mais ça c'était avant de perdre ses parents et de rentrer chez les Supernovae. Pour être un bon mercenaire il ne fallait reculer devant rien, ne pas montrer ses peurs, ni ses faiblesses. Mourir, il le pouvait à tout instant. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, chacun des dix mercenaires l'avait toujours su et accepté.

Et en ce jour ensoleillé de juin Law avait peur. L'ancien numéro IV des Supernovae savait qu'il pouvait mourir. Il allait avoir besoin de courage.

-Très bien dès que tu es prêt on y va.

Luffy esquissa un sourire et après avoir attaché sa ceinture et vérifié une dernière fois son rétroviseur intérieur il démarra la voiture.

-Je constate que toutes les portières sont fermées et que toutes les ceintures sont mises. Récita joyeusement Luffy. Law hocha la tête satisfait. Allez on y va !

Luffy desserra le frein à main, mit sa première et sortit lentement de sa place de parking.

-Pour l'instant tu vas toujours tout droit, je t'indiquerai les directions au fur et à mesure.

-Pas de problème !

Luffy était très heureux de pouvoir conduire avec Law, il aimait véritablement conduire, cependant il était obligé de faire de la conduite supervisée en attendant d'avoir son permis. Il l'avait déjà passé deux fois et l'avait malheureusement raté deux fois... Cette fois-ci il voulait vraiment obtenir son permis. Il aimait beaucoup son moniteur mais il en avait un peu marre de tout le temps se rendre à l'auto-école pour prendre des heures de conduite.

Luffy le sentait cette fois-ci c'était la bonne. Il imaginait déjà tout ce qu'il pourrait faire une fois son permis en poche !

Law lui n'était pas du tout tranquille. La main fermement accrochée au poignet, il fixait la route anxieux. Après que le Chapeau de paille est raté son examen pratique du permis de conduire son moniteur d'auto-école lui avait conseillé de faire de la conduite supervisée. Soi-disant que ça lui permettrait de conduire plus, d'être également plus à l'aise en voiture et de s'entrainer pour s'améliorer. Au fond Law avait pensé que c'était plutôt une bonne idée, il en avait marre de conduire son compagnon à chaque fois que celui-ci devait sortir. Le problème, parce qu'il y en avait un, était le fait que ce soit lui qui soit obliger d'aider Luffy.

Law secoua la tête dépitée, ressasser le passé ne servait à rien sauf à le déconcentrer de la route. Et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, sa vie était un peu en jeu.

-À droite.

Luffy vérifia ses deux rétros, intérieur et extérieur, avant de faire son angle mort de mettre son clignotant et de tourner. Le changement de direction effectué le Chapeau de paille ne put s'empêcher de lancer un petit '' hé hé '' Law ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Ne met pas tes mains comme ça, ce n'est pas une voiture de jeu vidéo que tu conduis. Et détends tes muscles, ne t'approche pas autant de ton volant.

-Mais j'aime bien...Rechigna aussitôt le plus jeune.

Law leva les yeux au ciel, n'ayant pas envie de se prendre la tête avec Luffy maintenant il n'ajouta rien de plus. Il verrait ça plus tard. Il se demanda juste comment le moniteur de son compagnon faisait pour ne pas avoir peur Luffy ne conduisait pas mal, mais être à ses côtés alors qu'il avait le volant n'était pas la chose la plus rassurante du monde.

-Attention tu roules trop près des voitures stationner à droite.

-Hum.

-Luffy ! Cria soudainement Law. Le chapeau de paille pendant au pire s'arrêta soudainement calant fortement.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Pourquoi tu allais tout droit ? S'énerva alors le médecin.

-Bah c'est toi qui m'as dit d'aller tout droit et que tu m'indiquerais les directions en temps voulu. Répondit vivement Luffy.

-Oui mais en l'occurrence c'est un sens interdit !

-Oh.

Luffy fixa le panneau rouge et blanc quelques secondes avant de rire maladroitement. Law leva les yeux au ciel. Ça ne faisait que commencer...

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

-Quoi ?

Ça n'avait été qu'une question lancée comme ça. En vérité Shanks n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant de demander, la réponse ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. En la posant il c'était déjà fait une idée précise de la réponse. Mais il n'était sûr de rien et il était curieux de savoir. Alors le Roux s'était lancé et avait demandé d'une voix enjouée '' Combien de personnes as-tu fréquenté en tout ?'', bien entendu il ne c'était pas attendu à ce que Mihawk lui réponde '' une douzaine je dirais ''.

Shanks avait fixé son compagnon pendant plusieurs seconde avant ouvrir grand les yeux de stupeur. Comment était-ce possible !?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Cela te surprend ? Pourtant c'est un nombre raisonnable, étant donné mon âge.

-Ouais...Ouais. Fit bêtement le roux. Mais quand as-tu eu le temps de fréquenté tout ce monde ? Je t'ai jamais vu sortir avec personne quand on était encore chez les Supernovae. Se renfrogna Shanks.

Il se doutait que Mihawk avait bien dû connaître une ou deux personnes avant lui mais pas une douzaine. Lui-même n'avait connu que trois femmes plus quelques flirts ici et là avant d'être avec son sabreur. Et ses relations n'avaient rien eu de sérieux, juste quelques caresses, un peu de tendresse ainsi que la chaleur d'une étreinte. Il c'était bien trompé sur Mihawk !

-Normal, j'ai commencé à fréquenter des femmes une fois que j'ai quitté les Supernovae. L'informa Mihawk surprit par la réaction de son compagnon.

-Attend t'es en train de dire que tu m'as trompé !? S'étrangla presque le roux.

-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non. Fit-il les sourcils froncés.

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu m'aimais déjà à cette époque et ça t'a pas empêché de sortir avec d'autres personnes. La voix de Shanks claqua, sèche. Il était déçu du brun.

-Il me semble qu'à cette époque tout ce que tu désirais de moi c'était mon cul. Tu m'as laissé partir Shanks. Je n'allais pas t'attendre toute ma vie. Répondit Mihawk énervé par le mélodramatique dont faisait preuve le roux.

Shanks grinça des dents n'appréciant pas les propos peu élogieux que tenait le sabreur. Rouge de gêne et de colère, il se leva de table et se dirigea précipitamment dans la cuisine. Il n'y resta qu'une poignée de secondes seulement avant de revenir dans le séjour d'un pas furieux .

-Moi je n'ai connu personne d'autre après toi. Il fit une pause pour laisser le temps au sabreur de bien intégrer ses paroles. Désolé d'avoir pensé que ce serait aussi ton cas !

Et sans plus attendre il retourna dans la cuisine laissant Mihawk complètement choqué. Le brun observa la porte close de la cuisine sans savoir quoi faire. Sans doute aurait-il dû le suivre s'excuser ou s'expliquer mais il sentait que Shanks était bien trop énervé sur ce coup-là pour que de simple excuse suffise.

 _« Moi je n'ai connu personne d'autre après toi. »_

Lui qui avait toujours pensé que Shanks avait eu beaucoup de partenaire, qu'a cet âge-là il ne tenait pas autant à lui que lui. Après avoir quitté les Supernovae, Mihawk s'était dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il oublie Shanks. Fréquenté d'autres personne semblait être une bonne idée. Il avait été tellement déçu que Le Roux le laisse partir si facilement.

Ça avait semblé être une bonne idée à l'époque...à l'époque.

Mal à l'aise l'épéiste rejoignit son compagnon occupé à boire du saké. Le dos appuyé négligement sur un des murs rouge il observait Mihawk, silencieux il observait chacun de ses gestes. Il semblait calme, son éternel sourire goguenard était de nouveau sur ses lèvres, sa tristesse et son coup d'éclat semblaient si loin. Mihawk savait pourtant que tout ça n'était qu'une façade, le Roux était encore énervé.

-Tu agis comme un gamin. Commença le brun calmement. Sa voix était posée et neutre comme s'il parlait de la météo, comme s'il ne venait pas de déclencher la colère de Shanks.

-J'agis comme un gamin parce que je suis jaloux ? Plaisanta Shanks qui avait du mal à ne pas jeter son verre à la figure du brun. Désolé de montrer mes sentiments, monsieur balai dans le cul. Mihawk tiqua n'appréciant pas l'insulte. Il s'exhorta au calme, la situation était assez critique comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas de la jalousie c'est de la possessivité mal placée. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais t'attendre alors que tout ce que tu voulais à l'époque c'était t'envoyer en l'air histoire de décompresser un peu ? Et puis avant qu'on ne se mette ensemble j'étais fiancé à Hancock, tu ne semblais pourtant pas '' jaloux '' à ce moment-là.

-J'étais perdu et j'avais autre chose à faire et a pensé qu'aux sentiments que tu faisais naître en moi ! Cracha Shanks avant de vider son verre et de le poser rageusement dans levier. Il s'y appuya quelques instants tout en continuant à fusiller le brun du regard. Ce n'était même pas sérieux avec Hancock, juste un truc de convenance. Je savais que tu ne l'aimais pas.

-Tu étais pourtant prêt à me laisser l'épouser. La voix du sabreur se fit grondante faisant frissonner le roux d'excitation. Mihawk put voir la lueur de désirs au fonds de ses yeux rouges mais ne releva pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse bordel !? A t'entendre ça semble si facile. Alors que je me rappelle très bien que tu ne m'a jamais dit tenir à moi, on se parlait à peine, à vrai dire nos échanges se résumaient principalement à ta croupe relevée et à ma queue bien enfonçée en toi ! Termina t-il haletant. La colère le faisait voir rouge. C'est facile de dire que je t'ai poussé dans les bras de quelqu'un d'aut-

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. L'interrompit le brun qui contrairement à son compagnon était parfaitement calme.

Shanks eut un petit rire sans joie, lentement il s'approcha du brun ses yeux rouges fixés sur ceux-ci envoûtants de l'ancien numéro II. Bientôt il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, ses mains poser sur la porte de part et d'autre du visage du brun.

-Ça suffit je ne sais même pas pourquoi on s'engueule. Soupira t-il. Mais malgré ses paroles Mihawk sentait que la colère était loin d'être retombé du côté du roux.

-Tu as raison de toute façon il n'y jamais eut que toi pour moi. Pas la peine de te faire un ulcère non plus.

Shanks l'embrassa alors férocement le faisant gémir de douleur dans le baiser. Shanks semblait avoir fait passer sa fureur dans le désir ardent qu'il ressentait pour lui. Très vite Mihawk sentit son compagnon lui baisser son pantalon et le retourner le faisant douloureusement s'écraser contre la porte. Le roux semblait perdu entre son désir, l'excitation qu'il ressentait à être aussi proche de son compagnon et sa déception. Sa colère à savoir que d'autres personnes avaient pu goûter, toucher son homme.

-Bordel de merde ce que ça m'énerve ! Jura t-il.

Shanks n'était pas comme ça. Il ne se prenait pas la tête, aimait s'amuser et boire. Calme et souriant il n'était pas un adepte de la violence. Il n'y avait que Mihawk son éternel rival et compagnon qui arrivait à lui faire ressentir différentes palettes d'émotions. Qu'il aimait tant...tellement trop.

-Ça m'énerve vraiment tu sais ? Souffla t-il. J'étais déjà amoureux de toi quand on était encore des Supernovae. Je le savais pas c'est tout, je pensais que c'était juste une grande affection pour un ami proche qui a toujours été là pour moi. Shanks commença à embrasser le cou du brun. Plus calme, ses gestes n'avaient plus rien à voir avec sa précédente fureur. Je pensais bien faire.

-Je sais.

Mihawk profita du fait que Shanks ait relâché la pression sur son son corps et se retourna. Il plongea ses yeux si hypnotisant, si envoutant et obsédant dans ceux inquiet de son compagnon. Lentement comme pour le rassurer il l'embrassa, ce ne fut qu'un effleurement, aussi léger qu'un battement d'ailes de papillon. Pourtant ce fut suffisant pour le rassurer...pour l'instant.

-J'ai envie de toi. Gémit l'ancien chef des mercenaires.

-Je sais.

-Y'a t-il quelque chose que tu ignores ? S'amusa le roux.

-Il y en a beaucoup. Mais quand il s'agit de toi...je dois dire qu'il n'y a rien que j'ignore. L'épéiste esquissa un sourire. Shanks lui répondit et les mains sur les fesses du brun, Mihawk ignorait exactement depuis quand Shanks les avait là, pressa ses hanches contre le bassin de son compagnon faisant ainsi se rencontré avec délices leurs sexes en érections.

-Tu m'as déjà pas la peine d'essayer de me séduire, encore ! Shanks éclata de rire avant de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

-Tu as raison tu es déjà complètement dans mes filets pour ma part il te reste encore des progrès à faire.

-Vraiment ? Mihawk acquiesça lentement faisant sourire le roux.

Shanks d'humeur joyeuse se mit à genoux sans quitter une seule fois son compagnon des yeux. Mihawk qui savait ce qui allait suivre ne put empêcher un éclat de désir traverser ses iris dorés.

Shanks en fut comblé de joie, c'est donc avec plaisir qu'il embrassa doucement le sexe gonflé de désir du brun à travers le tissu de son boxer. Il frotta ensuite son visage contre augmentant un peu plus le plaisir de l'épéiste. Le roux continua longtemps son petit manège frustrant doucement Mihawk. Mais quand celui-ci passa sa main dans ses cheveux et appuya doucement sa tête contre son entre jambe il sut qu'il devait arrêter de jouer. Il baissa légèrement le sous-vêtement et lécha l'objet de ses désirs. Mihawk laissa échapper un lent souffle tremblant. Le roux joua avec lui pendant plusieurs minutes l'amenant toujours plus haut dans son plaisir avant de subitement s'arrêter.

-Tourne-toi. Souffla t-il.

Dans un soupir tremblant le brun s'exécuta. Shanks aimait le voir ainsi, si détendu, transfiguré par le plaisir et abandonné dans ses bras sous ses caresses divines. Lentement il fit glisser complètement le sous-vêtement noir exposant fièrement les fesses du brun.

Shanks les écarta exposant ainsi l'orifice de Mihawk, il le taquina longtemps, jouant de sa langue allant jusqu'à le pénétrer quelquefois. Il fit bien attention à humidifier convenablement l'entrée de son compagnon. Il n'avait pas de lubrifiant à porter de main et ne se sentait pas d'aller jusqu'à la chambre pour le chercher.

-Tu me fais du bien. Lâcha Mihawk.

Shanks le nez enfoui dans les fesses de son compagnon esquissa un sourire. Lui aussi il lui faisait du bien. Quand il s'abandonnait ainsi à lui, qu'ils s'aimaient tout simplement. Ici dans l'intimité de leur maison, où ils pouvaient juste être eux sans que personne ne les juges. Ils pouvaient relâcher la pression et s'aimer encore et encore à l'abri des regards...

Après quelques minutes passées à torturer son rival le roux se releva et d'un coup sec s'enfonça en lui. Mihawk se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, retenant avec difficulté un cri de pure douleur et de plaisir mêlé. L'ancien numéro I passa ses bras autour de lui, caressant lentement son ventre tout en lui embrassa le cou avant de quémander avec gourmandise ses lèvres. Pendant ce baiser qui n'en finissait plus le roux commença doucement à jouer des hanches avant de claquer furieusement le derrière quelque peu rebondi de Mihawk. Le brun se mit alors à psalmodier ayant du mal à se tenir à cette porte close. Shanks lui faisait vraiment des trucs extraordinaires, lui faisant même voir des étoiles.

-Encore...Ne t'arrête pas !

-Jamais. Lui répondit le Roux le souffle haletant.

Shanks continua aussi longtemps qu'il put, alternant rythme lent et rythme plus soutenu, presque violent par moments. Il sentait une boule se former dans son bas-ventre signe que la fin était proche, qu'il allait bientôt atteindre le nirvana. Il caressa alors vigoureusement Mihawk désireux de le sentir venir en même temps que lui. Il voulait le sentir se resserrer autour de lui avant de crier son nom.

-Viens pour moi. Souffla t-il à son oreille.

Il donna quelques coups de bassin plus violent que les autres avant de sentir, comme il l'avait prévu, Mihawk jouir violemment et de soudainement se resserrer sur lui. Il se déversa alors lentement en lui, le remplissant jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

-Oh bordel de merde ! Jura t-il. On devrait se disputer plus souvent. Il y avait une note d'amusement dans sa voix. Mihawk acquiesça

-J'ai sali la porte. Lâcha alors Mihawk après avoir retrouvé un rythme cardiaque normal. Tu nettoieras. Le brun se détacha de son amant faisant ainsi lever les yeux au ciel du roux.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

-Bonjour Luffy.

Luffy s'arrêta aussitôt surpris de voir son père chez lui. Law, aussi surprit que lui, manquât presque de lui rentrer dedans quant à son tour il s'arrêta. Le Chapeau de paille fixait Dragon les yeux grand ouvert sans savoir quoi dire. Pour une surprise c'était une surprise ! Law pour sa part ne pensait qu'à une seule chose. Comment diable était-il rentré !? D'ailleurs il ne se gêna pas pour le lui demander.

-Comment êtes-vous rentré?

-Par la porte. Répondit Dragon sarcastique. Ce qui ne plut pas énormément au médecin.

-Heureux de l'apprendre. Attaqua Law. Savez-vous que s'introduire chez des personnes absentes et en plus sans y avoir été invitée et illégale. Et interdit ajouta t-il après quelques seconde.

-La légalité n'est pas quelque chose dont je me soucie.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant venant de '' l'homme le plus dangereux du monde ''. Pourtant si j'étais vous je ferais attention. La menace était à peine voilée et le père de Luffy n'eut aucun mal à la saisir. Il ne compta cependant pas se laisser faire. Il se leva et marcha lentement vers le médecin.

-Ne crois-tu pas que tu es en train d'inverser les rôles jeune homme ? Plaisanta Dragon pas le moins du monde impressionner.

Law plissa les yeux mécontents. Bien entendu Dragon était le père de Luffy et lui simplement son compagnon, mais Law estimait ne pas avoir besoin de l'approbation du paternel de Luffy.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? Demanda finalement Luffy sortant enfin de son mutisme.

Bien entendu il avait tout écouté de la conversation quelque peu houleuse des deux hommes, mais ne c'était pas sentit d'intervenir. Voir son père chez lui avait été un choc. La dernière, première et seul, fois où Luffy avait vu son paternel était à l'hôtel Don Quichotte. Plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis, laissant place à des années, des années où Luffy n'avait pas eu une seule fois des nouvelles de Monkey D. Dragon.

Si son père réapparaissait maintenant ce n'était sûrement pas pour prendre de ses nouvelles et encore moins à cause d'un quelconque amour paternel. Luffy pouvait comprendre la hargne dont faisait preuve Law, à vrai dire lui-même n'était pas spécialement content d'être tombé sur le chef de l'armée Révolutionnaire aujourd'hui.

-Il fallait que je te vois.

-D'accord. Luffy grimaça ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autres. Dragon ne semblant quant à lui pas du tout mal à l'aise.

-Maintenant que tu l'as vu t-

-Je voulais aussi te parler. L'interrompit le révolutionnaire.

-Très bien.

Luffy était maintenant curieux de savoir ce que son père pouvait bien avoir à lui dire, quelque chose qui justifiait enfin un déplacement de sa part. Cela devait être très important. Peut-être même que ça avait un rapport avec l'armée révolutionnaire ! Luffy sentit ses yeux pétillé de joie en imaginant toutes les aventures qu'il pourrait vivre en disant oui. Il se calma cependant vite en se rappelant que cette vie n'était pas faite pour lui, trop téméraire et indiscipliné obéir aux ordres n'était pas pour lui. Le Chapeau de paille observa alors son père dans l'attente de sa réponse. Monkey D. Dragon pour sa part observait le compagnon de son fils, lui demandant ainsi silencieusement de bien vouloir les laissés discutés, seul.

-Bah alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'écoute. Fit Luffy qui décidément n'y comprenait rien.

-Je pense qu'il aimerait que je vous laisse seul. L'éclaira Law.

-Bah non pourquoi ? Luffy regarda son père les sourcils froncés. T'inquiète Law dira rien. Sourit-il ensuite.

-Si tu le dis. Soupira le plus vieux. Dragon fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une petite clé USB qu'il tendit au Chapeau de paille.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda alors immédiatement le médecin.

-C'est une clé USB Traffy'. Se moqua le plus jeune. Law leva les yeux au ciel agacé.

-Ça j'avais bien compris Chapeau de paille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle contient ? Cette fois-ci l'ancien mercenaire s'adressait directement au révolutionnaire.

-Rien qui vous regarde. J'aurais besoin que tu l'as garde un certain temps, Luffy. Je viendrais ensuite la récupérer le moment venue.

-C'est tout ? Fit Luffy tout de même un peu déçu.

-Oui.

-Et je suppose qu'on ne doit sous aucun prétexte jeter un coup d'œil à ce que contient cette fameuse clé. Law les sourcils froncés observait le père de son compagnon.

-Tu supposes très bien.

Luffy fit une grimace très peu gracieuse avec sa bouche, franchement déçu de sa '' mission ''. Dragon ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux pendant cet instant et fut amusé de voir la mine renfrognée de son fils. Un peu maladroitement il secoua les cheveux de celui-ci avant de s'éloigner d'eux et de déclarer d'une voix neutre qu'il s'en allait. Luffy et Law l'observèrent quitter les lieux surprit du geste de Dragon. Ça avait été assez inattendu...

-Que comptes-tu faire ? L'interrogea le médecin.

-Hein ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à propos de cette clé USB que t'as remis Monkey D. Dragon ? Soupira le médecin.

-Bah j'ai accepté de la garder, donc je vais la garder. Répondit Luffy qui comprenait pas les interrogations de son compagnon.

-Tu vas simplement la garder. Répéta Law inutilement. Est-ce qu'au moins tu vas essayer de savoir ce qu'il y a dedans ?

-J'ai envie mais on m'a dit non alors... Bouda t-il.

Law leva les yeux au ciel agacé. Il se déplaça jusqu'à son amant et lui subtilisa la clé. Luffy grogna avant d'essayer de récupérer son bien mais Law, encore un peu plus grand que lui, fit échouées lamentablement toutes ses tentatives.

-T'es chiant Traffy'.

-Et toi tu es stupide.

-C'est toi qui es stupide. Répéta bêtement Luffy. Law l'ignora superbement.

-Tu ne devrais pas accepter de garder des trucs que '' l'homme le plus rechercher du monde '' te refourgues, père ou pas, sans même essayer de savoir ce que ce truc contient. Ça pourrait être dangereux pour toi.

-Mais non. Souffla Luffy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Je le sais c'est tout. Fit-il buter. Law leva les yeux au ciel. Il y avait des moments ou essayé de raisonner le Chapeau de paille était inutile. De mauvaise grâce il lui rendit l'objet de la discorde.

-Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu.

Luffy un sourire aux lèvres qui devait bien lui manger la moitié du visage remercia gracieusement son compagnon avant de lui dire merci. Law se pencha légèrement vers lui et d'un baiser sur ses lèvres lui souffla qu'un jour il aurait sa perte.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

-Je n'en pense rien de particulier. Répondit calmement Marco.

Assis par terre le dos appuyé sur le canapé du couple, Shanks observait son ami la bouche grande ouverte surprit par les propos de celui-ci. Le roux avait espéré trouver un peu de compagnie, ainsi qu'un peu d'amusement, en venant chez l'écrivain. Malheureusement le blond était en plein processus d'écriture ce qui le rendait assez sérieux, Shanks aurait plutôt dit chiant, autant dire que Marco n'avait pas vraiment de temps à perdre à rigoler avec son vieil ami.

L'ancien numéro I ne c'était toutefois pas formalisé du peu d'entrain du blond et avait continué à lui raconter ses mésaventures. Cependant Marco bien que compatissant à la soi-disant peine du roux ne pouvait aller dans son sens.

-Tu sais c'est normal d'avoir fréquenté d'autres personnes après une relation difficile. Argumenta alors l'écrivain.

-Notre histoire n'avait rien de difficile. Compliqué je te l'accorde.

-Tellement compliqué que je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on peut réellement affirmer que vous étiez ensemble. Ajouta Marco.

-Ce que tu viens de dire est très blessant. Lâcha alors le roux comme si de rien était.

-Personne ne t'oblige à venir ici. Répliqua le plus jeune.

-Je sais. Mais l'alcool ici est si bon... Un sourire goguenard aux lèvres ? Shanks leva sa boisson en direction de son ami.

-Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas un problème avec l'alcool ?

-Ça c'est une autre histoire mon ami. Rigola l'ancien mercenaire.

Shanks but une nouvelle gorgée de son bourbon. À entendre le blond parler tout était si simple. En faisait-il trop ? Peut-être...sûrement même. Il soupira, ce n'était pas de sa faute si il était blessé par ce qu'avait fait Mihawk. Depuis son entrée chez les Supernovae Shanks avait tout de suite été attiré et fasciné par l'épéiste et ses yeux si envoutant. Ça avait presque été comme un coup de foudre, mais pas dans le sens romantique du terme ni même amoureux. Mais plus dans le sens âme sœur, ou alors comme deux personnes liées. Shanks l'avait senti tout de suite, à quel point Mihawk été fort, à quel point il respirait la puissance. Le roux l'avait tout de suite apprécié autant pour sa singularité, il se souvenait encore du si joli kimono qu'avait porté le brun, son franc-parler ou plutôt le coup de poing magistral que le garçon lui avait foutu.

Il lui avait à peine fallu une minute pour tomber. Tomber pour ce beau spécimen. Malheureusement apprendre que Mihawk n'était pas une fille mais un garçon, en même temps avec un nom pareil, l'avait fait redescendre sur terre. À peine son coup de cœur entamé qu'il avait déjà le cœur brisé. Il lui avait fallu à peine cinq minutes pour s'en remettre, ou peut-être un peu plus, le temps qu'il se réveille de son espèce de coma et que quelqu'un lui explique ce qu'il c'était passé.

Shanks avait alors voulu devenir ami avec l'épéiste. Cependant ça n'avait pas été une tâche facile, Mihawk était une personne difficile à approcher. Et au fil du temps le roux en avait même fini par s'en faire un rival. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait mais c'était déjà bien étant donné le personnage. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose qui les poussait à se chercher, à se confronter et à engager des corps-à-corps toujours plus intenses. En grandissant Shanks avait complètement oublié ce petit truc qu'il avait cru ressentir pour son ami. Mais Mihawk lui n'avait pas oublié, ses regards contrairement à ceux de son rival avaient toujours voulu dire autres choses.

Oui il avait toujours quelque chose entre eux...Pas franchement facile, ni visible mais il y avait quelque chose qui les liait. Même séparés ils étaient toujours ensemble. Pour Shanks ça avait été comme une évidence. Bien sûr qu'il avait permis à Mihawk de partir, de vivre une vie normale. Il le voulait heureux, même si c'était loin de lui. Il était stupide de penser que le brun resterait seul toute sa vie et qu'il serait heureux ainsi. Si il n'avait pas mis autant de temps à comprendre ses sentiments et à les accepter. Au fond il n'avait qu'a s'en prendre à lui-même.

-Je suis désolé de t'embêter avec mes problèmes. Surtout qu'apparemment je suis le seul à en voir. Mais pour ma défense je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul à penser ainsi. Shanks souriait amusé par la situation.

-Sûrement mais ce n'est pas mon cas, alors je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi c'est ici que tu es venue '' te plaindre ''.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était parce que j'adorais l'alcool qu'il y avait ici. Il agita de nouveau sa bouteille presque vide. Marco qui n'y avait pas fait attention jusque là observa le bourbon plus sérieusement.

-Je ne savais même pas que je possédais cette bouteille.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores mon petit Maruco. Lança t-il l'air de rien comme s'il était au courant de mille secrets. Marco n'y fit pas attention et continua à taper son texte imperturbable. Shanks retourna alors sur le sujet précédent espérant réussir à capter l'intérêt du blond. Tu penses quoi du fait que ton compagnon ait été plus qu'actif avant votre rencontre ? Et ne me sors pas un '' pas grand chose ''.

-Je n'irais pas jusque-là. Rigola l'écrivain. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me plaît mais je n'y peux rien. C'était avant. Je ne peux pas le juger pour ça alors que nous n'étions même pas encore ensemble. La vie ne s'arrête pas de tourner parce que des gens se sépare Shanks.

-Je croyais que nous n'étions même pas en couple. Plaisanta le roux en parlant du sabreur et de lui-même.

-Raison de plus pour passer à autre chose. Termina le blond.

-Tu es sans cœur. Shanks vida sa bouteille d'un trait avant de soupirer de bien-être. Que penserait Ace du fait que quand tu étais plus jeune, et complètement bourré c'était une première d'ailleurs, tu aies embrassé un mec ?

-Quoi ? Fit Marco soudainement très intéressé par ce que lui disait son ami. Est-ce que tu es en train de te foutre de moi ?

-Bien sûr que la mine sérieuse du roux, Marco essaya de se rappela de ce baiser qu'il aurait soi-disant échangé avec un autre homme.

-C'est bizarre je ne m'en rappelle pas. Fit-il perdu.

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Surtout que tu étais complètement fait. Mais ne t'inquiète pas il me semble que Satch n'était pas dans un meilleur état si je ne m'abuse. Marco ouvrit grand les yeux à cette révélation. Je me demande comment Ace réagir-

Shanks eut à peine le temps de finir se phrase qu'il fut jeté dehors comme un mal propre. Il voulut protester face à la brutalité de son ami mais Marco lui claqua la porte au nez sans cérémonie. Shanks grommela mécontent quant à l'attitude de son ami se plaignant de ne même plus pouvoir faire de blague. Décidément Marco était toujours aussi peu amusant.

Le roux marcha dans les rues de la capitale un petit moment sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Son plan de départ était de passer la soirée chez l'écrivain et de se saouler jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Mihawk était occupé à faire il ne savait quoi avec Zoro, et la perspective de se retrouver seul chez eux ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. Mais comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire l'ancien mercenaire du tout de même se résoudre à rentrer. Il appellerait son vieil ami Yassop et puis Ben aussi, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne c'étaient pas parlé.

Deux heures plus tard le roux raccrochait un sourire aux lèvres. Il le perdit cependant très vite en voyant l'état dans lequel était leur maison. Il se demandait bien comment un tel désordre avait pu s'installer sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Et puis comment Mihawk, cette espèce de maniaque toujours propre sur lui, avait-il pu laisser tout ça s'installer. Quel laisser aller ! Shanks regarda alors plus précisément le côté du lit du brun, propre, le côté de l'armoire, ranger, les produits d'hygiène, pareils. Le reste était dans le même état. Le roux se rendit compte qu'enfaite le bordel c'était lui qui le foutait...Mihawk aurait pu ranger toute la maison au lieu de faire son égoïste et de ranger seulement ses affaires. Il soupira essayant de trouver en lui le courage de tout ranger. Lentement, à reculons même, il commença sa petite besogne.

Il trouva de nombreuses affaires dont il pensait depuis longtemps s'être débarrassé. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur en trouvant de vieux souvenir de son ancienne vie de mercenaire. De Roger, son mentor.

Il esquissa un petit sourire en voyant une photo d'eux plus jeune, tous les mercenaires étaient là, accompagné de la première génération des Supernovae.

-Ah c'était le bon temps. Souffla t-il nostalgique.

C'est souvenir était tellement important pour lui, il s'en voulait de presque les avoir oubliés dans un placard en bazar...Shanks se laissa tomber par terre et un mince sourire aux lèvres continua à regarder les photos, objets et lettres qu'ils avaient. Il était loin d'avoir fini son rangement mais cette idée ne le dérangeait même pas. Il pourrait toujours finir demain...ou jamais.

Il se sentit soudainement très vieux en regardant une photo de lui quelques mois avant de prendre la place de Roger. Il observa son ventre d'un œil critique.

-Bon ça va c'est pas comme si j'avais pris du bide non plus.

Il toucha son ventre encore heureux d'y sentir très clairement des abdos. C'était étonné qu'avec tout l'alcool qu'il consommait il n'est pas été victime d'un léger accroissement corporel. Peut-être qu'il avait même pris du muscle finalement. Pensa t-il en observant plus sérieusement ladite photo. Rassuré il passa à d'autres clichés remarquant soudainement que sur chacune des photos où était présent Mihawk celui-ci semblait légèrement mal à l'aise. Sans doute était-ce dû à sa proximité et au fait qu'à cette époque déjà le brun était tombé pour lui. À présent Shanks se sentait idiot d'avoir mal réagi. Marco avait raison, pourquoi en faire toute une histoire ? Était-ce si grave que ça que Mihawk soit sorti avec d'autres personnes pendant leur longue '' séparation ''. Il avait failli se marier avec Hancock par sa faute, ou plutôt par son manque de réaction. Il avait évité le plus grave. Le roux soupira se sentant bien bête. Il était bien là, pas besoin de tout gâcher pour des choses sans importance, surtout qu'avant de rencontrer son beau brun ténébreux, il avait été loin d'être un moine... Sans non plus avoir eu des relations débridées il avait déjà fréquenté la gent féminine.

Un peu plus serein l'ancien mercenaire continua à fouiller dans sa boîte à secret. Il éclata de rire en tombant sur les mèches de cheveux que Kid lui avait arrachées quand il avait découvert que Sabo avait une copine. Pourquoi les gardaient-ils ? Le roux n'en savait franchement rien mais il comptait bien continuer. Quelques bricoles sans importance que sa jeune génération avait achetée lors de leur sortit à la plage. Shanks s'arrêta soudainement, ému. Il se demanda ce que serait sa vie s'il avait continué à vivre dans l'ombre, de l'autre côté de la barrière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je range. Enfin je rangeais. Shanks n'était même pas surpris de ne pas avoir senti son compagnon s'approcher. Ni rentrer.

-Hum. Mihawk passa à côté du roux sans lui prêter attention et enleva sa veste qu'il rangea consciencieusement dans le placard.

-Tu ne me dis pas bonjour. Minauda le roux.

-Je t'ai déjà dit '' bonjour '' ce matin.

Shanks ne se formalisa pas du ton dur de son compagnon. Quand Mihawk s'approcha une nouvelle fois de lui il tira violemment son bras le faisant s'écrouler par terre. Au-dessus de lui, un sourire aux lèvres Shanks le contemplait heureux de son petit manège. L'épéiste quant à lui ne semblait pas gouter à la blague ou à quoique se soit que Shanks est pensé faire.

-J'espère que tu as bu. Parce que si tu as fait ça en pleine possession de tes moyens je vais t'étriper, imbécile. Les yeux noirs Mihawk semblait prêt à lui sauter dessus et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

-J'ai bu. Admit-il. Pour calmer les choses il n'ajouta pas qu'il était tout de même en pleine possession de ses moyens.

-Tu n'emmerdes Shanks.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Le roux, voyant que son compagnon allait de nouveau protester le fit taire d'un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ça n'empêcha toutefois pas le brun de grogner de mécontentement.

-Je suis heureux. Confia Shanks.

-C'est bien pour toi. Maintenant pousse-toi. Shanks fut à moitié éjecté sur le coter, il ne put que regarder Mihawk s'éloigner en soupirant. Je suis vraiment heureux. Souffla t'il un mince sourire aux lèvres.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

-Tu semble bien triste, mon ami. Souffla Ivankof.

Dragon jeta à peine un regard à son ami. Son portable à la main il hésitait à appeler Sabo. Le jeune homme était parti depuis plus d'un an en Afrique avec Koala. Sabo était un bon garçon un peu envahissant, surtout quand ça concernait Luffy, mais un bon garçon tout de même. Dragon se souvenait encore de ce garçon, blessé et brisé qu'était Sabo. Au premier regard le chef de l'armée révolutionnaire avait vu en lui cette petite lueur au fond des yeux, cette lumière qui montrait à quel point il haïssait ce que la société faisait d'eux. Les riches d'un côté les pauvres de l'autre, la discrimination, le racisme, les crimes et la violence, la corruption ect...

C'était rare de voir de si jeune personne autant impliqué, autant conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. À cet âge les gens pensaient à sortir, s'amuser, voir leurs amis, tomber amoureux et certaines fois ils cherchaient même du travail. La différence du blond devait certainement venir du fait que sa famille ne c'était jamais occuper de lui et que très tôt il lui avait montré la cruauté du monde. C'était triste qu'un enfant arrive à avoir honte d'être né du bon côté de la barrière, celle qui le séparait de la misère du monde.

Sabo était fort et impliquait. Dragon ne doutait pas de la capacité du jeune homme à réussir à surmonter cette épreuve. Lui même avait eu du mal à se faire à cette nouvelle. Koala était morte. Et ça en avait anéanti plus d'un.

Dragon se rappelait encore du jour ou le jeune révolutionnaire l'avait appelé en larmes pour lui dire que celle qu'il aimait plus que tout était morte.

Le chef de l'armée Révolutionnaire ferma les yeux se souvenant douloureusement des mots du blond.

 _« El-elle est morte ! Son sang partout...sur moi. Elle est partie Dragon .»_

Le père de Luffy avait eu du mal à comprendre le jeune homme. Les sanglots brouillaient sa voix et rendaient la compréhension de ses mots difficile. Dragon avait malheureusement dû le faire répéter, il s'en était voulu mais seulement après, après avoir compris de quoi Sabo parlait et combien ça lui coûtait de lui dire ça. Dragon avait accueilli la nouvelle difficilement et instinctivement son poing s'était serré sur un des accoudoirs de son siège. Lui aussi était triste, en colère, il s'en voulait d'avoir envoyé le couple au-devant du danger. Tout ça c'était de sa faute. C'est ce qu'il c'était dit sur le coup avant de se fustiger, l'important n'était pas de savoir si c'était de sa faute ou non mais comment se portait le blond. À l'entendre s'étouffer avec ses sanglots il allait mal. Rien de plus normal quand on venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie.

Prenant sur lui, il demanda plus d'explication à Sabo. Il savait que c'était injuste pour le révolutionnaire, il comprenait combien c'était dur pour lui de parler de ça mais n'avait pas le choix. C'était son rôle après tout.

 _« Je ne sais pas ! C'est arrivé d'un coup, Dragon. Des coups de feu et des explosions. Du sa-sang partout ! Et leurs cris...c'était horrible. Notre base a été attaquée. Peut-être par des rebelles, peut-êtres par un groupe extrémiste quelconque. J'en sais rien du tout ! »_

La conversation avait tourné court et ça avait été sûrement mieux ainsi. Un mois avait passé et Dragon était toujours autant perdu.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire Ivan. Soupira le père de Luffy.

-A propos de Sabo ? Demanda son ami pour être sûr. Dragon acquiesça. Il n'y pas grand-chose que tu puisses faire à vrai dire. Souffla t-il. C'est malheureusement des choses qui arrivent, surtout quant on fait ce qu'on fait.

-Tu as raison.

-De quoi doutes-tu alors, hi-ha ! Fit Ivankof

-Est-ce que je devrais dire à Sabo de rentrer ? Le questionna le chef de l'armée Révolutionnaire en se laissant tomber sur son siège.

-Tu as peur que sa peine l'empêche de travailler correctement ? Ou encore qu'il soit plus en danger que tu ne le pensais ? Devina son ami. Dragon resta silencieux. Pourquoi ne pas lui en parler directement ?

-Parce que je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose. Confia t-il.

-Oui il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu agis avec ton propre fils. Un sourire aux lèvres le révolutionnaire se moquait gentillemment de son chef.

-J'ai en quelque sorte repris contact avec lui. Soupira t-il. Mais là n'est pas la question.

-Peut-être que pour une fois tu devrais faire un effort pour aligner plusieurs mots à la suite et parler sans peur. Demande lui juste ce qu'il veut faire.

Dragon esquissa un sourire carnassier. Ça semblait si facile quand ça sortait de la bouche de son ami. Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai surtout quand il s'agissait de son fils. Parler sans peur...

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Rien de particulier.

-Alors aide-moi. Grogna Zoro.

Il était venu pour aider son ami à monter un meuble mais là il avait plus l'impression de travailler tout seul que de donner un coup de main. Énervé Zoro laissa tomber la planche de bois qu'il tenait, il ne savait même pas quoi en faire de toute façon. Il alla s'asseoir au côté du médecin et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'ordinateur.

-C'est quoi ? Zoro n'était pas plus intéressé que ça mais comme Law n'avait dieu que pour ce fichu fichier. L'ancien mercenaire pensait même avec raison qu'il dérangeait le brun. Ce serait le comble ! C'était tout de même lui qui l'avait appelé pour lui demander un coup de main.

-Pourquoi tu m'as appelé enfaite ? Soupira le vert.

-Pour m'aider avec le meuble. Répondit calmement le médecin.

-Pourquoi je suis le seul à bosser ?

-Parce qu'il faut que je réussisse à ouvrir ce fichier. Et j'ai dis à Luffy que ce meuble serait monté quand il rentrerait.

-Tu ne peux pas laisser ton fichier de côté et m'aider ?

-Non. Je ne suis pas censé faire ce que je fais. Expliqua lentement Law. C'est à Luffy ou plutôt à son père. Je veux savoir ce que sais.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas. Où est Luffy d'ailleurs ? Zoro fronça les sourcils se demandant soudainement où était passer le Chapeau de paille.

-Il est parti passé son permis. Je ne suis cependant pas sensé le savoir. Ça porte malheur apparemment, ce qui est complètement faux. En vérité il est déconseillé d'en parler autour de soi car ça apporte une sorte de pression en plus. Les candidats devant l'entrain de leurs proches se mettent trop la pression et finisse par rater ou réussir ça dépend des gens enfaites. Lui confia Law.

-Et tu penses qu'il va l'avoir ? Demanda Zoro un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Pour nous tous il vaudrait mieux que non...mais vu tout l'argent qu'il a claqué dedans ce serait pas mal pour lui.

-Tellement sympathique. Se moqua le vert.

-Je ne fais qu'exposer des faits. En quelque sorte. Law lui rendit son sourire.

Trafalgar reporta son attention sur son ordinateur et plus précisément sur cette clé USB qu'il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir. Les données qu'elles contenaient semblaient être d'une très grande importance vu le soin avec lequel Dragon l'avait protégé. Law perdit vite son sourire pour prendre un air renfrogné. Pourquoi donc le chef de l'armée Révolutionnaire confierait-il quelque chose d'aussi dangereux à Luffy ? Le Chapeau de paille n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça, toutes ces histoires de révolution ou il ne savait quoi. Dragon avait toujours ignoré Luffy, le laissant vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait sans plus s'occuper de lui. Law ne se permettrait certainement de le juger, qui était-il pour ça, mais pourquoi faire un pas vers lui maintenant ? Surtout pour lui demander ce genre de service...

Dans un signe d'impatience il fit pianoter ses doigts sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Il voulait juste protéger le Chapeau de paille. Mais ce fichier semblait impossible à ouvrir.

-T'es encore avec ça ? Soupira Zoro qui c'était absenté quelques minutes pour aller se chercher à boire.

-J'arrive pas à l'ouvrir, il me demande un mot de passe. J'ai tout essayé.

-Ah oui ? Fit Zoro en buvant une gorgée de sa canette de coca, il n'y avait plus d'alcool.

-Tout ce qui avait un rapport avec l'armée révolutionnaire, les grandes dates de l'histoire, le nom des personnalités influentes qui avaient milité pour le peuple. Ghandi, Simone Veil, l'appel du 18 juin 1940 et j'en passe... Soupira t-il.

-Tu as essayé la date d'anniversaire de Luffy ? Demanda Zoro après un moment.

Law surprit par la question resta silencieux quelques secondes. La date d'anniversaire de Luffy...Il n'y avait même pas pensé à vrai dire. Un peu septique il entra les chiffres et attendit de longues secondes avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose. Le fichier s'ouvrit faisant sourire le brun de bonheur. Il perdit cependant très vite son sourire quand il remarqua que le fichier était vierge de toute inscription. Rien. À part une page blanche.

-Putain il se fout de ma... ! Éructa le médecin énervé d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien.

Zoro qui avait repris son travail avait du mal à cacher son sourire.

-Pourquoi t'en fais toute une histoire ? Tu t'es jamais dis que peut-être Dragon avait fait ça uniquement pour voir Luffy ?

Les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincés du brun indiquaient que non. Zoro leva les yeux au ciel et força son ami à travailler avec lui, c'était son meuble après tout. Peu importaient les raisons qui avaient poussée Dragon à reprendre contact avec son fils car au fond cette histoire ne concernait qu'eux.

Law essaya de garder cette phrase dans un coin de sa tête tout au long de leur bricolage et même après quand Luffy rentra telle une tornade. Un sourire aux lèvres il sauta dans les bras du médecin.

-Je l'ai ! Je l'ai ! Répéta t-il excité comme jamais.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais les résultats seront disponibles que dans deux jours. Lui répondit Law qui le serrait tout de même contre lui.

-Non mais je suis sûr que je l'ai ça c'est trop bien passé !

-Si tu le dis.

Luffy était tellement heureux que même le manque d'entrain du médecin ne pouvait venir à bout de sa bonne humeur. Les bras autour de son cou et les jambes croisées bas dans le dos de Law le Chapeau de paille se jeta sur ses lèvres. Law habitué au saut d'humeur du plus jeune répondit positivement à son baiser. Il raffermit sa prise sur Luffy et commença doucement à marcher vers le canapé, se retourna et se laissa lourdement tomber dessus. Ils rebondirent peu gracieusement ce qui fit rire Luffy.

-Si ton père se mettait à te parler normalement, à vouloir faire des trucs père-fils avec toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penserais ?

-Hum.

Luffy les sourcils froncés dans une intense réflexion se demandait bien pourquoi Law lui demandait ça.

-J'en sais rien. Pourquoi il voudrait faire ça ?

-J'en sais rien non plus. Répond juste à la question.

-Je sais pas mais ce serait pas un peu bizarre ?

-Très certainement.

-Tu sais je me prends pas la tête sur ce genre de chose, je verrais le moment venue. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son attention sur le médecin. Quand j'aurais ma voiture tu seras le premier à monter avec moi !

Law déglutit difficilement. Il se rappelait sa difficile expérience au côté de Luffy au volant. Il ne l'avouerait jamais au Chapeau de paille mais il pria toute la nuit pour que Luffy n'est pas son permis. Malheureusement pour lui il ne fut pas entendu.

Deux jours plus tard Luffy avait son permis.

* * *

Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce one-shot ! Quel galère tout de même. J'ai eu plusieurs problème avec mon ordi et quelque chose me dit qu'il va bientôt me lâché...c'est un miracle que j'ai réussi à poster aujourd'hui. Je sais pas ce que ça va donner pour le dernier OS par contre ^^'.

Alors ou sinon c'est un chapitre assez calme ou on voit Dragon ( pour une fois ), en apprend par la même occasion la mort de Koala...Ou sinon au niveau des couples on a retrouver Shanks et Mihawk qu'on avait pas vu depuis un petit moment, je crois. Et Luffy et Law dans des petites scènes de la vie de tout les jours. J'espère que vous n'aurait tout de même pas trouver ce chapitre un peu fade, parce qu'en vrai il ne s'y passe pas grand chose. ^^

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ( j'espère ) pour le dernier OS.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour,

Titre : L'envers du décors...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drame, UA

Résumé : Sorte d'extension à l'histoire '' D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...'' n'est pas une suite à proprement parlé. Histoire qui sera composé d'une mini-fiction sur les Supernovae ainsi que plusieurs one-shots sur la vie des autres personnages. Yaoi.

Note 1 : Sabo a 26 ; Kid a 25 ans ; Ace à 26 ans et Marco à peu de chose près a 33 ans.

Note 2 : Ceci est le dernier Os! L'histoire '' D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...'' et maintenant terminé. Merci à tous pour votre soutient vos commentaires, mises en favoris/alertes.. Je suis contente d'être aller au bout de mon idée et d'avoir écrit cette '' suite ''.

* * *

 **D'un baiser sur tes lèvres...**

-Merde!

Ace énervé, retourna pour la quatrième fois la chambre. Il enleva les draps, jeta les oreillers par terre, poussa même le lit mais rien. Il vida alors les placards, renversa ce qu'il y avait dans sa table de chevet mais toujours rien.

-Bordel de merde c'est pas vrai!

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il venait de perdre sa bague.

Il ne savait même pas comment ça avait pu se passer. Il ne l'enlevait jamais d'habitude et comme par hasard la seule fois ou il le faisait il la perdait. Tout avait commencé avec une simple remarque de son époux. _'' Tu ne l'enlève jamais ?''._ Ça avait semblé étonné le blond qu'Ace lui réponde par l'affirmatif. _'' Même quand tu prends des douches? Ça ne l'abîme pas? ''_ avait-il continué. Ace n'en savait rien et par précaution avait préféré l'enlever dans ses occasions là précisément pour éviter tout risque.

Il se trouvait bien embêter maintenant. Il y tenait beaucoup à cette bague, à chaque fois qu'il la regardait il se souvenait de son mariage et de l'amour que son blond avait pour lui. Bien sûr il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour se rappeler ce merveilleux jours, tout était gravé dans sa tête. Chaque instant. La bague était plus comme un symbole de ce qu'il ressentait l'un pour l'autre. Penser à son mariage lui fit alors repenser inévitablement au jour où Marco lui avait fait sa demande. Sincèrement il ne s'y était pas attendu, jusqu'au bout il n'y avait vu que du feu! N'étant pas vraiment porté sur le mariage, ne s'étant jamais imaginé en couple sérieusement avant, il avait tout juste imaginé faire sa vie avec l'écrivain sans plus y réfléchir. Il aurait peut-être dû, ça l'aurait empêché d'avoir l'air si limité ce jour là...

 _Flash-Back_

 _-La vache s'est chère! C'était écrié Ace aussi doucement qu'il avait pu._

 _-C'est normal c'est un restaurant 4 étoiles. Avait doucement ri le blond._

 _-Ouais. Le plus jeune avait refermé son menu sur la table en soupirant. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu voulais venir manger ici, on aurait été tout aussi bien à la maison. Surtout qu'ici on peut même pas parler normalement. Continua t-il. Ace n'aimait pas le fait de devoir parler doucement._

 _-Ça ne te fait pas plaisir de passer une soirée en amoureux?_

 _-Si si. Avait capitulé le brun._

 _Il avait été heureux de passer cette soirée avec son compagnon il n'avait tout simplement pas l'habitude de ce genre d'endroit. Il aimait la nourriture, ce n'était pas un 4 étoiles pour rien, mais l'ambiance un peu trop formelle n'était pas pour lui. Marco plein d'attention avait tout de même réussi à lui faire oublier l'environnement. Si bien qu'à la fin le jeune homme avait complètement oublié qu'il n'était pas dans le bar de Shakki. Et comme il l'avait prédit fut délicieux de l'eau au fromage et de l'entré au somptueux '' délice au caramel au beurre salé ''. Tout jusqu'à ce que le blond s'agenouille par terre surprenant ainsi Ace._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? T'a fait tomber quelque chose? L'avait-il interrogé la bouche pleine et avec encore un bout de pain à la main._

 _-Non non. Avait répondu Marco amusé. J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Avait t-il soufflé. Mais d'abord est-ce que tu peux lâcher ce morceau de pain? Avait-il demandé en remarquant qu'Ace continuait à le grignoter._

 _-Oui bien sûr. Il avait lâché le pain à regret ce qui avait fait levé les yeux au ciel du blond. C'est pas grave j'espère? Parce que là tu commences à me faire peur sérieux._

 _-Normalement non. Marco avait pris une grande inspiration avant de sortir une boîte en écrin de sa veste noire. Il esquissa un sourire avant de l'ouvrir ne perdant pas de vue l'expression stupéfaite du brun. Ace, veux-tu m'épouser?_

 _Ace avait entendu la question mais il se retrouvait promptement incapable de dire quoique se soit. Son regard passait successivement de la bague au visage souriant de son compagnon. Marco voulait l'épouser? Pourquoi? Les mains moites il ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut pas quoi dire. Mais il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose car Marco commençait lentement à perdre son sourire._

 _-Putain, qu'est-ce que je dois faire!?_

 _-Tu pourrais commencer par me répondre. Avait lâché l'écrivain pour détendre l'atmosphère, cependant Ace n'avait pas semblé goûté à la plaisanterie._

 _-Et je dis quoi?_

 _-Oui ou non._

 _-Désolé je suis tellement stressé. Oui!_

 _-Oui? Demanda le plus vieux pour être sûr. Ace semblait tellement être ailleurs._

 _-Oh bordel ouais! Ace qui réalisait enfin ce qu'il se passait se jeta dans les bras du blond qui c'était relevé après le premier oui de Ace. On va se marier! Heureux il embrassa passionnément son futur époux. D'un baiser sur ses lèvres il clôtura cette superbe soirée. Un baiser qui en promettant énormément d'autre avec cette nouvelle vie qu'ils c'étaient promit ensemble._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

-Si je la retrouve pas...

Ace ne put finir sa phrase une boule au fond de la gorge l'en empêchant. Il se sentait si triste. De plus il n'avait même plus le temps de chercher il était temps pour lui de rejoindre les autres au studio de photo. Il rangea sommairement la chambre pour ne pas inquiéter le blond. Marco...Qu'est-ce qui allait bien pouvoir lui dire? Ce matin Marco l'avait embrassé avant qu'il ne parte se doucher, le blond étant déjà prêt il ne l'avait pas attendu et était parti. Il n'avait pas envie de le rendre triste.

Malheureusement ça allait être très compliqué. Le cœur lourd il se prépara rapidement avant de partir. Il était déjà suffisamment en retard comme ça.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

-Tu es stressé?

-Non. Grogna Kid. Sabo peu dupe esquissa un sourire.

-C'est juste des photos.

-Je sais mais comme il est évident que ça t'énerve je tenais à te rassurer en te rappelant que ce sont juste des photos. Je vais juste jouer la comédie pendant quelques heures et puis c'est bon.

Kid haussa les épaules et s'éloigna du mur où il était adossé, et de Sabo par la même occasion, et rejoignit le groupe de spectateur. Le révolutionnaire le regarda partir un peu perplexe par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'était pas sûr que le roux ait compris ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Sabo soupira avant de rejoindre le reste des modèles.

Shirahoshi, jeune photographe, avait appelé la bande en pleure pour leur demander de l'aide. Elle devait faire un book pour un devoir très important qui allait compter pour moitié dans sa note finale à l'université pour valider son année. La jeune femme avait tout d'abord fait appel à des mannequins professionnels mais suite à un souci dès le développement des photos elle se retrouvait obligée de les refaire. Elle avait perdu les négatifs, maladroite qu'elle était, et ne pouvait donc même pas de nouveau développer les fameuses photos. De plus les mannequins qu'elle avait choisis n'étaient malheureusement plus disponible, travaillant déjà sur de nouveau projet.

Touché par son histoire ou plutôt sa mésaventure ses amis avaient accepté de l'aider. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il serait obliger de faire...

-Ace est en retard non? Demanda Sabo après avoir rejoints le reste des modèles.

-Il ne devrait pas tarder normalement. Lui répondit Marco.

Sabo ne put qu'acquiescer. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Law assis un peu plus loin. Il se demandait encore comment Shirahoshi avait fait pour le convaincre. Luffy avait sûrement dû l'aider. D'ailleurs son petit frère était en train de sauter partout autour de la jeune photographe pour essayer de la convaincre de le prendre aussi. Dommage pour le Chapeau de paille il ne correspondait pas au type de modèle que la jeune femme recherchait. Sabo ne comprenait pas l'enthousiasme de son jeune frère, bien qu'il soit heureux d'aider Shirahoshi il n'était pas vraiment tranquille de faire des photos. Pour la discrétion c'était raté, il espérait au moins que les photos ne sortiraient pas de l'université ou sinon il aurait des problèmes avec l'Armée Révolutionnaire...

Sabo n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question Ace arrivait enfin. Shirahoshi laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement, sans doute la jeune femme avait-elle eut peur que le brun revienne sur sa décision. Maintenant que le retardataire était enfin arrivé ils pouvaient enfin commencer. Shirahoshi, complètement transformé derrière un objectif, commença à donner des ordres. Sabo se fit à moitié bousculer, il n'avait pas tout comprit mais apparemment il était le premier à commencer. Il se changea rapidement aidé d'une femme et d'un homme, c'était bien la première fois qu'on l'aidait à s'habiller. Même petit il avait réussi à échapper à ça...

Fin prêt il se dirigea de nouveau vers le studio. Il resta immobile au centre pendant qu'on terminait de vérifier la lumière ou il ne savait quoi d'autres. Il en profita pour inspecter sa tenue. Une redingote couleur sombre, un gilet court et des bottes de cuir, Sabo trouvait qu'il faisait très aristo comme ça. Il était habillé à la mode des années 1800 et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser il était plutôt à l'aise. Shirahoshi avait comme thème '' les hommes à travers le temps ''. Sabo avait hâte de voir ce que cela donnerait.

-Très bien nous allons pouvoir commencer! Cria presque la jeune femme. Sabo acquiesça soudainement très nerveux. Mets-toi au centre, prends appuie sur le fauteuil. Shirahoshi commença à le bombarder de photos, le révolutionnaire un peu surpris cligna des yeux. Gêné il s'excusa aussitôt. Lève un peu le menton et tourne légèrement la tête. Essaye d'avoir l'air sûr de toi. On doit sentir que tu es un homme qui a du pouvoir.

Sabo se sentit un peu maladroit à se tenir ainsi mais ce n'était pas lui le professionnel, Shirahoshi savait très certainement ce qu'elle faisait. Il essaya de ne pas se laisser distraire par les moqueries de son jeune frère. Il regrettait que la jeune femme n'ait pas rendue la séance photo interdite au public. Luffy, Zoro, Kid et tout le reste de la bande avait tenu à y assister. Même la petite Lyn était présente et tout comme Luffy elle voulait prendre des photos.

-Sabo est trop marrant! Rigola Luffy.

-Moi je trouve qu'il se débrouille bien. Le défendit Usopp qui était très heureux de ne pas être à la place du blond.

-Il est trop cool! Chopper lui était complètement sous le charme pour une raison que tout le monde ignorait.

-Ces habilles son trop moches. Continua Luffy.

-C'est toi qui dis ça alors que tes fringues sont pratiquement toujours les mêmes? Se moqua Nami qui venait de prendre place auprès d'eux. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et lui demanda de rester tranquille.

-Mes habilles sont très bien! Se vexa le Chapeau de paille.

-Bien oui, mais beau...c'est difficile à dire. C'est pareil pour vous les gars.

Usopp et Chopper se crispèrent, ils avaient pensés échappés aux douces remarques de la rousse.

-Encore en train de critiquer? Lança Zoro pas très loin.

-Papa! Cria Lyn. Nami raffermit discrètement sa prise sur sa fille.

-Oui? Répondit l'ancien mercenaire.

-Moi aussi pourrais prendre des pho-photos? Demanda t-elle en butant sur le dernier mot.

-Je sais pas, ça depends pas de moi. Répondit le vert. Aussitôt les yeux de la petite fille commencèrent à s'embuer.

-Ne pleure pas ma puce. Tu vas prendre des photos, même que papa payera Shira si nécessaire.

-C'est vrai? S'enthousiasma Lyn.

-Mais bien sûr! N'est-ce pas Zoro? Un sourire en coin Nami attendait la réponse de Zoro.

-Ouais. Grommela t-il. Cette sorcière ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Sabo n'avait rien raté de l'échange, sa posture ne lui avait malheureusement pas permis de regarder mais il avait tout entendu. Se concentrer sur autre chose lui avait permit de se détendre un peu et de bien terminer son premier passage. Il laissa sa place à Marco qui en tenue d'équitation des vieilles années était plutôt à l'aise.

Il soupira et alla passer sa prochaine tenue. Il fut aider une nouvelle fois, mais comme il ne repassait pas toute de suite il alla patienter aux côtés de son compagnon. Ayant soudainement besoin de réconfort il alla cueillir les lèvres du roux avant de se pelotonner dans ses bras.

-J'ai déjà envie d'arrêter. Rigola le blond.

-C'est si chiant que ça? Je trouve que tu te débrouilles bien. Le rassura Kid.

-Ouais peut-être mais t'as vu ce que je porte. Sabo s'éloigna légèrement de lui pour lui montrer sa tenue. Il portait une tenue de marié des années 1900.

-Tu vas poser avec une femme? Lui demanda aussitôt le roux.

-Je ne sais pas. Je présume. Répondit Sabo. Embrasse-moi. Murmura t-il.

Kid regarda autour de lui mais personne ne s'occupait d'eux. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Marco qui la chemise légèrement déboutonner avait fait grimper la température de la salle de quelques degrés. Contrairement à Sabo qui avait adopté une pose tout à fait aristocratique, l'écrivain avait une plus pose virile. La peau quelque peu luisante de fausse transpiration, le regard brillant et les cheveux magnifiquement aménagé dans un coiffés-décoiffés, Marco avait un sacré sex appeal. Ce que pour le coup Ace n'appréciait pas trop. Dans un coin sombre, attendant son tour, il avait du mal à se retenir d'intervenir.

-Tu vas pas te mettre à le mater toi aussi? Se renfrogna Sabo. Tu sais je peux être jaloux moi aussi. L'avertit le blond.

Kid esquissa un sourire, Sabo pouvait être jaloux autant qu'il le désirait, ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Heureux d'avoir un petit moment avec lui il pressa son corps contre le sien et l'embrassa fougueusement. Sabo ne put empêcher un léger gémissement de lui échapper.

-Attends. L'arrêta Sabo qui avait du mal à ne pas rire face à la mine renfrognée du roux.

-Pourquoi !? S'agaça l'ancien mercenaire.

-Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de me faire engueuler parce que mes vêtements, qui ne sont pas à moi dit en passant, sont froissés. Lui répondit le blond.

Cette excuse sembla suffire au roux qui s'éloigna légèrement de Sabo.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

Ace faisait de son mieux, vraiment, mais il n'était pas sûr de tenir longtemps. Dans un coin de la salle il observait Marco qui très à l'aise suivait à la lettre les instructions de Shirahoshi. Ace trouvait que c'était n'importe quoi! Depuis quand les gens se tenaient comme ça dans la vrai vie? D'accord ce n'était pas lui le professionnel, la jeune photographe savait certainement ce qu'elle faisait, de plus les photos étaient pour elle et Ace n'avait en aucun cas son mot à dire...Mais ça l'énervait! Et toutes ces personnes qui bavaient devant son époux. Sabo n'avait pas dû faire ça lui!

-C'est bon. Merci Marco!

Ace souffla un bon coup, il était heureux que se soit enfin fini. Ça allait enfin être au tour de Law qui semblait d'ailleurs aussi enchanté que lui de se retrouver là. Marco se rendit aux vestiaires pour se changer, Ace le rejoignit discrètement. Heureusement pour lui le blond était seul.

-Ça va? Lui demanda t-il?

-Ouais c'est plus simple que ce que j'aurais pensé. Répondit Marco.

-Tu fais ça bien en tout cas. Lâcha le plus jeune.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve devant un appareil photo. Lors de certaines de mes interviews j'ai déjà été bombarder. Plaisanta l'écrivain. Par contre c'est la première fois que je pose. J'espère que je n'étais pas trop ridicule.

-Non t'inquiète, c'était très bien. Le rassura Ace. Tu étais très beau...je n'étais pas le seul à avoir apprécié le spectacle d'ailleurs.

Ace se laissa tomber sur le canapé et fixa longuement son compagnon. Il ne savait pas s'il devait ou non s'engager sur ce terrain-là.

-C'est normal que les gens en profitent c'est une séance photo, on ne voit pas ça tous les jours. Plaisanta Marco.

-Peut-être mais je n'aime pas que tout le monde te regarde.

Ace n'ajouta rien de plus, il avait peur de passer pour un gamin. Il savait qu'il s'énervait pour rien et que Marco avait en quelque sorte raison. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux. Marco vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et caressa doucement sa joue droite. Ace resta immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête et d'affronter les yeux bleus métallique de l'écrivain.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

-Plus que tu ne le penses. Répondit Marco qui ne s'étonnait même plus des questions d'Ace. Si le brun pour une raison où une autre avait besoin d'être rassuré et bien soit, il le ferait.

-Désolé. Je sais que je suis chiant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça me plaît de te dire que je t'aime.

Les joues d'Ace se colorèrent malgré lui. Marco était trop gentil avec lui.

-J'ai envie de toi. Ace avait susurré ses mots directement dans l'oreille du blond. Le brun fut heureux de le sentir frissonner contre lui. Toi aussi. Rigola t-il.

-C'est à cause de toi. Soupira Marco. Tu veux vraiment faire ça ici? Maintenant?

Pour toute réponse Ace déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se recula et observa Marco tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il savait que son compagnon allait craquer car comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, il aimait lui dire autant que lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. D'ailleurs l'écrivain ne mit pas longtemps à craquer, moins de deux minutes plus tard son corps recouvrait celui partiellement nu d'Ace.

-Merde enlève tes fringues! S'agaça le brun. Ace voulait pouvoir toucher la peau de son compagnon. Il reçut pour seule réponse un sourire.

Marco savait que la séance photo était loin d'être fini et que donc il ne devait laisser aucune marque sur le corps de son époux. Il était un peu déçu, lui qui aimait temps embrasser et suçoter le corps du brun...

-Ne laisse pas de marque. Fit Marco alors qu'il se plaçait entre les jambes du plus jeune.

Il commença doucement à bouger, Ace croisa ses jambes derrière son dos tout en se débattant avec la ceinture de son pantalon. Marco l'embrassa doucement une première fois puis une deuxième fois avant de recommencer encore et encore. Il s'éloignait à chaque fois pour fixer le visage d'Ace, il aimait se repaître de l'expression du visage de ce dernier quand ils étaient en plein câlin.

-Ace? Répéta Marco. Il n'était pas sûr que Ace est vraiment comprit ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Ouais ouais.

Ace avait presque réussi à lui enlever son pantalon malheureusement il était gêné dans sa manœuvre par leur position qui lui laissait peu de place pour bouger.

-Déshabilles-toi.

Devant les yeux onyx du plus jeune Marco se sentait incapable de désobéir. Il se relava et enleva rapidement ses vêtements. Ace en appui sur un de ces coudes c'était légèrement relevé pour ne rien rater du spectacle. Sans le corps de son époux sur lui il se trouvait bizarrement à avoir froid. Il poussa un long gémissement en sentant le corps chaud du blond se poser de nouveau sur lui. Incapable de tenir plus longtemps il commença à balancer frénétiquement ses hanches. Ace était heureux d'enfin pouvoir sentir le sexe du blond se frotter à son propre désir.

-Ça me fait chier! Ace du se mordre fortement la lèvre inférieure pour retenir le gémissement de pur plaisir qui avait manqué de lui échapper.

-Quoi? Haleta le blond.

-J'ai envie de te toucher plus que ça.

-C'est toi qui voulais faire ça ici. Rigola Marco.

-Assez parler. Tu sais ce que je veux, non?

Marco acquiesça faisant sourire Ace. Sans quitter le brun des yeux Marco porta ses doigts à sa bouche. Il prit le soin de bien les humidifier s'enivrant du regard quelque peu lubrique que le brun lui lançait. Il passa une des jambes du brun sur son épaule et se pencha pour cueillir ses lèvres. Il avala le gémissement d'Ace quand il entra un premier doigt. Il s'éloigna un léger sourire aux lèvres auquel le brun répondit volontiers. Marco déposa un léger baiser sur le cou de son amant, il descendit lentement jusqu'à trouver les boutons de chairs dressés de celui-ci. Il en mordilla légèrement un avant de le suçoter allègrement, il leva les yeux pour tombé sur ceux voilés de désirs de son époux.

-C'est bizarre. Murmura alors Marco. Son souffle chaud caressait délicieusement le bouton de chair encore humide.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes? Demanda Ace qui n'avait qu'une envie, que son blond recommence.

-Je m'étonnais juste de ton calme. Marco remonta un peu sur le canapé, il en profita pour mieux se réinstaller entre les jambes du brun. Leurs sexes légèrement humides de liquide pré-éjaculatoire se rencontrèrent dans un mélange de " Ah! " assez érotique.

-Tu trouves que je ne suis pas assez expressif? Ace n'était pas du genre bruyant mais il trouvait qu'il " gémissait plutôt bien''. S'il il pouvait dire ça comme ça.

-Non, enfaîte je voulais dire que je te trouvais calme dans le sens où j'aurais plutôt pensé que tu m'aurais demandé de te la mettre maintenant. Rigola l'écrivain.

-Je ne suis pas en manque, ni obsédé, à ce point. Se renfrogna le plus jeune. J'aime bien avoir tes doigts en moi. J'aime aussi quand tu me prépares soigneusement...lâcha t-il en rougissant. Faut dire aussi que je suis pas pressé d'y retourner. Ace tira Marco à lui pour l'embrasser. Trop de blabla pas assez d'action.

-Ça j'ai bien compris. Mais il va bientôt falloir qu'on y retourne. Le raisonna le blond.

-J'avais oublié que Monsieur aimait être pris en photo.

-N'importe quoi. Le blond esquissa un léger sourire avant de retourner à sa douce besogne pour le plus grand plaisir du brun qui avait empoigné avec envie ses fesses, il voulait retrouvé la douces frictions qui l'avait tant enivré un peu plus tôt.

-Peut-être que je devrais me montrer plus convaincant. Laissez-moi vous montrer que rester avec moi est plus plaisant.

Ace affichait un sourire goguenard, il ne donnait presque jamais du ''Monsieur'' et du '' vous '' à Marco et certainement pas pendant l'acte. Mais aujourd'hui il avait eu envie d'essayer, et à en croire l'expression embarrassée de Marco quelque chose lui disait que ça ne le laissait pas indifférent. Pourtant Ace avait déjà lu des livres de son époux, certains contenaient même des scènes de sexes explicites, il avait du mal à croire que un '' Monsieur '' pouvait autant gêné Marco.

-Vous ne voulez pas Monsieur? Continua t-il.

Ace n'était pas du genre soumis que se soit dans la vie ou pendant les câlins. Mais pour son amant il pouvait bien faire des concessions.

Comme Marco ne disait rien, Ace décida pour lui. Sans doute était-il encore dans son dilemme. Voulait-il être convaincu? Peu importe puisque Ace avait déjà tranché et Bordel, oui il voulait! Alors d'un habile tour de main, et de hanche, le brun inversa leur position. Très vite il se mit à lécher le corps du blond avant de s'arrêter longuement sur le nombril. Alors que sa main s'affairait activement sur le sexe dur du blond Ace mimait l'acte sexuel sur le joli nombril.

-Est-ce que ça vous plaît, Monsieur?

-Oui...Haleta t-il.

Marco se demandait bien pourquoi il était rentré dans le jeu du brun mais maintenant au stade où ils en étaient, il était trop tard pour regretter. De plus, s'il devait être honnête, ce que lui faisait Ace l'électrisait, autant ses caresses que son petit jeu.

-Prépares-toi. Lâcha l'écrivain sans y penser.

Au-dessus de lui Ace arrêta de bouger. Marco se demanda alors si c'était trop pour son époux. Ace n'était pas du tout du genre soumis, ni à aimer les jeux de rôle d'ailleurs, peut-être en faisait-il trop? Lui non plus n'était pas spécialement un adepte de ce genre de jeu sexuel, ça lui faisait plaisir, c'était nouveau et enivrant, mais si le brun n'aimait pas il pouvait arrêter ça ne le gênait aucunement.

-Vous êtes sûr? Demanda Ace les sourcils froncés. Marco l'avait déjà préparé plus tôt, il n'avait donc pas besoin d'une préparation supplémentaire.

-Oui, je veux te voir te donner toi-même du plaisir. Confessa le blond.

-S'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir Monsieur.

Ace les jambes de chaque côté du bassin de l'écrivain s'allongea presque sur lui. Il pouvait entendre les battements frénétiques du cœur du blond, il était heureux de pouvoir se dire que malgré les années qui passaient son blond l'aimait toujours autant. Désireux de passer aux choses sérieuses Ace commença rapidement à se préparer. Il humidifia consciencieusement ses doigts avant de les amener vers son intimité. Pendant qu'il se donnait du plaisir Ace fit bien attention à fixer l'écrivain. Après tout c'était ça que Marco voulait voir, son visage transfiguré par le plaisir.

-Monsieur...s'il vous plaît. Ah! Marco sentit son sexe gonfler encore plus si c'était possible. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps.

-Ace...Souffla t-il.

-Prenez moi s'il vous plait!

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Marco pour céder. Il se releva brutalement faisant tomber Ace sur le dos. Il écarta aussi délicatement qu'il put les jambes du brun, se plaça entre avant de l'embrasser avec une énergie qui les laissa tous les deux essoufflés au bout de quelque seconde à peine. Et enfin alors qu'il embrassait plus doucement Marco s'insinua lentement, presque longuement en lui.

-Ma-Marco.

L'écrivain se pencha alors à son oreille et tout en bougeant ses hanches, faisant ainsi aller et venir son sexe en lui, il murmura à quel point il l'aimait.

-Plus fort...Mar-Monsieur!

Marco esquissa un sourire. Ace était incroyable de garder sa maitrise dans ce genre de situation. Il décida, pour le récompenser, d'accéder à sa demande. Il se redressa alors légèrement posant ses mains sur les hanches du brun avant de le pilonner furieusement. Il fut heureux d'entendre le brun psalmodier en réponse. Ayant du mal à se contrôler, Ace passa ses mains derrière son dos et sans vraiment y faire attention, le griffa. Une énorme griffure qui se dessinait de haut en bas, elle recouvrait presque tout le dos du blond sur la longueur. Marco avait eu mal mais grisé par les sensations qu'il éprouvait il n'y fit même pas attention. Au contraire il continua à donner des coups de butoir toujours plus fort et plus profond touchant à chaque fois la prostate de son amant.

-Ça vient? Demanda Marco presque à bout de souffle.

-Oh ouais! Juste un peu...

Ace avait besoin de venir, maintenant! Il commença alors à se caresser tout en gémissant des '' hm '' à répétition. C'était tellement bon qu'il en avait mal.

-Marco! Ace avait presque les larmes aux yeux. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait ça, c'était douloureux et foutrement bon à la fois.

Marco embrassa Ace, il voulait lui faire perdre la tête un peu plus encore. Il se retira fixant longuement le brun dans les yeux avant de se ré-enfonçer lentement jusqu'à la garde. Ace ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond faisait ça, lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'il continu ses va-et-viens en lui. Il fixa Marco surprit quand celui-ci recommença, mais cette fois-ci il ne put empêcher un long gémissement de sortir. À force de délicieusement mal mener son arrière-train Marco avait rendu son intimité hyper sensible. L'écrivain sembla le remarqua car il recommença plusieurs fois et ce sans jamais quitter les orbes onyx de vu. Ace sentit alors une boule de chaleur se former dans son bas-ventre. Il se mordilla la main gauche alors que la droite restait sur le dos de Marco occupé à serrer la peau un peu plus encore. Il était inutile de dire que le blond allait avoir de sacrées marques. Marco esquissa un sourire avant de donner un énième coup de rein langoureux. Ace arqua alors subitement le dos, un long gémissement lui échappait alors que son corps était parcouru de léger tremblement. Cela dura plusieurs secondes pendant lesquelles Marco se contenta de lui caresser doucement le torse. La queue encore confortablement enfoncé dans l'intimité du brun, Marco faisait de son mieux pour ne pas de nouveau bouger.

-Ça va? L'écrivain se pencha assez pour butiner les lèvres du brun.

-Je suis crevé... Fit Ace après avoir pris quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Tu m'as tué Marco. Plaisanta t-il.

-Plus de " Monsieur " ni de ''vous''? Releva innocemment le blond.

-Non...Ace voulut se redresser mais la présence du sexe encore gonfler du blond se rappela aussitôt à lui. Pardon tu n'a pas jou-

Marco déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Délicatement il releva les jambes du brun et sortit lentement de son intimité. Il se pencha alors de nouveau dans le but d'embrasser son compagnon. Ace n'avait pas à s'excuser d'être venu avant lui, surtout que ça flattait son égo de se dire qu'il avait réussi à faire jouir Ace avant lui. Comme Ace aimait se dire la même chose quand il prenait le blond. Il pouvait bien se finir à la main, ce n'était pas un problème. Tout pendant qu'il embrassait Ace Marco commença alors à se caresser, cela ne sembla cependant pas plaire au brun qui remplaça vite la main de l'écrivain par la sienne.

-C'est bon là? Lui demanda t-il sensuellement. Marco acquiesça comme il put dans le baiser.

Ace s'éloigna alors de lui, il se reçut alors des soupirs de mécontentement de son cher époux. Il lui fit alors un clin d'oeil avant de lécher deux de ses doigts, Marco comprit rapidement le message. Ace l'embrassa de nouveau en faisant, cette fois-ci, jouer ses doigts en lui. Les gémissements du blond ne furent pas les mêmes, il vint cinq minutes plus tard.

-Je t'aime. Souffla le blond le front appuyé contre l'épaule du plus jeune.

-Je t'aime aussi. Tellement...Murmura le brun.

Marco releva la tête pour plongé ses yeux bleus métallique dans les orbes onyx de son amant. Il esquissa un léger sourire auquel le brun y répondit.

-Il faut qu'on se rhabille et vite. Soupira le blond. Ace soupira, il n'avait pas envie.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

-Hé bah vas-y! Cria presque Law. Il était au bord de l'implosion.

-Tu veux que je le fasse!? S'agaça Luffy.

-C'est ce que je viens de dire! Law commençait à grincer des dents, signe de grande colère chez lui.

-Bah dit le mieux la prochaine fois. Cette phrase ne fit qu'enfoncer un peu plus le médecin dans une colère encore plus grande.

-Tu veux que je m'énerve Luffy?

-Parce que t'étais pas énervé là? Fit Luffy les sourcils froncés.

Law sentait ses barrières tombées il ne dut son contrôle qu'au fait que Zoro et Chopper le plaquait presque contre un des murs du studio. Au fond, Shirahoshi pleurait presque toutes les larmes de son corps. Ça avait si bien commencé...

La jeune photographe savait que Trafalgar ne serait pas un modèle facile, mais à ce point là...Il avait tout d'abord critiqué sa tenue, n'aimant pas porter d'habits de prisonniers. La jeune femme avait alors senti que le médecin ne voulait, mais alors pas du tout, être là. Luffy lui avait pourtant assuré il y avait presque une semaine de cela que le brun était '' OK ''. Qu'il était même plutôt motivé, avait-il dit. Si là il était motivé, Shirahoshi se demandant comment il était quand il ne l'était pas.

Après la torture de l'habillage, ce fut le maquillage. Law avait des cernes monstrueuses, quelle plaie de les faire partir. Il avait presque dû le tartiner d'anticernes et de fond de teint pour cacher ça. Et bien entendu le jeune ne c'était pas laissé faire.

 _"-Vous comptez me maquillé? Avait-il demander les sourcils froncés._

 _-Euh...oui. Avait timidement répondu une des maquilleuse qui se faisait violence pour ne pas lui dire d'arrêter froncer les sourcils._

 _-J'ai l'air d'être une femme? Avait-il lâché d'une façon qui avait fait que la maquilleuse c'était sentit comme un horrible personnage._

 _-Non mais...Avait-elle essayé de protester. Son teint et ses cernes en avaient tellement besoin."_

Heureusement pour la pauvre femme Zoro était venu à son secours.

Puis était arrivée celle des photos...

En soi ça n'avait pas tellement été la plus dur. Il fallait dire que Law se débrouillait plutôt bien dans le rôle du détenu psychopathe. Il n'avait pas trop besoin de surjoué, le problème venait plus du fait qu'il avait du mal à suivre les ordres de Shirahoshi. La jeune femme osait à peine lui parler de peur de se faire gronder. Et les seules fois où elle le faisait elle se récoltait un long regards qui en disait long sur ce que pensait le jeune homme de tout ça. Elle subissait une telle pression avec un simple regard...Elle craqua malheureusement au bout de 45 minutes. Elle éclata en sanglots figeant alors tout le monde sur place. Une violente dispute avait alors éclaté entre le couple. Luffy reprochait au médecin de ne pas faire d'effort et de faire peur à Shirahoshi exprès pour ne pas continuer. Law c'était alors vexé et avait rétorqué que c'était son expression naturelle et que ce n'était pas de sa faute si Shirahoshi était une pleurnicheuse. Luffy ne trouva rien à dire à cela car Law avait raison, Shirahoshi était une pleurnicharde, lui-même le disait. Malheureusement le silence du Chapeau de paille redoubla les pleure de la photographe. Luffy choisit alors de revenir sur le sujet des photos. Law faisait n'importe quoi! C'était facile pourtant non?

-C'est bon lâchez-moi. Law avait l'air calme, Zoro et Chopper décidèrent alors de le lâcher. Luffy le fixa alors les sourcils froncés. Personnes n'osaient parler on pouvait seulement entendre au loin les sanglots étouffés de la photographe et les commentaires peu élogieux de Kid.

Ça suffit! Cria Shirahoshi qui séchait difficilement ses dernières larmes. Elle vira alors pivoine quand elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la salle et qu'elle avait donc crié pour rien. Pardon. S'excusa t-elle. Elle se tourna alors vers le Chapeau de n'en veut pas à Law. À la base il ne voulait pas faire ça, alors c'est déjà bien de sa part d'avoir joué le jeu aussi longtemps. Puis vers Law. Merci pour ton travail. Cette fois-ci elle souriait ce qui calma tout le monde.

Marco et Ace arrivèrent exactement à ce moment-là. Eux qui avaient pensé être en retard était très heureux d'apprendre que la séance photo de Law avait duré plus longtemps que prévu. Et qu'elle n'était même pas fini d'ailleurs...Mais Shirahoshi affirmait qu'elle avait ce qu'il lui fallait, si elle le disait les autres voulait bien la croire. Ils avaient pris malheureusement beaucoup de retard et c'est quelque peu stressé que la jeune photographe se remit au travail. Heureusement pour elle l'écrivain était un bon modèle, elle espérait qu'Ace aussi, elle pourrait ainsi rattraper le retard qu'elle avait pris avec Trafalgar.

-C'est bizarre il me semblait que vous étiez déjà passer au maquillage...Fit Shirahoshi les sourcils légèrement froncés. Le couple semblait avoir un couru un petit marathon, ce n'était pas du tout adapté pour une séance photo.

-On va arrangé ça. Déclara une des maquilleuses, c'était celle qui avait dû s'occuper du médecin. Shirahoshi acquiesça.

Marco et Ace étaient un peu gênés, heureusement que personne ne savait ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils n'auraient jamais dû faire ça, ils avaient des obligations sans parler du fait qu'ils auraient pu se faire surprendre à tout moment. Mais mon Dieu ce que ça avait été bon!

-Vous avez raté quelques choses les gars! Leur fit Sabo tout en prenant place sur une chaise aux côtés du couple.

-Trafalgar a fait des siennes? Demanda Ace en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me mettre du rouge à lèvres? Demanda t-il à la maquilleuse.

-Euh non...c'est un baume à lèvres à la framboise enfaite. C'est pour rendre vos lèvres un peu plus pulpeuse et coloré. J'en mets juste un peu ne vous inquiéter pas. La pauvre n'osait pas lui dire qu'elle avait l'impression que ces lèvres avaient été malmené.

-Pas trop, hein?

-Oui oui.

À côté Sabo et Marco avaient du mal à se retenir de rire. Ace agacé leur lancé un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement? Law n'était pas coopératif? Demanda Marco pour changer de sujet.

-C'est pas tellement ça...Je dirai plutôt qu'il avait du mal à cacher son envie de partir. Il faisait aussi un peu peur au staff et à Shirahoshi. Rigola t-il.

-Il en a de la chance. Marmonna le brun.

-On fait ça pour aider Ace. Lui rappela son frère.

-C'est ce que tu as dit à Kid pour qu'il reste tranquille? Ace fit un signe en direction du roux qui parlait avec Luffy. Ace se demandait bien ce que ces deux-là pouvaient, ou plutôt avaient, à se dire.

-J'ai peur qu'il pète un cable. Avoua le blond. Il est assez difficile à gérer quand il est jaloux. Hé Marco tu savais qu'il t'avait maté tout à l'heure. Lança t-il l'air de rien.

-Oh et bien...Répondit maladroitement l'écrivain.

-C'est agaçant. Soupira le révolutionnaire. Tu es plus vieux que moi mais tu as plus de succès. Quand je suis passé tout le monde se foutais à moitié de ma gueule. Je suis plus jeune et j'ai plus de cheveux pourtant. Sans oublier le fait que je suis un vrai blond moi.

Ace ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était comme pétrifié incapable de faire quoique se soit. Il avait bien entendu. Kid avait lorgné sur le cul de son époux!? Il serra les poings énervés. En plus de se taper son frère il se permettait de mater son mec!

-Et voilà!

-Ah merci. Fit Ace en desserrant ses poings. Ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver tout seul.

Le couple se dirigea alors rapidement vers l'emplacement indiqué. La décoration avait changé ainsi que le fond. Ils étaient censés représenter un jeune couple, ce qu'ils étaient en sommes, ce qui d'après tout le monde ne devait pas être difficile à jouer.

Ace un peu anxieux prit place au côté du blond qui était bien plus à l'aise que lui.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Lui souffla l'écrivain à l'oreille.

Ace acquiesça mollement que moyennement convaincu. Très vite Shirahoshi donna ses directives et le brun fut heureux de constater que ce n'était pas si difficile que ça. La jeune photographe expliquait très bien et était assez patiente, toute se passait merveilleusement bien jusqu'à ce que...

-Rapprochez-vous un peu plus. Encore un peu plus! Faites comme-ci vous flirtiez ensemble. Fit Shirahoshi en les mitraillant.

Ace eut un petit bug ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle voulait vraiment qu'ils fassent là maintenant, devant tout le monde? Il n'était pas pudique et embrasser Marco en public ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, c'était tout le contraire même, mais là il n'avait pas envie d'embrasser ou de flirter avec son époux juste parce qu'on le lui demandait.

Marco avait senti le corps du brun se raidir contre lui. Plus à l'aise qu'Ace il fit de son mieux pour le détendre, il commença alors par de léger baiser dans son cou avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Pas très loin derrière eux Shirahoshi leur criai des '' oui '' ou encore '' très bien '' mais surtout '' encore plus! '' La jeune femme était vraiment mais vraiment très différente quand elle travaillait.

L'écrivain se rapprocha encore plus de Ace et doucement avec une sensualité qui lui était propre capturant la lèvre inférieure du brun et la mordilla délicatement

-C'est bon merci! Shirahoshi sauta de joie. C'était parfait.

Ace était content que se soit fini, il poussa sans ménagement Marco et se précipita au vestiaire laissant le blond plus que surprit. Il alla voir la jeune femme qui lui montra quelque cliché et alla rejoindre le brun dans les vestiaires.

-Il y a un problème? Demanda t-il après avoir refermé la porte.

-Refais plus ça. Lui lança t-il alors qu'il remettait précipitamment ses habilles.

-De quoi? Fit-il les sourcils froncés.

-M'embrasser.

-Je ne savais pas que ça te gênait de fair-

-Tu comprends pas. Souffla Ace soudainement plus calme. Il savait qu'il s'énervait une fois de plus pour rien. C'est juste que tu sais j'ai jamais embrassé personne d'autre à part toi.

Ace repensa à son presque baiser avec Sabo, mais ça ne comptait pas. Le blond était tombé d'un arbre et ils c'étaient alors cognés les dents ainsi que les lèvres. Ça avait d'ailleurs fait un mal de chien. Ace repoussa ses pensées de son esprit.

-Ça a une grande signification pour moi. Reprit-il. Je n'avais pas envie que tu le fasses juste parce que Shira nous l'a demandé.

Marco resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes et Ace se demanda alors s'il n'avait pas dépassé les bornes. Marco le visage impassible s'approcha de lui, il resta silencieux augmentant le malaise du brun. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine du plus jeune et prit son visage en coupe.

-C'est vrai que je l'ai fait parce qu'elle nous l'a demandé, mais je t'embrasse avant tout parce que j'en ai envie. Peu importe pourquoi ni quand mes baisers voudront toujours dire la même chose Ace. Je t'aime.

-À cause de toi je passe pour un imbécile...

-Tu es le seul responsable. Plaisanta l'écrivain.

Ace esquissa un léger sourire avant de venir cueillir ses lèvres.

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

Pour son second passage Sabo espérait bien faire mieux que la première fois. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on se moque de lui une deuxième fois. Mais étant donné qu'il ne posait plus dans des habilles des temps oubliés et que les poses demandées n'étaient plus aussi ridicules, il avait bonne espoir de réussir.

Il avisa Kid au côté du roux et du médecin et lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur. Si Kid voulait mater quelqu'un c'était maintenant, apparemment Sabo avait encore en mémoire le coup d'œil que le roux avait jeté au blond. Il était sûr qu'Ace ferait passer l'envie à son compagnon de recommencer et lui donnerait envie à Kid de ne regarder que lui. Sabo soupira si on lui avait dit qu'il devrait un jour user de tout son charme sur Kid il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Comme quoi il ne fallait jamais se reposer sur ses lauriers.

C'est du coup tout guilleret qu'il alla se placer sur le canapé qu'avait déposé le staff. Il écouta Shirahoshi lui donner ses directives, il cligna un peu des yeux quand on lui braqua un projecteur à moitié sur le visage mais se reprit très vite, derrière son appareil photo la jeune femme avait déjà commencé à le photographier.

Le blond était tout de même un peu gêné et du rouge avait commencé à colorer ses joues. Ça ne sembla pas embêter la jeune femme car elle resta silencieuse à ce sujet.

-Très bien. On va pouvoir passer au duo.

Sabo acquiesça s'étant déjà douter que vu sa tenu il poserait avec une femme. Il était également certain que Shirahoshi lui demanderait de faire comme Ace et Marco un peu plus tôt. Le révolutionnaire commença alors à angoisser un peu, l'écrivain et son frère étaient un couple c'était facile pour eux de se prêter au jeu, il doutait sincèrement de pouvoir faire aussi bien.

Sa partenaire arriva quelques minutes plus tard et Sabo l'accueillie avec le sourire. C'était l'une des mannequins de l'ancienne version du projet de Shirahoshi, un peu plus âgée que le révolutionnaire elle était très belle et surtout très professionnelle. Sabo se sentait un peu gauche à ses côtés, heureusement la jeune mannequin usait de tout son charme pour le mettre à l'aise. Tellement que le blond oublia leur environnement et les regards braqués sur eux et surtout un en particulier.

-On doit voir que vous vous aimez à la folie. On doit pourvoir la passion dans vos regards.

La jeune femme en très bon professionnel exécuta aussitôt les ordres. Elle passa sa main sur la chemise du blond, le tissu était tellement fin que le blond pouvait sentir ses doigts sur sa peau. Elle se rapprocha de lui et colla ses lèvres à son cou avant de légèrement se tourner vers l'objectif. Sabo sous ses directifs passa une main dans son dos. Shirahoshi se rapprocha un peu avant de leur tourner autour et de les prendre dans des angles de vus différents. Elle leur demanda de continuer et aussitôt Sabo sentit des lèvres se poser doucement sur les siennes.

-Descends ta main, fait comme-ci tu agrippais une de mes jambes. Pose la un peu en dessous de mes fesses.

Cette phrase sortit le révolutionnaire de sa léthargie. Il fit comme demander avant de sentir à nouveau ses lèvres être taquinés par ceux de sa partenaire. Elle l'embrassait sans vraiment l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres entrouvertes se frôlaient délicieusement, leurs souffles chauds s'écrasaient sur leurs bouches.

Sabo du se rappeler très fortement et très fréquemment qu'ils jouaient juste un rôle, que c'était un jeu en quelque sorte, rien de tout ça n'était vrai. Il rendait juste service à Shirahoshi. Il espérait que Kid aussi ne l'avait pas oublié.

-C'est parfait merci. Cria la photographe.

La jeune mannequin se sépara de lui après un dernier signe de tête et se dirigea vers Shirahoshi, Sabo hésitait à faire de même. Les cris de joie de l'étudiante en photographe fini de le convaincre d'aller voir. Certains spectateurs vinrent même saluer le révolutionnaire, dont le petit trio infernal, Sabo était très heureux d'avoir pu faire ravaler son caquet à Luffy. Il n'aimait pas trop qu'on se moque de lui. La séance enfin terminée tout le monde put enfin s'atteler au rangement du studio. Étant très nombreux cela prit à peine une heure permettant ainsi à certaines personnes de retourner à leurs obligations respectives. Heureusement pour Zoro Lyn oublia la fameuse séance photo que son père avait été obligé de lui promettre. Merci au papillon qui était rentrer dans le studio photo et qui avait détourner l'attention de la petite fille.

-Tu fais quoi après? Demanda le blond à Kid alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues côte à côte un peu plus tard.

-Faut que je repasse à mon bureau, j'ai des nouveaux contrats à étudier. Kid soupira de dépits, il détestait faire ça. Lui préférait largement l'action.

Sabo le regarda les sourcils froncés, il ne c'était pas attendu à ça. Kid était étrangement calme, peut-être le roux ne l'avait-il pas vu pratiquement embrasser cette femme? Il en doutait fortement et en même temps il n'osait pas vraiment lui demander, autant donner le bâton pour ce faire battre. Il connaissait les réactions assez volcaniques de son compagnon, il valait mieux ne rien dire jusqu'à ce que celui-ci aborde le sujet en attendant il resterait muet sur ce sujet.

-T'as pas l'air enchanté, t'as besoin d'un coup de main? Demanda t-il poliment.

-Tu rigoles?

-Euh non pas vraiment. Répondit Sabo un peu mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal alors qu'il proposait juste son aide.

-Les clients qui viennent chez moi veulent de l'efficacité et de la discrétion, je peux pas vraiment laisser n'importe qui voir des dossiers confidentiels qui les concerne. Grogna l'ancien mercenaire.

-Oui c'est vrai...désolé je n'y avais pas pensé. Les joues du blond se colorèrent à une vitesse hallucinante. Tu es devenu très professionnel on dirait.

-Et toi tu fais quoi après? Enchaîna le roux.

-Rien de spécial. J'avais pensé à aller voir mon frère, Ace, mais je suis pas vraiment sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Grimaça t-il.

-Pourquoi ça? Kid était étonné. Y'avait-il de l'eau dans le gaz chez les deux frères.

-Oh rien d'intéressant. Mentit honteusement le révolutionnaire.

-Okay du coup t'es libre? Souffla le roux.

-On dirait bien.

-Tu dors chez moi? Osa alors demandé l'ancien mercenaire.

-Pourquoi, tu veux faire l'amour? Sabo jeta un petit coup d'œil coquin à son copain.

-Ouais. Répondit franchement le roux.

-Oh t'est pas possible! Rigola Sabo. Depuis que je t'ai faits découvrir le plaisir charnel tu t'en donne à cœur joies. Sérieusement mon cul se souvient encore de la dernière fois. Sabo se mordilla la lèvre inférieure indécis.

-Alors? S'impatienta l'autre.

-Je sais pas je me tâte.

-Je peux le faire pour toi. Lui apprit l'ancien mercenaire.

-Me tâter? Kid acquiesça faisant ainsi lever les yeux au ciel du blond. Pourquoi pas...

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

Ace monta avec anxiété les marches jusqu'à son appartement. Marco à côté de lui, ignorant tout de son malaise, marchait d'un pas aussi énergétique qu'il le pouvait tout en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Avancer dans son romain ou développer les idées pour un nouveau roman que cette séance photo avait fait germer en lui.

Ace aurait aimé être aussi détendu...il avait oublié le temps d'un instant, ou plutôt d'une séance photo, son problème de bague. Mais maintenant qu'ils rentraient son problème lui revenait en pleine figure. De plus avec Marco dans les parages il ne pourrait pas trop chercher, il devait aussi faire attention à ce que le blond ne s'aperçoive pas du fait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il était un peu coincé. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant?

Toujours aussi indécis il pénétra silencieusement dans leurs appartements.

-Ah? Le regard de Marco s'arrêta quelques secondes sur quelque chose posé sur le petit meuble à l'entrée. Il prit alors l'objet en question et se tourna vers le brun. Bah tu as oublié t'as bague ou tu ne l'avais pas trouvé? Il fronça alors les sourcils soucieux. Je l'avais laissé en évidence exprès pourtant.

-Qu-quoi? Le regard d'Ace resta bloqué quelques secondes sur la bague en question avant de délicatement la prendre au blond. Tu l'avais mise là? Demanda t-il incertain.

-Oui ce matin je l'ai fait tomber sans faire exprès en me préparant, comme je savais plus où tu l'avais posé à la base...elle avait roulé vachement loin, je l'ai déposé là pensant que tu l'as trouverais tout de suite en mettant tes chaussures. Expliqua l'écrivain.

Ace observa longuement Marco sans savoir quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il avait cherché sa bague comme un beau diable toute la mâtiné en vain, il n'avait même pas pensé à chercher à l'entrée étant sûr de ne pas l'avoir laissé là. Au moment de partir ronger par le stress il n'avait même pas fait attention à son environnement, il n'avait pas forcément été plus lucide au studio photo. De peur que Marco puisse lire sur son visage l'acte horrible qu'il avait commis, il c'était fait tout petit ou presque. Dire qu'il était plus que soulagé était un euphémisme.

-As quoi tu penses?

-Quoi? Fit Ace qui venait juste de sortir de ses souvenirs.

-Tu as une tête bizarre alors je me demandais à quoi tu pensais?

-Non à rien. Souffla t-il en mettant son alliance. Bordel ce que ça fait du bien.

-Tu sais que si tu l'as mets trop tu auras la marque. Ça se trouve tu l'as déjà.

-Pas grave.

Cette fois-ci Ace était bien décidé à la garder aux doigts et à ne pas écouter Marco, il savait maintenant ou ça le menait tout ça...

.

.

.

OoOoO

.

.

.

Sabo un boxer de la marque Calvin Klein et une chemise blanche complètement ouverte sur lui, lisait tranquillement le dernier polar du moment en attendant Kid. Finalement le révolutionnaire avait accepté de suivre son copain chez lui, passée des soirées avec le roux avait toujours quelque chose de très plaisant. Le seul problème c'est quand attendant que le roux termine ses petites affaires il était seul, pour s'occuper un peu il avait son Robin. Il c'était beaucoup rapproché de la jeune femme depuis la mort de Koala, la jeune femme était même devenu sa confidente.

Après avoir raccroché, plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, le révolutionnaire c'était alors plongé dans un livre. Il avait d'ailleurs été très étonné de trouver un livre chez le roux. Le roman était très intéressant mais le temps tournait et son ventre lui faisait comprendre par de petits bruits disgracieux qu'il était temps de se nourrir. Avec un soupir il s'attela à la préparation du repas. Il se contenta de faire quelque chose de simple, mais tout de même bon l'un empêchant pas l'autre. Il ne voulait pas passer plusieurs heures dans la cuisine, déjà que Kid le laissait seul il n'allait pas non plus faire son ménage en attendant. Bien entendu il avait fait quelque petite chose, comme l'aspirateur, la poussière, la serpillère ainsi que la lessive, trois fois rien en somme, Il ne voulait pas trop en faire non plus. déjà qu'il avait fait le ménage en arrivant. C'était plus fort que lui, il n'aimait pas spécialement rangé mais il n'aimait pas vivre dans la saleté et dans le désordre. Il se demandait même comment des gens pouvait-il vivre dans un tel désastre? Lui ne pouvait pas en tout cas, voilà pourquoi de Bag Dad l'appartement de l'ancien mercenaire était passé à nid douillet. Bon bien entendu personne ne l'y obligeait d'ailleurs le roux lui avait même dit '' T'occupe pas de ça, je m'en chargerais plus tard ''.

Le blond était sûr qu'au final Kid n'allait pas du tout s'en plaindre.

-Je me demande si je laisse ça comme ça ou si je mets tout de suite la table... Marmonna t-il.

Le repas était fin prêt et Sabo hésitait à mettre la table. Kid n'était toujours pas là malgré l'heure tardive et il ignorait si le roux allait bientôt rentrer ou non. Après un dernier regard à son ventre qui criait famine Sabo s'empressa de se préparer sa propre assiette. Kid lui avait demandé de venir pour qu'ils puissent passer du temps ensemble et plus si affinités et au final le blond se retrouvait bien seul devant son plat de pâte. Plat de pâtes qu'il termina assez rapidement d'ailleurs. Il lava alors son assiette avant de loucher ostensiblement sur son polar de tout à l'heure. Il n'avait pas très envie de lire, il était plus fatigué qu'autre chose ne rien faire ne lui réussissait pas. Sabo enleva sa veste et alla dormir dans la chambre de l'ancien mercenaire, la prochaine fois il irait voir ses amis de l'Armée révolutionnaire. Kid lui avait pratiquement promis une nuit de débauche et le voilà qui était obligé de se coucher seul. Il marmonna longuement dans son sommeil avant de s'endormir une moue contrariée au visage.

Au salon un objet tomba dans un bruit assourdissant réveillant précipitamment le blond. Encore à moitié endormi, il écarta les draps mit sa chemise chercha son pantalon avant de se souvenir l'avoir enlevé au salon et sortit de la chambre. La lumière vive du séjour lui agressa aussitôt les rétines il dut plisser les yeux et se les couvrir avec une de ses mains pour supporter la différence de luminosité. Il repéra après quelques secondes d'acharnement, garder les yeux ouverts c'étaient avérés plus dur que prévu, Kid avachi sur le canapé.

-Oh mon Dieu! Cria t-il presque. Kid était blessé à l'abdomen et le t-shirt ensanglanté par terre ne disait rien qui vaille au blond. Il s'approcha aussitôt du roux. Bordel qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé?

-Rien.

L'ancien mercenaire n'avait même pas entendu le révolutionnaire approcher. Il jeta un coup d'œil indifférent à sa blessure, ce truc n'arrêtait pas de saigner. Il avait enlevé son haut pour le presser contre sa blessure mais le vêtement prenait trop rapidement une teinte rouge à son goût.

-Passe moi une bouteille d'alcool s'il te plaît. Kid regardait à peine le blond. Il le remercia tout juste quand celui-ci lui passa l'objet demandé.

-Tu t'es fait agresser? Lui demanda t-il inquiet.

-Plus ou moins. Soupira le roux, il ne savait pas comment expliquer la chose à son copain. Il fit couler un peu d'alcool sur sa blessure et grimaça à peine alors que Sabo lui frissonna. À la base j'étais juste censé remplir de papier et voir les nouveaux contrats. Sabo acquiesça, jusque-là il suivait parfaitement. Une femme s'est pointée, enfaite c'était une cliente à Killer notre '' collaboration '' c'était terminer hier et elle était venu réclamer je sais pas quoi. Il soupira se souvenant encore des cris insupportables de cette bonne femme.

-C'est elle qui t'a faits ça? S'étonna alors Sabo.

-Bien sûr que non! S'insurgea alors le roux. Elle m'a suivit partout réclamant encore mon aide, qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait chier. Ça c'est passé en bas de l'immeuble j'étais en train de lui dire de me foutre la paix et que si elle ne le faisait pas c'était moi qui allais l'égorger et que du coup elle n'allait plus avoir besoin de protection.

-Pourquoi être aussi méchant? Soupira le blond.

-Cette femme m'agaçait. Killer a été chargé de sa protection pendant presque trois mois et pendant ces trois mois il ne c'est rien passé. Je peux pas mettre un de mes hommes sur le coup plus longtemps surtout pour ce genre de truc. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que son ex-copain, jaloux comme y a pas, allait la tuer. Au final il n'a rien fait, elle a qu'à aller voir la police je m'occupe pas des cas comme moi, je sais même pas pourquoi j'avais accepté à la base. Bref son ex est venu et m'a planté ça ma fait chier alors je lui ai écraser la tête contre le bitume. Et ce n'était pas ça le pire, c'était cette femme qui arrêtait pas de me relancer pour aller à l'hôpital. Je viens à peine de me débarrasser d'elle.

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi! Et pourquoi je te demande de me raconter ça, faut vite aller à l'hôpital.

Sabo chercha frénétiquement son pantalon avant de le trouver par terre pratiquement coincé en dessous du canapé. Il le mit rapidement sous les yeux effarés du roux. Qu'est-ce que Sabo croyait faire?

-Tous va bien se passer. Il fit une pause et chercha des yeux son portable, il s'insulta mentalement de ne jamais mettre ses affaires à porter de mains. On va appeler les pompiers non plutôt une ambulance. Est-ce que tu as mal? Tu crois que je peux te donner un _Doliprane_? Finit-il en grimaçant.

-Arrête de paniquer j'irais certainement pas à l'hôpital. Va chercher une aiguille, je vais essayer de me recoudre. Marmonna Kid tout en se versant de l'alcool sur sa blessure.

-Non. Fit Sabo catégorique ce qui fit relever les yeux de l'ancien mercenaire.

-Comment ça non? Demanda t-il les sourcils froncés.

-Tu t'entends parler? C'est n'importe quoi, tu as besoin de voir un médecin.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, Sabo semblait vraiment remonter contre lui alors Kid capitula, il était vraiment trop faible contre se sataner blondinet.

-Appelle Trafalgar.

Sabo s'empressa de s'exécuter, il était content d'avoir réussi à faire entendre raison au roux. Il raccrocha cinq minutes plus tard et vint s'agenouiller entre les jambes de son compagnon.

-Tu vas me sucer? Demande avec espoir Kid.

-Je devrais te frapper pour avoir dit ça! S'énerva le révolutionnaire. Kid étouffa un rire lubrique.

-Te gênes pas ça m'excite encore plus. Continua le roux. Sabo piqua alors un fard avant de se lever et de croiser les bras sur ses son torse.

-Law devrait arriver dans une vingtaine de minutes. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais te donner un truc mais il m'a dit non, cependant j'ignore si c'était parce que c'était déconseillé ou seulement parce qu'il voulait que tu souffres en l'attendant.

Kid fixa intensément le blond heureux de le voir inquiet pour lui, prit d'une impulsion soudaine il tira sur le bras du révolutionnaire qui atterrit durement sur lui. Sabo paniqua et essaya de se redresser mais l'ancien mercenaire le garda près de lui en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas mettre du sang sur le blond.

-C'est rien, j'ai déjà connu pire tu sais. Rigola t-il.

-Ce n'est pas fait pour me rassurer...Sabo se laissa doucement aller contre lui et posa son front contre l'épaule du roux.

-J'ai pas mal, quand je te tiens comme ça contre moi ça va toujours bien. Avoua Kid aussi gêné que le blond.

Sabo resta silencieux ne s'étant pas attendu à ça de la part du roux. En tout cas ça lui faisait très plaisir, il esquissa un sourire timide avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de l'ancien mercenaire. Il s'écarta ensuite plongea ses yeux dans ceux du plus jeune.

-Est-ce que tu m'en veux? Fit-il soudainement mal à l'aise..

-Non t'inquiète. De toute façon je pense pas que j'aurais pu tenir bien longtemps tellement la vision de tes lèvres autour de ma queue m'excite.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça. S'agaça Sabo qui contrairement au roux essayait d'être sérieux. J'ai embrassé cette femme cet après-midi, ça ne te fait rien?

Le visage du roux se ferma soudainement et Sabo regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé cette question. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée il avait pris la décision de ne rien dire et de ne surtout pas revenir sur ce qu'il c'était passé pendant la shooting photo craignant une réaction disproportionné de Kid. Mais au final le manque de réaction de celui-ci l'avait plus inquiété qu'autre chose, peut-être Kid ne se sentait-il pas le droit de lui dire quoi que ce soit par rapport à ça?

-Pourquoi tu me parles de ça? L'interrogea alors le roux.

-Je ne sais pas...c'est juste que je m'attendais à une autre réaction de ta part.

-Qu'est-ce que t'aurais voulu que je fasse? S'irrita soudainement Kid.

-Rien. S'empressa d'ajouter le révolutionnaire. T'as bien réagi, c'est juste que te connaissant j'aurais plus pensé que tu aurais égorgé vive cette pauvre jeune femme ou alors que tu m'aurais reproché de m'être laissé faire. Termina t-il les sourcils froncés.

-J'ai failli le faire tu sais? L'égorger je veux dire. Mais je me suis rappelé de ce que tu m'avais dit la dernière fois.

-La dernière fois?

-Quand tu m'as éclaté le dos sur la table en verre de chez Shanks. Sabo grimaça à se souvenir, effectivement maintenant il se rappelait. Je sais que nous deux ça compte pour toi autant que pour moi. Douté de toi tout le temps, de nous, ça va pas m'aider. Je sais que t'aies avec moi parce que tu le veux, que t'as vu un truc qui t'as plu chez moi et non pas parce que je te fais pitié ou je ne sais quoi. Je vais faire des efforts mais c'est pas non plus pour ça que je veux voir ta bouche coller à autre chose qu'a une partie quelconque de mon corps. Le mit en garde l'ancien mercenaire.

-On dirait que tu es en train de murir. S'amusa le plus vieux tout de même touché par ce que venait de dire son compagnon.

Pour masquer sa gêne il se leva et alla chercher un autre tissu pour appuyer sur la blessure au couteau. Kid le laissa faire sans brancher, il aimait qu'on s'occupe de lui. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait l'habitude et que Sabo agisse ainsi avec lui ça lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Avec le temps il pourrait s'y habituer, il ne demandait que ça.

-Kid.

-Ouais?

-Je crois que je t'aime.

Sabo sentit le corps de l'ancien mercenaire se crisper face à lui avant qu'il ne détende, lentement. Il attendit quelques secondes pour voir ce que le roux allait lui dire mais il resta obstinément silencieux. Il releva alors les yeux ayant peur d'avoir fait une bêtise. Il tomba alors sur les yeux brillants du roux, il resta longtemps bloqué sur cette vision avant que le plus jeune ne brise le contact visuel en détournant le regard. Sabo esquissa alors un sourire en le voyant rougir, il se leva alors et lentement se pencha vers lui et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres;

-Je t'aime aussi. Marmonna Kid aussi rouge que ses cheveux maintenant.

Sabo eut du mal à ne pas rire, qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon quand il était gêné. Oui il n'y avait pas de doute il l'aimait vraiment.

* * *

Et voilà! Merci d'avoir lu. Ce que ça fait bizarre de ce dire que c'est fini. :)


End file.
